<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Golden Power by ReadingDeer64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644247">This Golden Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDeer64/pseuds/ReadingDeer64'>ReadingDeer64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interwoven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Arranged Marriage, But Zelda doesn't want it, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, DLC memories included, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Hate to Love, Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Retelling, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug, nothing too impactful, some canon changes, some minor parts of age of calamity added, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDeer64/pseuds/ReadingDeer64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zelda has spent her whole life in fruitless prayer.  Her kingdom is fated for destruction, and only she possesses the power to alter this.  But the Goddess Hylia—fabled to be the ancestor of the Hyrulian royal family—has proven deaf to her devotion.</p><p>  In a desperate attempt to gain this “sealing power,” the King of Hyrule sent his daughter away to study at the Temple of Time.  After two years, Zelda is forced to return to the capital, only to learn that her counterpart in destiny, the Chosen Hero, has appeared in the form of a skilled knight not a year older than Zelda.</p><p>  Interpreting this as an omen of Hyrule’s doom, Zelda and the Chosen Hero, Link, must embark on a journey that will test their commitment to their destiny, while navigating the bitter relationship between them.  Zelda is determined to unlock her bloodline’s sacred powers, but she will soon learn that the gods work in mysterious ways.</p><p>Updates every Saturday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daruk &amp; Link &amp; Mipha &amp; Revali &amp; Urbosa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Daruk &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/OC (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interwoven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  People cheer in the streets.  Color decorates the winding streets of Castle Town.  Confetti sprinkles the cobblestone and music pours into the air.  The people’s cries and laughter fill the air as their princess returns home.</p><p>  I keep the carriage blinds drawn.  This way, I could see them—their celebration, their exuberant faces—but they could not see me.</p><p>  Little over two years have passed since I last stepped foot into Castle Town.  I’ve almost forgotten the way everything fits together here.  Not a stone in the street is out of place.  The shops are painted the same tawny hue, but each still possesses its unique features.  Though there is not a single memory I can recall of these streets where I wasn’t followed by scrutinizing eyes, they feel like home.</p><p>  “You should wave to them, Princess.” Impa, my handmaiden, speaks softly.  She sits across from me, hands folded delicately in her lap.  “They have waited a long time to see you.”<br/>  I shake my head.  “I can’t, Impa.  They’ve waited for their princess to return <em> with </em> her sealing powers.  I can’t lie to them.”</p><p>  It was my father’s genius idea—with collaboration from the priests at the Temple of Time—to send me to the secluded temple atop the Great Plateau.  The decision was made when I turned fourteen and yet still lacked the sacred powers needed to seal the Calamity.  It was sudden, the abrupt decision leaving the people of Hyrule in shock as their princess departed.  Rumors spun out of control, many reaching me at the temple.</p><p>  Impa was the only person from the castle who was willing to stay with me for two years.  As my handmaiden, it was her duty.  But as my friend, she assured me not to fret.  She assisted me with my prayers and research, soothed me when nothing came of it.  When the letter came a week ago, summoning me home, Impa agreed it was time.  There was nothing more I could do at the temple, nothing the sages and priests couldn't teach me that I hadn't been practicing already.</p><p>  Impa sits back, letting the subject drop.</p><p>  “Why would father call me to return home <em> now </em>?” I wonder aloud.  He was adamant about my prayers.  After the loss of my mother in a skirmish with the Yiga a decade ago, the King of Hyrule became even more closed off.</p><p>  “Perhaps he regretted missing your sixteenth birthday?” Impa suggests hopefully.</p><p>  I shake my head.  My father had sent me a very detailed letter explaining why he couldn’t leave the court that week.  “No, if he <em> wanted </em> to see me, he would have visited sometime in the last few months.”</p><p>  Impa gazes out the window.  “Perhaps he misses you, Princess.”</p><p>  I scoff, but a part of me longs for it to be true.</p><p>  The carriage begins to ascend to the castle.  I grasp the seat cushion as we go over a bump in the road.  My heart races as we draw closer to the towering palace.</p><p>  “Try to breathe, Your Highness,” Impa encourages, “You’re home.”<br/>  I bob my head, pressing my lips together tightly.</p><p>  As the carriage draws to a stop, I assess my appearance.  The pale pink gown Impa picked for me this morning was simple.  Much like the ivory prayer dress I wore at the temple, it fell loosely around my hips and legs.  Gold jewelry pulled lazily at my neck, the added weight uncomfortable.  I press my palms into my skirts, trying to flatten the wrinkles.</p><p>  “You look lovely, Your Highness,” Impa says, a slight tease in her voice.  “I wouldn’t worry much about your appearance.  You won’t see the king until dinner.”</p><p>  This draws my attention.  “Father is not coming to greet me?”  I look out the window.  Sure enough, the only people who await us are a stoic line of guards.</p><p>  “King Rhoam was called to the Akkala Citadel this morning.  He should be journeying home as we speak.”</p><p>  A part of me is relieved I will be separated from my father’s disappointment for just a bit longer.</p><p>  I enter the castle quickly and without much ceremony.  We avoid the main gates, entering instead through a smaller entrance on the side of the cliffs.  The guards are silent as we progress, and I’m grateful for their blank expressions.</p><p>  We pass very few people within the palace.  As we round the familiar corner, I set my sights on the doors at the end of the hall.  I had not set foot in my chambers for years.   No doubt the servants maintained them while I was gone.  Perhaps my father even loaned them out as a guest room.</p><p>  The guards fold away from Impa and I as we make our way down the hallway.  Before I enter, Impa halts.</p><p>  “You’re leaving?” I question, hand resting on the cold doorknob.</p><p>  Impa bows.  “I will see you at dinner, Princess Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I quickly grow bored of my chambers.  They had not changed a bit since I was last in them.  Besides the clothes—which were new and much more elaborate—there was nothing to explore.</p><p>  About an hour ago, a servant notified me of my father’s return.  I waited to see if he would come to see me, but I have received no word.  A part of me is not surprised.  Before I left for the temple, he had been the same way.</p><p>  The guards in the hallway snap to attention as I leave my bedroom.  Two break off to follow me.</p><p>  “No need,” I wave my hand, “This is my home.”</p><p>  They step away to let me wander the halls alone.</p><p>  Like my chambers, nothing has changed much since I was last here.  Memories of my childhood flood my mind as I turn corners.  I busy myself with finding each of the hidden passageways I’d memorized as a child.  There was one hidden behind a heavy tapestry inside the Dining Hall.  Another behind a statue outside the Sanctum.  Inside the library, there were many hidden behind the metal bookcases.  One led to my father’s private study.  Another to the docks below the castle.</p><p>  It was a surprise to find a new one.  This must have been added after I left for the temple.  Pushing the bookcase aside, I slip into the hidden room.</p><p>  There was an eerie orange light seeping from the walls.  It is not like the light of torches.  This light does not flicker.  I turn a corner, dragging my hand along the rough wall.</p><p>  “Hey!” I startle at the sound of a voice.</p><p>  People are crowded together.  Some hold pickaxes, while others hold books and notepads.  An odd slab of stone protrudes from the wall.</p><p>  “You shouldn’t be in here!” The man who’d called out to me steps forward, arms crossed.  His glasses are low on his long nose, and his eyes are beady.  His skinny limbs flail as he waves his arms.  “This is for authorized researchers only!”</p><p>  He falls silent after noticing the steady quiet among his coworkers.</p><p>  “Quiet, you fool!” Another man steps forward.  “You’re talking to Princess Zelda.”</p><p>  I tense as my name flows through the researchers.  Horror falls over the man who scolded me.</p><p>  “I’m so sorry, Your Highness!” He apologizes, stumbling over his words.  “I didn’t know.”</p><p>  “It’s quite alright.” I turned to the man who’d called him off.  “Hello, Robbie.”</p><p>  The scientist smiles brightly.</p><p>  “Is Purah here?” I ask.</p><p>  Robbie shakes his head.  “Her and Impa disappeared earlier.”</p><p>  Guilt washes over me.  By accompanying me to the Temple of Time, Impa and her elder sister Purah were separated.  Though they did not always seem to be on the same page, I knew the sisters would miss each other dearly.</p><p>  A pang of sadness hits me as I remember my mother.  We were as close as sisters before her death.  Despite that, I handled her passing far better than my father.  While he’d closed off from me and his advisors, I welcomed Impa and Purah’s comfort.</p><p>  The scrawny man jumps in, still fumbling for an apology.  “Would you like a tour, Princess?”</p><p>  I step back.  “That’s quite alright.”  It was <em> my </em> castle, after all.  “I don’t want to trouble you.”</p><p>  “No trouble at all!” He beams, taking my arm.  I glance back at Robbie, who only shrugs.  No doubt he found this humorous.</p><p>  The man leads me from the secret room and into the library.  “My name is Kaito,” he introduces himself proudly.  “I am the Court Poet of Hyrule.”</p><p>  “Oh,” I say.  “You’re a lyricist?”  Wasn’t the glowing room for <em>authorized</em> <em>researchers</em> only?  I resist the urge to roll my eyes and let it slide.</p><p>  Kaito nods eagerly.  “Might I say, Your Highness, that your beauty outshines the sun?”</p><p>  I look away.  “Thank you.”  Most men who my father has introduced me to over the years were quick to compliment my appearance.  They pointed out my resemblance to my mother or the carvings of Hylia, commenting on how they thought I was a “goddess” like my ancestor.  Each time the praise became harder to bear.  I knew most hoped to win my affection—by doing so they would also earn a soft spot with the king.</p><p>  Kaito leads me through the castle, pointing out rooms with a flourish of his arm.  I keep my displeasure to myself.  It was as if Kaito forgot I grew up in this palace.</p><p>  Leading me outside, I follow Kaito down a flight of stone stairs.</p><p>  “And this,” Kaito grins.  “Is the west courtyard.”</p><p>  To my relief, Kaito drops my arm.  The west courtyard was where squires came to train with the knights.  In recent years, it has also become a site where many Sheikah researchers study their technology.  </p><p>  Kaito leans against a wall, gazing at the practicing squires longingly.</p><p>  “<em> I </em> once trained to become a Hyrulian knight.” He boasts.  I raise my brows, skeptically observing his fragile features.  “But the calling of balladry pulled me away.  Alas, I am better off this way.”</p><p>  It amazes me that Kaito could cram so much dramatics into his words.  Though I cannot ignore his arrogance, I find his presence quite amusing.</p><p>  As the poet prattles on, I cast my attention out across the courtyard.  Before I left for the temple, Impa and I often came here to pass time.  Impa enjoyed the sight of handsome knights, while I simply cherished the outdoors.  Besides, it was entertaining to see Impa so excited.  And I <em> may </em> have let myself sneak a peak or two at the shirtless knights, though I loathe to admit it.  I have more important things to focus my attention on.</p><p>  I pull my gaze away.  My eyes are drawn towards the Sheikah on the opposite end of the courtyard.  As I make my way towards them, Kaito eagerly follows me.</p><p>  An active Guardian sits at the center of a group of Sheikah.  Orange energy shines from within—similar to the light within the passage—and it’s blue eye darts around the courtyard fervently.  Excitement blossoms in my chest.  When I left two years ago, the Sheikah were unsuccessful in waking any of the mechanical soldiers.  This was the first live Guardian I have laid eyes on.</p><p>  “I hate those things,” Kaito mutters.  “They look like giant spiders.”</p><p>  I ignore his words.</p><p>  “Princess?” One of the Sheikah greets me.  “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>  “How long have you been able to control them?” I ask instead.</p><p>  He hesitates.  “We have very few, and most are deactivated.  This one we found without legs or a core.  But after we placed one of the refurbished cores we found in a decayed Guardian in this one, it came to life.”</p><p>  “Astonishing!”</p><p>  “I wouldn’t get too close, Your Highness.” the Shiekah warns.  “We haven’t found a way to control it yet.”</p><p> “What do you mean?”</p><p>  Before he could answer, a bolt of blue light shoots from the Guardian’s eye.  A nearby shed bursts into flames.  Ah, I see.  <em> That </em> is what he meant.</p><p>  The Guardian turns its head towards me.  I stumble back.</p><p>  “Look out!” Someone calls.</p><p>  Time moves too fast for me to process the words.  A second beam of blue light shoots from the Guardian’s eye, straight towards me.</p><p>  I shut my eyes.  Picturing myself inside the Temple of Time, hunched before the Goddess’s statue, I send a prayer to Hylia.  How pointless it would be for the princess to die before the Calamity.</p><p>  She must have heard my prayer, for the beam of energy never touches my skin.</p><p>  “Are you alright?” Someone asks.  </p><p>  I open my eyes.  A young squire stands in front of me, a singed pot lid on his left arm like a shield.  Judging by his youthful features, he must be close to my age.  There seems to be something oddly familiar about him...</p><p>  “Yes, thank you,” I say.  That’s the proper phrase to say to someone who just saved my life.  Though I barely process the words, my thoughts are still suspended in shock.</p><p>  Murmurs of surprise course through the surrounding crowd.  Looking past the squire, I notice the destroyed Guardian.  Its beam of energy turned against it.</p><p>  The squire steps away, dropping the pot lid.  He hurries to rejoin his fellow squires in the training area.  Watching him go, I notice the fluid movements of his limbs.  No doubt he has been trained well.  And his features are not terrible either…</p><p>  I push the thoughts away and focus my attention on the people around me.</p><p>  Kaito is next to me, his hand against my back.  “Let’s get you inside.”</p><p>  I sneak one last look at the destroyed Guardian.  A sick feeling twists in my gut, but I push it down.  The whole ordeal happened so fast, but I could have sworn I saw the Guardian’s blue light burn red.</p><p>  I would have to ask Purah about it later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok this is my first time publishing anything so bear with me...</p><p>I started writing this story wayyyy back in December.  There have been many rewrites.  I've been debating whether to publish it for a while—obviously I made up my mind.  There are currently 20 complete chapters (though most are being edited) and I have every intention of finishing this story.</p><p>For now updates will be Mondays and Fridays, but that might change once school starts up again.  I will publish the chapters anytime during the day so keep an eye out.</p><p>Lastly, I don't expect anyone to read this and shower me with praise.  I wrote this story for myself and I really didn't expect to end up with 20 chapters sitting in my Google Drive.  So I just thought that if they were published maybe someone might enjoy them.  I hope someone does.</p><p>Feedback is of course welcome, but not required.  Reading this is enough, and if you've gotten this far congrats to you.  Chapter 2 is ready and will be out Monday.  Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Father's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Zelda is thrust back into court life, she comes to the realization that not all is the same as it was two years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “Princess Zelda Hyrule,” My name is announced, and the room falls quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Impa made sure my maids cleaned me up after the incident in the courtyard.  They bathed me and combed any tangles from my golden hair.  My face was painted and polished so I might convey an ounce of the Goddess’s might.  The gown they picked for me was heavy and confined my ribs in a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They did their job well.  I would appear as the image of perfection to appease the court.  That was all I could do until I managed to unlock my sealing power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Each person seated at the grand table stands.  They dip their head in respect as I pass, murmuring compliments and greetings.  Impa follows behind me closely.  If I stumbled, she would be the one to steady me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I do not stumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take my place at the seat to the right of my father’s empty one.  The seat to the left of his was left vacant, and I wondered who would be given the honor tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My question is answered in moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sir Link Illeron,” my head snaps around, eyes widening as the squire from the courtyard enters the dining hall.  I assumed he was a squire, training with his knight.  But if he was graced a seat at my father’s table, he must be more than that.  Perhaps a nobleman’s son?  There is something familiar about his last name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My disbelief grows as he stands before the chair across from mine.  The one seated at my father’s left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am not given a chance to question this before my father’s name is called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.” Slowly, I turn my head to meet my father’s stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His deep eyes are full of emotion but impossible to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Zelda,” he holds out his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Whatever expectations he might have for me, or whatever reservations I might have about returning home, fade from my mind.  I let my face slip into a smile.  Nothing fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Father,” I say, stepping away from the table to embrace him.  He presses a kiss to my hair before releasing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Waving a hand towards the table, my father lets loose a deep laugh.  “My daughter is home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We return to our seats.  As my father lowers himself into his chair, the rest of the table does the same.  Servants enter with platters of food, decorating the table with cooked goose, roast pork, and steamed greens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As we eat, I observe Link Illeron.  He couldn’t be more than a year older than me, yet my father granted him a seat at his table?  Most knights trained for a decade before they were given the honor.  And his family name, Illeron, there is definitely something familiar about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After the second course is cleared from the table, my father calls for silence.  He raises his glass for a toast.  I follow the movement, along with the rest of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Tonight, we celebrate the return of my blessed daughter.” My father’s voice booms across the dining hall.  “She has trained for many tiresome years to prove her devotion to the Goddess Hylia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “To Princess Zelda,” the table murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And,” I arc an eyebrow in interest as my father continues.  “I want to give this toast to Link Illeron.  He has accumulated many great deeds over his time here, but his triumph in the recent Battle of Hyrule Field was most commendable.  May he and my daughter bring peace to Hyrule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “To the Hero and Princess,” the words echo through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I find myself unable to say the toast.  Aware I must look like a fish, I close my mouth.  My furious gaze lands on my father, but he refuses to meet my eyes.  So I turn it to Link.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  No, that couldn’t be him.  If the Hero was here, then that meant the Calamity was on our doorstep.  That meant I had a year, perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I would need to save my kingdom.  I had months to access my ancestors’ power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  For the first time, I notice the sword hilt poking up over his shoulder.  I’ve spent my whole life studying the legends.  There is no mistaking the excellent craftsmanship or the deep purple coloring of the hilt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Why hadn’t someone told me of the Hero’s arrival?  Of all people, shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one informed first?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My rage boils and I clenched my goblet so tight I wonder if the cup will break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  No, I refuse to believe it.  If he were the Hero, Link should have told me when he deflected the Guardian beam.  Unless...he purposely withheld the information from me?  But why?  A chilling thought settles in my mind.  Perhaps my father requested that he say nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It wouldn’t be the first time.  When my mother was killed by the Yiga, I was informed it was an accident.  I was told that it had been raining, and her carriage veered off a cliff.  It wasn’t until Sir Fao, the Captain of her Imperial Guard, found me after the funeral and revealed the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When I confronted my father, he was furious.  I was not supposed to know the true cause of my mother’s death.  He thought a lie would be better.  I screamed and kicked as he told me to calm down.  As he told me I was too young, too delicate, to bear the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  For his mistake, Sir Fao Illeron was expelled from the Imperial Guard and left the capital with his family to live in Hateno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Illeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My eyes widen and I survey Link again.  His cerulean eyes, the same color as the somber ones that bore the truth to me years ago.  I resist a dry laugh.  How ironic, that the son of my mother’s favored knight would be the one to share my destiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How is your father, Link?” I ask, drawing the table’s attention.  “He was a good friend of my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link puts down his fork and slowly meets my eyes.  There is no emotion, nothing to read.  “He is well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He must be very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link acknowledges my words but does not elaborate on his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Conversations spin around me.  The knights and councilmen who were invited are old friends.  They have worked with my father since his coronation years ago.  Once, my father had been a young member of court too.  His father was a close advisor to the previous King of Hyrule, my grandfather.  He offered his son, Rhoam, as a suitor for the king’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My mother was also called Zelda.  All firstborn princesses are named to honor Hyrule’s tradition and the Goddess Hylia.  All Zeldas are granted Hylia’s sacred power in time for their seventeenth birthday.  Most master it by their eighteenth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am not like my mother, who was known for her skill with her power.  I am the first Zelda in Hyrule’s history to approach my seventeenth birthday without a premonition from Hylia.  Visions are linked to the power and a sign that it is surfacing.  Mother often left her prayers mumbling about a vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I do not want to think of my mother or the power that has yet to grace me.  Instead, I observe Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He is to be my counterpart in destiny—if my father is to be believed.  But even I cannot remain indifferent to the truth, despite my stubbornness.  Link has the Master Sword.  He must be the Hero.  To let myself believe anything else would be foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How were your years of prayer, Princess?”  Lord Gavril, an advisor to my father asks.  He sets down his goblet and weaves his fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I display a pleasant smile.  “To be honest, it was quite long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And your power?” He presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My father tenses.  A frown settles on his face.  Impa must have updated him on my progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I have yet to be contacted by the Goddess,” I sigh.  There was no point in denying the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lord Gavril’s face falls.  He does not attempt to hide his disappointment.  “And you, Sir Link?  Will you entertain us with the story of your journey to find the Master Sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link makes no inclination to speak, choosing instead to fix his gaze steadily on Lord Gavril as if offering a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My father sets a hand on the table.  “You all have heard that story plenty.  Link will journey back to the Lost Woods tomorrow to speak to the Deku Tree once more.  My daughter will see him off before traveling to Zora’s Domain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Zora’s Domain?” I ask.  “Why am I to go there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  My father flinches.  He disliked it when I acted incompetently before his court.  But in this instance, he could not blame me.  No one has bothered to inform me of this development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You are to recruit Princess Mipha to be the Champion of Vah Ruta.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh,” I look down at my plate.  Before I left, my father and I selected candidates for the Champions of the Divine Beasts.  Princess Mipha, a good friend of mine, was favored to pilot Vah Ruta.  My father assured me there would be no need for Champions unless the Hero arrived.  Which he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “After Zora’s Domain, you will travel to Gerudo Town,” My father continues.  “I alerted Chief Urbosa of your visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I can’t resist a smile.  Urbosa had been my mother’s closest friend.  And after her death, Urbosa filled my mother’s void.  She has seen me at my worst and best.  I would cherish this visit with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Finally, go to Rito Village and Goron City before returning to the Lost Woods, where you will pick up Link.  I will send Sheikah to assist the Champions after your visits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod my head.  “Of course, father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The dinner returns to its former state of jubilant conversation.  I am quick to notice how Link hangs back.  His plate is empty, and his fingers drum on the table.  I raise an eyebrow at his impatience.  I did not enjoy these events either, but I managed to hide my annoyance.  Link does not seem to have much practice in court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Before my mother’s death, Sir Fao brought Link to Castle Town on numerous occasions.  Being a member of the Imperial Guard and personal friend of my mother’s, Sir Fao often left Link alone with me.  Our parents would command us to play until they finished their conversations.  Though my memory is clouded of those days, I can remember how Link and I would often play hide and seek.  He became frustrated when I used my knowledge of the castle and its secret passages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The memory casts a fond smile across my face.  I haven’t bothered to ponder it in years, instead, I let it slip from my memory.  Now, gazing upon my old playmate, it hits me again in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Link,” I call his name.  His eyes raise from the table, catching mine with surprise.  “Do you recall our games within the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He nods promptly.  “Yes, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I bet I could still escape you now.  I still remember all of the secret spots I used to hide in.” I tease, waiting for his stoic expression to melt.  It doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Quiet, Zelda.” My father hisses.  “Now is not the time for childish antics.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span> understands the importance of formality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Some of my father’s men snicker, hiding their amusement behind their napkins.  I scowl.  Link avoids my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am going to retire for the night,” I say, standing.  I offer Link a curt nod which he returns.  “I will see you in the morning, Hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that, I leave the hall without a look back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Link and Zelda have met!  We all know where this is going.</p><p>In this story, Link already has the Master Sword (in the game I believe its stated that he had it before the memories, but it is never stated how old he was when he claimed it).  For now, all you need to know is that Link has had the Master Sword since he was 15, and has been at the Castle for the last year while Zelda was away.</p><p>While I was editing this for the billionth time, I realized how short this chapter is to the ones I am currently writing now.  I decided I will probably put out a couple more chapters today, so keep your eye out.  I think that's all for now.  Thanks for reading!</p><p>Edit 12/24/20: Hello! I made a few small changes in this chapter.  Mainly, I mentioned the "Battle of Hyrule Field" from Age of Calamity.  This occurred a few weeks before Zelda returned to the capital in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda must leave the castle once again, this time to recruit the Champions.  She finds herself wondering about Link and the significance of the Hero's arrival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  My father called me home, only to send me off again. It is somewhat humorous. Sometimes I wonder if my father cannot bear to have me in his court. After his ridicule of me last night, I can understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Considering this as a diplomatic journey, my father assigned a total of five Royal Guards to my entourage. Joining them would be Impa, my new handmaiden called Cherry, and Link, though the latter would not be present for most of the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I apologized to Impa for dragging her along again, and for separating her from Purah. My handmaiden reassured me that she did not mind and that it was her</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>choice to accompany me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I wish I had time to seek Purah out. But we were scheduled to leave the hour before dawn. That way, Link would arrive at the Lost Woods around midday and I could be in Zora’s Domain by sundown. A perfect plan, courtesy of Impa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My handmaiden follows me from my chambers. We are both dressed informally, wearing riding pants and form-fitting tunics. I protested against traveling in a carriage, pointing out how rough the terrain is. The place we are visiting is in no way considered convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Our entourage is waiting patiently outside the Castle Stable. I spot Link, dressed in what appears to be a common traveler’s garb and a navy hood that covers his sandy hair. The Master Sword gleams on his back. Upon noticing my stare, Link turns away and fiddles with his horse’s gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am surprised to see Kaito immersed in a conversation with one of my guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess,” Kaito pulls himself away from the guard, spinning on his heel to face me. “You have arrived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I hide my grimace. Kaito’s seemingly limitless energy is too much this early. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a knowing smirk on Link’s face. Kaito must have been stirring up quite the racket before my arrival. “I did not know you were accompanying us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Neither did I!” Kaito cries with excitement. “A messenger fetched me after dinner and alerted me that you would be leaving. The king wished for me to join you on your expedition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you don’t mind my impertinence,” I say, “Why are you joining us? Aren’t your talents more well-suited for court?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t mind at all, Princess.” Kaito chuckles. “It is my sworn duty to document the history of Hyrule through melody and prose. What better way to do so than to follow the Chosen Hero and the princess across Hyrule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I guess so,” I say, turning to face my horse. “Saddle up, Kaito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  In an exaggerated bow, Kaito bounds off to his steed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My horse, Storm, is a young gelding with a snowy coat. I have yet to equip him with the royal gear, seeing that he is quite the handful. My previous horse was a well-mannered mare who passed away while I was at the Temple of Time. She was a gift from my mother when I was a child.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you ready, Princess?” Impa pulls up beside me on her horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Settling myself in the saddle, I address the whole party. “Yes. Let’s make haste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take the lead, guiding Storm through the gates and out into Castle Town. I am surprised to see many people out in the streets. Smoke pours from the blacksmith’s chimney and a pleasant smell drifts from the bakery. My name is murmured as we pass. Wide eyes follow us to the outer gates. They’re pulled open, and we are bid one last farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hyrule Field is barren. The sun has barely risen above the horizon, casting a slim ray of light across the land. The air is crisp and bites my exposed skin. I shiver and draw my cloak tighter around my shoulders. Birds sing, their songs cutting through the dawn’s silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am going to miss quiet mornings like this at the temple. Though my days were filled with prayer and the lessons with the priests, the mornings and nights were peaceful. I would not be given that luxury at the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Looking back, I watch Castle Town slowly disappear behind us. I am doing this for them—my people. I have dedicated each moment of the past sixteen years to them. They are the future of Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Steadily gripping the reins, I settle in for the day’s ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The workers at the Woodland Stable are surprised when we arrive midmorning. They scramble to prepare a fitting brunch for the Princess of Hyrule. I am sure to tip them generously for their kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I sip my coffee and watch Link thoughtfully. Throughout the ride he has remained silent, keeping to himself. Kaito approached him once, eager to ask him about his heroics with the Guardian yesterday. Link’s answers had been short and simple. He is certainly not much of a conversationalist. But if I am to share my destiny with him, I must—at the very least—exchange a few words with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Standing, I make my way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hello, Link,” I say, and gesture to the stool next to him. “May I sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He nods silently and quickly finishes his biscuit. I can’t help but notice his glance towards the unfinished biscuit in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You could ask for another,” I chuckle. “I am sure the stablehands would be happy to aid Hyrule’s Hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His expression turns blank once again. “That is not necessary, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shrug. “Whatever you say.” I finish my biscuit and pat my fingers with a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you don’t mind me asking, Princess,” Link faces me fully. “Who are to be the other Champions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I study his face. Unreadable, like last night. “Well,” I start, thinking of the discussion my father had with me last year. “Princess Mipha of the Zora is to pilot Vah Ruta. Chief Urbosa will operate Vah Naboris. Daruk of the Gorons will drive Vah Rudania. And we are considering the Rito warrior Revali to pilot Vah Medoh. Of course, they all must accept my offer first”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you know any of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He looks towards Mount Lanayru, nodding solemnly. “Princess Mipha is an old friend. I’ve met Daruk before too.” He smiles fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “May I ask you a question, too?” I ask. “How do you plan to navigate the Lost Woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link looks at his feet. “I’m still not entirely sure how I did it the first time I was here.” He seems to notice my concern and adds, “But I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stare at him in disbelief. The Lost Woods is notorious for sucking in wandering souls. I sigh, shaking my head. Link has the fabled Triforce of Courage. Or perhaps he is just reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do try to come back, Hero,” I say as I stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With a final nod, I turn to return to my entourage. This is where we part ways with Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Impa hands me Storm’s reigns. “He will meet us back here in a week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I reply. “He knows the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then let's go,” Impa saddles her horse. “The Zora are waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Climbing onto Storm, I cast out my gaze to spot the Hero mounting his horse. He is across the lake, his head turning away. I wonder if he will look the same upon his return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That is if he manages to leave the Lost Woods with his mind intact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The trail to Zora’s Domain is infamous for having lizalfos and electric keese waiting for a passerby. The Zoras use the river to travel up and down the mountain, leaving the trail unguarded. Combined with the rocky terrain of the Lanayru region, it takes us the entire afternoon to climb the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We are ambushed by a group of lizalfos on our way up the trail to Zora’s Domain. The five soldiers manage to fend them off, but not without a struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The increasing number of monster attacks is a sign that the Calamity is returning. Atop the Great Plateau, I was safe but I often overheard the news the priests received from the castle. I was always terrified whenever the news depicted a particularly vile monster attack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I notice Kaito’s wary expression as we continue up the trail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Have you encountered lizalfos before?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He shakes his head. “There weren’t many in Kakariko, where I grew up. Though I’ve seen my fair share of bokoblins and chu chus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I see,” I murmur.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My eyes roam over the blue-tinted stone that surrounded the trail. As the Princess of Hyrule, I was never allowed anywhere near the monsters of the land. I’ve studied the creatures meticulously and even witnessed a dead bokoblin being studied in the Royal Tech Lab. This was the first time I’ve experienced an attack from a wild specimen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pulling my research journal from my bag, I begin to record the lizalfos behavior during the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You and I are kindred spirits, aren’t we?” Kaito says, disturbing my research. I frown but draw my gaze away from my journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When he sees my confused expression, he continues. “We both study the world around us and search for ways to make it last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “In a way, you are right,” I purse my lips. “Though I analyze what I see around me. If I can record the lizalfos behavior perhaps our soldiers could be better equipped to fight them. We could perhaps design armor that would be resistant to their attacks! The possible applications of this knowledge are endless!” Kaito—for once—seems baffled enough to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Impa chuckles. “When you ramble like that, I can’t help but think of Purah. She was quite disappointed she missed you at the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My face heats and I tuck my chin to my chest. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ramble</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Impa throws her head back and laughs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I keep my mouth shut for the remainder of the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As we draw nearer to the Domain, Impa calls for everyone to draw to a halt. We find a secluded area away from the men and change into the far more proper diplomatic clothes we packed. Impa and Cherry wear matching uniforms decorated with the insignia of the royal family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My gown is decorated in the signature blues and golds of Hyrule’s royalty. I set a delicate golden diadem on my head before returning to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We continue, rounding the last corner just as the sun is sinking below the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Zora’s Domain is stunning. The first time I saw it, I was blown away by the magnificent azure stone and elegant waterfalls that cascade down the city’s sides. Designed so Zora’s can access the city from the river, the Domain seems to float above the water below. Slim pillars of polished luminous stone hold it up, shining in the fading light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An entourage of Zora soldiers is waiting for us at the end of the bridge. They bow, and two offer to take our horses. We are led up the wide staircases to the Zora’s throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  King Dorephan sits upon his throne, watching us enter with a genuine smile. The king has been a dear friend of my father’s for years. He was once an ally of my grandfather as well, due to the Zora's long lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess Zelda,” He calls my name as I near him. “Welcome back, young one. We are happy to see you have survived the journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you, King Dorephan.” I bow at the waist, offering my smile. “Your hospitality is treasured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am very glad to see you again, Princess Zelda,” Princess Mipha says from beside her father. The red Zora princess is smaller than most, with an endearing smile that she inherited from her mother. I’ve always admired Mipha’s beauty and grace in court. She has been a good friend since I was young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I return your sentiments, Mipha.” I grin. “It has been far too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Indeed,” Her father chimes in. “I heard that you have spent the last year on the Great Plateau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I say. “My father requested I commit myself to my training at the Temple of Time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am sure you have made him proud,” King Dorephan assures me. “Moving past these pleasantries, let’s discuss your purpose for this visit.” His expression deepens into a frown. “Do you truly intend to ask for Mipha to pilot a Divine Beast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I say, “My father, King Rhoam, has faith she will do her utmost...with your permission, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  King Dorephan hums thoughtfully and rubs his chin. “This will be a dangerous mission, piloting the Divine Beast against the darkness. And I understand that the knight who will seal that darkness is Link Illeron. That buy has never ceased to amaze me with his prowess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My fingers curl together in front of me. “Yes. The Hero is currently on his own mission within the Great Hyrule Forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Zora King stares past me, lost in his thoughts. When he speaks, there is a strong resolve behind his words. I am reminded of my own father when he is making a declaration--both to himself and his subjects. “The Zora will face this peril head-on. We must consider the future. We all share this land of Hyrule, so all of us must do our part. Mipha.” King Dorephan calls for his daughter. “Attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, Father,” Mipha bows her head and moves to stand beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You may become the pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta if that is what you wish. On one condition…” the king raises from his throne. “You must promise to come back safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha nods without hesitation. “I will consider the offer, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I can’t help but shift nervously. Mipha’s safety was ultimately in my hands. All of Hyrule depended on me. My hands have never felt so empty. I tighten my fists with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  King Dorepahn’s next words are addressed to both myself and my companions. “You must be tired from your long journey. Please, rest. We will converse further in the morning. My daughter will lead you to your chambers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha steps forward. “Follow me,” she says, waving to a small side staircase that is attached to the side of the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We single-file down the stairs. Mipha turns her head slightly, eyes searching over the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Did Link Illeron accompany you?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No,” I reply. “He left us near the Lost Woods. We will reunite after I finish visiting the four races.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha nods, eyes lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He told me that you two are friends,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, we are.” She replies but offers no further insight on the Hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Zoras sleep in pools, meaning that the guest rooms under the throne room are meant for visitors only. Mipha bids us goodnight, promising that we could catch up in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I know she could guess why we are here. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta was excavated in Zora’s Domain. My father asked King Dorephan if I could choose a Champion from among the Zora years ago.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though I have yet to ask Mipha if she would be the Champion, she probably assumes I will soon. Mipha is clever. She is a talented spears-woman among the Zora and has proven herself in many battles. Her unique healing ability is treasured among her people. She is the best choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After bathing and dressing in the bedclothes provided for me, I sit out on the small balcony overlooking the Domain. Over the tips of the surrounding peaks, I can barely make out the green of Central Hyrule. Somewhere, across the fields and mountains, Link is making his way through the Lost Woods. Whatever lies at the center is a secret kept by the monarch of Hyrule, the fabled Deku Tree, and the Hero himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But what if, when Link sees him again, the Deku Tree asks for the sword back? Explains that he made a mistake and the Calamity is not on our doorstep—meaning I have plenty of time to obtain my abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Those are dangerous thoughts. If we have a Hero, we are one step closer to beating Calamity Ganon. But the Hero’s appearance also coincides with the Calamity’s return. So if Link is a mistake, and no one else steps forward to claim the sword...perhaps it won’t matter that my sealing power remains dormant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I bury the selfish thought where no one would find it. Including myself. Because there is no other option. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> or chances. Link is the Hero, there is no one else. Some part of me deep down knows this. So I have no other options—I must be prepared for the Calamity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That doesn’t stop me from dreaming of a world without monsters. A world where there is no prophecy or a magical sword. It is a world where my mother laughs and my father smiles. I let myself dream, knowing it would all be gone when I wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The adventure begins.</p><p>So this is the second chapter I'm releasing today.  I've decided that I'll be updating the story every Monday and Friday, but the amount of chapters I will add throughout the day will vary.  Y'know, just a way to keep things interesting.</p><p>Surprise surprise, Zelda doesn't hate Link right away.  She will, of course, but right now she is still processing the meaning behind the Hero's arrival.  Things have got to get worse before they get better.</p><p>Though this fic is a Zelink story, I am going to try to be respectful of other couples as well, including Miphlink.  I love Mipha and I am excited to write about her, so I hope to do her character justice.</p><p>Okay I think that's all the thoughts I want to get out.  Thanks so much for reading and I hope you come back on Friday.</p><p>Edit 12/24/2020: Alright, so I added some of the dialogue from Age of Calamity.  I made some changes, because the hero has already been chosen in this story (also, Creating a Champion says Link received the sword at 12-13 sooo).  I liked how more depth was put into the difficult decision Dorephan had to make.  Much like Rhoam, he has to give up his daughter to the hands of fate.  Though since they are both kings, they must make the choice for an entire kingdom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Sister's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda has arrived in Zora's Domain, and now must convince her old friend to be the pilot of Vah Ruta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Breakfast at Zora’s Domain consists of buttered rice, fish, and cooked seaweed.  All of it soaked in tremendous amounts of seasoning.</p><p>  King Dorephan dazzles us with stories of Mipha’s recent accomplishments and his glory days.  Kaito is fascinated by the king’s tales and his knowledge of Hyrule.</p><p>  I am not sure of the extent of a Zora’s lifetime, but it surpasses a Hylian’s by a few centuries.</p><p>  Muzu, King Dorephan’s advisor and Mipha’s mentor, is one of the oldest Zora in the Domain.  He was around during the Hylian-Zora war nearly three hundred years ago.  Since then, our two races have learned to coincide and we have become strong allies.  But Muzu is quite stubborn and has always seemed mistrustful of Hylians.</p><p>  He stays quiet during breakfast, content to observe the Hylians with a wary look on his face.</p><p>  The king is eager to present his young son, Sidon, who is nearing his nineteenth birthday.  Of course, the young prince appears to be the age of a six-year-old Hylian due to the Zora’s slow aging.</p><p>  Sidon stays close to Mipha, clinging to his sister as if he is afraid to let go.  Mipha smiles down at her brother, encouraging him to say hello.  The little prince looks up timidly but manages to mumble a quiet greeting.  Then, he turns and runs back to his father.</p><p>  “He’s quite shy,” Mipha sighs, “Link was much like that when I first met him.”  </p><p>  My curiosity piqued at the mention of the Hero.  “He came here as a child?”</p><p>  Mipha nods, “Link’s father brought him here whenever he escorted the Queen of Hyrule to the Domain.  They continued to visit after the queen’s death.”</p><p>  Her words are quiet, and Mipha observes me.  She drops the subject of my mother and chimes in with her father’s conversation.</p><p>  My mother had valued our relations with the four other races of Hyrule.  Her best friend had been the Gerudo chief.  Being the one to carry the Goddess’s gift meant that my mother protected everyone within Hyrule.  Now, her duties are passed onto me.</p><p>  I tap Mipha lightly on the shoulder, pulling her attention away from the conversation.  “Mipha, could we talk now?”</p><p>  She dips her head respectfully.  “Of course, Zelda.”</p><p>  Grabbing her Lightscale Trident from where it leaned against her seat, Mipha excuses herself from breakfast.  I follow behind her, letting the Zora princess lead the way.</p><p>  Mipha and I speak of many things.  I have not seen her for two years, so we have much to catch up on.  I speak of my studies at the temple and the research I did late at night.  Mipha corrects her father’s exaggerated tales and points out the fauna of the Domain.</p><p>  “It has been far too long,” I say.  It is time to broach the subject we are both dancing around.  “And I wish our reunion was on happier terms.”</p><p>  “I agree,” Mipha murmurs.  “Since your fortune teller predicted the return of Calamity Ganon, I have begun pouring over the ancient texts we have here.  When Vah Ruta was uncovered, I was astounded by how <em> adorable </em> it was!” She giggles softly.  “All of the stories depicted it as a fearsome beast, but it is simply a little elephant.”</p><p>  I laugh.  “‘Little’ is not the word I would use.”</p><p>  Mipha rolls her eyes.  “Come, I would like to show you Ruta.”</p><p>  She leads me up to the top of one of the Zora’s dams, looking down at the giant lake below.  Resting in the center is Vah Ruta, the elephant-like Divine Beast.  Its mechanical gears are whirring as it moves slowly through the lake and its trunk rises high in the sky.  My eyes widen in awe as I observe the technological wonder.</p><p>  “Have you gone inside?”</p><p>  Mipha shakes her head.  “The Sheikah told me only the Champion is allowed inside the Divine Beast.  Since they left, we have left it alone in East Reservoir Lake.</p><p>  “Would you want to be the Champion?” I blurt.</p><p>  Mipha watches me carefully as if assessing the sincerity behind my words.  “If it meant protecting my people, then yes.”</p><p>  “As the Princess of Hyrule, it is my duty to select four talented individuals to pilot the Divine Beasts,” I say.  “Would you, Princess Mipha of the Zora, pilot Divine Beast Vah Ruta and assist me and the Chosen Hero to defeat Calamity Ganon?”</p><p>  Mipha lets a moment pass, despite us both knowing her answer.  She looks out across the mountains as if this is the last time she will see them.  “I accept your offer, Princess Zelda.”</p><p>  Bowing my head, I offer Mipha a tentative smile.  She returns it, but there is a shadowed light behind her eyes.</p><p>  We both know the cost of swearing such an oath.  Before she could formally accept the title or board Vah Ruta, Mipha would have to complete trials scattered throughout her Domain that only the Sheikah knew of.  If she passed, she’d be signing her life away to a cause that could potentially strip her of everything she holds dear.  So I am giving her a choice.  </p><p>  If <em> I </em>had been given a choice, would I have declined? It is such a preposterous thought that I cannot summon an answer.  Mipha’s decision mirrors my own opinions.  I would do anything to protect my people.  I learned that from my mother.  But what if...I was not born the Princess of Hyrule?  What would I say then?</p><p>  Dangerous questions that lead to forbidden thoughts.</p><p>  I shake my head and spot Mipha kneeling at the side of the dam.  She seems to be watching someone.  I step closer to her side, peering over the edge of the dam.</p><p>  Mipha pulls my attention away as she stands.  “So, Princess…” her words are still formal.  “May I ask who the other chosen Champions are?”  I recall Link asking a similar question.</p><p>  I nod.  “You are the first I have asked.  We plan to visit the others after we finish here.  But my father and I have selected certain individuals.”  I count them off in my head.  “Goron vigilance, Daruk.  Rito confidence, Revali.  Gerudo spirit, Urbosa.”</p><p>  Mipha considers the names I’ve listed.  “I have met Chief Urbosa once before.”</p><p>  I nod.  “And also…” She watches me carefully as I continue.  “The Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness.  Link.”</p><p>  Mipha attempts to hide her gasp.  “Oh…” </p><p>  Mipha seems lost in thought.  I wonder if she has seen Link fight before.  If my father believes him to be worthy, he no doubt has <em>some </em>capabilities with a sword.</p><p>  Before I can ask, Mipha calls out over the dam.  “Sidon!  Hurry and swim up here!”</p><p>  I catch sight of the young prince bobbing in the water below.  “Mipha, perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall.”</p><p>  “One day, Zelda,” She places a hand on her chest.  “I must leave him, to face my fate with Ruta.”</p><p>  With a slight smile, Mipha leaps over the side of the dam and rides the waterfall to its base.  She moves so elegantly through the water.  It is easy for me to forget how skillful the Zoras are when in their natural habitat.  Mipha is a profound fighter on land, but in the rivers surrounding her home, she is deadly.  She disguises it well with her grace as she dives into the water below.</p><p>  Sidon swims over to his sister and climbs onto her back.  In mere moments, Mipha has carried them both back up the waterfall and leaps over the edge of the dam.  She lands feet away and places Sidon down gently.</p><p>  Mipha cups her brother’s cheek.  “Sweet Sidon should fate ever part us...I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm.”</p><p>  I feel as if I am intruding on a private moment.  Sidon’s eyes are wide as if he cannot fathom the truth behind Mipha’s words.  Because there is a chance none of us will survive our encounter with Calamity Ganon.  </p><p>  “Understood?” She asks her brother softly.  </p><p>  Sidon nods.  The little Zora seems so small beside his sister.</p><p>  “I believe in you,” Mipha says.  She holds up a finger and her tone turns cheerful.  “Now, shall we try one more time?”</p><p>  Sidon giggles and breaks into a wide smile.  His sharp teeth sparkle in the morning light.</p><p>  Mipha laughs, Sidon joining her.</p><p>  I smile sadly as I watch the two Zora.  Mipha is doing this for her people, knowing she could leave Sidon forever.  She must be sure he is ready to take her place should the unthinkable happen.</p><p>  I trail behind the two Zora as we travel back towards the Domain.  Sidon looks back at me a few times, still unsure of my presence.  I wave to him, letting him see my smile.</p><p>  Impa greets us.  She catches my gaze, a silent question in her eyes.  I nod.  <em> The Zora Champion has been selected</em>.  She returns my nod and strides away briskly.  I gather myself and seek out the Zora king.  We would leave immediately.</p><p>  There are still three Champions to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 4 is done!  This one didn't need too much editing, which was a nice relief.  </p><p>Mipha and Sidon have such a sweet dynamic and I wish we'd seen more of them in the Link's memories  Little Sidon reminds me so much of my youngest sister and his moments with Mipha are so fun to write.</p><p>Rereading these early chapters and editing them, I'm starting to have all these new ideas.  I hate when my brain does this!  It takes so much strength to just buckle down and write the story I have planned without wanting to delete everything and start from scratch.  I do wish I'd planned this as a Zelda and Link switch POV, but I already have twenty-three written and the rest are mapped out, so I am not going to go back.  Though I am considering inserting Interludes between each part of the story (there are 4 parts).  At least one of these would be in Link's POV but I am not sure about the others.  Let me know if anyone would like this or have recommendations.  I may not do this at all but we'll see.</p><p>Okay that's all for now.  School starts next week and I have to get my summer hw done so I'm sticking to 1 update for today.  Chapter Five and (maybe) Six will come Monday, so keep an eye out.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  King Dorephan is sad to see us go, but I can tell he has much to discuss with his daughter.  The king seems somber as he bids us farewell, his eyes always drifting back to Mipha.</p><p>  The Zora princess grasps me in a tight embrace.  “I hope to see you again soon, Zelda.”</p><p>  “Yes,” I say, “Expect Sheikah researchers to arrive in the next few days.  They will help you learn how to control Vah Ruta.  And when Link returns we will hold an official ceremony to inaugurate the Champions.”</p><p>  “I look forward to it.” Mipha steps away.  “Until then, Zelda.”</p><p>  I turn to her father and bow.  “Thank you again for your hospitality, King Dorephan.”</p><p>  “Anything for our Hylian friends.” He beams, but there is something amiss in his eyes.  “I wish you the best of luck, Princess Zelda.”</p><p>  “Thank you,” I reply.</p><p> Mounting Storm, I nod to Impa.  I look back once as we ride across the bridge, sad to say goodbye to the peacefulness of Zora’s Domain.</p><p>  It is a long day’s ride to the Riverside Stable.  We stay there for the night before setting out again the next morning. </p><p>  Impa stays by my side, her eyes roaming over the land warily.  Being a Sheikah, Impa has been trained extensively in the martial arts.  Her people are both profound scholars and warriors.  Her sister, Purah, seems to be the one who favors the more scientific and progressive side of Sheikah culture, while Impa is well versed in her people’s traditions.  She wears the usual Sheikah garbs and has red paint detailing her people’s insignia on her forehead.  It is safe to assume that she has a few blades hidden beneath her robes as well.</p><p>  Impa has been my unofficial protector for these past ten years.  Assigned to be my handmaiden after my mother’s death, Impa has rarely left my side.  Though now that I am nearing my seventeenth birthday—the age of adulthood in Hyrule—I know that my father will soon assign my own Imperial Guard made up of the Royal Guard’s finest knights.</p><p>  Fao Illeron had been the Captain of my mother’s own Imperial Guard.  He had been her first protector and the last line of defense between her and the Yiga.  I was told he was close to death when the Yiga finally pushed him aside.</p><p>  I do not blame him for her death.  There is no way I could.  Seeing that it was <em>he </em>who told me the truth.  Everyone, including my father, would have been content to let me live a lie.</p><p>  Though having my own Personal Guard would be necessary—seeing that the Yiga’s efforts to secure the Calamity’s return have not slackened in the past decade—the thought of having seven shadows sends a chill down my back.  I would never have a moment alone again.  </p><p>  I consider the guards currently escorting me.  There is a chance they could be assigned to me permanently.  I frown at the idea.  They haven’t proven much for engaging conversation.</p><p>  At some point, Kaito begins to sing.  I entertain myself with his songs to distract myself from my thoughts.</p><p>  We reach the Gerudo Canyon Stable an hour before sunset.  We trade our horses for sand seals and set out for Gerudo Town.</p><p>  My companions seem even more on edge as we cross the desert.  The Yiga Clan’s hideout has been rumored to be located somewhere on the edge of the Gerudo Desert.  Urbosa has had patrols scouting the Highlands, but so far their efforts have yielded no fruit.</p><p>  We stop at the Kara Kara Bazaar so our guards and Kaito can check into the Inn.</p><p>  Kaito seems confused as to why the men were booking rooms but not myself, Impa, or Cherry.  He finds me after I’ve changed into my formal gown.  Noticing the baffled expression on his face, I guess his question.  “Men are not permitted inside Gerudo Town,” I explain.  “The Gerudo are very dedicated to upholding their law.”</p><p>  He appears crestfallen.  “Oh,” Kaito sighs and slouches off to join the knights.  I feel some pity for the poet, but I know he will probably enjoy the bazaar just as much as he would Gerudo Town.  Most likely Kaito will spend his time pestering the merchants for their stories of the far regions of Hyrule they’d traveled to.</p><p>  “Are you ready, Princess?” Impa asks.</p><p>  I nod.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>  An escort of Gerudo warriors is waiting at the edge of the bazaar. There is no sign of Urbosa’s familiar face.</p><p>  They bow as we near them.  The Gerudo are a race of all vai—aka women.  According to their customs, when a voe—man—is born every hundred years, he becomes their king.  Urbosa says there has not been a Gerudo voe since the ages before the last Calamity.  Though the Gerudo did not bother shedding tears on their absent monarch.  Instead, they chose a strong-willed chief to lead their people.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” They bow.  “Chief Urbosa assigned us to you and your handmaiden.”</p><p>  “Your protection is appreciated,” I reply.</p><p>  Mounting our sand seals, we resume our journey across the dunes.  By the time we reach Gerudo Town the sun is low in the sky.</p><p>  Gerudo Town familiar is the best way.  When I came here with my mother, and later without, I took the time to explore every nook and cranny around the town.  But I don't have time to explore today. I have not come here to escape court life as Zelda, I’ve come here as the Princess of Hyrule.</p><p>  I am led up the steps, followed closely by Impa and Cherry.  The guards halt at the top, lining the doorway.</p><p>  Taking a step inside, I let my eyes adjust to the throne room’s lighting.  With the sun setting behind the throne, the room is backlit with light.  But I can still make out Urbosa’s figure as she watches us enter.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” She announces my name to the room.  “Welcome back to Gerudo Town.  Tell me, what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>  I bow.  “I have come to select a Champion to pilot the Divine Beast excavated near here.”</p><p>  Urbosa grins.  “Vah Naboris is a magnificent creature.  I have many fine warriors who would be eager to pilot it.”  </p><p>  “I am sure you do but I would like to ask you, Chief Urbosa if you would pilot the Divine Beast.  My father and I believe that you are the best choice.  I would be honored to have you fight by my side.”</p><p>  Urbosa nods her head.  From her knowing smile, I can tell my request was not a surprise to her. “Princess of Hyrule.  I accept your proposition without hesitation.  Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, but it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom.” She turns her head towards the Thunderhelm, a relic passed down among Gerudo rulers.  I am astounded that the Yiga would even consider prying it from the Gerudo’s grasp.  “You have my word, I won’t rest until the Calamity falls.”</p><p>  “Gerudo chief Urbosa… on behalf of Hyrule and its king, I thank you.”  I clasp my hands before me and lower myself into a bow.</p><p>  Urbosa returns the gesture with a nod.  Her guards escort us from the throne room and up a flight of stairs.  Cherry and Impa are given a shared guest room directly across from my own.</p><p>  I change out of my gown and bathe.  Donning my traveling clothes, I slip out of my room again and head for the stairs.</p><p>  On my way down, I nearly collided with Urbosa.</p><p>  “Zelda?” She cries, steadying me with a hand on my shoulders.  “What are you doing out and about?”</p><p>  “I was coming to see you,” I admit with a smile.  “I cannot believe my luck.”</p><p>  Urbosa grins.  “We think alike.  Come, that formal mess was not how I wanted to be reunited with you.”</p><p>  The sun has sunk below the highlands, leaving the desert to be swathed in the moon’s light.  By midnight the temperatures will sink below freezing, but for now, the night air is crisp.</p><p>  Urbosa and I slip out a side door of the Gerudo palace and make our way beyond the city limits.  With the cool sand under my feet, I am reminded of why I cherish these visits.  Here I am free.</p><p>  “You have grown much in your year away,” Urbosa murmurs, watching me fondly.  “Each time I see you, you become even more like her.”</p><p>  She does not need to say her name for me to know who she speaks of.</p><p>  “Come,” Urbosa gestures, “I had servants arrange a picnic for us.  Others are delivering supper to your handmaidens.”</p><p>  I smile gratefully.  We arrived past the Gerudo’s dinner, so it was kind for Urbosa to supply us with a meal.</p><p>  Dinner is a wonderful array of smoked meat and fresh fruit.  I savor the taste and grin as Urbosa points out my hurried eating.</p><p>  “We barely had time for lunch today,” I explain, cleaning my mouth.  “Impa was single-minded in getting us to Gerudo Town by sunset.  Schedules to maintain and all that.” I wave my hand with a flourish.</p><p>  Urbosa clucks her tongue.  “Sheikah can be quite <em> tenacious </em>when it comes to deadlines.”</p><p>  I laugh.  “Impa flatters herself on her punctuality.”</p><p>  Urbosa’s face falls.  “She accompanied you to the Temple of Time, yes?”</p><p>  “She did.”</p><p>  “So I suppose she is not that bad,” Urbosa quips.  “If you could last two years with her.”</p><p>  I nod my head.  “Impa is a dear friend.”<br/>  Urbosa beams.  “Then I shall not mock her for being so pertinacious.”</p><p>  I chuckle softly.  Dusting off my pants, I stand.  “We should head back before we are missed.”</p><p>  Sighing, Urbosa follows suit. “You’ve become quite the princess.”</p><p>  My cheeks redden.  “My father would beg to differ.  I am ‘childish and inept’ in regards to my duty as the High Priestess of Hyrule.”  I wrinkle my nose.  Of all my titles, that was my least favorite.</p><p>  Her expression darkens.  “That man is shortsighted.  He fails to see your intelligence.  I meant what I said earlier.  You have become much like your mother.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Urbosa.” I say, “Perhaps you should tell him that.  He seems to listen to you.”</p><p>  Urbosa casts her head back and laughs.  “Of course he does, little bird.  All men listen when a beautiful woman asks nicely.  Or...if they hold a knife to their throat.”</p><p>  “Urbosa!” I cry out, but I can’t help but join her laughter.  I knew she was joking, but her words did hold some truth.  My father only knows the side of the Gerudo chief Urbosa displayed in the throne room.  Any man would be a fool not to listen to her words.</p><p>  “I have never seen you so serious, Urbosa.” I think of our meeting in the throne room.</p><p>  She sighs.  “Oh my.  I can’t say the same.  Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird.” </p><p>  When my mother died, I was determined not to show weakness.  My father praised my put-together appearance.  Urbosa, on the other hand, had shown her concern for my lack of emotion.</p><p>  “Urbosa, I feel like you’ve called me ‘little bird’ before.” She had, only moments before.  But it was a relatively new nickname.  She first used it when we said our goodbyes when I left for the temple.  “I was wondering where you got that name from.”  There was something rather familiar about it.</p><p>  Urbosa seems distracted.  She stills, while I continue forward.  I turn, curious to see what caught her attention.</p><p>  “Halt.  And face me.” Urbosa’s words are directed at a pair of travelers who’d passed us.  </p><p>  I had not given them a second thought, but now that I looked closer, there was something amiss about their appearance.  They appeared to be Hylian—but also not.  Almost as if they were wearing someone else’s face and it didn’t fit quite right.  A shiver crawls across my spine.</p><p>  “Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head-on.” She continues.  My eyes widen.  Traitors?  They were simple merchants, by the looks of it.  Perhaps voe are not allowed this close to town after sundown?</p><p>  Urbosa draws her scimitar and faces the two men.  “Do your worst!”</p><p>  I notice that the travelers have drawn matching blades.  Mouth agape, I can barely process the situation before Urbosa is charging them.</p><p>  In a cloud of smoke, the two travelers are transformed into faceless men with skin-tight red suits.  Their long bodies are disproportionate and the symbols on their masks are vaguely familiar.</p><p>  My eyes widen and my breath catches.  They are members of the Yiga Clan.</p><p>  Urbosa’s blade clashes with the Yigas’.  They fight quickly, teleporting around Urbosa.  She adapts quickly, meeting each of their attacks with her own.  She begins to focus on one, while the other creeps back.</p><p>  Knocking him back by thrusting her scimitar’s hilt into his chest, the Yiga falls to the ground.  She straightens, raising her empty hand into the air.  The second Yiga leaps up behind her, preparing to strike.</p><p>  “Urbosa!” I cry, warning her of the attacking Yiga.</p><p>  With a snap, Urbosa summons a bolt of lightning.  It cascades down from the sky, striking the Yiga in a devastating blow.</p><p>  “Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives.” Her words are directed at the two Yiga.  “Now go!”</p><p>  The first helps the second to stand, and together they limp off.  Once a safe distance away, they disappear in a puff of smoke.  Only small scraps of red paper are left in their wake.</p><p>  “You asked me why I call you little bird,” Urbosa says after sheathing her blade.  I blink, recalling my question.</p><p>  “Huh?” I ask, wondering why she bothered to answer now.</p><p>  “When you were but a small child...my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule.”</p><p>  “You mean mother…?” </p><p>  “It was ten long years ago.  Your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed.” Urbosa says fondly.  “Sometimes I forget myself…and get lost in the past.”</p><p>  “Oh…” I hide my tears.  “Thank you for telling me, Urbosa.”</p><p>  She dips her head.</p><p>  “Do you believe that I can vanquish Ganon?”</p><p>  “I always have,” Urbosa replies.  “You and the Hero will save our people, I have faith in that.”</p><p>  I smile sadly.  “I returned from the temple without a trace of power.”</p><p>  “That was not your last chance, Zelda,” Urbosa says.  “Anything could trigger that power.  Your mother never spoke to me about such things, but I know she did not unlock her power through relentless prayer.”</p><p>  “Prayer will awaken my power,” I say firmly.  “I must believe that is true.”</p><p>  Urbosa nods.  “Let’s get home.  Temperatures will drop soon.”</p><p>  “Okay,” I hug myself tightly as if a phantom wind has brushed over my skin.  “I wish she were here to guide me.”</p><p>  “Me too, my little bird.”</p><p>  We both cast our gaze to the sky as if expecting to see my mother looking back.  All I see are stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow this is a late update.  I nearly forgot it was Monday!  Today was my first busy day in a while, but I'm glad I remembered to update before midnight.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, otherwise I don't have much more to say today.  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Whirlwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda travels to Rito Village to recruit the third Champion.  On the way, she thinks of Link and the trials he must be facing within the Lost Woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Urbosa sees us off at dawn.  I wish we could have prolonged our visit, but there is a schedule to adhere to.  Impa is sure to remind me as she pulls me from the throne room.  I catch Urbosa’s amused eyes one last time before being whisked away by my handmaiden.</p><p>  The same Gerudo guards escort us back to Kara Kara Bazaar.    After a quick “Sav’orq,” they bid us farewell and they disappeared over the dunes.</p><p>  It doesn’t take long for Kaito to be notified of our return.  I spot him racing down from the inn.  “Princess!” He exclaims.  “Thank goodness!  I am ready to leave this desert behind me!”</p><p>  I frown.  “Was it that terrible?”  The Kara Kara Bazaar seemed rather comfortable.</p><p>  He nods furiously and gestures to a pair of young Gerudo vai.  They smirk and wave at him flirtatiously.  Kaito’s face grows red.  I hide my giggle.  I assume the Court Poet could be charming at times, but when faced with beautiful women forward with their advances, he became a mess.  I recall Urbosa’s words. <em>  All men listen when a beautiful woman asks nicely.  Or...if they hold a knife to their throat. </em>   I attempt to hide my giggle.  The Gerudo are fearsome warriors <em> and </em>beautiful women.  Of course, poor Kaito was overwhelmed.</p><p>  “Where to next?” Kaito asks eagerly.</p><p>  “Rito Village,” Impa answered for me.  “I hope you packed your Snowquill Armor, poet.  It gets rather cold in Tabantha.”</p><p>  Kaito flushes.  “I planned to purchase a set in Rito Village.”</p><p>  “Don’t mind Impa,” I place a gentle hand on Kaito’s shoulder.  “She is teasing you.  You won’t need Snowquill Armor unless you venture into the Hebra Mountains.”  I didn’t want the poor man spending all of his rupees on armor he wouldn’t need.</p><p>  The guards join us shortly, and we hurry for the Gerudo Canyon Stable.  Our horses are waiting for us.  Storm nickers softly as I approach him, stepping backward when I try to mount him.  I manage to settle in the saddle, but not without a struggle.  Hiding my embarrassment, I make a mental note to speak to the castle stablehands about the gelding’s behavior.</p><p>  Our journey to Tabantha is far less rushed than yesterday’s.  We don’t have to worry about the narrow terrain of Lanayru this time.  As we pass by Central Hyrule, my eyes wander towards the castle.  My father is probably eating breakfast in his study, combing through the day’s schedule.  Then he would make his way upstairs for lunch and attend a handful of court meetings.  It was funny how I’ve committed his schedule to memory.  Before the Temple of Time, I used that knowledge to avoid him in the halls.</p><p>  It took a while for me to admit what I was doing.  I didn’t <em> want </em> to push my father out of my life.  With all of the pressure from advisors and priests, my father’s expectations and disappointment was the last thing I needed.  Besides, he had been the one to push me out first.  My mother’s death had changed him.  Or perhaps it just drew back the curtain and exposed who he was all along.  He has always loved me...in his own way.  But as the current regent of Hyrule, his love belonged to the people first and foremost.  So that meant I paled in comparison to my role as a piece in fate’s game.  I would save the people of Hyrule, and after, my father and I could start over.</p><p>  <em> After </em>.  I shiver.  After meant my prayers were answered.  After meant Link was as great as everyone claimed.</p><p>  How odd it would be to share that destiny.  I have always known that a Hero would arrive and claim the Master Sword.  But now that that day is drawing near, I cannot help but tremble with excitement.  Link would understand.  He and I would bear the burden together.</p><p>  Peering beyond the castle’s turrets, I spy the clouded trees of the Lost Woods.  Somewhere within those trees, Link is searching for the fabled Deku Tree.  He would speak with the ancient being or deity—no one knows exactly <em> what </em> the Deku Tree is—and return with knowledge about our destiny.</p><p>  Maybe the Deku Tree would tell Link the key to unlocking my powers.</p><p>  Spurred with a new sense of motivation, I encourage Storm to quicken his pace.  He snorts in denial but pushes on nonetheless.</p><p>  “You seem rather excited,” Impa notices as we near Rito Village.</p><p>  My cheeks heat and I search for a suitable answer.  “I have never been to Rito Village before,” I say.</p><p>  Impa’s brows raise.  “Your mother never took you?” She asks skeptically.</p><p>  I shake my head.  “She thought the climates of Tabantha and Eldin were too drastic to let me accompany her.”</p><p>  My handmaiden bows her dead.  “A wise decision on behalf of our queen.  Tabantha can get quite frigid in the winter months.”</p><p>  My eyes drift towards Kaito.  He has grown quiet as we’ve ascended.  The poet had a good point about Snowquill Armor.  I can’t ignore the winds that bite at my skin, even with my long-sleeved tunic and cloak.  At least we’re coming out of winter and the temperatures have been warming. </p><p>  We arrive at the Rito Stable around midafternoon.  Like in Gerudo Town, we are greeted by a group of warriors.  These warriors, unlike the tall and muscled desert vai, are slim and feathered.  Birdlike in appearance, the Rito stand on two legs and hold their weapons with their wings...or are they hands?  I try to shake off the question, knowing it would be rude to ask outright. </p><p>  The warrior who greets us has dark navy feathers and beady green eyes.  “Princess Zelda, what an honor.” He lowers himself into an exaggerated bow.  “Allow me to introduce myself.  Revali of the Rito.”</p><p>  My curiosity flared.  Revali was recommended to us by the Rito Elder for the position of Champion.  I wonder if the warrior has been told of the recommendation.</p><p>  Revali beckons for us to follow him.  He leads us across three suspended bridges between pillar-like islands rising from the lake below.  Looking over the edge, I feel the ground sway beneath me.</p><p>  Rito Village sits above an enormous lake.  Not as large as some in the Lanayru Wetlands, but sizable nonetheless. How high up are we?  My fingers itch to grab a stone and toss it over the edge, just to listen for when it hits the water.</p><p>  The Rito warriors flanking us do not enter the village.  Revali continues, guiding us up the winding staircase.  The whole village is built around a bird-like pillar.  I see small Rito children peering out of their homes as we pass, only to be pulled back by their parents.</p><p>  The winds are very strong here, but the chill is not enough to make me shiver.  I stand tall, smoothing the folds of my gown.  We had changed at the Rito Stable.</p><p>  Rounding the last corner, Revali leads us into the Elder’s hut.</p><p>  “Elder Kezai,” I recall the name of the Elder.  “Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>  The Rito bows.  “Thank you, Princess, for considering my warriors.”</p><p>  “If you don’t mind me asking, where is Vah Medoh?” I ask.  My eyes scan the surrounding mountains.  With the elevation of Rito Village, I can see all the way to the Hebra peaks.</p><p>  Revali chuckles from beside me.  “Look <em> up </em>, Your Highness.”</p><p>  I tilt my chin up and gasp.  Perched precariously atop Rito Village’s stone pillar is the Divine Beast.  I cannot see more than the tip of its claw and its beak.</p><p>  “Oh,” I say.</p><p>  “I assume you came here to discuss the Divine Beast?” Revali asks.</p><p>  I consider him for a second. Kezai is also looking at Revali, a small smile displayed on his beak.  The Elder seems perfectly content to let his warrior carry out the conversation.</p><p>  “Yes, Revali,” I say.  “We have come to select a Champion.”</p><p>  Revali’s chest puffs out.</p><p>  I catch the smirk on Kezai’s face.  “Revali is our greatest archer and a fine warrior.  I would like to offer his services as Rito Champion.”</p><p>  I face Revali fully.  “What do you say, Revali?  Will you serve Hyrule and its people against the Calamity?”</p><p>  It is hard to miss the smug look on the warrior’s face.  Oh, he <em> definitely </em> knew beforehand.  “Your proposition is generous, Princess.  The mere idea…” He rubs a feathered hand over his face.  “I need time to consider your offer.”</p><p>  Revali moves towards the railing and raises his wings, preparing to take flight.</p><p>  “Wait,” I say.  Had I been too forward?  Had I misinterpreted his wishes?  Perhaps Revali longed for a quiet left out here among his fellow Rito.  But he was the Elder’s choice, and a respected warrior, he is the ideal choice.  “We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity's grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali.”</p><p>  “I know,” The slight conflict that was displayed on his face a moment before is gone.  Without a second of hesitation, the Rito spins and leaps over the edge of the platform.  Spreading his wings, he flies off towards the surrounding mountains.</p><p>  Kezai laughs.  “Revali is quite proud, Princess.  Do not fret, he will accept your proposal in time.”</p><p>  I nod, my worries no longer prominent.  Revali’s “yes” was practically guaranteed.  “I’m not worried.”</p><p>  “Come,” Kezai extends a wing.  “Join us for dinner.”</p><p>  We are served a meal of hearty salmon meunière and rice.  I scan the surrounding skies for Revali.  Impa sits beside me and notices my antsy behavior.</p><p>  Leaning towards me, she murmurs. “Looks like Revali wants you to come to him.”</p><p>  My father would disapprove of a royal submission to the wishes of their subject.  But I don’t have time for games, and the skies would be growing dark soon.  Sighing, I excuse myself to change.  Looks like I would need Snowquill Armor after all.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  One of Revali’s comrades informs us that the warrior enjoys spending his time at the Flight Range, northwest of the village.  I take two guards with me and retrieve Storm from the stable.</p><p>  We follow a road that leads around the lake.  As our horses climb the trail, I begin to feel the temperatures dropping.</p><p>  Impa, being her usual prepared self, packed a set of white Snowquill Armor for me, just in case we were surprised by a gust of snow.  I chuckle softly to myself.  Like Urbosa, Impa seems intent on becoming a motherly figure (whether she knows it or not).  The Sheikah has expressed her distaste for young children, claiming that she never wanted her own.  But something told me that would not be the case.</p><p>  The ground around us is soon peppered with snow.  If we continued up the trail, we would be in Hebra.</p><p>  I guide Storm off to the left, following a side trail through a gap in the cliffside.  My breath catches as we near the flight range.  Gusts of wind whip up from a cavern in the ground, swirling through the small hollow.  A hut is built next to the cavern, and I can see the light of a small fire burning within.</p><p>  Revali is crouched near the edge of the cavern.  He is breathing heavily, and I can tell that the Rito is lost in concentration.  A gust of wind begins to whip under his feathers, tugging him into the sky.  As he ascends, Revali begins to lose his balance in the strong wind.  Moments later, he is thrown from the column and back down to the earth below.  I flinch as the warrior’s body hits the rocky outcrop.</p><p>  When he doesn’t rise right away, I dismount and hurry over.  Before I can reach him, Revali draws himself onto his knees.  I can hear his murmured words over the sound of the whistling wind, scolding himself for his failure.</p><p>  “Not enough,” He tells himself.  His breathing is staggered.  “I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind...must push myself harder…”</p><p>  The familiarity of his words hits me and I draw to a stop.  <em> No one is perfect, my little bird. </em>  My mother’s words, nearly forgotten, arise and I make a decision.  He is the one.  He understands what it is like to fail and keep trying.</p><p>  I take a step closer, my foot knocking aside a small pebble.  The sound jostles Revali's thoughts, and he spins to face me.  His green eyes widen as they catch sight of me.  Doubt hovers there.  His failure was something I was never meant to see.  But the uncertainty is gone, and the Rito is speaking.</p><p>  “You know, Your Highness,” He starts to draw himself up to his full height.  I catch the wobble in his legs as he stands.  “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”</p><p>  “My apologies,” I take another step closer.  “I was told I could find you here.”</p><p>  “You have need of me.  To defeat Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>  I nod.</p><p>  “To slay the beast once and for all, it will be my great pleasure.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Revali,” I let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding.  “If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat—”</p><p>  “However!” Revali interrupts.  I close my mouth with shock.  The only person who has interrupted me before is my father. </p><p>  Turning, the Rito kneels once again.  Spreading his wings, he summons the gust of air and shoots into the sky.  This time, the roughness of the wind does not fling him from the whirlwind.  Revali lets the wind carry him high above the Flight Range, his figure blurring as he conquers the gale.  He hovers for a moment, seeming to make a decision midair.  Then he diving towards the ground, bow clutched in his talons.  He grabs it and nocks three bomb arrows.  They each hit their target perfectly.  One after another, Revali hits each target suspended around the Flight Range.  With a spin, Revali lands on the railing of the hut.</p><p>  “I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem...that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword.  Correct?” Revali pinches his feathers together to emphasize his point. I purse my lips.  The warrior certainly is prideful.  “Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action don’t come crying to me.”</p><p>  I hide my perplexed look.  Revali has yet to meet Link, yet he already seems to look down upon him.  Could the warrior have known Link before now?  Even if he did, how could he know that Link is journeying to find the Master Sword?  That information has been kept tightly under wraps.</p><p>  I opt for a osft chuckle.  “You can evaluate him for yourself in a few weeks, Revali.  After I depart, Sheikah will arrive to help you pilot Vah Medoh.  Expect an invitation to Hyrule Castle in a few days as well.  We will be holding a ceremony for the Champions.”</p><p>  Revali preens.  He is pleased with my offer.  “I will keep an eye out, Princess.”</p><p>  He turns back to the Flight Range, already preparing to take to the skies again.  Taking that as a dismissal, I turn to leave.</p><p>  Kezai is delighted to hear that Revali accepted my offer.  He thanks me profoundly and offers us a place at the Rito Inn overnight.  Impa seems tempted to decline, but I remind her that we are running ahead of schedule.  And the trek up Death Mountain will take us an entire day to complete.</p><p>  The Rito’s beds are packed with soft feathers and woven blankets.  They hang like hammocks from the ceiling and rock gently in the winds.  My thoughts wander back to Link again.  He must be sleeping now.  Unless time is different in the Lost Woods.  I would have to ask him when I see him again.</p><p>  My quest is nearly finished and I find myself eager to return home.  With Link at the castle, perhaps it will be different than before.  I could visit Purah at the Royal Tech Lab and check on the Sheikah research.  Robbie must be with her now.  Most likely the two scientists are awake and immersed in their studies.</p><p>  We leave at dawn.  I don’t see Revali as we’re leaving the village.  One of the warriors says he’s spent the entire night on Vah Medoh.  My stomach churns with worry.  Is it safe for Revali to be on the Divine Beast before the Sheikah arrive?</p><p>  Expressing my concern, the Elder reassures me of Revali’s abilities.</p><p>  “At this rate, he will master the beast before your scientists arrive,” Kezai laughs.  “I promise you, Princess, Revali will do his part against Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>  “I don’t doubt his abilities,” I say.  “Thank you again for having us, Kezai.  I look forward to my next visit.”</p><p>  Retrieving the horses from the stables, we are out of the Tabantha region by the time the sun has fully risen.  Setting my sights on Death Mountain’s peak, I spur Storm forward.</p><p>  One Champion to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Six is done!  Editing this one was quite the experience.  After writing about 15 chapters, I decided to change a key part of the backstory.  This chapter referenced it a lot, so I had to fix that.  I also added quite a bit during my reread.  Hopefully, it turned out alright and put together--and not like the Frankenstein monster that it really is.</p><p>I have changed my updating schedule, due to the return of school.  Now it will be ONLY Fridays instead of Monday/Saturday.  I am starting to come to terms with how swamped I am, so there will most likely be only 1 chapter released at a time (though sometimes I might have a bit of extra writing time and decide to do 2).</p><p>I also want to say this is not my main writing project.  This is a distraction.  A passion-project.  I thought I would write five chapters and be done.  But instead, I got absorbed in the wonderful world of Breath of the Wild and put my 250+ hours to pf playing time to good use.  That being said, I have been reminded of my obligation to finish my main project, which will hopefully be a published novel in the near future.  I will continue to write this story ofc--there are few things that stop me from writing something I'm passionate about--but I just thought I should fully explain my decision to change the publishing schedule.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading, and please come back next week.  Have a wonderful weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boulder Breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda travels to Eldin to recruit the Goron warrior, Daruk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The Eldin region is too rocky for the horses.  We are forced to leave them at Foothill Stable.  Cherry and Kaito choose to stay with them, eager to avoid the heat.</p><p>  Pressing on, I don the heat-resistant armor Impa packed.  It is heavy and bulky but protects me as we climb further up the volcano.  My guards dispel the pebblits and chu chus that approach us on the trail.</p><p>  Impa vocalizes her misery as the temperatures rise.  She mumbles about cool baths and comfortable summer dresses.  </p><p>  As we reach the Southern Mine, I begin to feel the toll of our efforts.  Collapsing against the warm rocks, my companions insist we take a break.  Biting my lip, I hesitantly agree.</p><p>  Impa pulls water canteens from her pack and passes one to me.</p><p>  “Eldin is by far the most unforgiving region.” She grumbles.  “Death Mountain has a mind of its own.”</p><p>  “I disagree,” I mutter, thinking of the frigid winds in Hebra.  “The cold is far less agreeable.”</p><p>  Impa shrugs. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>  I spot Gorons emerging around the corner of the trail.  They seem to have come from Goron City, and one of them bears a set of chains held together by a giant red stone.  My eyes widen in recognition.</p><p>  “Daruk!” I cry out.  “I didn’t know you were meeting us halfway.”</p><p>  The Goron catches sight of me.  “Princess!” He bellows.  “We were told not to expect you until tomorrow.”</p><p>  My eyes flick accusingly towards Impa.  “We’re running a little ahead of schedule, I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>  Daruk shakes his head.  “Of course not!”</p><p>  He crushes me to his chest in a tight embrace.  For a moment, I am unable to breathe.</p><p>  “Now that you’re here,” He says, setting me down.  “Don’t worry about progressing to Goron City.  I know the trek isn’t easy for little ones like you.”<br/>  I can see the relief wash over my entourage.  Chuckling, I thank him.  “Then let's begin.”</p><p>  Daruk leads me away from the mine and the heat of the mountain.  Two guards trail behind us, scanning the landscape cautiously.</p><p>  “I would like to ask you, Daruk, if you’d like to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Rudania.” I don’t bother with formalities.  I’ve known the Goron chief since I was a little girl, and Gorons tend to dislike an overuse of titles.  Much like Urbosa and Mipha, Daruk has been a dear friend of mine.</p><p>  “Ah!  Count me in, tiny princess.” He says joyously.  “I’m the fearless Daruk, after all!  And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Daruk,” I reply.</p><p>  “Not sure if it's Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately.” Daruk continues.  “Times like these...you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back.”</p><p>  I sigh.  Though Daruk is exaggerating, his words are familiar.</p><p>  “You sound like Father.  Soon, he will assign a knight to watch over me wherever I go.” I’d heard the murmurings among my guards on the way up to Eldin.  They were eager to return home so the king could assign a new escort to me.  And this one would be permanent. I frown.  “I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.”  The identity of this swordsman remains a mystery.  All I have heard are rumors.</p><p>  “Huh, that could only be…” Before Daruk can say his name, something catches his attention.  “Hm?  What the…?”</p><p>  Hunched red and blue bodies dart between the boulders in front of us.  Bokoblins.  They seem focused on their hunt.</p><p>  “They really are all over the place these days,” Daruk mutters.  The bokoblins converge around a large boulder, seeming to have cornered their prey.  “Hm?  Is someone being attacked?  Cowards.  Wait here, Princess.”</p><p>  My guards rush in front of me, weapons extended.  Daruk draws the massive club-like sword from his back as he charges forward.  Catching two bokoblins in one swing, Daruk flings them off the mountain.  Goron strength truly is astounding.  Raising his weapon above his head, Daruk slams the blade into the ground.  Any bokoblins left are sent scampering away from the giant shockwave.</p><p>  “Hmph!” Daruk raises himself, hefting his sword onto his shoulder.  “Spineless little cuccos!” He calls after the fleeing bokoblins.  “No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!”</p><p>  I run forward and catch sight of who the monsters were chasing.</p><p>  “Oh!” I crouch down, extending my arms to the crouching dog.  “You’re safe.”</p><p>  The pup leaps into my arms, yipping happily.  Wagging his tail, he licks my nose affectionately.</p><p>  “It seems our friend here was the one being attacked.” I cradle the dog in my arms.  “Precious boy.  You saved his life!”</p><p>  When Daruk doesn’t respond, I turn my gaze towards him.  The Goron is trembling, fear displayed across his face.  I glance behind me, searching for what could be scaring him.</p><p>  The dog barks and Daruk cries out in shock.  He loses his grip on his sword and clamps his hands over his head.  He turns away from us, summoning a glowing shield for protection.</p><p>  “Well,” I chuckle.  Patting the dog on the head, I make my way towards Daruk’s hunched form.</p><p>  I press a hand to the forcefield.  It doesn’t yield to my touch.</p><p>  “It’s okay,” I murmur, stepping around the shield so I could see his face.</p><p>  Daruk lowers his hands and the shield fades.  “Sorry, Princess.”</p><p>  “No worries,” I giggle.  Moving back towards the dog, I ruffle his fur.  “He’s a harmless little fellow.”</p><p>  Yapping, he licks my face one last time before darting off.</p><p>  “Good riddance...and stay safe,” Daruk calls after him.</p><p>  The dog seems to be heading back towards the Foothill Stable.  I try to conceal my laughter as Daruk faces me.</p><p>  “I’m sorry ya had to see that side o’ me.” He mumbles.  “As a kid, dogs always chased me.  I still panic when I see one o’ those critters.”</p><p>  “I never imagined the Great Daruk would have a weakness,” I tease.</p><p>  Daruk slowly looks at me.  “So tell me...Princess…”</p><p>  I tilt my head.  “Yes?”</p><p>  “Calamity Ganon isn’t, uh…” He stutters. “Some kind of a dog monster, is he?”</p><p>  My eyes widen and I can no longer contain my laughter.  Daruk joins me while scratching his head.</p><p>  “No,” I giggle, “I don’t believe he is.”</p><p>  We return to the Southern Mine, where Impa is excited to go.  I inform Daruk that the Sheikah will visit to help him tame Vah Rudania and instruct him about the ceremony.  He seems rather nervous about a public appearance, but I reassure him that my father would do all the talking.</p><p>  Before we go, Daruk hands me a bundle of gourmet rock roasts: a Goron delicacy.</p><p>  He smiles sheepishly.  “With the six of us working against it, Calamity Ganon doesn’t stand a chance.  I thought we should arrange a feast to celebrate.  Take this as a promise o’ the good food to come.”</p><p>  I grin widely.  “Thank you, Daruk.  I have enjoyed my day here very much, despite the heat.  I look forward to my return.”</p><p>  With that, we begin our trek down the mountain.</p><p>  Kaito and Cherry are surprised to see us back so soon.  “Princess,” he says cheerfully, “Did the Goron accept?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I smile.  “We have our Champions.”</p><p>  He claps his hands.  “Marvelous!  Now we must set out for the Woodland Stable.  If we hurry, we can make it before dark.”</p><p>  Storm seems happy to see me, which is a relief.  Patting the little fellow gently, I guide him out of the stable.</p><p>  “Shall I write a song for thee?” Kaito asks, leaning into a bow.  “About how elegantly the princess rides her steed across the rolling planes?”</p><p>  I hold back a snort.  Not a single person thinks I ride “elegantly.”  For all my years of training, horseback riding has never been a talent of mine. </p><p>  “That is not necessary,” I wave my hand dismissively.</p><p>  “But it is my job.” Kaito persists.</p><p>  I pull myself onto Storm.  “Please don’t trouble yourself.”</p><p>  Kaito frowns.</p><p>  “Leave the princess alone, Kaito.” Cherry murmurs.  I hide my surprise.  I’ve never heard the new handmaiden speak so clearly before.  “She is tired from her journey.”</p><p>  Grumbling, Kaito stalks off towards his horse.</p><p>  “Thank you, Cherry,” I say.</p><p>  “Just doing my duty, Princess.” She smiles.</p><p>  As we ride away from Death Mountain, the ground seems to tremble beneath us.</p><p>  “Did you feel that?” I ask Cherry.</p><p>  “No, Princess.” She responds.</p><p> Odd.  Father claimed Death Mountain has been dormant for the past ten thousand years.  Another shiver follows the first.  I can’t help but read the mountain’s restlessness as a warning.</p><p>  But for what, I could only imagine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm updating a day early today.  There is some stuff going on in my personal life and I cannot predict what I'll be doing tomorrow or where I will be.  I wanted to get the chapter out now--it's better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>If tomorrow ends up being a perfectly normal day I'll put out Chapter Eight, but no promises.</p><p>Thanks for reading and please, stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Sword that Seals the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda returns to the Woodland Stable to reunite with Link.  He is waiting for them but there is something...different...about the young hero.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (as long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  The</em>
  <em> trees seem to lean towards me as I push through the forest, their branches reaching for my ankles and wrists eagerly.  I don’t give them a chance to secure grasp on my limbs, pushing forth through the bramble with a determination akin to the one I displayed when absorbed in research. </em>
</p><p> Why? <em> I ask myself.  </em>Why am I here?</p><p>  <em> I did not expect an answer, but I am still dejected when I receive none. </em></p><p>
  <em>   The fog joins the trees in their mission to apprehend me.  It tightens around me, blocking my view of the path ahead of me.  Soon enough, I can’t remember if there was ever a path at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Again I find myself wondering why I am here.  Where is here?  Well, there are not many possible answers to that answer.  Either a forest of my own creation from within the depths of my mind or the Great Hyrule Forest--more commonly known as the Lost Woods.  The woods are the fabled location of the Master Sword and the children of the forest.  Both are closely kept secrets known only by a select few. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   If I am in the Lost Woods, then why?  My father considered sending me to pray there many times over the years but ultimately decided against it.  Too many souls were trapped inside, and not all of them were well-meaning.  My grandmother supposedly could speak to spirits and gain their favor, but without my power, my father did not trust me to go anywhere near the darkened woods. </em>
</p><p><em>   That left the other variable.  The Master Sword’s resting place was at the heart of the Lost Woods, waiting for its Hero to return.  But the Hero </em> had <em> come for it.  I am surprised by the sting accompanied by thoughts of Link.  The feelings that surfaces in me are unintelligible, so I decide it's best to ignore it. </em></p><p>
  <em>   Link.  If I am venturing into the Lost Woods, perhaps it is to find him.  Did he not come here to meet with the Great Deku Tree?  Yes...I had bid him farewell at the Woodland Stable.  Why does that memory feel so distant? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I had let my thoughts get the better of me.  One of the trees had managed to snake its limb around my ankle.  It tightens its grip triumphantly, and a scream escapes my lips as I nearly fall over.  I try to pull myself free but to no avail.  Now that I’d been halted, other trees are reaching their branches down to encircle me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   No! I wanted to cry out for help but knew no one could hear me.  No!  It can’t end like this! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Link.  My eyes widen.  Link is here, somewhere among the trees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   So I call his name.  Over and over.  No one calls back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   My body is slowly being overcome by the trees’ branches, binding me to the ground.  Fog is tickling my cheeks and caressing my limbs, welcoming me into its embrace.  I begin to wonder if the faint voices that whisper in my ears belong to the souls of the lost or my own consciousness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Link!” I scream one last time before a tree branch wraps itself around my face, preventing me from calling out again. </em>
</p><p><em>   And there, somewhere beyond the fog, is a voice.  A </em> real <em> voice.  “Zelda!” </em></p><p>
  <em>   Link… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   It's no use now.  The trees begin to release me, and feeling slow returns to my limbs.  But the fog has claimed me, has encompassed my whole body, and laid claim to my dwindling consciousness.  And I feel myself rising...up...and up… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I grow nervous as we approach the Woodland Stable.</p><p>  The ride from the Foothill Stable had been awkward if nothing else.  I had struggled against Impa as she’d tried to rouse me from my dreams.  I had shaken her off and mumbled unintelligible words—quite an amusing site, Impa told me after.  I had disagreed and tried to hide my tomato-red face.</p><p>  Though everyone had a good laugh over my morning tantrum, my thoughts kept returning to my vague dream.  After mulling it over for far too long, I decided to blame it on my nerves and left it at that.</p><p>  We are two days ahead of schedule.  What if Link has yet to return from the Lost Woods?  What if we wait two days, and yet he still does not return.  As Princess, it is my duty to protect my people.  Link falls under that category.  So do I follow him into the Lost Woods?  If the Hero is let through, shouldn’t the Princess be allowed as well?</p><p>  My worries are uncalled for, it seems.  As we draw closer to the stable, I spot a familiar horse grazing outside.  Its owner stands diligently beside it.  And on his back…</p><p>  It truly is a legendary sight.  Even sheathed, the blade of evil’s bane omits otherworldly energy.  I wonder if, somehow, the blade was enhanced during Link’s time in the Lost Woods.  But that was impossible...wasn’t it?</p><p>  Link turns as we approach.</p><p>  Dismounting, I rush towards him.  “You’re back!”</p><p>  Link nods slightly and averts his gaze from mine.  My excitement begins to fade.  There is something off about him.  Even though I had not known Link before last week, I am sure he is different now. </p><p>  Slowly, the rest of our entourage makes their way towards us.  Each of their faces is painted with wonder.  Impa takes a step forward.</p><p>  “All hail Princess Zelda and her Chosen Hero.” She announces, lowering herself into a bow.  I move to stop her but it's too late.  Each person in our party kneels before us.  Even some of the stable’s guests, who had witnessed our arrival, join in.</p><p>  Ah.  So that’s what it was.  Before he entered the woods, Link was simply the boy who’d stumbled across the legendary sword.  Now, he is the Hero.  Something <em>had </em>changed.</p><p>  Looking to Link, I search for his opinion on the matter.  I find nothing but an opaque stare.</p><p>  “Impa,” I whisper.  “This is not necessary.”</p><p>  “It is, Princess.” She replies.  A moment later, she stands and her face spreads into a smile.  “The king will be most pleased.”</p><p>  My heart quickens.  My father is waiting for our return.  And now that the Hero has truly risen...</p><p>  Resentment fills my chest before I can stop it.  I try not to look at Link.  He has completed his part of our destiny.  Now, all that remains falls to me.  A part of me had hoped that with Link’s arrival, my power would simply..materialize.  Yet it still evades me.</p><p>  I say nothing, following Link’s lead, as we return to the horses.  </p><p>  As we ride home, I observe Link.  Before our separate journeys, I had caught at least a flicker of emotion behind his eyes.  But now they have turned to stone.  Whenever he saw in those woods, whoever he encountered, it changed him.  Perhaps, if I knew him, I could pinpoint the change or find a way to ask him about it.  Link would not appreciate my questioning.  Not if those questions were coming from his princess, someone who should be his superior.  But no, despite his accomplishments, Link still must bow to a failure.</p><p>  I clutch the reins tightly and force back my tears.    I am beginning to realize how selfish my thoughts have been these past few days.  No, nothing is going to change between us.  Our roles have been decided by forces outside of our control.</p><p>  <em> Hush, child</em>.  The words are so muffled I barely hear them.  But the voice...it had not come from someone’s lips.  Whoever had spoken did not need to use their lips to conjure their thoughts.  For a fleeting moment, I wait for more words to come.  At long last, was Hylia speaking to me?</p><p>  My eyes fall on the blade.  No...a more accurate description is that they are drawn to it.</p><p>  When no words come, I shake off the tingling feeling and focus on the road ahead.</p><p>  We’re nearing the last bridge to Hyrule Field when the guards ordered us to halt.  They seem on edge, scanning the trees for movement.  I glance at Impa.  She had been deep in conversation with Cherry, but now her eyes are darting about.  She seems just as unsure as the soldiers.</p><p>  Link dismounts.  I snap my head towards him, eyes wide as he approaches the treeline.</p><p>  “Stay here.” He says so quietly I can barely hear him.  He disappears into the trees.  No one moves a muscle, waiting for the Hero to return.</p><p>  There is a cry—not a human one—from within the trees.  Followed by a second.</p><p>  When Link returns, the Master Sword is drawn.  There is dark blood on the sacred blade.</p><p>  “Moblins,” He mutters before remounting his horse.</p><p>  I remember to close my mouth and regain my composure.</p><p>  Right.  Hero of Legend, Princess of Destiny.  At least one of us lives up to our respective titles.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  “Welcome home, my daughter.”</p><p>  I stand in the Sanctum, Cherry and Impa a few feet behind me.  Link is to my left, his eyes fixed on my father.  They do not waver as the king rises from his throne.</p><p>  “The Champions have agreed to pilot the Divine Beasts,” I announce.  There are members of the court present.  I would have preferred a private meeting with my father first, but it seems he would rather display the Hero before his advisors.  “They are all eager for the Sheikah’s arrival.”</p><p>  “Good,” My father clasps his hands before him.  “Resume your studies, Zelda.  I will meet with you later to discuss the details of the Champion’s inauguration.”</p><p>  I nod.</p><p>  My father turns to Link.  “And you, my boy,” His eyes sweep over the Hero’s small frame.  “You have proven to us that there is hope for my people.”<br/>  I hide my flinch well.</p><p>  Link dips his head in gratitude.  His expression remains blank.</p><p>  “I will organize a trial for you to display your skills,” My father says.  “You will prove your worth before the whole court!”</p><p>  Of course, my father needed <em>proof </em>the Hero met his standards.  The Goddesses-damned sword on his back is not enough.</p><p>  “Zelda,” My father says my name slowly, thoughtfully.  “Leave us.  I have much to discuss with Link.”</p><p>  “Yes, father.” I bow.</p><p>  Impa and Cherry follow me from the Sanctum to my chambers.  I dismiss them curtly.  I had to be alone right now.  The two Sheikah women exchange a worried glance before obeying my orders.</p><p>  I carefully peel off my gown.  Through our travels, it has become dusty and wrinkled.  I no doubt looked like a fool before father’s court.  Seething, I toss the gown on a stool for a maid to retrieve later.</p><p>  Preparing a bath is slightly more challenging than I anticipated.  I prefer to bathe at the clean springs within a cave behind the Temple of Time, but seeing that those were not an option, I lower myself into the bath.  Immediately, I jump out.  Hissing and cursing my foolishness, I adjust the temperature to something warmer before climbing back in.</p><p>  Link is doing everything right.  He acquired the Master Sword and won my father’s favor in less than a year, whilst I’ve been trying for sixteen.  How can he so easily fulfill his destiny while I struggle?  He dispatched the moblins in the woods so effortlessly.  And now he is being given a trial that he will complete without hesitation.  My father would be ecstatic.</p><p>  And where does that leave me?  Powerless and ridiculed by the very person who is supposed to be my counterpart in destiny!</p><p>  I groan and sink lower into the water.  Link must think I am a failure.  How ashamed he must be to share his destiny with <em>me</em>.</p><p>  Splashing my hands on the top of the water, I let out a small scream.  If only Mother had not been killed!  Would her teachings help me acquire my powers?  I can’t be the first Zelda to have struggled. </p><p>  With that thought, I pull myself from the bath and don a robe.  Ascending the stairs and marching across the suspended walkway, I enter my study.  I have not been in this room in two years, and it shows.  Cobwebs have formed in every nook and cranny, and dust has settled on every surface.  With a sigh, I begin the task of cleaning my study.</p><p>  Once I’m satisfied, I light the candle on my desk and settle in.  Pouring over the last notes I took, I begin to copy them onto a new paper in more legible handwriting.  It is easy to fall back into old habits.  When I was fourteen, I’d stayed awake until the early hours of the morning refining my notes.</p><p>  Tonight, I manage to pull myself away from them before midnight.  Slipping out of my study, I lock the door behind me.  I have a good view of the castle’s east side from the walkway between my room and my study.  Below, I can spot some of the discarded guardians Robbie used for his research.</p><p>  The night air kisses the areas where my skin is exposed and twists my loose hair.  Leaning on the railing, I cast my gaze out across Castle Town and the fields beyond.  Few lights are blinking in the houses below.  My people are sleeping peacefully, thoughts of the Calamity far from their dreams.</p><p>  Dread washes over me and I push away from the railing.  If I fail to unlock this cursed power, the Calamity would consume all of this.  My people would be slaughtered and my lands corrupted.</p><p>  Breathing in the night air one last time, I enter my bedroom.  Collapsing into my canopied bed, I shove any and all thoughts of the Calamity from my mind.  They would only keep me up, and after last night, I needed a peaceful sleep.</p><p>  I prop myself up on my knees and clasp my hands before me.  Picturing my mother, I begin to pray.  Not to Hylia, but to her.  To Queen Zelda Lanayra Hyrule.</p><p>  <em> Guide me, </em> I pray, <em> if you can hear me, please show me how to find my powers.  Show me how to fix the hole in my relationship with Father.  The kingdom needs you, our family needs you</em>.</p><p>  No reply comes.  Just the faint whisper of wind on stone, lulling me to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise chapter!  Life has been crazy this past week and I thought I'd publish today just to have a sense of normalcy.</p><p>Man, there are times when I realize how big of a hole I've dug myself into.  I am so invested in the story and in Zelink, yet the chances of Zelda and Link ever confessing feelings in the game(s) is low.  Oh well :(  Sorry for being a downer btw, it was just a thought that occurred to me that I had to voice.</p><p>Getting this chapter on here today was a little rough, so let me know if there are any formatting issues or anything else in the comments.</p><p>Thanks for reading!  I'll be sure to have another chapter out Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sheikah Slate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a tense meeting with her father, Zelda goes to the Royal Tech Lab to see her old friends.  While there, she runs into an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  I sleep for only six hours before being roused from bed.</p><p>  Impa marches into my bedroom not an hour after sunrise, flinging my curtains open without restraint.  I grumble in protest but manage to extract myself from the warmth of my bed.</p><p>  Cherry enters the room shortly after, followed by two maids.  They comb through the tangles of my hair—I had forgotten to brush it after my bath last night—and braid it.  They pile the remainder of my hair into an updo fit for a day of courtly life.  I ask them not to paint my face too heavily today, though Cherry convinces me to let her dust my cheeks with pink and darken my lashes.</p><p>  I am dressed simply.  Though the gown is not as free-flowing as those I wear for prayer, it is not as intricate as the ones I wear for formalities.  It is made of soft green fabric to match my eyes, with gold trim to accent the tiara on my head.  I refuse to wear heels, knowing I would only embarrass myself if I tried to walk in them.  Instead, I don simple flats that would be concealed underneath my skirts.</p><p>  Impa recites today’s schedule to me as we head down for breakfast.  I am to visit the new schoolhouse and bless it, then I will travel to the castle docks to oversee a shipment for the champion’s inauguration.  My father then wishes for me to meet with him for lunch.</p><p>  Not as busy as a usual day in court is, but still a hassle.  At least I would have the entirety of the afternoon to myself before dinner.</p><p>  I accomplish the first two tasks in time to make a stop by the castle prayer room.  After murmuring a few words to Hylia, I set out for my father’s public office.</p><p>  Impa and Cherry leave me as we approach, excusing themselves for their lunch.  Clenching my fists, I prepare for the long-overdue conversation with my father.</p><p>  His guards pull the doors open for me, and I thank them as I step inside.</p><p>  “Zelda,” My father says by way of greeting.  His eyes don’t leave the form he is currently studying.</p><p>  “Father,” I return the gesture, staying on the far end of the room and letting my eyes wander to his bookshelf.  “Thank you for finding time in your schedule to speak with me.”</p><p>  “Please sit, Zelda,” He looks up for a moment to wave towards the open seat.  “We have much to talk about.”</p><p>  “The Champions?” I ask, lowering myself into the chair.</p><p>  “Among other things,” He mutters.</p><p>  I wait for him to elaborate.</p><p>  Sighing, he tucks away the scroll.  His stern eyes raise to meet my own.  “I assume your morning duties went as planned?”</p><p>  “Yes sir,” I reply.  Servants enter with our lunches.</p><p>  “Good.  The preparations for the inauguration ceremony will begin immediately.  Impa informed me that her father’s men set out this morning to meet with the Champions.”</p><p>  I take a careful bite out of the roasted meat.  “What part shall I play?”</p><p>  My father sets down his food, folding his hands before him.  “You are their leader.  It is customary for the Princess of Hyrule to sew honorary garbs for each of the Champions.  You will also be expected to say a few words at the end of the ceremony.”</p><p>  I nod thoughtfully.  “I will begin my preparations right away.”</p><p>  “There is a problem regarding your...abilities.” His gaze falls to my right hand, where an image of the Triforce should be.  Instead, it is left unmarred.  I shift my left hand to cover it self consciously.  “Most Zeldas bless their Champions with the Goddess’s light.  Seeing that you have failed to access that power, we will need to find an alternative.”</p><p>  My gut sinks.  Even though I had not made any progress in ten years, the least he could do was extend some form of sympathy for my plight.  Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.  He must be losing hope in me, especially since the last two years dedicated to Hylia have yielded no fruit.</p><p>  “Regarding your appointed knight,” He continues, “I have been eyeing the Chosen Hero.”</p><p>  “Link?” I question.  “He is so young.”  Most knights chosen to serve in the personal Imperial Guard of the Royal Family were seasoned warriors.  Though I had yet to ask, Link must have been knighted recently, perhaps during my stay at the temple.  According to the gossipers, that is when he arrived at the castle with the Master Sword.</p><p>  My father nods thoughtfully.  “Yet the fate of our kingdom rests on his shoulders.  On <em>your </em>shoulders.  So far, Link has carried that burden exceptionally.”</p><p>  I hang my head.  Link has used his two years well, earning both my father’s favor and trust.  How could I expect another less of the Hero?</p><p> “That is partly why I will be testing him with this trial,” He says.  “I wish to see this fabled swordsman in action.”</p><p>  “Yes, Father.” I murmur.  Looking down at my abandoned food, I find that my appetite is gone.  “Is that all?”</p><p>  “For now,” He returns to his scroll.  I take that as my cue to leave.</p><p>  Before I can close the door behind me, my father calls out.  “Zelda!”</p><p>  “Yes, Father?” I ask, peeking my head back inside.</p><p>  “I want you to double your time in prayer.  If that means you must take dinner in your chambers, so be it.”</p><p>  Some part of me hoped that, after two years, he showed at least a bit of interest in spending time with me.  But of course, that was too much to expect.  Rhoam Bosphoramous has always been a good king, and good kings put their kingdom first.</p><p>  “Of course, my king.”</p><p>  He doesn’t call out again as I close the door.  </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I decided it's about time I visit Purah.</p><p>  After I change out of my gown and into something more comfortable, I go to retrieve Storm from the castle stable.  He whinnies as I draw near, clearly eager to escape the confines of his stall.</p><p>  “You and me both, buddy,” I mutter as I lead him outside.</p><p>  As we trot through Castle Town I plaster my best princess-smile across my face.  By the time we clear the gates, my cheeks hurt.</p><p>  One guard stops me.</p><p>  “Princess, we have to ask where you are going.” He says.</p><p>  “No worries, soldier.  I am not going far.” I reply kindly.  “I am paying my friend a visit at the Royal Tech Lab.”</p><p>  The guard exchanges a look with his comrade.</p><p>  “Do you need an escort?” He asks.</p><p>  “No,” I shake my head.  “I will be back within the next hour.”</p><p>  Though he appears unconvinced, the guard lets me pass.</p><p>  I can’t contain my grin as Storm carries me across Hyrule Field.  We gallop along the castle’s eastern side, wind whipping across my face.  My hair is still tied up, but I can feel strands falling loose around my face as Storm quickens his pace.</p><p>  As we near the tech lab, I pull back on Storm’s reins.  He resits, but after a sharp tug, he pulls to a halt.  I am glad for our lack of an audience to witness our less-than-suitable stop.</p><p>  Tying the gelding to a post, I begin to climb the steps.</p><p>  A familiar short figure dashes out of the lab, meeting me halfway.</p><p>  “Zeldy!” She cries, hugging my middle.</p><p>  I return the embrace without hesitation.  “It’s been too long, Purah.”</p><p>  She fixes a glare on me.  “Yes, indeed it has.  The one to blame is that overbearing father of yours!”</p><p>  “Purah,” My eyes widened with a warning.  “My ‘overbearing father’ is a king.  Whatever you say he will hear.”</p><p>  She scoffs.  “Nonsense.  Kings aren’t omnipotent forces.  I blame Impa for filling your head with that balderdash.  Alas, the queens are the ones who bear Hylia’s blood!  Your mother always seemed to know everything about everyone.  It always annoyed grandpa that she seemed to guess his ‘spontaneous’ visits.”</p><p>  I chuckle and tuck the small piece of information about my mother close to my heart.  Purah had been a child, like me, when my mother passed.  Her grandfather, the Shiekah Elder, was good friends with the queen and liked to tell many stories about her.  I suppose I should amend that soon enough.</p><p>  Purah leads me inside, blabbering about her latest gadgets.  Though most Sheikah are as tall—if not taller—than Hylians, Purah is short on all accounts.  Her glasses seem too big for her head and make her appear almost buggish.  If Impa is like a watchful older sister, Purah is the rebellious teenager.  Though in truth, it's Purah who is the elder of the two, and that aspect of their relationship has always made me chuckle.  It's refreshing to see the little researcher, especially after a day spent as a princess.</p><p>  “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” I ask, cheeks flushing as I realize I’d missed everything Purah had said.</p><p>  She sighs and waggles her finger in mock disapproval.  “You’re a quick learner, Zeldy, but you’ve never been a great listener.”</p><p>  “Sorry,” I mumble.</p><p>  She laughs.  “That’s okay.  I get so excited sometimes I can’t even understand myself!”</p><p>  I shrug.  It's true.</p><p>  “Here,” She says as we round the corner.  “I’ll just show you.”</p><p>  Sitting upon her desk is a small rectangular object.  Its surface is covered with ancient Sheikah carvings and at its center is a small blue eye.  I reach out gingerly for it, grasping the piece of technology in my hands.</p><p>  “What is it?”</p><p>  “I call it the Sheikah Slate,” She states.  I smirk.  Purah notices and rolls her eyes.  “Hey, I didn’t name it.  It's all over the ancient documents of my tribe.  I asked Impa to find out more, but she has yet to discover anything significant.”</p><p>  “So you haven’t been working with the Guardians?” I ask, thinking of the spider-like creatures who currently populate the castle’s courtyards.</p><p>  Purah waves her hand dismissively.  “Nah, Robbie is running that program.  All anyone seems to think about these days are <em> Guardians</em>.  No one bothers to look at the small stuff.” She snatches the slate from my hands.  “ <em> I </em> have been exploring the slate’s capabilities and I think they are far greater than anything we’ve come across so far!”</p><p>  “Really, how so?”</p><p>  “It can capture images...like <em> snap</em>!” She holds the Sheikah Slate up to my face.  Turning it around, Purah shows me a replica of the shocked look on my features.  “Tah dah!”</p><p>  “Marvelous!” My eyes are wide.  “That is truly astonishing!  The capabilities of that function are endless!  Just think, replicating and studying rare materials will be so much simpler!”</p><p>  “I know!” Purah cries gleefully.  “Field studies and scientific sketches that took weeks will now take days!”</p><p>  “What else can it do?” I inquire while turning the slate upside down as if that would reveal its secrets.</p><p>  Purah’s cheeks redden.  “Well...I have theories and predictions but nothing is proven yet.”</p><p>  “That’s okay,” I say, revering the device in my hands.  “I know you will discover them in time.”</p><p>  The Sheikah beams.</p><p>  “Purah, leave the girl alone.” Turning, I find Robbie leaning against the wall.  “Come, Princess, see what I’ve been working on.”</p><p>  Purah sticks out her tongue.  Robbie returns the gesture.</p><p>  Taking his arm, I pull him away from Purah before they start squabbling like five-year-olds.</p><p>  “Contrary to what that overgrown praying mantis believes, <em> I </em> have been working on something quite extraordinary in my free time.” Robbie preens.</p><p>  “What is that?” I ask.</p><p>  “Well, I have been studying the parts we’ve salvaged from the ruined Guardians.  Ones we didn’t need for refurbishments I used for my experiments.” He explains.  “Guardian armor is nearly impenetrable.  So,  I was thinking, why not apply that to Hyrule’s military?”</p><p>  He leaps over to his desk.  Sitting there is what looks to be a breastplate, armguards, and helmet.  Scratching his head, Robbie grins sheepishly.  “There are a few kinks to work out…”</p><p>  Someone coughs behind us.</p><p>  “Link!” Robbie exclaims, beaming as he notices the knight.  “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>  The Hero nods.  His eyes wander over me as if questioning why the princess would set foot in a research lab.  I hold my head high and avoid his gaze.</p><p>  “I believe you two know each other,” Robie waves his hand nonchalantly.</p><p>  “Yes,” I say curtly.  The Hero still hasn’t said a word to me since returning from the Lost Woods.  I wish he would.  What had he seen there?  What made him so hesitant to speak? </p><p>  “Splendid!” Robbie beckons for Link to come closer.  “Here, Link, try these on for size.”</p><p>  The Hero looks somewhat skeptical as he observes the armor.  He opens his mouth, as if to protest, then closes it again.  Then his face morphs back into impassive resignation.  I grit my teeth.  Could he just say <em>something</em>?  </p><p>  Link slips on the breastplate and armguards Robbie offered to him.  When finished, he faces Robbie to wait for a reaction.</p><p>  “How does it feel?” The Sheikah asks, circling Link.</p><p>  “Tight.” The word comes so quickly that I almost miss it.  Spinning on my heel, I searched for a sign that the Hero has spoken.  His face remains unchanged.</p><p>  “Hm,” Robbie nods.  “Can you raise your arm?”</p><p>  Link complies but is only able to move his arm a few inches.</p><p>  With a final nod, Robbie steps away from Link.  “Thanks, I will make the necessary changes immediately.”</p><p>  I am still watching Link, waiting for him to say something more.  He remains stoic.  If he senses my glare, he does not show it.</p><p>  “I should return to the castle,” I mutter to Robbie.  “My father requests that I double my prayer efforts.”</p><p>  The scientist scowls.  “I share Purah’s feelings on the matter of your training.”</p><p>  I smile half-heartedly.  “If only my father agreed.”</p><p> “Hm,” Robbie scratches his chin.  “If only.”</p><p>  Link does not voice his opinion.</p><p>  After a quick goodbye with Purah, I return to Storm.  I can sense Link trailing behind me and spot his horse tethered beside mine.</p><p>  Not wanting his silent stare following me home, I mount Storm and steer him away.  Before Link can so much as saddle his mare, I am already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, I almost have 10 chapters published!  I am so glad people are enjoying reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it.</p><p>It looks like my life is beginning to calm down again.  School is in full swing and I am starting to work consistently again, but I still have enough time to write.  I was worried about this, so I'm happy that I am not too swamped.</p><p>I finally figured out how to use italics on here!  I will try to go back through the other chapters and revise them, so expect small changes.  That's all for now, thanks for reading!  Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Crown's Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks after Zelda's trip to the Royal Tech Lab, her father hosts a Trial to display Link's skills.  The people are eager to watch the show, while Zelda's dislike for the Hero only grows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The following two weeks pass in a blur.  I spend my days occupied with preparations for the inauguration ceremony and prayer.  Impa keeps me on a tight schedule.  I only have time to visit the Royal Tech Lab once since my last visit.</p><p>  I slept in today without feeling an ounce of guilt.  Since Link’s trial is midday, all morning events have been canceled.  The Champions must have arrived by now, and are most likely waking in their own chambers.  Today would be their unofficial introduction to each other—assuming they hadn’t already crossed paths.  I wonder how Urbosa will take to Revali.</p><p>  With that amusing thought, I pull myself from the bed.  Cherry waits with a single attendant.  The rest must be busy with preparing the banquet hall for after the trial.  Impa has been beside herself with stress these past few days.  My father put her in charge of preparations for the Trial, so it was no surprise when she threw herself at them head-on.</p><p>  It made sense. She is my lady in waiting, after all, and a respected member of the court.  Of course, the task of the Hero’s Trial would fall to none other than her.</p><p>  Cherry and the attendant dress me promptly.  I frown when they tighten a corset around my middle.  I preferred looser dresses that allowed me a bit of breathing room, but none of those were formal enough for today.</p><p>  They step away when finished, allowing me to inspect their work.</p><p>  The gown the royal seamstresses crafted for me is stunning.  The fabric is a deep ruby red, accented with the traditional royal gold.  Jewels are sewn into the gold thread, meant to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight.  The sleeves fan out around my forearms, fluttering in the breeze.  Cherry spent an hour on my hair, dedicated to curling each strand perfectly.</p><p>  I smile at her, and she returns the gesture, grateful for my nonverbal validation.  I would like to say Cherry is a friend, especially after the many tireless hours we spent in each other's company over the last few weeks.  But even so, the girl still awaits my approval.</p><p>  My handmaid’s dress is quite lovely.  It compliments her flushed skin and platinum hair nicely.  I’ve often spotted Robbie’s eyes following Cherry during dinner.  Their subtle flirting had made me giggle.  Both <em>obviously </em>liked the other.  Surely, if a mutual interest was clear, they should have begun courting by now?  </p><p>  Briefly, I am thankful for the simplicity of my betrothal.  I would never have to worry about the silliness of teenage romance.  Sometimes, I pitied the loss, but mostly I found it a relief.</p><p>  As noon draws near, we make our way down into the arena set up in the eastern courtyard.</p><p>  The king has yet to arrive, but the stands are packed.  The mini-arena set up in the northern courtyard can house hundreds of people.  I can pick out a few Zoras and Ritos sprinkled in the mix of Hylians and Sheikah.  Even a couple of Gorons stand off to the side of the stands.  </p><p>  The Gerudo who chose to attend remained by Urbosa.  She sits feet away from me in her own small throne.  Her eyes drift towards me and she offers a smile.  I don’t bother to return it, instead choosing to nod my head.  Urbosa is one of the few people besides mother who could call out every one of my fake smiles.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” A voice calls my name.  Turning my head, I see it belongs to Mipha.  “It is wonderful to see you again, as always.”</p><p>  “Yes,” I replied, grateful to see my friend.  “Have you seen Link?”</p><p>  Mipha shakes her head.  “I meant to visit him before the trial, but the guards would not let me near his tent.”</p><p>  “At least you can see him after the trial,” I say.  She shrugs.</p><p>  I have avoided the Hero over these past weeks.  My last direct interaction with him had been at the tech lab.  I’d seen him training with the other knights and walking with my father.  Envy always flared up within me every time I saw them together.  I didn’t <em>want </em>to dislike the Hylian Champion.  But it seems fate keeps tossing reasons in my face.  He’d had over a year to charm my father while I was away.  And he succeeded.  My father sees Link as the son he never had.  A perfect child.  </p><p>  “It’s surreal,” Mipha says.  “I’ve always known Link is talented.  He was able to beat grown men in combat when he was <em>four</em>.  But this...it’s all so much.”</p><p>  “It is indeed.”</p><p>  “Will you...be seeing Link much?” Mipha asks suddenly.</p><p>  I raise an eyebrow, unsure of how to interpret her question.  “I suppose so.  My father gave him rooms in the castle.”  I don’t want to admit to Mipha that I disliked the man she clearly harbored feelings for.  That would not be good for cultural relations if their relationship ever progressed.</p><p>  Mipha nods her head slowly and twists her hands together anxiously.</p><p>  I take a steady breath.  Mipha isn’t like the other courtiers, she’s not looking for something to use against me.  She is merely worried about her friend.  My eyes soften and I rest a hand on her shoulder.  “Link will be fine.  He has the Master Sword—no one would dare lay a hand on him.”</p><p>  Mipha’s expression is unreadable.  “That is not what I’m worried about, Zelda.”</p><p>  The horns blow, announcing the beginning of the trial.  Mipha’s words fade and I file them away for later.  Stepping back, waving a quick goodbye to the Zora princess.  I settle on my wooden throne, waiting for my father’s arrival.</p><p>  The King of Hyrule emerges from the castle, his signature beaming smile cast down upon his subjects.  He raises a hand, gratefully accepting his people’s cheers.  His guards follow him down the stairs, their hands resting dutifully on their weapons.</p><p>  As my father approaches, I notice the man trailing behind him.  Eyes widening in recognition, I resist the urge to leap up from my throne.  Fao Illeron—Link’s father—stands dutifully behind the king.  His features have aged and a new scar adorns his left cheek, but it <em>is </em>him.  He has been dressed in the uniform of the Royal Guard, falling back into the role he played ten years ago.</p><p>  Did he recognize me? I hope so.  I’ve changed quite a bit since our last encounter.</p><p>  He finds my gaze and smiles.  I blink.  Of course, he recognized me. I am the only person standing on the royal platform and wore a tiara.  I smile back, genuinely.</p><p>  The two of them descend from the castle staircase, parting ways so my father can ascend onto the royal platform.</p><p> “People of Hyrule,” My father announces.  “Thank you for journeying all this way.  Today, we celebrate the Hylian Champion, Link Illeron.  Chosen by the Goddess Hylia, Link wields the Master Sword before us all today.  He will prove his worth for me, the King of Hyrule, and claim the title of Princess Zelda’s appointed knight.”</p><p>  My body goes cold.  That had <em>not </em>been the agreement we had arranged weeks ago.  Link was to be <em>considered </em>for the job.  Not guaranteed!  I specifically requested someone older, wiser...really, I would prefer anyone to the Chosen Hero!  Filled with rage towards my father’s betrayal and towards my shortsightedness, I hide my curled fists in the folds of my dress.  He never really meant to look for anyone else.  My father made up his mind the moment Link paraded into Castle Town with the Master Sword on his back.</p><p>  I stand, stepping closer to my father’s side.  The words I spent hours rehearsing fall flawlessly from my lips.  “Chosen Hero,” I call, casting my right arm towards the tent erected at the edge of the arena.  Link steps forth from within, bearing silver armor and holding the Master Sword in his right hand.  No shield sits on his arm.  I hide my worried frown.  “Come forth and display your talents before my people.  Bless us with your gifts and your honor.  Take your place at my side as my Champion.”</p><p>  That was the first time I have said those words without stuttering.  I catch the satisfaction in my father’s eye and swell with pride.</p><p>  Link lowers himself into a bow but his eyes remain fixed upon me.  I have long since given up any attempts to decipher their blue depths.</p><p>  Horns blade, announcing the arrival of Link’s first opponent.</p><p>  A knight from Hyrule’s army.  According to my father, he is a respected commander from the Akkala Citadel.</p><p>  The commander exchanges a nod with Link.  Both men raise their swords, preparing for battle.  The people in the stands hold their breath.</p><p>  At the first clash of blades, cheers erupt.  People are eager to see their Hero’s prowess with a sword.  I had noticed that bets were placed before the match.</p><p>  Link appears to be holding back.  His blows are half-hearted and careful as if he is worried he might hurt his opponent.  Glancing at his father, I notice how Sir Fao shakes his head.  The retired knight is murmuring under his breath as if he is directing his son’s moves.</p><p>  Almost like he sensed his father’s intentions, Link seems to push more force into his attacks.  They are still withdrawn, but this new energy is enough to throw the commander on his back.  The Master Sword hovers over his neck before Link steps back.</p><p>  The crowd explodes, congratulating their Hero and his success.</p><p>  Three more fights pass, each ending the same as the first.  Link’s expression remains the same as he accumulates victories.  I find myself growing bored.  Would it kill the young knight to spare some form of emotion?  No, he is too proud to reveal something as mundane as emotions.</p><p><em>   There is nothing he could do that the people wouldn’t love</em>, I find myself thinking bitterly.</p><p>  Link’s forth challenger stumbles away, blade feet away in the dirt.  I wish I could slump down on my throne and take a nap.</p><p>  My father claps his hands excitedly.  “And now, the final contender.  A last-minute volunteer!”</p><p>  This piqued my interest.  After Link’s display, who would dare choose to willingly face off against him?  Leaning forward, I spot the brave soul who challenges the Hero.</p><p>  A grin spreads across my face.</p><p>  Urbosa stands at the edge of the arena, scimitar in one hand and shield in the other.  She shoots me a wink before approaching Link.</p><p>  “Champions,” my father bellows.  “Fight with glory.”</p><p>  I wish he would quit the theatrics, but I admit, this is a fight I am eager to witness.</p><p>  Link swings the Master Sword experimentally.  If he is tired, he doesn’t show it.  Urbosa smirks at him, gripping her weapons tightly.  I recall the night in the desert when she bested two Yiga footsoldiers effortlessly.  Perhaps Urbosa could offer a real challenge for Link.</p><p>  My father lowers his hand and the horns blare.  Urbosa charges forward, eager to make the first move and gain the upper hand.  Link parries her attack and spins away.  The Hylian Champion's small stature is not to be underestimated.  Though Urbosa towers over him, Link uses his size to avoid her blows and land his own.  He moves so quickly it becomes hard for my eyes to follow his movements.</p><p>  The crowd is going berserk.  Even the stony-faced Gerudo are partaking in the excitement, cheering for their chief.</p><p>  This fight lasts longer than the previous ones.  Neither warrior seems to be tiring.</p><p>  With a grunt, Link launches a bold attack on Urbosa’s side.  The chief meets the Master Sword with her shield, deflecting the blow.  Link stumbles back, unable to hide his shock.  This is the first slip-up he has made tonight.  Murmurs course through the crowds.  I am not the only person who’d caught the slip-up.</p><p>  Urbosa’s cry is triumphant.  She swings her scimitar in a horizontal arc, reaching for the Hero.  My father leans forward in his throne, his eyes wide.  The whole arena falls silent.  Before Urbosa’s blade touches his skin, Link pushes off from the ground in a flawless backflip.  His next moves come so quickly no one seems to catch them.  The stands are filled with confused murmurs.  It's as if someone had paused the battle momentarily, and proceeded to skip past a crucial moment.</p><p>  The Gerudo Chief is on her back, scimitar and shield tossed to opposite ends of the arena.  Her face displays her surprise as she stares at the blade of the master sword.  Then, Urbosa throws her head back in laughter.</p><p>  “Well done, young Hero.” She grins.  “Help me up.”</p><p>  Link takes Urbosa’s extended forearm and pulls her to her feet.  With a respectful nod, he steps away from her.</p><p>  As if they just registered the fight, the stands burst with joy.  Trumpets blare and people praise the Hero.  Sir Fao has made his way to his son.  He claps Link on the back, face alight with pride.  Link’s own emotions surface, for only a moment.  Sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head.</p><p>  My father’s booming laughter silences the chaos.  “Congratulations, Link Illeron.  You have proven yourself worthy of your titles and position at my daughter’s side.  Together you will defend Hyrule from the Calamity!”</p><p>  I know I must say something.  Impa had taught me the proper words to say, but I am unable to conjure them.  Each person’s eyes land on me, awaiting my speech.</p><p>  “You will serve our people well, Hero.” I pray my words will be enough.  “Thank you.”</p><p>  If anyone notices my hesitation or my hastily chosen words, they don’t notice.  Their attention slides back to Link.  I could have blubbered almost anything and they wouldn’t have noticed.</p><p>  Today belongs to the Hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this is the 10th chapter published.  Yay!</p><p>This has been a short week, but it feels like an eternity since I last posted.  I hope you guys like this chapter.  I'm publishing this in the wee hours of the morning since the rest of my day will be quite busy.  Though this also means there might be some small mistakes I missed, so I apologize for those.  If you spot any let me know.  Hopefully, I managed to catch them all.</p><p>Thanks for reading everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Unanswered Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions grow between Link and Zelda during the reception party after the trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Impa spared no expense in planning the trial’s reception.  The castle’s smallest ballroom has been dressed in banners and ribbons.  The afternoon light shines in through the wide windows, reflecting off of the gold dishes set out for the guests.</p><p>  I sit beside my father at the elevated table.  Looking out across the room, I watch as my people celebrate.  Hope sparkles in their eyes, yet I feel empty.  Am I selfish to wish it was I who brought that light to their eyes? Nausea pools in my gut, spurred by my guilt.  All I’ve given my people are unfulfilled promises.  My fists clench under the table, hidden from view.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” I jolt at the sound of my name.  I hurriedly wide my palms on my dress, thankful that the red skirts will hide the pinpricks of blood.</p><p>  “Sir Fao Illeron,” I say, meeting the retired knight’s eyes. “It is wonderful to see you again.”</p><p>  Link and his father, along with the other Champions, share the table with my father and me.  Sir Fao had left for the refreshments table earlier and now stands in front of me.<br/>  “You have grown into a beautiful young woman,” He smiles kindly.  “You’re the spitting image of the queen.”</p><p>  “Thank you,” I reply.  “Your son’s performance was impressive.”</p><p>  He nods his head in thanks.  Both our eyes wander to Link, who is in a conversation with Mipha farther down the table.  The two certainly are good friends.  At least I wouldn’t have to worry about the Champions getting along.  They all seem to be rather quick friends.</p><p>  “I trained him to be the best.  But even I never believed he would be Hylia’s Chosen.” Sir Fao murmurs, almost to himself.</p><p>  “The Goddess is not one to make her plans known,” I sigh.  The bare skin on the back of my right hand is clear proof of that.  Standing, I step away from the table.  “If you would excuse me, Sir Fao.”</p><p>  The retired knight nods.</p><p>  Slipping from the ballroom, I make my way for the ladies’ parlor room down the hall.  The room is vacant, so I let my calm demeanor drop.</p><p>  Uncurling my fists, I stare at the small crescent-shaped marks on my palms.  Cursing the impulsive reflex, I retrieve a handkerchief and attempt to wipe them clean.  Damn this stupid party.</p><p>  After making sure there is no sign of blood on my palms, I lean over one of the armchairs.  The corset under my gown seems to be constricting tighter around my abdomen.  My chest heaves and sobs threaten to escape my throat.  I have to breathe.  Absolutely anyone could walk in here and see their princess in this unacceptable state.  What would my father do then?</p><p>  My dry laugh tangles with my sobs and emerges as some twisted version of both.</p><p>  “Zelda.”</p><p>  Cursing my luck, I wipe my eyes and turn to face the unfortunate soul who’d caught Hyrule’s princess crying in the parlor room.</p><p>  The Gerudo Chief stands with her hand perched on her hip, her eyes lit with concern.</p><p>  “Urbosa,” I mutter, though there is gratitude in the tones of my voice.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p>  “I saw you leave,” The Gerudo steps closer, eyes careful as she observes my tear-stained cheeks.  “I thought I should find you before your father misses you.”</p><p>  I scoff.  “He is busy celebrating Link’s victory.”</p><p>  Urbosa raises an eyebrow.  “Why do you sound like that's a bad thing?”</p><p>  “I don’t know,” I whisper.  “It’s all so <em> easy </em>for him!”</p><p>  “For the king?”</p><p>  “For Link!” I cry, flinging my arms in the air.  “He returned from the Lost Woods with the Master Sword early.  And these past few weeks...my father treats him like a son!  Link doesn’t even try and yet his destiny caves for him!”</p><p>  “<em>Your </em> destiny.” Urbosa murmurs, settling a hand on my back.  “His destiny is also your own.  They are mirrored, whether it seems obvious now or not.  Zelda...I know you have yet to access the Goddess’s power, but neither you have failed your people.  I thought you might be able to speak with Link about all this.  Perhaps he could help you—”</p><p>  “I thought so too,” I groan.  “I was so <em>naïve</em>.  I pictured the Chosen Hero as someone who would struggle and suffer for his destiny—” I catch Urbosa's frown and quickly correct myself, “<em>Our </em>destiny.  Link accomplishes it all with a swing of his sword.  He even bested you in combat!”</p><p>  Urbosa smirks, brushing nonexistent dust of her arm.  “I could have electrocuted him, but I thought it would be a shame to damage such a handsome young voe.”</p><p>  I scowl.  “You aren’t helping!  Urbosa, he has not said a single word to me since the Lost Woods!  It's as if he decided that I am not worth his time.  He must <em> despise </em>me.”</p><p>  “He does not,” Urbosa says firmly.  “If you would just talk to him, perhaps you could reach an understanding.”</p><p>  I cross my arms.</p><p>  Gently, Urbosa fixes the crown in my hair.  “Tell me, little bird, have you made any attempts to speak to Link?”</p><p>  The past two weeks I’ve spent avoiding him flood my memory.  “No…”</p><p>  “Let’s change that, shall we?”</p><p>  “Okay,” I murmur, wiping away the last of my tears.  “Thank you, Urbosa.”</p><p>  She nods.  “We should head back.”</p><p>  I lead us out of the parlor, returning to the ballroom just as the band strikes up a new song.</p><p>  “Princess!” Not a second after I set foot inside the ballroom, Kaito bounds over to me.  “Would you share this dance with me?”</p><p>  I glance back at Urbosa.</p><p>  “Who’s that?” She asks with interest.</p><p>  “The Court Poet,” I reply as Kaito draws near.  </p><p>  Urbosa nods thoughtfully.  “You should dance, little bird.”</p><p>  I shoot her a teasing glare—<em>she </em>has never danced at one of my father’s parties.  At least not since my mother’s death.  If I had my way, I wouldn’t dance without my mother either.  Eager to escape the thought before it grew all-consuming, I take Kaito’s hand.  As the princess, I am expected to dance at <em>least </em>once.</p><p>  As he spins me across the dance floor, I search for something to talk about.  It's been so long, but I recall that most people converse with each other during their dances.</p><p>  “So,” I start, “When we are at court, what title shall I call you by?”</p><p>  Kaito beams.  “You may call me Kaito, Princess.  Of all people, you have that privilege.”</p><p>  I laugh.  “I’m honored.”</p><p>  The song begins to pick up the pace, and I find myself struggling to keep up.  It has been a long time since I’ve danced.  Kaito doesn’t seem to notice my struggles.  He spins me faster and faster, and I begin to trip over my own feet.</p><p>  Just as I am about to collide with someone, the song halts.  The onlookers clap.  Well, at least Hylia spared me some mercy.</p><p>  “You dance beautifully,” Kaito kisses my hand.  I narrow my eyes.  There is <em>no way </em>he failed to notice my clumsiness.  But of course, it would be rude to say that to the princess’s face.</p><p>  “Thanks…” </p><p>  Kaito bows before excusing himself.  Another man takes his place offering his hand.  I take it, feeling my father’s gaze on me.</p><p>  To my relief, this next song is not as fast-paced as the last one.  I manage to keep up with my partner and hold myself together until the end of the dance.</p><p>  He expresses a similar compliment to Kaito’s.  I thank him and pull away.</p><p>  Urbosa is watching me from the corner of the room.  She nods her head towards Link, who is conversing with Daruk in front of my father’s table.  Summoning all my courage, I make my way towards the Hylian Champion.</p><p>  “Master Link,” I say, using his newest title.  “Would you grant me a moment of your time?”</p><p>  He does not respond but turns to face me fully.</p><p>  “Your father was a dear friend of my mother’s,” I begin.  “He trained you didn’t he?”</p><p>  A nod.</p><p>  “Sir Fao has always been an incredible knight.  You honor his legacy with your skills.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Princess,” Link mumbles.  For a moment, I am thrilled that he finally spoke to me.  “But you speak about my father as if he is dead.”</p><p>  Any triumph I felt at getting him to speak fades.</p><p>  “No!” I apologize hastily.  “That is not how I meant to come across.”</p><p>  He nods, and I notice how his eyes are focused on the floor.</p><p>  “He mentioned that he trained you.” I continue.  “Perhaps you could entertain me with tales of his lessons?”</p><p>  “There is not much to tell,” He says, voice low.</p><p>  “Oh,” I search for a way to salvage the conversation.  “I suppose the training paid off, at the very least.”</p><p>  I gesture to the sword on his back.</p><p>  “It did.”</p><p>  “Could you at least entertain me with tales of your quest through the Lost Woods?” I ask, “I have always wondered what lies inside the mist.”</p><p>  Link shrugs.  “I just followed the light.”</p><p>  I frown.  What did he mean by that?</p><p>  “Well...thank you for your attention, Hero,” I say, turning away.</p><p>  A dozen sets of eyes find somewhere else to look.  My cheeks heat as I realize there had been an audience for my feeble attempt at conversation.  Muffled snickers reach my ears.  My previous nausea returns.</p><p>  The Hero had not cared that I embarrassed myself before the entire court in a one-sided conversation.  Rage flares behind my vision.  Had he known about the onlookers?  From what I’ve noticed about him, he is quite observant and must have attended plenty of formal gatherings in his time.  He knows how this court works.  What happened to a pleasant conversation and gentlemanly manners?  Perhaps his <em>only </em>virtue is courage.</p><p>  I don’t realize I’m storming for the exit until my father calls my name.  “Zelda!”</p><p>  “I’m retiring for the night,” I reply, loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>  He does not protest as I round the corner.  Too many eyes watched, it would be better to not make a scene.</p><p>  To fill the silence left in my wake, he proposes a toast.</p><p>  “To Link, Hero of Hyrule!” He calls, his words reaching down the hall.</p><p>  The crowd echoes it back.</p><p>  My bitterness is unbecoming of a princess.  It is childish to behave this way.  My father would be most upset with me when I next saw him.</p><p>  I know this but...why must each attempt I make end in failure?  My prayers end in silence and my duty to my people lies in shambles.  The Hero, my Goddess-damned-<em>partner, </em>is content to ridicule me before my subjects.</p><p>  I don’t care who is there to witness me as I slam my chamber door behind me.  Evidently, no one besides my guards.  Impa must still be down at the reception party.  Cherry too.  I had noticed how she and Robbie had been inching closer together throughout the night.  Perhaps he finally worked up the courage to ask my pretty handmaiden to dance.</p><p>  No one comes to help me undress.  I toss my ballgown on the floor, not caring if it sustains wrinkles.  I would never have use of it again anyway.  Come next week, a new set of ballgowns will be waiting in my closet.  I don a wispy nightdress and pull over my dressing gown before pushing open the doors to my balcony.</p><p>  I move carefully down the adjoining stairs, clinging to the shadows.  Though there is little need for my caution. Most people are still at the party or migrating towards the main gates.  No one would notice the princess dashing across the grounds in her nightdress.  Though my father would not mind if I sought out extra hours for prayer, he would lecture me about being dressed indecently in public.</p><p>  There are three Goddess statues spread out across Hyrule Castle’s courtyards.  Each is dedicated to either Nayru, Farore, or Din.  I would pray to each twice a day, and spend the rest of my hours locked away inside the room dedicated to Hylia.  Farore’s statue is closest to my chambers, so I head there.</p><p>  The statue rests at the center of a small pond.  Tall bushes grow around the pond, obscuring the statue from view.  If anyone happened to pass by, they would not notice me.  I quickly cross the small bridge leading to the statue and fall to my knees.</p><p>  Clasping my hands together before me, I ignore the pinpricks of pain in my knees.  There would be bruises there tomorrow.</p><p>  “I seek your guidance,” I say to the night sky.  “Hear me, I pray.  Please, tell me why you leave me without counsel.  You have picked a Hero.  The Calamity is near—we all know it.  Tell me why!”</p><p>  No answer.</p><p>  <em> Please</em>.  I pray, hands shaking.  <em> Please answer my call</em>.</p><p>  “My people will die!” I cry.  “<em>Your </em>subjects.  <em> Your </em>worshippers.  You must help me, please!”</p><p>  Silence. </p><p>  I stayed kneeling by the statue for hours.  There were moments when my consciousness slips and my knees nearly give out.  Each time, I splash pond water on my face and resume my prayer.  All the while, Farore’s statue smiles down with orange-tinted eyes.  </p><p>  My cheeks are itching for me to wipe the tears away.  Instead, I grit my teeth and pull myself to my feet.  My legs feel like twigs, threatening to snap beneath me.  My knees are numb from the hours of constant pressure.  I can feel the bruises that will form there by tomorrow.</p><p>  I cannot stay at the statue all night.  I know that I will need at least a few hours’ worth of sleep if I wish to be ready for tomorrow's events.  It must be past midnight by now.</p><p>  Grudgingly, I begin to trudge back towards the stairwell that would lead me to my balcony.  My eyesight is blurring, but I can just make out a figure standing in the shadows.  As I draw near, his blue eyes widen with recognition.</p><p>  Link.  </p><p>  “What are you doing out, Hero?” I ask, hugging my bare shoulders.  My dressing gown had slipped during my prayer, and I hadn’t bothered to fix it.  How thankful I am for the night’s cover as my cheeks redden.  I can only imagine the tales of scandal the nobles would spin and the scolding I’d receive from Impa.</p><p>  He considers me for a moment.  “I was taking a stroll, Princess.” He hesitates before adding, “Are you...are you well, Your Highness?”</p><p>  I narrow my eyes.  “I am perfectly fine, thank you.”</p><p>  Casting my gaze behind me, I realize Link had a perfect view of Farore’s statue.  He would have been able to see me between the bushes while I prayed.</p><p>  If possible, my face grows even redder.  Not from embarrassment, but from fury.</p><p>  “What did you see?” I growl.</p><p>  Link seems to shift away.  </p><p>  My eyes are burning with unshed tears.  Link must have seen my desperation, he must have heard my pitiful murmurings.</p><p>  Link’s eyes widen.  “Princess…” He says as if he planned to apologize.</p><p>  “That’s enough,” I wave my hand.  My features settle into a deadly calm facade.  Anything but the sorrow that threatens to overtake me.  “I will see you in the morning, Hero.”</p><p>  Link bows and steps aside, albeit hesitantly.  The perfect knight.</p><p>  My fists curl yet again and my nails fit into their still unhealed crevices from earlier.</p><p>  Once out of sight, I run the rest of the way.  I pause on my balcony to catch my breath.  </p><p>  “Curse you!” I scream into the cold night air, no longer caring who heard.</p><p>  Silence is the only response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!  This is one of the first chapters I'd written, so it's nice to finally see it published.</p><p>Well.  I have to address Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity.  First off: wow.  I was not expecting that in any way shape or form.  I am so excited to get more information about the Calamity and what happened 100 years ago.  But I also can't guarantee that it will be 100% compliant with this story (at first).  I will try to adapt it to fit the narrative of Age of Calamity, but I can't say yet exactly how accurate it will be.</p><p>I'll worry about it at a later date, when we get more information on the game.  Until then, I will continue writing and publishing this story.</p><p>Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ceremony to inaugurate the Champions is held.  After, Zelda and the Champions take a picture together on the Sheikah Slate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  I sleep for a total of four hours.  </p><p>  After spotting Link in the courtyard, I waited nearly an hour or him to return.  By the time he did, it was well past one in the morning.  I would have found it amusing if the Chosen Hero just up and left the day before the inauguration ceremony.  But no, he slipped back into the castle soundlessly without so much of a glance at my balcony.</p><p>  I spent the next hour pacing through my room, running over the plans for the ceremony in my head.  I would have the chance to prove my father and the gossip-mongers wrong.  Everything would be perfect.  I had the strong urge to dash into the Sanctum and check that everything was in order, but I knew the guards stationed outside would not be pleased.</p><p>  My fingers itched to write an entry in my journal, so I did just that.  When I found myself writing about Link, I refused to spell his name.  So I substituted his name for “HIM” and tucked the diary away.</p><p>  When I finally collapsed into bed, I was unable to close my eyes.  The thoughts kept coming.  I found myself muttering prayers under my breath, shifting between the ancient tongue and the common language.  Anything that might register in the Goddess’s ears.</p><p>  So, I admit, I may not have slept four hours.  Perhaps a total of two.</p><p>  It shows in the morning.  Impa’s disapproval has a presence in the room, breathing down my neck as she paints my face.  Today needed to be perfect.  She masks the dark circles under my eyes and adds color to my gaunt cheeks.  After she finishes my makeup and Cherry steps away from my hair, it is impossible to tell I had spent the whole night fretting.</p><p>  They dress me in the traditional colors of the royal family.  Dark blue, white, and gold.  The gown is heavy, similar to the one I wore to recruit the Champions.  But this one is weighed down by jewels and fine cloth.  I’ve worn many gowns akin to it over the years.  </p><p>  “Perfection,” Cherry murmurs as she admires her work.</p><p>  “It’s all you,” I say, touching the delicate diadem resting upon my forehead.</p><p>  “Thank you, Princess.” Cherry blushes.  “But I can’t take credit for the gown.”</p><p>  “The seamstresses are truly spectacular,” I agree.  I had gotten to know many of them over the past few weeks while I worked on the Champions’ garbs.  Kindly women, each blessed with talent.  It was comforting to learn from them, to be reminded that no one is born with their skills.  They each labored their entire lives for a chance to work for the king.</p><p>  Listening to their gossip was also a pleasure.  They seemed to know everyone inside the walls of Castle Town.  Each of them shared something new, a little tidbit of information about sweethearts or the grumpy old maids.  Whenever Link came up in conversation, I listened intently.  His mother had been a seamstress in the castle when she met his father.  Some of them—the ones who had known Link’s mother—recalled him as a child.  He would come running through their chambers, followed closely by his little sister.  None of them could remember her name.</p><p>  Though the conversations about Link would always end in giggles.  He has caught the attention of many of the young ladies of Castle Town.  One woman joked he couldn’t cross the street without being hounded by maidens.  I would always hide my frown and focus more intently on my work.</p><p>  “The Hero is in wonderful shape.”</p><p>  “The Hylian Champion’s eyes are as blue as the Lanayru Sea.”</p><p>  “His hair is gorgeous, though a little long for a knight.”</p><p>  “Do you think the king will make him cut it off after the ceremony?” One asks worriedly.</p><p>  “I hope not!” </p><p>  <em> Link </em> could have any girl he wanted without lifting a finger.  Perhaps he already did.</p><p>  Their doting comments became too much after a while.  I could not deny that the Hero <em>does </em>possess handsome attributes...but I would not let my thoughts linger on that subject.  It would do me no good to think of Link that way.  Besides, we have come to an unspoken agreement to hate each other.</p><p>  Hate is a strong word, I suppose.  But surely, we are nowhere close to being friends.</p><p>  After realizing how much thought I had given the subject, I banish it from my mind, cheeks flaming.</p><p>  Cherry and Impa escort me to the Sanctum.  We enter through a side entrance leading to an antechamber.  Supposedly, the Champions are inside their rooms right now, being given the final briefing on the ceremony.  They would not be required to do anything but smile and look presentable.</p><p>  Horns blare, announcing my entrance.  On cue, I step through the archway and march to the center of the Sanctum.  I stand at the center of the image of the Triforce on the floor.  Moments later, doors open and I know the Champions now stand in a half-circle behind me.  We had all been thoroughly briefed on the ceremony’s choreography.  Link is standing directly behind me.  I do not glance back.</p><p>  My father steps to the edge of the balcony overlooking the Sanctum.  His eyes pass over the crowd gathered behind me.</p><p>  “Citizens of Hyrule,” He says.  “Thank you for gathering here today to witness the naming of our Champions.”</p><p>  The line of Royal Guardsmen standing along the perimeter of the Sanctum raises their spears into the air.  In unison, they bring them down, a hollow ring sounding throughout the room.</p><p>  “Welcome warriors.” He now addresses the Champions.  “I’d like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this...fateful task.  I officially appoint you Hyrule’s Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb.  Zelda.”</p><p>  I nod my head and turn to the Champions.  A servant hurries forward and walks beside me.  </p><p>  I approached Revali first.  The servant hands me his scarf, and in turn, I offer it to him.  He accepts it wordlessly.</p><p>  Next is Urbosa.  For her, I crafted a skirt.  She accepts it, her gratitude evident in her eyes.</p><p>  Next...is Link.  He stands stiffly, arms at his sides and Master Sword on his back.  His garb took me the longest to sew.  Partly because I waited until the last possible moment to start it.  For him, I made a tunic that incorporates designs of the legendary sword and Triforce.  He does not react as I pass him the garb, accepting it with his typical impassive face.</p><p>  Mipha smiles as I extend her sash.  She thanks me softly and accepts the garb graciously.</p><p>  Daruk is grinning ear to ear as I approach.  I also made him a sash, though much larger than Mipha’s.</p><p>  After each of them has donned their garb, I return to the center of the Triforce.</p><p>  My father continues his speech as if no time has passed.  “That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations.  Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda.”</p><p>  I bow my head.</p><p> “Zelda,” My father addresses me directly, his tone growing fiercer as he recites his words.  “I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill.  Lead our Champions, Princess.  And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>  “I will,” I say.  Turning, I face the Champions once again.  “Do you swear your services to Hyrule, Champions?”</p><p>  They each lower themselves into a kneel.  Link unsheathes the Master Sword and holds it out to me.  As my hand closes around the hilt, I expect to feel something.  I assumed there would be something...magical about the sacred blade.  But nothing is simmering beneath my fingers as I grasp the hilt.</p><p>  I do not falter.  In the scriptures, the princess always blesses her Champions with per power.  My father and I decided that the blade of evil’s bane would be a good enough stand-in for the Goddess’s sacred light.  I touch the sword to Link’s shoulders, then do the same for each Champion before I return the Master Sword to the Hero.</p><p>  “Rise, Champions of Hyrule,” I command.</p><p>  Slowly, they stand.  Above the Sanctum, I hear the explosion of fireworks.  The crowd cheers, surging forward to greet their new Champions.  I glance over my shoulder, hoping to catch my father’s eye.  But he has already descended the stairs into the crowd, flanked by his guards.</p><p>  Urbosa finds me immediately.  “Congratulations, Zelda!”</p><p>  I frown.  “I have done nothing.  <em> You </em> are the one who deserves my congratulations.”<br/>  She shakes her head and smiles.  “Though I appreciate the gesture, I believe you were the one who had to stand front-and-center today.  Your mother would be proud of you.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Urbosa.” I flush.  “Shall we go somewhere more private?”</p><p>  She nods her head.</p><p>  I walk with Urbosa outside of the Sanctum and down a separate flight of stairs.  They lead down the side of the castle to a little pavilion my mother used to take me to.  We would have picnic lunches while my father attended his midday meetings.  Sometimes Urbosa would accompany us.</p><p>  We speak of many things, from her new pet sand seal to the little research I’d managed to accomplish into the past few weeks.  Urbosa informs me that she and Vah Naboris have been getting along well, which I am glad to hear.  I told her of my visit to the Royal Tech Lab weeks ago, and the Sheikah Slate Purah had shown me.</p><p>  “That’s incredible, Zelda,” Urbosa says.  “I am glad you’ve been able to continue your studies.”</p><p>  “Me too,” I replied.</p><p>  “Looks like we have company.” A smirk emerges on Urbosa’s face.</p><p>  Turning, I follow her gaze to the other Champions climbing down the stairs.  Revali forgoes the steps altogether and flies straight to the pavilion.</p><p>  “Rude of you to go off on your own,” He mutters.  “We should <em> all </em>be celebrating this wonderful occasion!”</p><p>  Urbosa crosses her arms.  “I thought the celebration was up there,” She nods towards the Sanctum.</p><p>  Revali scoffs.  “That was no celebration!  Everything is so grandeur and pristine.  No offense, Princess, but you should see the celebrations hosted at Rito Village.”</p><p>  I shrug.  “None taken.”</p><p>  Urbosa scoffs.  “Hmph.  A party is not a party with a canteen of noble pursuit.”</p><p>  Leaving them to their bickering, I notice Purah and Impa trailing behind the rest of the Champions.  This is the first time I’ve seen both the sisters together since before my time at the temple.  It’s funny how we all seem to evade each other in the hallways.</p><p>  “Wonderful job, Princess,” Impa says by way of greeting.  “You spared no expense.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Impa,” I reply.  My eyes wander to the Sheikah Slate at Purah’s waist.  “May I?” I ask.</p><p>  “Of course, Zeldy!” Purah exclaims.  “Be my guest.”</p><p>  Taking the slate, I head back towards the Champions.  Link and Daruk seem to be holding a private conversation, so I present the slate to the others.</p><p>  “Hmph.  So this is the Sheikah Slate, eh?” Revali asks.  He plucks it from my hands and holds it up to the light.  My eyebrows raise.  I would never get used to the Rito’s forwardness.</p><p>  “It is,” I answer.  “Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought.  Sadly, we’ve yet to decipher all of its secrets.”</p><p>  Revali hands the slate to Mipha, who studies it closely.  Urbosa leans down, peering over the Zora’s shoulder.  “The princess told me something strange recently.  Somehow it can create true-to-life images.”</p><p>  “Oh, wow.” Mipha murmurs, eyes wide as she reveres the slate.  “I would love to see it.  Um, Princess...may I ask a special favor of you?”  The Zora looks over her shoulder.  Her gaze falls on Link and Daruk, who have fallen silent.  They must have heard at least a part of our conversation.</p><p>  “Of course,” I say.</p><p>  “Could we...perhaps...take a picture together?”</p><p>  “That’s a wonderful idea, Mipha!” I cry.  “Purah?”</p><p>  The Sheikah bounds over.  “I’d be happy to, Zeldy.”</p><p>  We all shuffle to one side of the pavilion, positioning ourselves so we won’t be backlit by the sun.</p><p>  “All right,” Purah says.  “This spot should work nicely.  Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate, everyone!” She peers above the slate, scrunching her brow.  “Daruk, can you crouch down a bit?  You’re as big as Death Mountain.”</p><p>  Daruk grunts.  He takes a moment to process Purah’s request before bending down.</p><p>  Purah’s next words are directed at me.  “What’s with the glum face, Princess?  Gimme a big smile!”</p><p>  I breathe in.  I don’t believe I’ve smiled much since returning to the castle.  Urbosa places a hand on my back, offering a supportive grin.  I try to ignore Link’s eyes on me.</p><p>  “Revali, move your tail closer to the group.” Purah sighs.  </p><p>  The Rito huffs but takes a step closer.  “Ugh, fine.”</p><p>  “Mipha, you look so tense.  Deep breathes, okay?”</p><p>  “Right!” The Zora princess places her hands on her chest as she breathes out and in.</p><p>  “Stay just like that!” Purah grins.  “Here we go!  <em> Smiiiile...</em>click, snap!”</p><p>  Just as Purah snaps the photo, Daruk’s arms crush around us.  I am pushed closer to Link as Revali nearly trips over his feet, almost colliding with me.</p><p>  Purah bursts into laughter.  “Oh, it’s perfect!”</p><p>  “May I see?”  Mipha straightens, easily regaining her dignity.</p><p>  I wish I’d recovered as quickly.  Instead, I stand in shock momentarily, my hand pressed to Link’s firm chest.  He shifts away as I step back, murmuring my apologies.  Link just stares at me, expression unreadable.</p><p>  Purah hands the slate to Mipha.  The Zora’s face scrunches in confusion before loosening into a quiet laugh.</p><p>  The Sheikah Slate is passed around, each Champion getting the chance to see the picture.  Revali groans, and Link...the faintest hint of amusement colors his features as he looks down at the image.</p><p>  Urbosa hands the slate to me.  My features spread into a wide smile.  It's the first genuine smile I’ve worn in...a long time.  I fail to be bothered by Link’s searching gaze as I study the photo.</p><p>  “It’s perfect,” I murmur.</p><p>  As the Champions begin to tease each other, slowly migrating away, I hand the Sheikah Slate back to Purah.</p><p>  “Thanks for doing that, Purah.”</p><p>  “No biggie, Zeldy!”</p><p>  I turn to leave, but Purah grasps my forearm.</p><p>  “Wait…” She takes a deep breath.  Impa steps but beside her, exchanging a glance with her sister.  “Zelda, you should keep the slate.”</p><p>  My eyes widen.  “What?”</p><p>  “You heard me.  I think you should be the one to watch over the Sheikah Slate.”  Purah says with more clarity.</p><p>  “But...your research?” I stutter.</p><p>  Purah holds up a finger.  “<em> You </em>will bring the slate back for check-ups.  <em> I </em>will analyze whatever data you’ve collected.”</p><p>  “Oh my...Purah thank you!”  I cry with glee and wrap my arms around the Sheikah.  “Thank you, <em> thank you</em>, thank you!”</p><p>  “Just don’t go taking an endless amount of photos, Zeldy.” Purah taps my shoulder knowingly.  “There is a set number of photos the slate can store.” </p><p>  I nod excitedly.  My thoughts are running wild.  All the things I could document...the secrets I could unlock...</p><p>  “Not to be the bearer of bad news,” Impa says.  I drag my eyes from the Sheikah Slate.  “But the king would like you all to return to the Sanctum.  There is still one more ceremony that needs to be performed.”</p><p>  My excitement dissipates and my gaze shifts to Link.  His own eyes are still on me, unreadable once again.</p><p>  I sigh and bob my head reluctantly.  It is time to appoint my knight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I decided to post an extra chapter.  Thank you for your encouraging comments, it means everything to me to know that people read and enjoy my work.  Publishing my writing is nerve-wracking, but I am starting to get more comfortable with it.</p><p>Enjoy this extra chapter!  I am also changing the total number of chapters from 51 to 54.  More may be added (depending on if I have any more ideas or if I decide to alter anything due to the story details in Age of Calamity).</p><p>I am posting this at 1am, so there may be some typos.  Let me know if you spot anything!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Princess and Her Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The private ceremony to appoint Link as Princess Zelda's knight is held.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Link seems oblivious to my displeasure as I lead the group back to the Sanctum.  Most of the guests have cleared out, leaving only my father and his circle of advisors.  I notice Kaito leaning against a column, scribbling in a notebook.</p><p>  “Father,” I call as we draw nearer.</p><p>  He excuses himself from his advisors and turns.  A weary smile is on his face as he observes us.  “Well done today, Zelda,” he says, dragging a hand through his beard.  Now that we are closer, I can make out the dark rings under his eyes.  It seems that I am not the only one who has not slept much recently.</p><p>  I bow my head.  Behind me, each of the Champions lowers themselves into a kneel.</p><p>  “Have you made the necessary arrangements for the knighting ceremony?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I say, hyper-aware of Link and the other Champions behind me.  “We will go now before the sun sinks any lower.”</p><p>  “I will not be joining you.  Something came up that requires my attention.” He drags a hand over his tired face.  “You will be able to perform the ceremony without me?”</p><p>  I tilt my chin up.  “Of course.  I memorized the speech.”</p><p>  “Good,” He says.  With a wave of his hand, my father dismisses me.</p><p>  The Champions stand behind me.</p><p>  “Well,” Daruk says.  “What are we waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  People cheered as we passed through Castle Town.  Children wear bright blue ribbons in their hair or around their wrists.  Some of the children have woven feathers through their hair to mimic Revali.  A few girls have tied their hair up like Urbosa’s.  I spot a few boys running with wooden weapons that mirror those the Champions carry.</p><p>  I find a smile crawling across my face.  Even if I am not the one to bring hope into my people’s lives, I am thankful for what they have been given.  </p><p>  The Sacred Grounds sits directly outside the Castle Town gates.  I have passed the grounds many times, and once I’ve watched my father perform a ceremony.  This would be the first time <em> I </em>spoke the words.  This time, the knight—Link—would pledge his services to me.</p><p>  “You look tense,” Urbosa lays a hand on my shoulder.  “Lighten up, little bird.  This will be over in ten minutes.”</p><p>  “I know,” I sigh.  The only audience would be the Champions—my private council, in a way.</p><p>  The Champions settle along the edge of the grounds, while Link and I make our way to the center.  I briefly wonder if Link was present for his father’s knighting.  Only knights of the Royal Guard who are chosen to be an elite Imperial Guardsman are given the honor of a private ceremony at the Sacred Grounds.  The Imperial Guard is a branch of the Royal Guard, made up of respected soldiers chosen to guard the royal family as their appointed knights.</p><p>  Link kneels before me.  He would need to do nothing but kneel for the entire ceremony, besides murmuring a short pledge at the end.  I raise my right hand before me.  My eyes drift over the back of my hand, observing the familiar absence of the Triforce of Wisdom.  I feel the urge to grab Link’s right hand and scour it for the Triforce of Courage.  But his hand is covered by his arm guard and fingerless glove, making it impossible to inspect.</p><p>  Drawing in a breath, I begin to recite my speech.</p><p>  “Hero of Hyrule,” I begin.  The traditional speech had been altered slightly to knight the Chosen Hero.  “Chosen by the sword that seals the darkness...you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity.”  I keep the bitter tone from my words.  Link has not challenged any sort of “darkness,” he has done nothing but swing a flashy sword.  He refuses to speak of his journey through the Lost Woods and seems quite nonchalant about the whole situation.  Fighting the Calamity is not the same as facing a man or an ordinary beast.  How can we rely on a Hero who might cower at the feet of Ganon?</p><p>  I carry on nonetheless.  “And you have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia.  Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero.  We pray for your protection...and we hope that—that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one.”  I lower my hand, taking a staggering breath.  The Champions have begun murmuring to each other, but I can’t make out their words.</p><p>  “Forged in the long-distant past, the sword that seals the darkness… Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the hero.  In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bless you and your chosen hero.  Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess… Our hope rests in you, to be forever by the hero's side.  Again we pray…that the two of you will grow stronger…and be together as one.”</p><p>  My hand falls to my side.</p><p>  His gaze rises to meet my own.  The lack of emotion there makes me want to scream.  What is he thinking?  What does he think of me?  Of our destiny?</p><p>  I nearly forget to say the next lines of the speech.</p><p>  “Do you accept your duties as protector of Hyrule?”</p><p>  “Yes.” His voice is unwavering.</p><p>  “Do you, Master Link, pledge your services to me, Princess Zelda Hyrule?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  I nod stiffly.  “Rise, Master Link, Hero of Hyrule.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the first chapter for today!  It's a short one, but I promise the next will make up for it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Smiles of Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten years before Zelda and Link meet as the Goddess's Chosen, they meet in the castle gardens.  Later that day, Fao Illeron returns to Hyrule Castle with the Queen's dead body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interlude 1 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Anez could barely contain her heartbeat as she dashed into the kitchens.  The cooks looked up, startled, but she was gone before they could properly register her presence.  She dashed down the servant corridors, peeking into each alcove and side room.  None were suitable for her needs.</p><p>  Her feet were beginning to hurt as she neared a staircase.  Gazing up the daunting steps, she found her excitement dampening.  Was it worth the exhaustion to climb those stairs?</p><p>  Behind her, a door opens and startled shouts cry out.  He was close.</p><p>  Anez chews her lip.  The stairs were just so <em> big </em>…</p><p>  She moves a single foot onto the first step, but before she can make any progress, arms close around her from behind.  </p><p>  “Caught you!” Link screams joyfully.  “C’mon, Anez, you can do better.  This isn’t even a hiding spot.”</p><p>  Annoyed, she shoves her brother away and crosses her arms.  “Would <em> you </em> climb those stairs?”</p><p>  Link tilts his head to the side, considering the trial ahead.  “Sure.”</p><p>  Anez giggles.  “No, you wouldn’t.”</p><p>  Now it’s Link’s turn to be annoyed.  “Challenge accepted.”</p><p>  Anez’s eyes grow wide.  “Link no!” She says, but it’s too late.  Her brother launches off the ground, bounding up the stairs two at a time.</p><p>  Groaning, she begins to follow.  Though now, without the pressures of tag, she can take her time.  Anez watches as her brother’s rapid ascent begins to slow and his breaths become labored.  She rolls her eyes and quickens her pace to catch up.</p><p>  When she reaches him, Link is lying on a step, his hair messy and sweaty in a halo around his head.  Anez frowns, knowing she’d be the one responsible for untangling his matted locks that evening.</p><p>  She pokes him in the side.  “Are you dead?”<br/>  No answer.</p><p>  “Grunt if you’re alive.”  She pokes him harder.</p><p>  Link remains silent.  Anez considers leaving him here.  His silence was a welcome change.  But she could already feel her energy returning.  It was time for another game.</p><p>  “Well, if you’re dead, I can be the one to train the new colt.”</p><p>  This rouses her brother.  He springs to his feet and glares at her.</p><p>  “Not dead!” He cries.</p><p>  Anez laughs.  “Okay, Mr. Zombie.  Let’s go before mom hears about you blocking the hallway.”</p><p>  The two dash down the stairs, back towards the kitchen.  With a nod from her brother, Anez knows the plan.  Link takes the lead, bursting through the door and giving the cooks yet another scare.  They don’t slow their pace, weaving throughout the kitchen.  Then, as they pass a particularly low countertop, they each grab a morsel from the basket waiting for them.</p><p>  There is no time to examine what they grabbed because if they lingered one of the cooks would surely notice them.  Link’s eyes dart around, looking for an exit.</p><p>  Anez panics and grabs Link’s wrist.  <em> Of course, </em> he didn’t think this through.  She pulls him through the kitchen, eyes darting around for an exit.  Their escape comes in the form of a window facing one of the castle’s courtyards.  It is wide open and there are crates beneath it.  Anez uses the crates as a step and then vaults through the window, Link behind her.</p><p>  Landing on her feet, she allows herself a moment to look around.  They were in the courtyard on the eastern side of the castle.  Deciding that they were safe, Anez turns to scold Link.</p><p>  “You can’t lead a raid without knowing the escape route!” She cries and knocks her brother over the head.  His hair is so poofy she doubts he feels the hit at all.  “Next time, <em> I </em> lead.”</p><p>  “No!” Link crosses his arms.  “Sometimes you just have to go for it!  You aren’t bold enough to lead.”</p><p>  “Who got us out of there?” Anez glowers.</p><p>  Link looks down bashfully.  “You.”</p><p>  “You’re welcome.”</p><p>  “Excuse me?” Both siblings startle when they realize they weren’t alone.</p><p>  Anez spins around and, for the first time, notices a girl crouching behind one of the bushes that lined the wall.  She must have witnessed their escape.</p><p>  The girl must be older than Anez, closer to Link’s age, but that doesn’t stop her from marching towards the girl with a finger raised.  “If you speak of this to <em> anyone</em>, I will make my brother skewer you with his sword.”  Anez was channeling all of the scariness she had, but the girl doesn’t seem phased.</p><p>  She looks past Anez to Link.  “He doesn’t look like he could ‘skewer’ anything.”</p><p>  Link, who’d been quiet during the exchange, looks at the girl with a blank expression, clearly stunned.</p><p>  Anez hates when her brother is useless.  What good was all of the training their father put him through if Link didn’t use his skills?</p><p>  The girl studies Link for a moment longer before turning to Anez.  “Relax.  I won’t tell anyone...under one condition.  Can I have some of that?” She points to the food in Anez’s arms.</p><p>  She’d nearly forgotten about it.  Looking down, Anez realizes she had grabbed a bunch of fruit-themed pastries.  Link’s arms were full of similar delicacies.</p><p>  “Fine.”</p><p>  Anez is startled by the girl’s smile.  It was almost like…</p><p>  Oh.  Anez takes a moment to observe the girl for the first time since landing outside.  She was blonde, but not like Anez or Link.  Their hair was like wheat.  The girl’s locks were brighter, so much brighter.  Her eyes were a green Anez had never seen before, akin to the fields of Central Hyrule.  And her smile…</p><p>  There were only two people at Hyrule Castle who smiled like that.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” Anez murmurs, falling to one knee in the dirt.  Behind her, Link does the same.  It was a clumsy bow, but the only kind she knew.  It was a soldier’s kneel, the one she’d seen her father do at ceremonies.</p><p>  “Get up,” the princess says.  “I’m not Princess Zelda right now.”</p><p>  “You ran away?” Link asks.</p><p>  “I wasn’t sure if you could speak,” the princess says.  Anez thinks it is rude, but she can’t call her out.</p><p>  “I’m sorry, Princess.” Link says.</p><p>  The princess shrugs.  “It is nice to know you can.”</p><p>  That’s when Anez remembers...Link has seen the princess before.  He’s <em> met </em> her.  Because he’s older, and their father’s firstborn son, Link has gone to an official gathering before.  Anez could remember the evening when they returned from the gathering.  Link had been in a daze.  Their father laughed about it and explained that he introduced him to Princess Zelda.  Had he not said anything to the princess?</p><p>  “Come on, follow me,” the princess says and disappears behind the bush again.</p><p>  Anez begins to follow but realizes Link hasn’t moved.  She marches back to him and kicks his shin because her arms are full.</p><p>  “Ow!” He cries.  “What was that for?”</p><p>  “Get over your little crush,” Anez hisses.  “You’re ruining it.”</p><p>  “What?” Link seems genuinely confused.</p><p>  Anez glances towards where Princess Zelda disappeared.  “Do you remember what Dad told us?  If we ever see the princess at the castle, we have to be nice to her.”</p><p>  Link nods slowly.  “She is skinny.”</p><p>  “Yeah,” Anez agrees.  “I wonder what they feed princesses.”</p><p>  “Not enough,” Link says and glances down at the pastries.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>  The two of them follow the princess into the bush.  Anez finds herself confused by her words with Link.  Of course, the princess ate enough!  It was rude of them to even notice her thin limbs.  Perhaps it was natural for royalty.</p><p>  The princess was waiting for them, her hand resting on the castle wall.  She is smiling, and Anez finds that it is hard to look at in close quarters.  She looks away, towards Link.  Her brother is gazing at the princess, his mouth slightly open.  Anez nudges him with her foot again.  He glares at her and she shrugs.</p><p>  Honestly.</p><p>  “Watch this,” Princess Zelda says eagerly and pushes down on the wall.  With a grumble, it caves inwards.</p><p>  Anez’s mouth falls open.  “Wow.”</p><p>  “I know all of them,” the princess beams.  “You learn so much from reading.”</p><p>  Anez didn’t know how to read.  She would have to wait for when she was old enough to go to school.</p><p>  Princess Zelda waves them forward.  The passageway is dark and goosebumps crawl up Anez’s arms.  She finds Link’s eyes in the dark and he offers her an encouraging smile.</p><p>  They follow the princess down the passageway.  The door closes by itself behind them, enclosing the tunnel in darkness. Even though Anez can’t see, she believes the princess knows exactly where she is going.</p><p>  “How many of these are there?” Link asks.</p><p>  “Too many,” the princess replies.  “It took me about a year before I was able to remember them all.”</p><p>  She leads them on through the darkness for another minute before stopping.  Anez knows they stop because she crashes into Link, who’d crashed into Princess Zelda.  Thankfully, she doesn’t drop any of the pastries.</p><p>  Anez doesn’t know how, but Princess Zelda triggers a door in the ceiling, and light floods the tunnel.  After waiting for her eyes to adjust, Anez climbs the ladder out of the tunnel.</p><p>  “Where are we?” She asks.</p><p>  “This is my study,” Princess Zelda says proudly.</p><p>  Her “study” is a bunch of empty shelves in an otherwise empty room.</p><p>  “It’s not furnished yet,” the princess continues, “But I intend for it to be the best!”</p><p>  Anez had never seen a study before.  She didn’t know how the princess classified “best,” but assumed it must be extravagant.  After all, she is talking to the Princess of Hyrule.</p><p>  “Wait here,” Princess Zelda commands before dashing out the door.  She returns minutes later, with a blanket piled in her arms.</p><p>  Anez is stunned as the princess drops the blanket onto the floor.  Her mother is a seamstress, so fine fabrics are always strewn throughout the house.  But this...Anez has never seen a grander blanket.  And Princess Zelda just dropped it onto the dusty floor.</p><p>  A strangled noise escapes her.  The princess doesn’t seem to notice her distress.  Instead, she begins smoothing the blanket out.  Anez realizes it is meant to be a makeshift picnic.</p><p>  Smiling, she begins helping the princess as best she can, using her foot to smooth the creases.  Link does the same.</p><p>  “Okay,” Princess Zelda steps back, her hands on her hips.  “I believe we are ready for the entrées.”  Her brow arcs delicately, waiting for something.  Anez glances at Link, who shares her confusion.  Princess Zelda sighs.  “We’re ready for the <em> food</em>.”</p><p>  Ohhh.</p><p>  Anez places the pastries on the blanket as neatly as she can.  Link does the same, and soon their picnic is ready.</p><p>  “Splendid!” Princess Zelda claps her hands.</p><p>  The food cooled a while ago, but that doesn’t seem to faze the princess.  Indeed, she seems to gulp down each piece hungrily.  Anez glances at Link, hoping to catch his eyes, because he is entirely focused on his food.  Of course, he is.</p><p>  Anez decides its best to just eat.  The princess gets enough food, she just doesn’t get to eat sweets.  That was probably the case.</p><p>  “You are Sir Fao’s children, right?” Princess Zelda asks.</p><p>  Link pauses his gluttonous actions momentarily to nod.</p><p>  “He is a wonderful knight,” the princess says, “My mother is very fond of him.”</p><p>  Anez can’t help but notice the tremble beneath the princess’s words.  This time, Link meets her eyes.  He must have heard it too.</p><p>  “They will be back soon,” he murmurs.  “The trip home from Gerudo is long.”</p><p>  Princess Zelda nods.  “Still...they were supposed to be back yesterday.”</p><p>  Anez shivers.  She hated knowing that each time her father escorted the Queen of Hyrule across her country, he could be killed.  Even with her smile of sun, Queen Zelda was still despised by many.  Knights like Anez’s father were the barrier between Queen Zelda and those who wished ill upon her.</p><p>  “Do you want to play with us?” Link asks suddenly.  “We were playing tag before we found you.”</p><p>  Princess Zelda’s eyes light up.  “I would love to!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  They were playing tag when the Queen’s Carriage returned.  A Sheikah came out of nowhere and pulled Princess Zelda away.  Anez and Link were left alone in the courtyard.  Neither felt like playing.</p><p>  Something somber had fallen over the palace.  Anez didn’t like it.</p><p>  She and Link decided to return to their home in Castle Town.  Their mother had not yet returned home, so the house was empty. </p><p>  Anez wished they were at their little Hateno home.  Their Castle Town mansion held no torch to Hyrule Castle, but it was easily one of the largest homes in the city.  After all, their father was the Captain of Queen Zelda’s Imperial Guard.</p><p>  Miliani and Elsie, the two maids who oversaw the house, welcomed the children home and led them to the fireplace in the living room. Elsie brought them supper while Miliani wrapped them in blankets.</p><p>  Anez remembered Princess Zelda’s pretty blanket.  She probably had many pretty blankets just like that.  Maybe she could lend one to Anez.</p><p>  If their mother was home, she would scold them for eating on the couch.  But she wasn’t.</p><p>  Why wasn’t she home yet?  Anez’s thoughts spun over scenarios, each less likely than the last.  The queen must have requested a last-minute gown.  All of the queen’s dresses could have been destroyed during the journey.  They’d been destroyed by raiders.  And the raiders...Anez’s father had fought them.  He was injured or worse, and their mother had to stay at the castle to identify his body.</p><p>  Link’s fingers weave through hers.  He offers her a weak smile.</p><p>  They wait there long into the night.  Neither is tired.  Elsie and Miliani stay with them.  Miliani’s husband comes by and sings for the children.  He is a Sheikah bard with hopes to become the court poet someday.</p><p>  Anez likes his music.  It makes her worries lessen and her eyes droop.  But right before she drifts off, a log cracks in the fire, or Link shifts, or Elsie coughs.  There is always something.</p><p>  Where are her parents?</p><p>  Her question is answered in the early hours of the morning.</p><p>  A messenger knocks on the door and hands Elsie a folded paper.  It is a short message, directing the Illeron children to come to the castle before sunrise.  It is signed and stamped by the King of Hyrule.</p><p>  Miliani and Elsie bathe the children quickly and dress them in their nicest clothes.  Anez feels numb as Miliani braids her hair back.  Why wasn’t the message signed by their parents?  Why did the king ask for them?</p><p>  Anez didn’t want to think about the answers to those questions, but she did anyway.</p><p>  The city was silent.  Elsie and Miliani escort Anez and Link down the dark streets towards the castle gate.  When they reach it, Elsie shows the guards the letter.</p><p>  Anez had been at the castle hours earlier, but it feels like days.  She’d played tag with Princess Zelda and eaten fruit pastries in Princess Zelda’s vacant study.  Where was the princess now?  Probably sleeping.</p><p>  Link is still holding her hand.  Anez squeezes it, and he squeezes back.</p><p>  There seem to be more guards than usual posted outside the castle.  Or perhaps this was the usual amount posted at night.  Anez had never seen the castle at night.  Link had, she remembered.  When he came here for that gathering.</p><p>  She asks him about the number of guards.  He shakes his head.</p><p>  Chills course through Anez’s blood and she shies away from the guards as they enter the castle.  But the armored men don't seem to notice her or Link.  Instead, their gazes roam warily over the palace grounds, lingering on the shadows.</p><p>  A Sheikah appears from an alcove.</p><p>  “Are you Sir Fao’s children?” They ask.</p><p>  “Yes.” Link answers.  Anez is surprised by the sturdiness of his voice.</p><p>  Anez looks at Link, really <em> looks </em> at him, for the first time that evening.  She’d been so consumed by her thoughts, she’d forgotten to examine her brother.  He was unreadable.  Gone was the boy she’d played within the courtyard.  This was someone else.  This was the young soldier her father had been training.  This was the boy who could beat grown men in combat and who’d trained alongside Zora soldiers.  And Anez was scared.</p><p>  She didn’t know this boy.  Link was always careful to avoid mentioning his training or the trips with their father on around Anez.  He didn’t want her to see him as anything other than her big brother.</p><p>  Anez loosens her grip on Link’s hand.  He glances at her, surprised.  Then, his eyes soften.</p><p>  “Anez…” he murmurs, taking both her hands in his.  She flinches.  “It’s going to be okay.  I’ll protect you.”</p><p>  “Where is Dad?” She blubbers, tears slipping down her cheeks.  “Where is Mom?”</p><p>  The Sheikah steps forward.  “I will take you to them.”</p><p>  Anez nods eagerly.  Link drops one of her hands but keeps the other.  Anez squeezes it.  He squeezes back.</p><p>  She <em> did </em> know him.  Through her tears, Anez smiles.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Anez couldn’t stop watching Princess Zelda.  The princess stood with her father, dressed in a hauntingly beautiful black dress, looking down upon her mother’s dead face.  Yet even when gazing upon the Queen’s empty eyes, she did not cry.</p><p>  Anez’s father stands three paces behind the King of Hyrule, bandaged limbs preventing him from walking without her mother’s assistance.  Her father, who was the most revered knight in the Royal Guard.  Her father, who has cried more than she thought anyone could throughout the past few days.</p><p>  And yet Princess Zelda remained stoic as her own father led her away from the casket.</p><p>  Tears were in everyone’s eyes during the eulogy.  Couples held each other, friends comforted one another, and strangers offered each other a smile of consolation.  Queen Zelda was a beacon for all of us.  And now she was gone.</p><p>  Yet her daughter’s eyes remained dry.</p><p>  Anez cried so much that night.  She cried as the Sheikah, whose name she never learned, led Link and her into the medical wing of the castle.  She sobbed when she saw her mother sitting beside her father.  Anez had run to them and collapsed at the side of the bed, bawling her eyes out as she confirmed the truth.  Her father was alive.  Injured, but breathing.</p><p>  She heard that when princess Zelda was shown her mother’s body, she didn’t cry.</p><p>  At first, Anez had been ashamed.  Then she saw the tears in her mother’s eyes, in Link’s eyes.  She saw the tears in the eyes of the other knights’ family members when they came to their bedside.  Crying was okay.</p><p>  Then Anez had been numb.  She had never met Queen Zelda Lanayra Hyrule, but her father spoke of her so often Anez felt like she did.  The queen was generous, a beautiful woman, and a beloved mother.  That was all she would ever be.  They weren’t bad things to be, but she could have been so much more.  Now, all Queen Zelda Lanayra Hyrule was were words.</p><p>  Now, Anez feels admiration.  Princess Zelda has not cried once publicly since her mother’s death.  And Princess Zelda wasn’t just words.  She was the girl who’d led Anez through a dark tunnel and put a pretty blanket on the floor.  Princess Zelda played tag with Anez and Link and won each time, utilizing her superior knowledge of the castle.</p><p>  Princess Zelda is a person.  She’s Zelda.  And she didn’t cry.</p><p>  When Anez finally looks away from Zelda, she does so so she can look at Link.  He has scarcely left her side since they arrived at the castle.  They slept in the same bed and sat beside each other during meals.  Now, the siblings stand together during the queen’s funeral.</p><p>  Link’s eyes shift from the king to their father to Zelda.  They linger on Zelda, and Anez knows he has also noticed her resilience.  Anez knows he admires it more than words can say.</p><p>  Last night, they talked about the future.  Anez had little to say—the future wasn’t something an almost-six-year-old thought about often—so the conversation was mainly just Link talking to himself.</p><p>  He spoke of his future in a way that made unease pool in Anez’s stomach.  He spoke of their father, knights, and of Zelda.</p><p>  She told him not to.  The Royal Guard meant you swore your life to the royal family.  The <em> Imperial </em> Guard meant you upheld that pledge down to the last breath.  But Anez’s words were meaningless.  Link had already decided.</p><p>  It was silly of Anez to accuse Link of a crush.  A crush meant stuttering and blushing and sweating.  Link did none of that.  He watched and he listened.</p><p>  Anez slid her hand through his and leaned close.  “You will be a great knight.”</p><p>  Link pretends not to hear her whisper.  But she can see the corner of his mouth quirk up in a slight smile.</p><p>  She had never seen Link fight, but Anez knew he was excellent.  And even if he wasn’t, he is already guaranteed a spot in the Royal Guard due to their father’s status.</p><p>  Princess Zelda would have the best protector in the realm.  And when she was Queen, Link would travel with her throughout the land.  Anez knew he wanted to see everything, from the Hebra peaks to the Gerudo Desert.</p><p>  After the funeral, Link and Anez wait for their parents.  Their mother smiles sadly when she sees us. </p><p>  “Let’s go home.”</p><p>  Anez falls asleep on the way home.  When she wakes, she is in her bed and there is a noise downstairs.  Trembling from the cold, Anez makes her way downstairs to discover the source of the racket.  Men rush through the house, hauling their possessions out the door.</p><p>  Still groggy from sleep, it takes Anez a few moments to register what exactly is happening.  She spots her mother in the corner of the room and makes her way towards her.</p><p>  “What’s happening?” Anez asks.</p><p>  “We’re going away for a bit.” Her mother replies softly.</p><p>  Anez’s eyes light up.  “Hateno?”</p><p>  “Yes,” her mother laughs, “We’re going to Hateno.”</p><p>  Anez liked Hateno very much.  Hateno was quiet and green and far away from Castle Town and its sadness.</p><p>  Link descends the stairs, hair messy once again.  Her mother calls for him.</p><p>  “Take your sister outside to the carriage,” her mother instructs.  “Wait for us there.”</p><p>  “Okay,” Link says, sleep still on his tongue.</p><p>  Anez sits with Link in the carriage for an hour or so before she starts to fall asleep.  She is woken by the carriage bumping over the ground and sun streaming in through the window.</p><p>  Pulling herself out of Link’s lap, Anez inspects her surroundings.</p><p>  “Good morning, darling,” her mother says.  Anez frowns.  There is something wrong with her mother’s voice.  It had been there when she spoke to her last night, but she hadn’t noticed then.</p><p>  Tears begin to slip down her mother’s cheeks.</p><p>  “Mom?” Anez asks, concerned.</p><p>  She shakes her head and looks away.  Her father is asleep, still bandaged, so he is no help.  That leaves Link.</p><p>  He attempts a smile but fails.  “Mom told you we were going away, right?”</p><p>  “Yes, to Hateno,” Anez nods.</p><p>  “We’re not going back to Castle Town, Anez.”</p><p>   It took a year and four months for Anez to believe him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Part One is complete!  As always, thanks for reading today's dual chapters!  This one was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoy the break from Zelda's perspective for a peek into the past.</p><p>The next chapter will be up next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda's schedule is cleared so she may traverse Castle Town with her suitor, a nobleman from Akkala.  Link and Zelda's relationship as knight and princess is established.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  We returned to the castle in silence.  After the Champions depart for their respective chambers, I am left alone with Link.  I bid him a quick farewell and set out for my room.  Only...the knight had fallen into step behind me.</p><p>  “What are you doing?” I face Link, my arms crossed.</p><p>  “Escorting you to your chambers, Princess.” Link says simply.</p><p>  “There is no need,” I wave my hand.  “We are within my own castle.  There is no threat to me here.”</p><p>  Link shakes his head.  “The king’s orders were clear.”</p><p>  My gaze darkens.  “And what <em> exactly </em> did my father order you to do?”</p><p>  He cocks his head as if the answer were obvious.</p><p>  I bare my teeth.  “I don’t need your protection.”</p><p>  Link says nothing.</p><p>  When I begin walking again, he trails behind me again.  Farther behind than before, but his presence is still there.</p><p>  My fists curl at my sides.  I focus my rage on each step I take.  There is no danger inside the castle, so I do not need a knight.  Not a knight...Father has practically assigned me a <em> babysitter</em>.  I am sixteen, for the Goddesses’ sake!  </p><p>  We reach my chamber in a few short minutes.  I say nothing to Link before I slam the door behind me.</p><p>  How <em> dare </em> my father give me a chaperone!  There are plenty of guards in the castle already.  No need for one more.</p><p>  When I open my door before sunrise, Link is still there.  He has drifted off to sleep, leaning his head against the wall.  </p><p>  My <em> protector</em>!  Hah!</p><p>  “Princess!” Link startles.  His eyes are wide as he takes me in.</p><p>  “If you are to sleep outside my bedroom, knight, you should be ready to leave with me for prayers before the sun is in the sky,” I say promptly before setting out down the hallway.</p><p>  Link scrambles to catch up, managing to fall in line behind me before we turn the corner.  When I look back, his face has fallen into his typical stoicism.</p><p>  I command him to wait outside the prayer room.  The only people allowed inside are those of royal blood and the priests.  Perhaps there is an exception for the Goddess’s Chosen Hero, but I would rather have him wait outside. </p><p>  My knees are still sore from my midnight prayer session.  I wonder if Link recalls our encounter near Farore’s statue, or if it has slipped from his memory entirely.  He has not addressed it—which I admit, I am grateful for.  But a part of me wishes he would say something, <em> anything</em>, so I could know what he thought of it.  Link must have heard the rumors before being assigned to me.  Last night would have proved them true.</p><p>  He must be ashamed that his partner in destiny is a failure.</p><p>  My stomach grumbles.  The sun has probably risen by now, and with it, the castle’s occupants.  I would be expected to attend breakfast and bid farewell to the Champions and other guests.</p><p>  I unlatch the heavy door and step out into the hallway.  Link straightens and meets my gaze.</p><p>  “Are you hungry, knight?” I ask, only half-listening for his answer.</p><p>  It doesn’t come.  Link blinks but is otherwise unresponsive.</p><p>  “Zelda.”</p><p>  I spin on my heel, cursing myself for not noticing his approach sooner.  “Good morning, Father,” I bow my head.  Link falls into a kneel behind me.</p><p>  My father yawns.  “I am glad to see that you are sticking to your daily schedule.  Those priests at the temple managed to knock some sense into you, it seems.”</p><p>  I frown.  “I have always been dedicated.”</p><p>  My father waves off my comment.  “Will you walk with me?”</p><p>  It’s not like I could say no.</p><p>  “How was the Hero’s knighting ceremony?” My father asks.  “I wish I had been present.  Urbosa informed me that it went without disturbance, but her word is easily biased when it comes to you.”</p><p>  Link falls into step with my father’s guards.</p><p>  “I did not forget the speech, if that is what you’re worried about,” I mutter.  “Urbosa’s words were true.”</p><p>  “Zelda,” my father warns.  “Watch your tongue.  And no, I was not thinking of your possible incompetence.  It's not always about you.”</p><p>  “You never ask me about anything unless you’re worried I messed it up,” I say.   “Speaking of...I slept quite well, thank you for asking.”</p><p>  “Zelda!” My father hisses, glancing towards the guards following us.  They were all carefully avoiding their king’s gaze.  “You are being childish.  Stop this nonsense at once, I will not stand for it.”</p><p>  I sigh, feeling regretful for my outburst.  “Sorry, Father.  I had a rough night’s sleep.”</p><p>  Like the night before, I had been unable to shut my eyes until the early hours of the morning.  Forgotten nightmares roused me any time I was able to fall unconscious.  Eventually, I gave up on sleep and wandered into my study.</p><p>  My father hangs his head.  “I must apologize as well.  I have not been very forthcoming since you’ve returned.”</p><p>  I watch the floor pass under my feet.  “I’m not sure what else I expected.”</p><p>  “What do you mean by that?” He asks hesitantly.</p><p>  “You’ve given me a babysitter.”</p><p>  My father studies me closely.  Then he throws his head back in laughter.</p><p>  “Link, come here, my boy.” He holds out his arm, beckoning to the Hero.</p><p>  My knight steps forward, lowering himself into a bow.  “Yes, my king?”</p><p>  “How long have you been my daughter’s protector?”</p><p>  Link hides his confusion well.  “Less than a day, Your Majesty.”</p><p>  “Have you followed my orders?”</p><p>  “I have.”</p><p>  I cross my arms.  “Did you instruct my knight to follow me throughout my own home?”</p><p>  My father smiles.  “I instructed Link to accompany you throughout your daily activities in hopes that his presence would benefit your image.”</p><p>  My brows raise.  “Please elaborate.”</p><p>  “Link is the Hylian Champion.  Not only is he an excellent swordsman, but he is Hylia’s chosen one.  The gossip-mongers would think twice before calling you incapable if the Hero is by your side.” My father states with a flourish of his hand towards Link.  “I was even hoping that his presence might help awaken your own powers.”</p><p>  I am barely able to contain my rage, not bothering to hide my trembling.  How <em> dare </em> he?  His reasoning is so much worse than what I’d presumed it to be.</p><p>  “I am perfectly capable of performing my duties <em> without </em> the Hero!” I snarl.  “He will only bring more attention to me!”</p><p>  My father raises a hand.  “I have thought through my decision and my mind has been made up.”</p><p>  “Fine,” I huff, “But promise me that he will <em> only </em> accompany me outside of the castle.  That is where people will be watching.”</p><p>  My father seems tempted to deny my request.  Though as he examines my face, his sharp expression relaxes.  “Okay, Zelda.” He resigns.</p><p>  “Really?” I ask, blinking with surprise.</p><p>  He nods.  “I won’t repeat myself.  Come, our guests await us.”</p><p>  I don’t care to hide my smile.</p><p>  We reach the hall where breakfast is being held.  Though Link is no longer required to follow me as a guard, he is invited to breakfast as a Champion.</p><p>  The guests stand as we enter.  I am glad to see all four Champions have already arrived.  My father’s council members watch me with narrowed eyes...nothing out of ordinary there.  A few of my father’s most distinguished guests have also been invited to dinner.</p><p>  My eyes fell on a boy who appeared to be around my age.  He is sitting close to my father’s seat, beside the warden of Akkala Citadel.</p><p>  “General Reva,” I say.</p><p>  The warden smiles.  “Princess Zelda.  I meant to catch you after yesterday’s ceremony.  This is my son, Emric.”</p><p>  The boy bows his head.  “I have heard much about you, Princess.”</p><p>  “As have I.”  I attempt a slight smile and try not to shoot my father a questioning glare.  He should have <em> warned </em> me that my betrothed would be at breakfast!  I’d heard plenty about Emric, but I have never actually <em> seen </em> him.  I always expected my father would make our first meeting grand.</p><p>  I sit slowly, my seat directly across from Emric’s.  Link settles into the seat beside me, much to my displeasure.  Mipha immediately seizes his attention.</p><p>  Emric’s eyes fall on Link and his expression changes to surprise.</p><p>  “Illeron?” He asks, clearly stunned.</p><p>  Link freezes, turning his head to face Emric.</p><p>  “Captain Reva.” He replies curtly.</p><p>  Emric nods his head, a faint smirk coloring his features.  “I didn’t know you knew the king...in a personal way.”</p><p>  Mipha leans over and addresses the captain.  “Link is the Hylian Champion and wields the Master Sword.  He earned a place at this table.”</p><p>  Emric frowns.  “I meant no disrespect.  It’s just...I trained alongside Link at the Akkala Citadel.  I did not expect to see him at yesterday’s ceremony, let alone at the king’s table.”</p><p>  Mipha sits back in her seat.  Her eyes are narrowed as if she knows there is something more to Emric’s claim.  I notice how Link seems to shake his head, warning her not to push it.</p><p>  “Zelda,” my father calls my name.  “You are to spend the day in Castle Town with Emric.  It is time for you two to get acquainted.”</p><p>  I refrain from a blush.  Recently, my father has hinted that he has been searching for a suitor.  I would be eligible for marriage after my seventeenth birthday, after all.</p><p>  “Of course, Father.  It would be my pleasure.” I offer Emric a pleasant smile.</p><p>  He returns it.</p><p>  The rest of the meal goes by quickly.  My attention remains on Emric, curious to observe my possible suitor.  Though I have never been keen on the idea of arranged marriage, I could do worse than Emric Reva.  Our fathers are dear friends and General Reva is the warden of Akkala.  He bears his father’s warm eyes and his mother’s red hair.  Impa once told me Lady Reva was a descendant of the late Zonai tribe.  By all means, Emric is quite handsome.  But I can recall Urbosa’s lessons from my early teenage years: never be fooled by a voe with a pretty face.</p><p>  Emric seems to hit it off with Revali.  The two of them chatter rapidly, trading stories of their adventures.  I catch Emric’s eye a few times, his grin spreading wider.</p><p>  Yes, I could spend the day with Emric.  I would give him a chance before sending him back to the Akkala Citadel.</p><p>  I returned to my chambers property after breakfast.  Emric is to meet me by the castle gates in half an hour.  Though Impa is absent, Cherry manages to paint me into perfection with the available time.  My dress is not fancy, but it is clearly royal.  It is a simpler version of the dress I’d worn for Link’s knighting ceremony.  I decide to tie my hair up—it is quite windy today—and forgo my diadem.  There would be no need if the people already know my face.</p><p>  Cherry escorts me to the gate, chattering on about her visit to the Royal Tech Lab.  I am envious of her freedom, but I listen anyway.  She claimed Robbie had invited her after the Hero’s Trial.  I hide my smirk.  They would make a cute couple.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” Emric lowers himself into a bow as we approach.</p><p>  I wave my hand.  “Rise.  There is no need for such formalities.”</p><p>  Emric grins.  “Indeed, Zelda, one day we might be ruling together.”</p><p>  I decide to hold my tongue.  Emric would be my <em> Consort </em> if he were to be my husband.  He would be a valued advisor and member of the royal family, but not a king.  The throne would belong to me and my children.  Our children.  I shake away the thought, unsettled by the idea of our shared future.</p><p>  <em>Get it together</em>, I command my thoughts.  I’d known about Emirc since before my mother’s death.  My parents met through an arranged marriage.  Now that I think about it, Emirc is probably a distant cousin of mine.  My father had been a relative of the previous Akkalan warden’s.</p><p>  Technically, my father is acting as Regent of Hyrule until I am of age.  Per tradition, the Queen is the head of the kingdom.  Princesses inherit the throne, due to their possession of Hylia’s blessings.  My father married into royalty.  It had been my mother who held the people’s hearts.</p><p>  In all fairness, I’m not sure if I like the idea of sitting <em> alone </em>on the throne.  But the casual way Emric referred to our potential betrothal unnerved me.  Didn’t he wish for his own choice of bride?  Surely he prefers one of the girls he grew up with than the powerless Princess of Hyrule.  </p><p>  I begin to proceed towards the gates, shoving my thoughts away.  It doesn’t matter if Emirc wants me, or if I want him.  Besides, I am grateful that the betrothal spares me from foolish teenage feelings.</p><p>  “Are we not waiting for your knight?” Emric asks.</p><p>  I follow his gaze to Link, who is making his way towards us.  My stomach falls.</p><p>  It had been kind of my father to clear my day’s schedule, but I should have remembered the price for that kindness.</p><p>  Babysitter.</p><p>  Knight.</p><p>  Champion.</p><p>  Hero.</p><p>  Shadow.</p><p>  I shake off my rising annoyance.  I would need to become used to Link’s presence.  Even if I managed to summon my powers, I would still be escorted by personal knights for the rest of my life.  My mother had an Imperial Guard, as does my father.  Even Urbosa, who is Chief of the Gerudo, is followed by two warriors.  This is normal.  If it wasn’t Link, some other stone-faced knight would take his place.</p><p>  Link nods briefly to Emric before kneeling before me.  I command him to rise, unable to hide the heat that rose in my cheeks.  If he was to be my appointed knight, he should learn not to make a spectacle of it.</p><p>  The hours I would spend with Emric inside Castle Town are planned out.  Cherry briefed me on them as we had hurried towards the gate.  We are to visit the Schoolhouse of Nayru, drop by the three main squares, and call upon two retired Imperial Guardsmen.</p><p>  The students at the Schoolhouse of Nayru are children of noblemen.  I recognize a few of their faces and even recall one boy’s name.  His father had spent a weekend in the castle and decided to bring his son along too.  Carlson, his name was.  </p><p>  Carlson had been quite excited to tell me about his plans for a new construction company.  I had smiled and listened as the eager boy prattled on.  It was a nice reminder of <em> why </em> I spend each morning and evening kneeling in the shallow water of the castle prayer room.  For these people and their children’s futures.  My people.</p><p>  Emric, as it turns out, is quite charming.  He buys me a flower crown from a street vendor—“Her Highness <em> must </em> wear a tiara!”—and entertains me with extravagant stories of Akkala.  I have not been to the region for years, so it’s nice to have my memory jogged.</p><p>  “Is that odd round island still there?” I ask as we leave the western square.  Now we are heading for the home of Sir Jeppar.</p><p>  “Yes,” Emric beams, “My buddies and I rode out there the other day.  We thought we’d encounter a lynel or hinox, but the land is quite boring.</p><p>  When my mother took me to Akkala, we had stopped by that island for a picnic.  I’d notice strange flowers growing along the landbridge and chase them.  When I found a small being, I had nearly fallen into the lake below with surprise.</p><p>  My mother had explained that the creature was a child of the forest, a Korok, and only those blessed by the Goddess could see them</p><p>  It is one of the few memories I still have of her.</p><p>  Urbosa took me back to the island after my mother’s passing.  I’d found the Korok again and showed it to Urbosa, though she couldn’t see the creature.  She only laughed and played along with my “imaginary friend.”</p><p>  I find my gaze drifting to Link.  Koroks were fabled to live within the Lost Woods.  Had he encountered them on his journey?  Is Link even able to <em> see </em> Koroks?</p><p>  I decide that the answers to those questions are irrelevant and that I did not need an excuse to talk to the hero.</p><p>  The second retired knight we visit, Sir Harold, recognizes Link.  He claims to have served alongside his father.  Link takes the news impassively, only offering the old man a few words.  </p><p>  If Sir Harold noticed or cared about Link’s uncanny ability to wield a poker face, he does not say.</p><p>  The sun is well-past halfway by the time we leave Sir Harold’s house.  My feet sting from walking—the heels Cherry forced upon me are doing me no favors.  I am eager to return to the castle and retire.</p><p>  Emric catches my arm.</p><p>  “Wait,” he says, a sly smile on his face.  He directs his next words at Link.  “Run back to the castle, Illeron.  I would like a moment or so alone with the Princess.”</p><p>  Link frowns ever-so-slightly.</p><p>  “Don’t worry,” Emric chuckles, “She will be perfectly safe with me.” He taps the sword hilt at his hip for emphasis.</p><p>  To my surprise, Link nods and heads back towards the castle.</p><p>  “He would never listen to me if I told him to buzz off,” I murmur in awe.</p><p>  “Have you tried?”</p><p>  “Not outright…”</p><p>  “Perhaps you should.”</p><p>  Emric leads me along the street, arm linked with my own.  “When I last visited Castle Town,” he starts, “It had been just me and my men.  We roamed the streets, wet from the rain, and hungry for a good meal.  An innkeeper turned us away because we looked like beggars.”</p><p>  “No one recognized you?”</p><p>  “A Captain from the far-off Akkala Citadel?  No.” Emric laughs.  “So we decided it would be wise to head straight for the castle.”</p><p>  “And the guards turned you away?”</p><p>  “Of course.”</p><p>  I laugh.  “What did you do then?”</p><p>  “We ran for the nearest shelter we could find.” He nods towards a building we’d passed moments ago.</p><p>  “A pleasure house?” I ask skeptically.</p><p>  “They were kind enough to offer us lodging.”</p><p>  “Why are you telling me this?” I ask.  Surely most people don’t wish to tell their would-be-fiance that they spent a night with another woman?  But then, I don’t know much about this sort of thing.</p><p>  Emric shrugs.  “I was a boy.”</p><p>  I observe him.  “You still are a boy.”</p><p>  “You’re wise beyond your years, oh magnificent princess.”</p><p>  “Don’t tease me.  Answer my question.” I say</p><p>  “Fine.  I am telling you this because that night, I could have bedded a woman like the rest of my men.  I could have taken comfort in her soft words and a warm body.”</p><p> “Are you saying you did not?”</p><p>  “Indeed,” Emric bows his head.  “I had already pledged myself to another.”</p><p>  “Oh,” I mutter, not sure how I should feel.</p><p>  “To you, Princess Zelda.” he clarifies, in case it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>  My brow raises.  “Even though we have never met before?”</p><p>  He shakes his head somberly.  “Alas, you have forgotten our first meeting.  We were young, I cannot blame you.  But since then your stunning emerald eyes have haunted my dreams.”</p><p>  He takes my hand and lowers himself to his knee.  “Will you be my bride, Zelda Hyrule?”</p><p>  I blink, surprised by his bluntness.  “I did not think we would be committing to anything so….soon.” I manage.</p><p>  “We are not.  I have no ring to offer you yet.  But please, keep my words close and when the day comes...will you at least consider my hand?”</p><p>  “I will,” I pat the back of his hand.  “Now please rise.  We should return to the castle.”</p><p>  Emric takes my arm again and steers us back towards the castle.  My mind swirls with his proposal and my answers.  Would I accept it?  If Emric truly loves me...could I at least try to return his affection?</p><p>  My parents had an arranged marriage.  Though they had both loved each other deeply and there isn’t a day that I question my father’s loyalty to my mother.  Could a marriage with Emric lead to one like my parents’?</p><p>  Emric bids me farewell at the gates.  He claims his father is waiting for him by the stables.  </p><p>  “Though I do not wish to part, my duties in Akkala cannot be ignored.”</p><p>  “I assume I will see you again?”</p><p>  “My father has already accepted the invitations for your birthday.”</p><p>  “Wonderful,” That gave me six months before our courtship would become public, and I would need to start presenting myself as both a capable princess and bride.</p><p>  “Until next time, Princess.” Emric kisses my hand.</p><p>  I smile softly.  I wait until he has disappeared to lower my waving hand.</p><p>  “Princess.”</p><p>  I spin around.  “Link?” I cry, eyes wide.</p><p>  My appointed knight stands off to the side of the main gate.  He is wearing an odd piece of clothing bearing Sheikah symbols.  It takes me a moment to recognize the skin-tight stealth armor set Purah and Impa showed me years ago.</p><p>  He steps forward with his head bowed low. “I know this is not my place, but may I offer my opinion on Captain Reva’s proposal—”</p><p>  My eyes widen.  “You followed us?”</p><p>  Link shifts uncomfortably on his feet.  I shake my head  “Captain Reva gave you a <em> direct </em>order to return to the castle!”</p><p>  “I do not take orders from Captain Reva.”</p><p>  I scoff.  Link doesn’t seem to take orders from <em> anyone</em>, besides my father.  “You are a knight of the Royal Guard.  You would do well to follow orders given to you by nobles!  Especially when said noble is your future regent!”</p><p>  “The current king’s own commands were quite specific.” Link says, his eyes stern.</p><p>  Wringing my hands, I try to collect my thoughts.  “You followed us the whole time?”</p><p>  Link's silence is answered enough.</p><p>  “Unbelievable!” </p><p>  Link shifts on his feet, clearly ashamed.</p><p>  “Whatever you were going to say about Captain Reva, I will hear none of it!  You should know your place, <em> Hero. </em>” I snarl.</p><p>  My cruelness is out of character.  I understand the motive behind his actions but...he <em> spied </em> on Emric and me!  My knight, turned eavesdropper.  No doubt he would report everything to my father.  Am I not to have a moment of peace?</p><p>  “You would do well to remember your purpose here,” I say.  “And it is not to collect gossip for my father like some sad milkmaid!”</p><p>  Link does not meet my eyes.</p><p>  Part of me wishes I could take my harsh words back.</p><p>  “You’re dismissed for the day,” I commanded, turning for the castle.</p><p>  I wait for a “Yes, Princess” or “Good afternoon, Your Highness.”  They don’t come. </p><p>  Somehow, I dislike his silence more than his words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for updating a day late.  Stuff happened yesterday and before I knew it, it was 2:00am and I hadn't published.</p><p>Who else has seen the gameplay and new trailer Nintendo released today for Age of Calamity?  I am beyond excited for the game.  I've already made note of things I will have to change in this story.  The basic outline will remain the same, but I will redo some parts to encompass the content of Age of Calamity.  There will probably be a large Christmas revision that happens, so expect those changes then.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading and have a  great week!  I'll be back Friday with Chapter 16.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Necessary Precaution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Champions require Zelda to evaluate them and their Divine Beasts.  As the Hero of Hyrule, Link must accompany her.  Their first stop: Rito Village.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Link’s silence proves to be far worse than any words he could have said.</p><p>  Before, he stuck to protocol and only spoke when appropriate. Even then, words from him seemed sparse.  I had been so surprised to hear him speak to Robbie that day at the tech lab.</p><p>  Now, he has become nothing more than a lifeless statue to stand behind me.  Well...not completely lifeless.</p><p>  The Champion’s farewell ceremony had been a small affair.  A grander sendoff had been organized for the guests the day before.  As I had made my way into the courtyard to say my goodbyes, I’d caught sight of Link laughing with Daruk and Urbosa.  When I drew near, they each lowered into a bow.  When Link stood, his face had been a mask of indifference.  I did not fail to notice Urbosa’s frown.</p><p>  Since then, I’ve stayed close to the castle.  Only once in the past few weeks did I venture out to the Royal Tech lab.  When I did, I ignored Link’s presence and threw myself into conversation with Purah and Robbie.  They showed me all the work they’d been able to accomplish in the past few weeks while I’d listened with awe.</p><p>  I envy their position.  Time and time again I’ve asked my father to let me become more involved in the research conducted at the lab, only to be met with denial.  He is already tentative enough to let me partake in small parts of the research, so I’ve learned not to push my luck too far.</p><p>  So it made sense to hide my possession of the Sheikah Slate from my father.  After I’d received it, I hid it carefully under a loose floorboard in my room.  It has stayed there for weeks now, stashed beside a few of my mother’s trinkets and my private journal.  Each evening, once I bid farewell to Impa, I take the slate to my study.  I’ve made no breakthroughs so far, besides determining how to read some of the strange icons printed on the slate.  They’re Ancient Sheikah, a language so old only the Sheikah elder and his close family know it.</p><p>  Impa is her grandfather’s heir.  After her parents were killed by Yiga members, Impa began training with the elder.  He taught her the language and other hidden secrets of the Sheikah tribe.  While she combed my hair, I managed to pry a few words from Impa.  Though she has begun to notice my sudden curiosity.</p><p>  I am tucking the Sheikah Slate away when a fist knocks on my door.</p><p>  “Just a moment!” I cry, stuffing the slate beside my journal.  A second knock follows the first.  I hear the hinges on my door creaking.</p><p>  I shove the board in place and pray that it's not noticeable.  Turning, I wipe the dust off my skirts and settle into an expression of mild annoyance.</p><p>  My father steps inside.  His nose crinkles when he notes the messy disarray that is my bedroom.</p><p>  Link follows closely behind him.</p><p>  “What do you want, Father?” I ask, ignoring the Hero.  I must admit that a reason why I’ve kept myself cooped up <em> might </em>be because I am avoiding him.</p><p>  “You and Link are to leave for Rito Village this afternoon.”</p><p>  My brows shoot up.  “Why?  Has Revali written?”</p><p>  “He has,” My father says.  I hide my disappointment.  Why has no one informed me that a Champion has written?  Aren’t <em> I </em> the leader of the Champions?</p><p>  I shuffle across the floor and begin tidying the covers on my bed.  “And?  How is his training going with the Sheikah?”</p><p>  “He requests new Sheikah researchers to aid him.  Those he currently has are ‘incompatible’ with him and Medoh.”</p><p>  “Oh?”</p><p>  My father does not hide his displeasure.  “Revali also demands that you pay him a visit immediately.”</p><p>  I contain a chuckle.  Revali’s self-confidence is harmless but quite amusing.  How annoyed my father must be that a royal has been summoned by their subject.</p><p>  “You and Link must pay each of the Champions a visit eventually,” My father continues, “Daruk is also requesting that you assess Rudania.”</p><p>  “I would love to!” I say.  Then I recall my father's first words.  <em> “You and Link.” </em>  I frown.  “Shall I inform Impa that we will be leaving?  She will happily arrange an entourage—”</p><p>  “Your appointed knight will accompany you,” My father says, “It is customary that the Hero and Princess make this journey together.”</p><p>  Link seems to shift uncomfortably under my burning gaze.</p><p>  “What if we encounter monsters?” I ask.  “Link can’t possibly fight them on his own!”</p><p>  My father’s gaze is steel.  “Link is capable of beating any adversary.  I have the utmost faith in him!”</p><p>  “Why?” the word slips from my lips before I can rethink it.</p><p>  “Zelda,” My father warns, “Link is the necessary precaution required for your safety.  <em> You </em> were the one to come to me requesting I lower your entourage.”</p><p>  I glower.  He was right about that.  I had been pestering him about that since before my years at the Temple of Time.</p><p>  “Fine,” I say.  I turn to address Link directly for the first time.  “Meet me in the southern courtyard in two hours, Hero.”</p><p>  “Yes, Princess.” Link bows at the waist.</p><p>  When he and my father leave, I slam my fist into my bed covers.</p><p>  What has Link done to gain my father’s trust?  Why can’t he treat me how he treats the Hero?  Link is a soldier, not his son.  I don’t like pulling rank often, but how can the king have more faith in a common knight than his own daughter?</p><p>  But Link is no common knight.  It seems I am doomed to be reminded of that fact every day.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Rito village is easy to spot as we reach the crest of the peak of one of the Tabantha Frontier’s many rocky hills.  The village spirals around a sharp stone pillar, which the Rito had carved to resemble a bird.  I’ve always admired the Rito’s architectural skills.  They can suspend their round huts high above the ground, with enough balance so the pillar doesn’t collapse from the weight.</p><p>  I find myself voicing my thoughts to Link as we descend from the hills.  I don’t bother glancing behind me to see if he’s listening.  My stoic knight is probably tuning out my words anyway.</p><p>  Without noticing it, I had begun rambling on about the Sheikah Slate or the landscape around us as we rode.  At first, I hadn’t thought much of it—I didn’t think of it as interacting with Link because he never responded.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he found me childish and annoying.</p><p>  I shut my mouth at the thought.  Fine.  I shouldn’t bother talking to him anyway.  A quiet part of me knows that Link hasn’t <em> voiced </em> his opinion of me.  He hasn’t voiced anything to me besides a muffled “<em>Yes, Princess</em>,” to acknowledge my orders.  I can’t help but interpret his relentless gaze and piercing blue eyes—always so unreadable—to mean anything but an unflinching disappointment.  No wonder he and my father got along so well. </p><p>  Fine.  If he doesn’t talk, I am free to read his silence however I want.  Besides, I don’t care for his opinion anyway.</p><p>  I duck my head, hiding my reddened face from Link’s line of sight.  Some little voice at the back of my head scolds me.  <em> Now you’re </em> really <em> being childish. </em>  I tell the voice—which sounds oddly similar to Urbosa’s—to shut up.</p><p>  We leave Storm and Epona, Link’s mild-tempered mare, at the Rito Stable.  I notice how Link murmurs a few words to Epona and passes her an apple.  She knickers with gratitude and nuzzles his cheek fondly.  If only Storm could show me such affection.</p><p>  To reach Rito Village, Link and I must cross a set of four bridges over Lake Totori.  I peer over the edge and feel my stomach reel.  Unless the Hylian Champion is hiding the secret of flight somewhere in his traveling pack, if one of the bridges gave way, Link and I would surely fall to our doom.  I stifle my chuckle and shake my head.</p><p>  Link makes a small noise of concern and I wave it away.  “It’s nothing,” I mutter and hurry forward.  The sooner we were in the village the better.</p><p>  The guards waiting at the entrance to Rito Village bow as we draw near.  </p><p>  “Princess Zelda, Master Link.” One steps forward.  “We have been expecting you.  Champion Revali will meet you with Chief Kezai.”</p><p>  I thank them for their hospitality and begin to ascend the stairs.  I hear the Rito guards ask if Link would like to leave his luggage with them.  He passes over our cloaks but keeps the pouch at his waist and—of course—Master Sword on his back.</p><p>  Rito children peer out from their huts as we pass.  I donned my white Snowquill coat back at Rito Stable, but Link still wears his blue champion’s tunic.  <em> Of course, they recognize us, </em> I think bitterly.  <em> If only Link could stop flaunting his magic sword for two seconds…! </em></p><p>  I command my inner voice to shut up as we reach the chief’s hut.</p><p>  Chief Kezai calls out from within.  “Princess Zelda!  Welcome back to our humble village.  How long has it been...a month?”</p><p>  I smile and take a seat on the rickety chair situated before the chief.  There is a second set out for Link, but I notice him stepping back to guard the entrance instead.  I muffle my scoff.  What danger found in Rito Village could he possibly be protecting me from?</p><p>  “Nearly,” I say to Kezai and accept the hot tea offered to me.  “I have come to help Champion Revali master his divine beast.”</p><p>  Bold laughter comes from behind me.  “Medoh and I seem to be getting along quite well.”</p><p>  I turn my head and notice the dark Rito entering the hut.</p><p>  “Revali,” Kezai greets the warrior-turned-Champion with a beaming smile.  “Say hello to our honored guests.”</p><p>  Revali struts past Link without a second glance, but lowers himself into an exaggerated how before me.  “It is a privilege, Your Highness.”</p><p>  I return the sentiment.  Revali takes the seat next to me.  Perhaps it had not been meant for Link at all.</p><p>  “I have been informed that you’ve requested new Sheikah researchers to help you learn Vah Medoh’s controls?” I ask the Champion.</p><p>  “Ah yes,” Revali waves his wing with a level of nonchalance I have not possessed in ages.  “The ones sent before were incompetent.  They couldn’t even get onto the Divine Beast on their own!”</p><p>  I arc an eyebrow.  “Sheikah do not possess the gift of flight.”</p><p>  “A fact they were constantly berating me with,” Revali sighs.  “Hopefully whoever you send next is more skillful.”</p><p>  “I’ll see what I can do,” I say, turning back to Chief Kezai.  “I am sorry to leave you so soon, but I must board Vah Medoh as soon as possible.”</p><p>  The older Rito nods with understanding.  “Go.  Ensure our safety, Princess Zelda.”</p><p>  “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Revali offered to carry me up onto Vah Medoh himself.  The harsh winds blowing down from the Hebra peaks whips across my exposed face.  Their thunderous roars sufficiently drowned out whatever elated cries slipped from my lips.</p><p>  The Champion lowers us onto Medoh’s tail carefully.  As soon as Revali’s feet touch the flat surface, I eagerly hop down.</p><p>  With a curt nod, Revali leaps off the edge again.  When I summon up the courage to peek over the edge, I spy him landing ceremoniously before Link.  Moments later, he returns to the Divine Beast.</p><p>  “Where is Link?” I note the lack of the Hero on Revali’s back.</p><p>  He shrugs.  “Too much of a coward to board Medoh.”</p><p>  I chuckle to myself.  Link, being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, is afraid of heights.  If the day comes when I can speak to him without curling my fists, I will tease him relentlessly for it.</p><p>  <em> If. </em></p><p>  “We don’t need him anyway,” Revali preens.  He doesn’t urge me to follow him, instead, he strides confidently straight into the belly of Vah Medoh.  I shuffle after him, unhooking the Sheikah Slate from my hip in the process.</p><p>  Revali takes me to each sector of the Divine Beast, explains the struggles he has with each Terminal or what he’s accomplished so far.  He’s far more enthusiastic to explain the latter.</p><p>  With the code I’ve managed to decipher from the Sheikah Slate, I manage to instruct Revali on how to fix each of his issues.  Revali is eager to follow my instructions, and after a brief period of trial and error, claims to have full control over the winged beast.</p><p>  He proves his claim by having Vah Medoh do a series of three loops in the air before resuming its circling above the village.</p><p>  “So...Princess,” Revali leans against the wall of Medoh while I try to regain my perception of gravity.  “Daruk has his ginormous lizard, Mipha has her noisy elephant, and Urbosa has...whatever that thing is.  You have your little slate.  And of course, I have the magnificent Vah Medoh!” He gestures to the beast with a grin.  “Might I ask...where is the Hero’s technological wonder?”</p><p>  I frown.  “He has the Master Sword—”</p><p>  “An ancient relic!” Revali interrupts.  “These Divine Beasts are far more advanced than a melee weapon.”</p><p>  I hum with interest.  “I see your point, Revali.  It is unlikely that the Ancient Sheikah would have crafted Divine Beasts for only four of the five Champions.  But what would they give the Hero...something smaller, no doubt?  A full-size Divine Beast would be of no use while fighting with the Master Sword.  How would they be able to replicate the Divine Beasts’ power on a smaller scale?  Is it even possible to store enough energy—”</p><p> “Princess!” Revali cries, holding up both his wings.  “Forget I said anything.  Please, let us return to the village.  Your tiny knight is waiting.”</p><p>  I nod, my mind still racing.  Revali proposed a legitimate question.  I would have to bring it up to Purah or Robbie whenever I saw them next.  Perhaps Impa might know of some ancient legend detailing the Hero’s Divine Beast.</p><p>  The sun has set by the time Revali leaps off Vah Medoh with me on his back.  The winds seem colder now, and even my Snowquill set fails to block out the chill.  I am grateful to land on solid ground once again.</p><p>  “Thank you for today, Revali,” I say while I re-clip the strands of my hair that had fallen loose during our descent.</p><p>  “No, thank you, Princess.  Medoh and I will fight for our land till the last breath.”</p><p>  My breath catches as I straighten.  “It won’t come to that.”</p><p>  Revali shrugs.</p><p>  A muffled couch comes from behind me.  Spinning, I notice my knight for the first time.</p><p>  “Link?” I say.  “Were you waiting out here the whole time?”</p><p>  No reaction beyond a brief nod.  Wouldn’t someone who had sat out on a landing platform for an entire afternoon feel at least a bit uncomfortable?</p><p>  “Well, I dismiss you or the evening.  Get some rest.  We will be departing first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>  Another nod.</p><p>  I don’t fail to notice how the Hero tenses as Revali breezes past.  The Rito stops for a moment to run his disapproving gaze over Link before continuing.  Confusion dons my features.  The two seem so alike at times...both came across prideful and cared little for my rambling.  It did not occur to me that there could be a mutual dislike between them.</p><p>  Link remains tense as I step past him.  My lip trembles slightly as I make a split-second decision.  “Link.”</p><p>  My knight seems to stand taller.  “Yes, Princess?”</p><p>  “Don’t sit outside my room tonight.  Get some rest.”</p><p>  No response.  I don’t look back, too afraid of what I might see on his face.</p><p>  That night, when I peer over the rim of my hammock, I see a figure slouched leaning against the doorframe of my hut.  Link.</p><p>  I sigh and nestle further into my hammock.  He’s stubborn.  Why do I care?</p><p>  <em> Because I have no choice</em>.  Revali reminded me of an important fact today.  Link is one of my Champions.  It’s easy to forget it—after all, “Champion” is one of his <em> many </em> titles—but he is part of my team.  It would do me good to extend some sort of olive branch.</p><p>  I command my eyes to close.  To let me dream of glowing blue runes and wind in my hair.  Instead, they wander to the figure situated outside my hut.  Or rather, the sword strapped to his back.</p><p>  <em> No choice</em>.  I remind myself.</p><p>  Even so, I can’t stop the unwanted dreams that come when my eyes finally close.  Instead of wind, I dream of the slash of a polished blade.  And rather than runes, I am stuck watching a pair of empty blue irises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy October!  It feels odd, considering we didn't really get a summer.  Oh well.</p><p>This chapter was originally 2, but I decided that they could be combined so they flowed better (and so I wouldn't feel guilty for publishing a super-short chapter).  Memory #2 (or #7, if you count the Champion's Ballad), is here, but Zelda isn't there for it.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has read so far and come back each week!  Thanks for commenting too, it's wonderful to hear from people!  Have an excellent week, and keep your eyes peeled for an extra chapter coming early next week......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and Link head to Goron City. Zelda attempts to extend an "olive branch."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Revali sees us off at the gates, wishing us safe travels and commenting on how arduous the journey will be on foot.  <em> How do Hylians manage? </em>  He remarked.  I chuckled as I waved goodbye.</p><p>  Our ride from Rito Stable is brisk and undisturbed.  I’ve heard rumors of lizalfos frequenting the area near Rito stable, but we see none.  I am almost grateful for this.  If we stumbled across a lizalfo, Link would not hesitate to slay the beady-eyed creature.  Would he even stop to listen to my request to study the monster?</p><p>  Rage flares inside me.  No, I doubt he would.  The king ordered Link to protect me, notto stand back while I scribbled in a book.  He might be the Goddess’s Chosen Hero (and I the Goddess descendant), but he is still a knight of Hyrule.  The King of Hyrule’s orders is unquestionable.</p><p>  <em>Olive branch</em>.  I remind myself of my decision from last night.</p><p>  I focus my thoughts on topics I could possibly discuss with my knight.  I don’t know Link’s interests, so this proves to be a difficult task.</p><p>  Toads?  I doubt Link would care much for my biological research.</p><p>  The scenery?  My eyes search for an interesting landmark to remark but find none.</p><p>  His training?  I frown.  No, I did not want to hear about the stunning performance of the youngest knight to ever be appointed to the Imperial Guard.</p><p>  Our partnership against the Calamity?  No.  <em> Anything </em> but that.</p><p>  I find myself so enamored with my thoughts that I am shocked when we reach Outskirt Stable by midmorning.  Link eyes my carefully, proposing a silent question.</p><p>  “Let's keep riding,” I say.  “I would like to stop at Lake Kolomo before we continue on to Vah Rudania.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes widen, hinting at his slight confusion.</p><p>  I realize he had not been informed of our new destination.  “I apologize for the change in plans.  A messenger arrived early this morning with news that Lord Daruk is having trouble with his Divine Beast.  We are to pay him a visit before returning to the castle.  Will this be a problem?”</p><p>  Link shakes his head.  He pats the bulging saddlebag fastened to Epona’s saddle.  Storm bears an identical one.  We left the castle with enough supplies for a two—maybe three—day trip.  The kindly attendants at Rito Stable must have replenished our supplies while we were in the village, and we could always ask the garrison at Kolomo for more.</p><p>  I spur Storm forward.  He snorts with resistance but moves forward nonetheless.  His lack of enthusiasm to obey my command is noticeable.</p><p>  Behind me, Link’s brow seems to furrow in concern.</p><p>  We reach Lake Kolomo within twenty minutes.  I let Storm drink from the lake water and wander off through the trees.  I trust the gelding enough to let him out of my line of sight for a few moments.</p><p>  I sense Link trailing a few feet behind me, but ignore his presence.  Instead, I draw out the Sheikah Slate and begin snapping photos of the foliage.</p><p>  The silence between myself and Link is growing unbearable.  </p><p>  <em> Olive branch. </em></p><p>  Fine.</p><p>  “From here we’ll make our way to Goron City,” I say, “Then we’ll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible.  He’s figured out how to get it to move, however, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn.”</p><p>  I rake my brain for something to prompt a conversation.  “But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people.  That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage.”</p><p>  If Link has anything to add, he does not state it.  Could he be tuning out my words?  Or perhaps he simply doesn’t care for the intricacies of Sheikah technology.</p><p>  I’ve become so engrossed in my own thoughts, that the next ones tumble forth without much delay.  “These Divine Beasts...so much we don’t know.  But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they’re our best hope.”</p><p>  My feet slowly drag to a stop.  Behind me, I can hear Link’s footsteps stilling as well.</p><p>  I just admitted...to <em> Link</em>, of all people...how my faith did not lie in my power or his sword...even the Goddess for that matter.  No, I am putting all of my confidence in the technology we do not even fully understand.  A frown adorns my features.</p><p>  What must Link think of my revelation?  He drew the sword that seals the darkness from its pedestal nearly a year ago.  His reputation among the Royal Guard is impeccable.  Surely, he believes in his own abilities.</p><p>  I’ve poured through many ancient tomes detailing the victories of the past Heroes and Princesses.  The former wielded the Master Sword and bore the Triforce of Courage on his right hand.  Sometimes, the Hero was able to interpret words from the blade of evil’s bane.  It passed down knowledge from past Hero’s and guided Hylia’s Chosen as he journeyed to defeat the evil in the land.</p><p>  Link has not mentioned a voice within the sword.  He hasn’t mentioned <em> anything</em>.  But perhaps, if asked a direct question from his sovereign, the knight would comply.</p><p>  “Tell me the truth,” I turn my head slightly, spying his blue-clad figure three paces behind me.  “How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?”</p><p>  When he doesn’t answer immediately, I press on, hoping to coax a response.  “Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it.  Can you hear it yet, Hero?”</p><p>  Link breaks my gaze for a moment, glancing down at the Master Sword.</p><p>  I remain still, making it clear that it was not a rhetorical question.  We would wait here until he supplied me with an answer.</p><p>  When that answer comes, I am surprised by the confusion in his voice.  “Not exactly, Your Highness.”</p><p>  “Do tell?” I pester, turning to face him fully.</p><p>  Link’s face returns to its typical status as a blank slate, but I catch a flicker of wariness in his eyes.  “Sometimes...I receive visions.”</p><p>  “Visions,” I repeat.  “Will you elaborate for me?”</p><p>  He shifts uncomfortably, and I can easily interpret his unsaid words.  <em> I’d rather not. </em></p><p>  Great.  I silently applaud myself.  Not only must he see me as incompetent and unreliable, but pushy too!  The topic clearly causes him some discomfort.  I decide to shut my mouth before I manage to insult him further.</p><p>  With a curt nod, I turn on my heel and lead us back to the horses.  It will be a long ride to Death Mountain.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Unsurprisingly, we are unable to reach the volcano by sunset.  We would have to stop at Foothill Stable for the night.  Link wordlessly offers to take care of the horses while I rent us rooms for the night.</p><p>  As the stable manager, named Henly, passes me the room keys, Link appears in the doorway.  He gestures to the second key and shakes his head.</p><p>  I eye him suspiciously but return the key nonetheless.  Thanking Henly for his hospitality, I lead Link up the small staircase to the second level of the stable.  He follows me to my door, and I soon realize his plan.</p><p>  “You intend to sleep outside my door?” I arc an eyebrow.</p><p>  “No.” He says simply.  “I’m not sleeping.”</p><p>  So the Hero has the ability to forgo sleep entirely.  Why am I not surprised by this? </p><p>  I stifle my dry chuckle and turn the key in the lock.  The door swings open to reveal a small room inhabited by a wide bed and compact desk.  A window on the far wall allows a sliver of the moon’s light to enter the room.</p><p>  Sighing, I drop my traveling pack on the bed and collapse in the desk’s chair.  I pull forth my personal journal, intending to recount the day’s events, but instead notice Link standing in the doorway.</p><p>  I immediately recognize the white bundle in his hands.</p><p>  “Why did you bring that?” I say, hiding my trembling fist.</p><p>  “Your father—”</p><p>  I stand quickly and snatch my prayer gown from his grasp.  “<em> My father </em> should not be concerning <em> you </em> with my prayers!”</p><p>  “He wishes for you to spend the evening praying to Hylia.” Link says.</p><p>  My nails bite into the fabric of my prayer gown.  “I don’t need this dress to pray.”</p><p>  His eyebrows draw together, betraying his confusion.  I am tempted to throw the cursed gown in his face.</p><p>  “Leave me,” I command.</p><p>  Link does as he’s told, and I am left with nothing but hollow silence.</p><p>  <em>Olive branch</em>.</p><p>  A foolish notion.  This boy is as blind as the rest of the men in Castle Town.  He may be the Hero, but he knows nothing of my devotions.  For him to assume his assistance was needed…</p><p>  I groan and toss my prayer gown on top of my traveling pack.  My father claims my mother accessed her power through prayer.  It's only natural he tasks my bodyguard with making sure I am sticking to the schedule.</p><p>  My knees buckle and I kneel in the sliver of moonlight cast down from the window.</p><p>  “Goddess Hylia, hear my words in the eyes of the Goddesses…” The words come easily—I have lost count of the number of times I’ve recited them.  Soon, I find them slipping away as my eyelids begin to fall.</p><p>  I wake on the wooden floor the next morning, my knees throbbing and my hands still clasped before me in a silent plea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay here's that extra chapter I mentioned.  I meant to get it out yesterday, but it turned out to be a lot busier than I thought.</p><p>Thanks for reading!  Chapter 18 coming Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and Link arrive in Goron City to inspect Vah Rudania.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The sour taste of fireproof elixir is enough to keep my eyes from drifting shut as we hike up the mountain trail in the morning. After my night of less than adequate sleep, I shouldn’t be surprised to find that my energy level has sunk lower than it has in months. My knees still hurt from the position I’d fallen asleep in, so I focus on the combined discomfort of the pain, the elixir’s taste, and the steadily growing heat to keep me awake.</p><p>  As appropriate, Link walks three paces behind me. Though I know that it would be easy for him to pass me. How my knight manages to possess enough energy to scale a volcano after a sleepless night outside my bedroom is unknown to me.</p><p><em>  There’s nothing he can’t do, is there? </em> I think bitterly.</p><p>  Unlike my last visit to Death Mountain, this time I would be required to arrive in Goron City. Cherry had made sure I had my Flamebreaker armor, suspecting that I would be required to visit the Goron Champion. Though the armor is a questionable fashion choice, it is the only article of clothing that could protect me from the extreme heat. I can only hope the Hero had the foresight to bring his own set—the armor is not cheap.</p><p>  Unsurprisingly, Link draws forth his own set of Flamebreaker armor when we stop at the Southern Mine before continuing into Goron City. Many of the Gorons in the mine seem to recognize Link, and he greets them all with a nod and a hesitant smile. I catch the way his eyes flicker to me as if wondering what I thought of his familiarity with the Gorons. I simply shrug on my armor and tie my hair into a tight knot—I did not need the ends to catch a spark while traversing the mountainside.</p><p>  We continue after gulping down some fireproof elixirs (one can never be too careful) and I lower my eyes to the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>  Its camera feature is accompanied by something called the Hyrule Compendium. I’ve found that if I snap a photo of a creature, weapon, or specific material, the slate will sort the picture away into a vast collection. There must be hundreds of blank spots just waiting to be filled. And the best part: the slate automatically lists information about the photo’s subject!</p><p>  I smile proudly and wonder if Purah is aware of this feature.</p><p>  As the gates to Goron City come into view, I tuck the slate away and draw myself up into my royal posture. The armor already ruined any sort of regality, all I could do to make up for it was to act the part of a princess.</p><p>  Just like in the Southern Mine, the Gorons manning the gate seem to recognize Link. They greet him eagerly and with a hearty slap on the back. The Hylian Champion’s usually clean-cut, no-nonsense stance is broken as he stumbles forward with a grunt. I do a double-take as he starts to laugh. I’ve wandered ahead of them, so perhaps Link assumes I cannot hear his show of emotion. When I turn back, his face has fallen once again into serene calmness.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” someone calls my name, and I plaster an acceptable smile on my face. “We have been waiting for you.”</p><p>  A Goron—female, by the tones of her voice—is barreling towards me from the heart of the city. Her arms are spread wide and I realize too late that she intends to draw me into a bone-crushing hug. The joyous laugh that escapes her immediately reminds me of Daruk.</p><p>  “Briony?” I ask, tilting my head back to have a good look at the Goron. “Is it really you?”</p><p>  She beams and nods her head. I return her smile with a genuine one of my own. I had not seen Daruk’s daughter in years, but it is easy to recognize her carefree tone.</p><p>  Her eyes fall on Link’s figure, and she drops me only to embrace the Hero similarly. I hear Link wheeze a greeting, and I would smile if it were not for the way the Master Sword gleamed in the light from the midday sun.  <em> He knows the people well</em>. I can’t help but think bitterly. Over the two years I had been gone, Link had found a place at my father's side. He must have traveled all across Hyrule in the name of the king.</p><p>  <em>I </em> should be exploring my kingdom, becoming familiar with my people. I am their princess—their future queen. Is it not my duty to get to know them in such a way? The people don’t want a leader who spends her days kneeling in a pool of water.</p><p>  Briony sets Link down and faces me. “My father is waiting for you both aboard Rudania. Follow the path up past one of those shrine-thingys.” She gestures to the area above the village, where the tip of a shrine can be seen.</p><p>  I try to hide my excitement as Link and I climb the trail. He would probably stop me if I tried to examine the shrine. So I hold my head high and fix my gaze on the rocky trail in front of me.</p><p>  The air grows hotter as we near the peak of Death Mountain—a temperature rise I thought impossible. My mother had visited Vah Rudania at least twice before her death, she had walked this very trail to study the mechanism perched on the fiery rock before us. If tears fell from my eyes, they were burned away by the sizzling air before Link could notice them.</p><p>  The Bridge of Eldin is lowered, allowing us to cross the river of lava with ease. Vah Rudania seems to be making its way down the mountain towards us, and I spot a familiar shape waving from the beast’s back.</p><p>  “Daruk!” I cry, “It’s wonderful to see you again!”</p><p>  “I agree, tiny princess! And...is that the little guy?” Daruk cocks his head to the side, gaze roaming over Link’s bulky figure. With the helmet he has on, it is hard to discern his identity. “It is! Aw man I’m so glad you both could make it, Rudania is proving to be more difficult than those Sheikah thought it would be.”</p><p>  “We’re here to help!” I say proudly. Well, <em> I </em> was here to help. If Link possessed any knowledge on Divine Beasts he was willing to share, then perhaps he might be of assistance as well.</p><p>  “Come on up!” Daruk beckons. Rudania’s tail swings around, and I hesitantly step onto it. Link follows suit, his movements wary.</p><p>  Daruk greets us at the back of Vah Rudania and guides us inside.</p><p>  “So I’ve activated the Main Control Unit, but the Terminals are proving more difficult to master.” I nod, processing his words.</p><p>  “May I take a look?”</p><p>  “Certainly,” Daruk turns to Link, “C’mon little guy! And lose that helmet! You don’t need it.”</p><p>  Beneath said helmet, Link’s eyebrows raise skeptically.</p><p>  “You don’t, I’m serious,” Daruk chuckles. “Those shopkeepers like to advertise a full set of armor, but it's a waste of rupees. One could stand on the crest of Death Mountain with nothing but a Flamebreaker chest plate and breeches.”</p><p>  Accepting Daruk’s words, Link tosses his helmet to the side. With the tousled appearance of his hair framing his tanned face, I can see why the castle maids swoon over him. Determined not to give in to petty embarrassment, I push back the blush that threatened to rise in my cheeks.</p><p>  Daruk leads Link up onto Rudania’s back, leaving me to ponder over each of the Terminals. Some prove difficult to reach, but I manage to press the Sheikah Slate to each. Each time, the same words pop up on the slate’s screen.  <em> Awaiting Champion verification</em>. I resign myself to the fact that I was getting nowhere with that, and return to the first Terminal.</p><p>  Pulling forth my research notes, I pour through the pages relentlessly. There wasn’t much in the terms of Guidance Stones—which bore a similar appearance to Terminals—and I made a mental note to read more about those when I returned to the castle. Perhaps my father would even allow me to journey to the new tech labs to study one of their Guidance Stones with my own eyes. That would also give me an excuse to see Purah and Robbie again, I smile fondly at the idea.</p><p>  My thoughts are interrupted by the force of something crashing against the outside of Vah Rudania. Though I am sitting on the ground, I struggle to regain my balance before the next crash happens. It seems as though boulders are striking the Divine Beast—a rockslide. My eyes widen and I reach for the Terminal to help steady myself.</p><p>  The impacts gradually begin to slow down, and soon disappear altogether. I have mere moments to regain my footing before Link and Daruk are racing inside the beast.</p><p>  “Princess!” Daruk calls as they near. “Are you alright?”</p><p>  “I’m fine, just a bit shaken,” I murmur, clutching my head. I try not to notice the way Link’s gaze seems to evaluate me, as if looking for physical cracks across my skin.  My emotions seem to do a summersault.  Part of me feels flustered.  The other part, enraged.  Do I really seem that breakable?  I decide to express my annoyance through a glare.  It’s safer than inspecting the former in more detail.</p><p>  “We should head back to the city,” Daruk says.</p><p>  “But Rudania…”</p><p>  “Will be fine if we leave her to explore the rocks by herself for the evening. We will return tomorrow morning.”</p><p>  I sigh but allow Daruk to lead us down Rudania’s tail and onto stable ground.</p><p>  The whole city is eager to greet us as we return.</p><p>  “Are you guys okay?”</p><p>  “Did the Divine Beast get damaged?”</p><p>  “Princess, are you hurt?”</p><p>  “What <em> was </em> that?”</p><p>  Daruk holds up his hands to silence his people. As the Goron Boss, they have no choice but to obey.</p><p>  “Quiet! Princess Zelda and Master Link are tired from today’s events. Let’s all give them room to rest.” It’s easy to notice how the Gorons’ faces fall at Daruk’s words. Clearly, they did not intend to spend tonight in peace and quiet. Daruk catches this, and a smile spreads across his face. “They will join us for dinner tonight if they feel up to it, and we’ll show them how Gorons throw a party!”</p><p>  Cheers erupt from the group.</p><p>  I manage to slip away from the excited Gorons and make my way towards the Inn. Link trails behind me, as usual.</p><p>  “Two rooms, please?” I ask the innkeeper, placing the necessary amount of rupees on the counter.</p><p>  “Of course. It is an honor to serve the Princess of Hyrule!” he replies eagerly.</p><p>  After being shown to my bedroom, I quickly discard the layers of my heavy Flamebreaker armor and tumble into the hot bath that had been prepared. The rooms in the Goron inn were specially insulated so none of the volcano’s deadly heat seeped inside.</p><p>  Leaning my head back against the edge of the tub, I let out a sigh of contentment. The Gorons are wonderful hosts, and I find myself looking forward to the celebration they were planning for us. It would be nice to escape my role as the princess, if only for a single evening.</p><p>  A knock on the door causes me to jump. I hurriedly extract myself from the bath and pat myself dry with a towel. “Just a moment,” I call. There is little response beyond a muffled grunt. I sigh, knowing who must be waiting outside.</p><p>  Wrapping myself in a dressing robe, I toss my wet hair over my shoulder and open the door. If Impa were here, she would scold me for answering the door in such an indecent state. But she isn’t here, and I don’t intend to don layers of “proper” clothing only to converse with my emotionless knight.</p><p>  Sure enough, Link is waiting outside in the hallway. He straightens when he sees me, and a faint dusting of pink colors his cheeks when he notices my improper appearance. I hide my triumphant smile, at least my knight has <em> some </em> humanizing qualities.</p><p>  “Princess,” he says, “I can leave—”</p><p>  I wave my hand to silence him. “No. What did you come to tell me?”</p><p>  Link shakes his head, handing me a letter with my father’s broken seal. I skim over the short message and feel unease settle in the pit of my stomach. “Oh, I see.” As a result of the disturbance on Death Mountain this afternoon, the main trail had been blocked off. We were to go offroad and head straight for the Akkala Citadel.</p><p>  A wave of tiredness washes over me and I long for my warm bath. I allow my posture to sag and when I speak, and my words come out strangled.</p><p>  “Get some rest, Link. We will leave before the sun rises.” I say. Link nods curtly and turns to leave. “Wait,” I call. “Would you mind explaining the situation to Daruk? I’m—”</p><p>  Link nods before I can finish my sentence.</p><p>  “Thank you,” I don’t bother hiding my gratitude.</p><p>  Link bows again and disappears down the staircase. I gently close my door and make my way back towards my bath. The isolated walls might prevent me from turning into a Hylian shish kabob, but it cannot keep out most of the mountain’s heat. I am thankful for that, as my bath’s water is still pleasantly warm when I settle in the water again.</p><p>  I awake hours later, and the bath’s water is still warm. Regretfully extracting myself from the warm cocoon, I begin to dress and don the Flamebreaker Armor. I pack my few possessions and make my way out into the hallway.</p><p>  Link and Daruk are sitting at a small table outside, each munching on a Rock Roast.</p><p>  “Tiny Princess!” Daruk cries when he sees me. “I hope you slept well?”</p><p>  “I slept wonderfully,” I replied. “I am sorry we didn’t get to witness your celebration last night.”</p><p>  “Don’t fret, Princess Zelda,” Daruk beams. “Next time you visit, I will make sure you and the little guy cannot escape!”</p><p>  I chuckle. “I look forward to it.” Turning to Link, I settle my features into neutrality. “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>  He nods.</p><p>  “Good luck, you two!” Daruk says, escorting us to the gate of Goron City. “I know the terrain can be rough, but I know you can handle it. And Tiny Princess, you can tell your father that I have all of my men working to clear the main road.”</p><p>  “He will be happy to hear that,” I smile. “Thank you for everything, Daruk!”</p><p>  “No, thank <em> you</em>, Princess. I spent the night aboard Rudania, and your tinkering must have done something. She was much calmer. With a bit more work, I should be able to pilot her properly.”</p><p>  I clasp my hands before me excitedly. “That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to see you both again soon.”</p><p>  Daruk waves from the gate as we begin down the trail. From the crest of Death Mountain, Vah Rudania lets loose a <em> roar,</em> as if wishing us farewell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay here's Chapter 18! Zelda is a little bit confused about her feelings here, perhaps she doesn't hate him as much as she thinks?  Shocker.</p><p>Happy spooky season!  I'm spending my Friday evening binging Haunting of Hill House for the second time before I start Bly Manor. Just getting some good scares in. Though if you don't mind ghosts and mature content, I totally recommend it.  The story is....gahhh it's so good.</p><p>This is one of those chapters that might receive a lot of alterations after Age of Calamity comes out.  The trailers seem to suggest our heroes will have to get through swarms of enemies to reach our favorite mechanical lizard.  So I guess we'll see.</p><p>Thanks for reading!  Chapter 19 is ready for publishing next Friday, so be sure to come back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Akkala Citadel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way back from Death Mountain, Link and Zelda stop at Akkala Citadel for the night.  There, Zelda encounters two maids who happen to know a bit about the Hero's past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The sun had risen hours ago.  It beat down on our backs as we scaled the rocks on the mountain’s east side.  We’d shed our Flamebreaker Armor as soon as Link deemed it was safe.  He seemed rather unbothered by the intense situation we’d found ourselves in.  I wonder how he’d found time to perfect the skill of rock climbing and hiking while training to become a knight.</p><p>  Link offers his hand to me as I struggle to climb to the top of a particularly large boulder.  He claimed we were close to the bottom, but I didn't believe him.  I cannot remember what it felt like to sit in a hot bath, despite having taken one last night.  Any sense of comfort I had once possessed has left me, leaving my body heaving and exhausted.</p><p>  As a princess, physical fitness was never mandatory.  But when Impa became my handmaiden a year after my mother’s death, she made sure I exercised my body and knew how to conserve my energy.  She wanted to teach me combat too, but my father had shot that idea down.  <em> “The Hero fights, the princess prays."  </em>He had said.</p><p>  Impa respects my father’s wishes, but she thought his decision was foolish.  During our years at the Temple of Time, Impa had taken me into the Forest of Spirits to train me on basic hand-to-hand combat and showed how to properly handle a dagger.</p><p>  I had hidden a knife at the bottom of my pack for this journey and checked to see if it was still there each morning.  I promised Impa that if we get into a sticky situation, Link would handle the monsters.  My knife was only needed if Link was unable to assist me.</p><p>  What would Link think if he knew of my knife?  He swore himself to the crown, so surely he would frown upon a princess carrying a weapon. But he also knew that I was unable to access my sealing powers, and therefore helpless.  It is impossible for me to guess, since I have a questionable understanding of his personality.</p><p>  I regain my footing atop the boulder and mutter a breathless “thank you” to Link.</p><p>  The sun is well past its peak, and the time on the Sheikah Slate claims it is almost seven o’clock.</p><p>  “Link,” I say.  He acknowledges me with a slight nod of his head.  “Where are we going?  We won’t be able to return to the stable at this pace.”</p><p>  Link shakes his head.  He raises a hand, pointing to the outline of the Akkala Citadel on the horizon.  I frown.</p><p>  “I don’t think we’ll be able to get there by sunset.”</p><p>  A faint smile appears on Link’s face.  “I know a few shortcuts,” he mumbles.</p><p>  He offers his hand to help me down the boulder.  “Oh yeah,” I say.  “You trained there didn’t you?”</p><p>  Link nods, but does not elaborate.</p><p>  I struggle to keep my voice even.  “Would you tell me about it?”</p><p>  Link turns his face away, hiding his reaction.  “It is not a tale appropriate for a princess, Your Highness.”</p><p>  “This princess is bored,” I cross my arms.  “You have the floor, Hero.”</p><p>  Link says nothing.  I wait for him to speak, but after a few minutes I lose my patience.</p><p>  “Have you ever heard of something called a conversation, Hero?” I don’t mean to sound condescending, but I can’t help it.  This journey would be much more enjoyable if he would just <em> talk </em> to me.</p><p>  Link nods.</p><p>  “Typically, it requires two participants to maintain an intriguing conversation.”</p><p>  He shrugs, but remains silent.</p><p>  I groan, perhaps a bit more exaggerated than necessary.  He offers me his hand again to help me down another large rock, but I push past it.  If he wouldn’t talk to me, I wouldn’t accept his help.  It was a petty revenge, but I can’t think of another way to return the favor without pushing him off the mountainside.  If it weren’t for his invaluable role in the Calamity, I wouldn’t hesitate to send him over the edge.</p><p>  The thought only increases my guilt as Link climbs down to my side.  He scaled the mountain so diligently that probably he wouldn’t fall at all, and instead tumble elegantly down the side and land on his feet.  Like a cat.</p><p>  I decided to entertain myself with finding all of the catlike traits about Link.  His hair, though nothing like the close cropped style of most Royal Guardsmen, is clearly carefully maintained.  I try to picture a tail protruding from his behind and stifle my giggle.  His ears, which are elegantly pointed like any Hylian, can also be compared to a cat’s.  His eyebrows are delicate and frame his face handsomely.  I decide to quit the game before Link notices me staring.</p><p>  He looks over his shoulder at me, perfect eyebrows raised with a question.  He’d noticed.  I hide my face behind my hair as a million shades of red cover my features.</p><p>  <em>Why did you have to make the Hero someone so handsome? </em> I call to Hylia.  As usual, there is no reply.  <em> You’ve humiliated me enough, don’t you think? </em></p><p>  I send a brief prayer to the gods, requesting that the next Hero be far less attractive and to therefore spare the next Zelda from my embarrassment.</p><p>  A sigh escapes my lips.  Of course my mind found a way to drag my thoughts back to the legends of the looming Calamity.  As if on queue, a million thoughts begin competing for my attention.</p><p>  If I fail, would there even be another princess and Hero?  It's a dark thought, and one I don't let myself pursue.  So little is known about the reincarnation of the soul of the Hero and the princess with the goddess’s blood.  I can’t be a reincarnation of my mother, since we had existed together for six years.  Yet she had possessed the sealing powers, as did her mother and her grandmother.  Every Zelda was fabled to possess the powers necessary for Ganon’s demise.</p><p>  So was the soul of the Hero the only one reincarnated?  There was no Hero while my mother lived.  I wonder if Link can remember any of his past lives.  What did he remember of the previous Zeldas, my ancestors?  What if they’d passed a message onto their Link to convey to the next princess, in case she struggled to access her powers?</p><p>  It was such a bizarre question, so I refrained from asking.  Link probably wouldn’t respond anyway.</p><p>  I was so consumed by my thoughts, I failed to notice that we had managed to scale down from the mountain and now traversed the final cliffs above Akkala.  The red and green trees leer up at me, threatening to consume me whole.</p><p>  Link offers me his hand again, but I march past.  I was still mad at him.  I’ve been mad at him since the first time his stupid perfect face appeared with that ridiculous unreadable expression.</p><p>  <em>T</em><em>hat’s a lie</em>.</p><p>  Link saved me before I knew he was the Hero.  He’d reflected the Guardian’s lazer and shut down the machine before it could do more damage.  I had not been mad then.  Rather, I was shocked and impressed by his quick and effective actions.</p><p>  I can’t remember seeing the sword on his back, but perhaps I’d been too stunned to notice it.  There hasn’t been a moment since our formal meeting that the sword that seals the darkness has been absent from Link’s person.</p><p>  Once again, my thoughts consume me.  So I fail to correctly judge where to place my foot, and suddenly the ground is slipping out from under me.  Thankfully, the cliff is not a straight vertical drop, so I tumble down without sustaining drastic injuries.  I grunt as a rock cuts through my sleeve.</p><p>  “Princess!” Link calls from the top of the cliff.  I try to look over my shoulder, and see him sliding down gracefully on his Hylian Shield.  <em> Of course.  </em>As I tumble to an undignified halt at the base of the cliff, Link glides to a stop beside me.</p><p>  I dust myself off and struggle to regain my footing.  The world seems to spin around me.</p><p>  “Did you hit your head?” he asks.</p><p>  “No.”</p><p>  “Did you compromise your ankle?”</p><p>  “No.”</p><p>  “Did you—”</p><p>  “Be quiet!  I’m fine!” I say loudly.  I’d never heard Link speak so persistently.  “Just a few cuts and bruises, but I’ll be okay.”</p><p>  Link nods feebly and steps back.  I nearly mistake his features for genuine concern before they fade back to an expressionless slate.</p><p>  After I regain my balance, I take a shaky step forward.  Link catches my elbow before I can take another.</p><p>  “What?” I hiss.</p><p>  He holds a finger to his lips and points with his free hand.  I’d tumbled into a gorge, and Link and I had landed behind some bushes.  If we hadn’t, perhaps the lynel stalking at the edge of the nearby treeline would have spotted us.</p><p>  I have never seen a lynel before, but I have studied them vigorously over the years.  I’ve memorized the countless uses of their body parts and the areas they are frequently seen throughout Hyrule.  Akkala is one of those areas.</p><p>  Silently, I curse my foolishness.  Another part of me, the researcher, sparks with curiosity as we observe the lynel from behind the bush.  I find myself reaching into my traveling pouch and pulling out my research diary.</p><p>  I feel Link’s disapproving stare.</p><p>  “Look,” I whisper.  “It's a lynel.  Not many get this close to one.  Just give me five minutes to take notes.”</p><p>  Link stares at me for a moment before hanging his head in resignation.  “Two minutes.”</p><p>  “Four.”</p><p>  “Three.”</p><p>  I chew my bottom lip.  “Three minutes and thirty seconds?”</p><p>  Link nods and pulls the Master Sword from its sheath, holding it at the ready in case the beast spotted us.</p><p>  I clutch my quill tightly in my right hand and begin to scrawl notes down.  The lynel appears to have a blue coat with  a large sword and shield.  There is no way to tell if it is the male or female sex of its species.  It has hands and—more remarkably, thumbs.  Its body is nearly three times the size of a horse.</p><p>  Link taps his wrist impatiently.  I scrawl down one last note before tucking my journal into my pouch.</p><p>  “Let’s go.”</p><p>  We creep around the edge of the gorge, careful to keep distance between us and the lynel.  Link remains ahead of me, and I follow his lead willingly.  I may know much about how to brew lynel horns and dragonflies to make a beneficial elixir, but Link undoubtedly knows much more about avoiding imminent death-by-lynel.</p><p>  As we near the treeline, the lynel stiffens and faces us.  My blood chills and I tug at Link’s sleeve.</p><p>  “What is it doing?” I ask quietly.</p><p>  “Watching.”</p><p>  I cock my head to the side.  The lynel hasn’t moved an inch, and appears to be doing just what Link said it was.  Watching.</p><p>  Its eyes assess us from a distance, gliding over me before landing on Link.  They find the Master Sword and the lynel draws its own sword and shield.</p><p>  “Run,” Link mutters.</p><p>  “What?”</p><p>  “Go, Princess.  I’ll handle the lynel.”</p><p>  My eyes widen and I clutch his arm.  “You can’t kill it!  It’s a valuable asset to the scientific community!”</p><p>  Link doesn’t look away from the beast.  “I will kill it, or it will kill us.”</p><p>  “You don’t know that.”</p><p>  His eyes flicker with some emotion I can’t pinpoint.  It disappears just as fast.  “Yes, I do.”</p><p>  The lynel throws its head back and roars.  The sound is enough to convince me of Link’s sincerity and I stumble back.</p><p>  I race through the trees, finding shelter behind a large oak.  The sounds of a battle clash through the gorge.  Link grunts and the lynel roars.  Swords clash and arrows are fired.  I brave a peek, and watch as Link leaps onto the lynels back and plunges the Master Sword between its shoulder blades.</p><p>  The lynel screams and throws Link from its back.  He tumbles across the ground and somehow manages to land on his feet.  Yet another catlike quality I could add to the list.</p><p>  As Link readies himself to charge the beast again, horns blow from behind me.  Turning, I spot the banners of Akkala and the steel of armor charging through the trees.</p><p>  As the soldiers charge past me to assist Link, one knight pulls his horse to a halt beside me and removes his helmet.</p><p>  “Emric!” I cry.</p><p>  “Hello, Princess,” He says. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.”</p><p>  He reaches out, and I take his hand.  Emric pulls me onto his horse and we join his men.  The lynel has been tied down and Akkalan knights surround it.</p><p>  Link downs an elixir before facing Emric and me.  “Your Highness, m’lord.”</p><p>  “You did well, Master Link.  The beast is slain and Princess Zelda is safe.  You both will be welcomed with open arms at the citadel.” Emric says.</p><p>  When Link says nothing, I speak up.  “Thank you,” I reply.</p><p>  It takes us a half hour to reach the Akkala Citadel.  It has been years since my last visit, but I still remember the towering military fortress.  Emric hands our horses off to stablehands and begins to lead us up the long flight of stairs.</p><p>  “Is it different than you remember?” he asks.</p><p>  I open my mouth to reply but Emric holds up a hand to stop me.  “My apologies, Princess.  I was asking Link.”</p><p>  Link is standing three paces behind me, his hand folded behind his back.  His eyes seem to narrow slightly when Emric singles him out.</p><p>  “That’s alright,” I say.  “But don’t expect a reply.  Master Link isn’t fond of conversation.”</p><p>  If Impa were here, she’d scold me for being so rudely blunt.  Urbosa would probably laugh it off.  I hate to know what my mother would say if she could see what has become of my manners.  </p><p>  The events of the day are beginning to catch up to me and my legs are burning by the time we reach the top of the stairs.  Servants and stewards race out to meet us.</p><p>  Emric turns to me.  “It is late, Princess.  A bath will be drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.  We have already eaten, I’m afraid.”</p><p>  “That’s alright,” I say.  “Your hospitality is appreciated.”</p><p>  Emric smiles and presses a kiss to my hand.</p><p>  As a maid leads me to my rooms, I find myself grateful that I would not be required to attend a formal dinner.  I nearly pass out in the warm waters of my bath, but refrain from doing it infront of the maids.</p><p>  I keep myself from falling asleep by listening attentively to their conversation.  They speak in the common tongue with a rough Akkalan accent, so it is a fun task to decipher their conversation.</p><p>  They speak of many unimportant things, which I find fascinating.  These girls look like they could be my age, or close to it.  Yet they lead a life so different from my own.  They speak of their annoying siblings and the vendors who currently occupied their village markets.  Many giggles erupt as they arrive at the topic of the boys they’ve met.  One of them brags of their sweetheart while the others compare serving boys in the citadel to apprentices in their village.</p><p>  “What about the knights?” One asks.  “Aren’t there any eligible bachelors in their ranks?”</p><p>  The other clicks her tongue as she combs through my wet hair.  “I’ll cut you some slack, Vetra, since you’ve only been here a week.  All the knights are either married or old.  Or both.  Discounting Lord Emric, of course, and he’s taken.”</p><p>  She smiles softly at me.  “He’s a catch, Princess.  You’re a lucky girl.”</p><p>  “Really?” I say.  “Entertain me.”</p><p>  She launches into stories of Emric’s bravery and each time she’d crossed paths with him in the citadel.  They begin to blur together and I feel my eyelids drooping.</p><p>  After a few minutes, Vetra speaks again.  “You’re wrong, Giselle.  Not <em> all </em> the knights are old and married.”</p><p>  The two of them burst into a fit of giggles.  It doesn’t take me long to guess which knight they are thinking of. </p><p>  “Princess,” Vetra asks.  “If I may be so bold, what is Master Link like?”</p><p>  I hide my frown.  “He’s quiet.”</p><p>  “What else?”</p><p>  I shrug.  “He’s the Hero, so he is an adequate fighter.”</p><p>  “Oh yeah!” Giselle says.  “My sister was here while Master Link was a squire.  She always told me stories about him!”</p><p>  With some encouragement from Vetra, Giselle launches into tales about Link.  I try to sink below the water, but Giselle pulls me up so she can continue to detangle my hair.</p><p>  “He was close friends with Lord Emric, I heard,” Giselle says, “They did everything together.  I heard that they killed a hinox all by themselves.”</p><p>  “Wow,” Vetra breathes.  “Are you sure?  I heard that they had a falling out after…” she trails out, glancing nervously towards me.</p><p>  “It’s okay,” I say, “You can speak the truth.”</p><p>  “Well, the two of them were returning from one of their adventures when they were attacked by Yiga scouts.  Lord Emric was gravely injured and when they returned, he claimed that Master Link left him to face off against the Yiga alone.”</p><p>  Giselle nods.  “My sister was there when they returned.  She helped the healers tend to Lord Emric.”</p><p>  My eyebrows draw together.  Link may infuriate me, but he is the Chosen Hero.  As Farore’s Chosen, he is the embodiment of courage.  To think he’d abandon Emric, his friend, to the Yiga...it is hard to believe.</p><p>  No.  It is impossible to believe.  There must be more to the story.  I would have to ask Emric in the morning.</p><p>  <em>Or you could ask Link</em>.  I shove the small voice—which incidentally sounded much like Urbosa—to the farthest corner of my mind.  I did not want to have a conversation with Link.  Besides, he probably wouldn’t bother to open his mouth to participate in a conversation with his failure of a partner.</p><p>  “Is that why he was cast out from the military?” Vetra asks.</p><p>  Giselle nods.</p><p>  “Master Link was disbanded?” I ask, stunned.</p><p>  “Yes, Your Highness.  He was almost fifteen when it happened.  No one saw him for a year before he returned with the Master Sword.  General Reva sent him straight to Hyrule Castle to train with the Royal Guard,” Giselle finishes braiding my hair and steps away.   </p><p>  “Oh,” I murmur, stepping out of the tub and taking the towel Vetra offered to me.</p><p>  “He is quite the catch,” Vetra says, “Princess, is he single?”</p><p>  I laugh softly.  “I’m not the person you should ask.”</p><p>  “Will you leave with Master Link tomorrow?” Giselle asks.</p><p>  “I’m afraid so.  My father expects us back.”</p><p>  “I will alert Master Link to your plans,” she says.</p><p>  Vetra shoots her a glare.  “May I go with her, Princess?”</p><p>  “Of course,” I chuckle.  “Be nice to him.”</p><p>  I watch as they dash from the room, giggling endlessly.  I smile to myself.  Perhaps if Link had a girl in his life he’d loosen up.</p><p>  After dressing in my nightgown, I make my way to the balcony for my nightly prayers.  No reply comes and I return to my chambers.</p><p>  Pressing my palms into my bed, I deem it satisfactory and pull the covers back.  Before I can climb under the covers, a sound reaches my ears from the hallway.</p><p>  It must be close to midnight.  Who would be lurking outside the princess’s chambers?  I sigh, knowing full well that Link would probably be standing guard outside.</p><p>  Peeking through the door, I confirm my theory.</p><p>  Link looks up, meeting my eyes.  “You should be sleeping, Princess.”</p><p>  “As should you.”</p><p>  He stares at me blankly for a moment before replying.  “I will sleep when we return.”</p><p>  I frown.  “Suit yourself.  But if you fall out of the saddle tomorrow, I will <em> not </em>be lifting your body.”</p><p>  Perhaps I am hearing things, because as I move to close the door, I swear I hear a chuckle.  When I poke my head out again, Link is as still as a statue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, I hope you all had a splendid week.  Enjoy Chapter 19 + worldbuilding!  This chapter was a nightmare to edit, but I suppose it's good enough now.</p><p>Just want to make a quick note about the reincarnation "rules."  So the Soul of the Hero is born into a new Link every time Ganon is fated to return.  That's simple enough.  Zelda is a bit more confusing.  The game clearly states that both her mother and grandmother had access to the sealing power, yet it is unlikely either of them possessed the Soul of the Princess/was the Hylia incarnate.  So my theory and the logic I'm going with in this story is that, while the powers themselves are hereditary, not every Zelda born into the royal family is THE Zelda.  Instead, Hylia places the soul of THE Zelda into the princess born into the era of Ganon's return.  Hopefully that makes sense.</p><p>Ok, thanks for reading! Chapter 20 will come next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Link and Zelda return home, they notice that the people of Castle Town are acting strangely.  Beyond that, there are rumors about an attack...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Link insists that we leave early the next morning.  Giselle and Vetra are sad to see us go but eager to tell their friends about their interaction with the princess and hero.  They passed me parcels containing a breakfast the citadel’s cooks prepared and waved a cheery goodbye.</p><p>  Emric is not there when we leave.  His squire explains that his father demanded that he accompany him to Northern Akkala to check in with the towns’ leaders and scout out threats.  If I had seen Emric, I might have pleaded for him to bring me along.  </p><p>  It only takes Link and I a few minutes to walk from the citadel to the South Akkala Stable where we retrieved our horses.  Epona is clearly happy to see us, dancing excitedly as the stablehand leads her out.  Storm seems bored as I climb onto his saddle, but is nonetheless happy to be free from the confines of the stable.</p><p>  We ride in silence, Link remaining a few feet behind me at all times.  I can tell Epona resents that he is holding her back.  Every few minutes I hear her whinny with frustration as Link stops her from galloping forward.</p><p>  As Hyrule Castle comes into view, I feel my heart sink.  Our journey, though necessary to the effort to combat the Calamity, was an adventure.  Link and I had scaled the side of Death Mountain and I’d seen a lynel.  My body is sore and tired from the events, but my mind is free from the migraines that often plagued me during my sixteenth year.  I’d gotten so used to them it surprised me when they vanished.  But now, riding towards my home, I feel the steady thrum of a headache returning.</p><p>  Storm seems to sense my unease, becoming fidgety as we cross Orsedd bridge.  I gently squeeze his sides, urging Storm into a trot.  Behind me, I hear Link encourage Epona to follow after us.</p><p>  As we draw closer to Castle Town, I can’t help but notice the way the merchants and travellers on the roads huddle together in clusters.  Their complexions are so different from each others’—some pale and pink-nosed, hinting at their Hebran heritage, while others bore the dark features of the sea-side Lurelin people.  Their destinations are on opposite sides of the kingdom and it is obvious that they would not normally choose to travel together.  My brow furrows as I notice their narrowed eyes, darting around the road and surveying the passerby suspiciously.  Even I am victim to a filthy glare before the merchant takes note of my golden hair and royal getup and hurries to apologize.</p><p>  “My sincerest apologies, Princess Zelda,” he murmurs regretfully.  “Everyone is just a little worried after yesterday’s attack.”</p><p>  I don’t wish to trouble the man more, so I accept his apology and continue on.  But what did he mean by attack?  What had I missed while Link and I were away?</p><p>  Turning back, I am curious to see how Link was handling the situation.  When the merchant had apologized, Link had seemed intrigued by his mention of an attack.  But now, he sits back in his saddle, ever-watchful eyes drifting across Hyrule Field.  I suppose he is always alert and in tune with his surroundings, so his behavior hasn’t changed too much.</p><p>  Not wanting to be caught staring, I turn back around in my saddle and focus on navigating through the populous road.  Guards are doing a thorough check of everyone who tries to enter through the gates, significantly halting the flow of traffic.  Link and I are able to pass easily, since the guards immediately recognize us.</p><p>  The people in Castle Town are gathered in groups like the merchants, huddled close together and whispering amongst themselves.  Their withdrawn behavior is a stark contrast to their celebratory cries on the day of my return.  A few people make an effort to smile as we pass by, but for the most part they seem too absorbed in their worries to notice their Princess and Champion are amongst them.</p><p>  Storm knickers softly and I notice how his ears are flattened against his head.  My skittish steed had picked up on the people’s behavior.  I murmur half-hearted words of comfort before steering him towards the gates to Hyrule Castle.  How could I reassure Storm if I was just as uncertain?</p><p>  He seems grateful when a stable hand takes the reins from me, the boy whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  Epona, on the other hand, seems regretful as she is pulled away from Link, who promises he’ll see her again soon.  I hide my scoff.  Everyone just loves him, don’t they?</p><p>  “How was your journey, Princess?” A guard asks as he and his comrades escort us up the path towards the castle.</p><p>  “It went quite well, actually,” I say, “Champion Daruk is able to get Vah Rudania to move, though I wasn’t able to help him more because our visit was cut short.  Perhaps next time I can invest more time in understanding the Divine Beast alongside Daruk.” I notice how the guard’s eyes have glazed over, obviously uninterested in my ramblings.  I decide it's best to let the subject rest for now, or at least until I can see Purah again.</p><p>  “Master Link and I were forced to descend across the mountain’s eastern side, and as we arrived in Akkala we were confronted with a lynel,” this seems to draw his attention again.</p><p>  “A lynel!  How extraordinary!” he turns to Link, “Did you put the Master Sword through the beast’s rotten heart, Master Link?”</p><p>  I stiffen at his words.  I’d asked Link to spare the lynel in the name of science, but I doubted that would be an adequate excuse for the eager knight.  All that mattered to him was the grandeur of the story—a peaceful escape wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him.</p><p>  Link takes a moment to answer the guard’s question, letting the void be filled with silence.  Worry tumbles in my gut.  The last thing Link would want as the Hero is to be embarrassed in front of his inferiors—I’d just placed him in an inescapable position.  </p><p><em>   Great job, Zelda, </em> I scold myself for giving the Chosen Hero yet another reason to dislike me.  I remind myself I don’t care what he thinks and hold my head high as he ponders his response.  Of course, Link could lie, but my knight did not seem to be the type to do so.</p><p>  “It wasn’t my blade that slayed the beast,” he says quietly. “Lord Emric had one of his knights end its life.”</p><p>  My blood chills.  I had been so caught up in the moment when Emric and his men arrived, I'd forgotten all about the lynel.  If I remembered correctly, I’d last seen the creature kneeling on the ground, surrounded by Akkalan soldiers.  A beat of disappointment courses through me but I shake it off.  Emric hadn’t known about my request, and as a good soldier, of course he would have killed the monster terrorizing his home.</p><p>  “If you don’t mind me asking,” I say to the guard, “What happened here while Link and I were away?”</p><p>  His eyes dim.  “I wasn’t here last night but I’ve heard the stories.  Yiga attempted to infiltrate the castle, though I suggest you wait until the king can give you the official statement, Princess.”</p><p>  Terror sweeps through me.  Yiga, here?  My mother’s killers dared to come to the castle, to my <em> home</em>, of all places?  Terror is replaced by rage, and I ball my fists at my sides.</p><p>  “Oh, I see.”</p><p>  As we turn the corner, I am met with the familiar smile of Cherry.  She lowers herself into a quick bow.  “I am grateful to see that you have returned safely, Princess.”</p><p>  “Thank you,” I reply.  Though I am happy to see her, I can’t help but feel crestfallen that Impa was not with her.</p><p>  Cherry must have caught onto my disappointment.  “I’m afraid Impa is no longer at Hyrule Castle, Princess.  She left early this morning with her sister.”</p><p>  Though I am thankful that the two of them were not harmed in the attempted Yiga attack, I can’t help but fight my unease.  Impa’s father served as an advisor to my mother before her death, and after they both died in the Yiga ambush, Impa volunteered to serve as my handmaiden.  My father had offered her a more prominent position in court when I was fourteen, but Impa declined.  He still welcomed her in meetings and valued her insight—even if she was not given a proper title.  Impa would never leave court unless something devastating had happened.</p><p>  And Purah?  She hasn’t left the Royal Ancient Tech Lab for more than a day or so in years.</p><p>  If I took into consideration their status as members of the Sheikah Tribe, it was only reasonable to believe something had happened in Kakariko.  Perhaps it was linked to the attack here at the castle.</p><p>  Unballing my fists, I return Cherry’s smile and make my way into the castle.  I had to find my father as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>~~~<br/><br/></p><p>  “Princess, I don’t believe the king is taking visitors at the moment—” a young courtier cries as I try to enter my father’s study.</p><p>  “I saw you leave just now.” I say, attempting to step around him.</p><p>  “He told me not to let anyone in after!”</p><p>  I frown.</p><p>  After reentering the castle, Cherry had insisted I change out of my traveling clothes and into something more appropriate before seeking out my father.  When we left my chambers, Link had vanished.  I’d assumed he’d gone back to the Guard’s Chambers, or wherever he spent his time.</p><p>  But to my surprise, he’d caught up with us outside the library, bearing a letter with my father's seal.</p><p>  Now, he waits with me, a few feet behind, his face emotionless as he watches my argument with the Sheikah courtier.  He doesn’t seem inclined to help me.</p><p>  “Be on your way,” I tell the courtier.  “Leave me and Master Link alone to speak to the king.”</p><p>  The red-eyed man sighs, but steps back anyway.  “His Majesty is in a foul mood, Your Highness.  You ought to have a fair warning.”</p><p>  I hang my head.  It seemed my father was in a foul mood more often than not these days.  As the courter vanishes up the stairs, I step towards the concealed door to my father’s study.</p><p>  The king had two studies.  His public one, placed in a tower built off the Sanctum, and his private one.  Link and I currently stand outside the latter, hidden behind a bookshelf in the library.  I thought it strange that such a young courtier, one that I had never seen before in the castle, was permitted to know the location of my father’s private study.</p><p>  My knight looks at me, as if waiting for me to move first.  Smoothing my skirts, I step forward and knock softly on the bookcase.</p><p>  My father’s muffled “Come in” in the only response.</p><p>  I glance at Link, assessing him.  He had also cleaned up after returning home, and now wore the customary uniform for the Royal Guard.  As a member of the Imperial Guard and my appointed knight, he’d been given a small silver pin over his right breast.  He even made an effort to tame his unruly hair, tucking his bangs beneath the cap.  And of course, over his shoulder, I could see the gleaming hilt of the Master Sword.  The perfect Hero and polished knight.</p><p>  Hiding my annoyance, I press on the bookshelf, triggering the hidden door.  It swings inwards, exposing my father’s study.  The walls were relatively barren since my father chose to keep most of his books in his public study.  My father’s desk is to my left, with his form hunched over it.  The surface is covered in papers, quills, and stamps.  He’s sending letters.</p><p>  A small bookcase sits in the right corner of my father’s desk.  One book is missing, and I spot it splayed open atop a stack of papers.  My gaze avoids the painting above the desk.  It is a portrait of the royal family, painted four years after my birth.  In it, my father’s stare is stern and kingly, my mother’s posture is poised regally, and then there’s me, green eyes wide as I try not to squirm under the painter’s intense gaze.</p><p>  I could vividly remember the month he’d been in the castle.  Each afternoon I’d don the same dress and join my parents in the Sanctum.  It had been the most boring thing I had ever done as a child.  My mother had taken notice and afterwards escorted me out to the gazebo to have a picnic.  After I’d eaten my fill of cucumber sandwiches and the fruitcake my mother had stolen from the kitchens, we went frog hunting.</p><p>  Bittersweet tears threaten to pool in my eyes.  Lucky for me, I’ve become an expert at concealing my sadness.  I would save those tears for tonight, when no one would be there to witness them but the shadows in my room.</p><p>  “Good, you are both here,” my father stands, tucking his hands behind his back.  “I suppose you’ve heard about last night’s attack?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I answer.</p><p>  My father nods, his eyes drifting to my knight.  “Link, no need for that right now.  Please stand.”</p><p>  I hadn't noticed how Link had lowered himself into a bow as soon as the door had closed behind us.  He had not risen since.  I can’t help but be impressed by his admission to protocol.</p><p>  Link stands, folding his arms behind his back like my father.  I notice how his eyes drift towards the painting curiously.</p><p>  My father notices too.</p><p>  “Ah, my fair queen.  You must have known her as Queen Zelda, but to me, she was always Lanayra.” He says sadly.</p><p>  All firstborn royal daughters are named Zelda.  Obviously, this spurs confusion when both the Queen and the Crown Princess share a name.  It had become customary for those close to the royal family to call each by their middle names.</p><p>  “Actually,” Link says softly, “My father always called her Lanayra too.”</p><p>  My father smiles gently.  “I suppose they were close.”</p><p>  Link nods.</p><p>  “Fao was as devastated as I when Lanayra died,” my father says, “I assume he has told you the story of my queen's death?”</p><p>  “Yiga,” Link’s voice is quiet, and I don’t miss the anger beneath his words.  Clearly, he harbors his own resentment for the Sheikah traitors.  Perhaps it was for being responsible for his father’s disbandment from the military years ago?  Or maybe it was because of the attack him and Emric survived years ago.  That was his fault, if Giselle’s sister was to be believed.</p><p>  One day, perhaps I’ll summon the courage to ask Link himself.</p><p>  “Yes.  And now those traitors have crawled out of the shadows once again.  Last night, they made an attempt on Lady Impa’s life, as well as multiple members of my council.  None were successful.  Though, we have reason to believe their main target was you, Zelda.”</p><p>  I place a hand over my heart, trying to will it still.</p><p>  “Why?”</p><p>  I know the answer before it leaves my father’s lips.  There is only one reason why my life holds any value.</p><p>  “You are the only person alive with the ability to seal the Calamity.” </p><p>  I close my eyes and take a breath as shivers crawl up my spine.  It is no secret that the Yiga Clan have grown reckless over the last ten years.  Their motives remain shrouded, but we have reason to believe the Yiga Clan seek to ensure Calamity Ganon’s victory.  At least, that is what Impa and the other Sheikah claimed.  Whenever my handmaiden spoke of the Yiga, her red eyes would cloud with fury.</p><p>  Her rage makes sense.  The Yiga Clan were once a part of the Sheikah Tribe, but they distanced themselves from their relatives and embraced the teachings of a “prophet” who claimed to know the fate of this world.  On top of that, his family allegedly possesses the ability to pull metal from the earth.  Of course, he could only accomplish such a task on a strict diet of potassium—mainly bananas.  It seemed absurd, but I knew better than to laugh at the Yiga Clan’s methods.</p><p>  “But I have no power?” I say.  Unlike my mother and grandmother, who could converse with spirits and cause their hands to glow like the sun, I bear no sign of the Goddess’s blessing.  As of now, I am no threat to them.</p><p>  “The Yiga believe otherwise, or they know something we don’t.  Either way, if you had been in the castle yesterday, there is a chance you would not be standing here now.”</p><p>  The world tilts around me as the direness of his words set in.  There were people out there who wanted to kill me.  For no other reason than simply being born.</p><p>  “I have been writing letters to all of the families of the soldiers we lost last night.  I am promising them their deaths won’t be in vain, that you will survive and vanquish the Calamity.” My hands are shaking, so I tighten them into fists at my sides.  My father’s eyes narrow.  “You must awaken your powers.”</p><p>  “I will.”</p><p>  Taking that as my dismissal, I turn to leave.  My father holds up his hand.  “Not yet, Zelda.”</p><p>  I meet his gaze steadily, hoping my eyes aren’t betraying my swirling emotions.  Fear, regret, guilt...it's too hard to identify each individual emotion.</p><p>  “In order to insure your survival, I am increasing your Imperial Guard.  Master Link will now accompany you within the castle at all times during the day.  If not he, then at least two of the knights I will have hand picked for your Guard.  Master Link will be the Captain of your Guard.”</p><p>  My mouth falls open.  More guards?  More eyes?  And Link would be with me <em> always</em>?</p><p>  It takes all of my strength not to turn and run out my father’s study, out of the castle, and to the farthest corner of Hyrule.  Perhaps even beyond.  So long as there would be no one following me, watching me, judging me, I’d be okay.</p><p>  “Are you sure this is the right decision?” I say instead.</p><p>  “Yes I am,” my father’s gaze softens, only for a moment.  “I know you value your privacy Zelda.  None of your knights will be allowed inside your chambers unless necessary.”</p><p>  <em>T</em><em>hat’s not enough</em>, I want to say.  Instead I remain quiet.  I refuse to look at Link.</p><p>  “I wish that were all I had to say,” my father hangs his head.  “Sadly, I require both of you to remain here only for a few more minutes.”</p><p>  “Why did Impa leave?” I ask.  If I had to stay here, I might as well get the answers I want.  “You forget, she is my handmaiden.  And as a Shiekah, she has exceptional combat training of her own.  As long as she’s here, I have no need—”</p><p>  “Silence, Zelda,” my father sighs.  “Impa will not be returning.  The castle was not the Yiga’s only target.  Kakariko Village was attacked as well, and I am sorry to say that it was successful.  The Elder is dead.”</p><p>  “No…” I murmur, my fists clenching so tight I feel my nails cut into my palms.  The Elder of the Sheikah was the grandfather of Impa and Purah.  The two of them had already lost their parents.  Now, they truly are orphans.  </p><p>  It becomes increasingly more difficult not to let my tears slip free.</p><p>  “Sadly yes.  Osamu was a dear friend of mine.  Both his granddaughters have returned home to pay their respects, along with many of the Sheikah currently residing within Hyrule Castle.  Before she left, Impa informed me that she intends to become her grandfather’s replacement as the head of the clan.”</p><p>  “Oh,” that made sense.  Shiekah didn’t share the Hylian tradition of the eldest inheriting the family’s wealth or position.  Instead, whichever of the deceased’s kin were most fit to become head of the family acquired the spot.</p><p>  It was no secret Impa has been training to become the next leader.  She has been a vocal member of court and loyal to both my father and her people.  This was inevitable.</p><p>  “You will notice a cease in the Sheikah’s activities over the next few weeks.  No one is allowed near the Guardians while the researchers are away.” It would be impossible for me to miss the direct warning in his voice.  I can only be grateful that he wasn’t more upfront about it with Link watching.</p><p>  Link.  I glance behind me, trying to make out his expression.  He owned a set of Sheikah armor.  I’d seen it when he spied on me and Emric.  I take a moment to push down the spite and focus my thoughts.  If he owned a set of armor, then that meant he had earned a spot of honor among the silver-haired people.  Even if it was a borrowed set, it proved he had friends among them.  Shouldn’t he be expressing sadness over the death of their Elder?  If not, then perhaps disappointed that his friends would be gone for a few weeks?</p><p>  But no, there is nothing.</p><p>  My father clears his throat, dragging my attention back to him.  “The young man you ran into outside is Misko.  He is ‘interning’ as the Sheikah representative while the rest of his people are away.  His father is head of the Sheikah Royal Council.”</p><p>  Oh, that made sense.  He did seem a little familiar.  His father, Nori, is a proud man and a close friend of my father.  Once, when I was twelve, he was with my father when I returned from a fruitless pilgrimage to the Goddess Springs.  He looked upon me with such disdain, murmuring in my father’s ear the whole time.</p><p>  “I will keep an eye out for him in court,” I offer a small smile to my father, hoping he can’t see the scowl beneath.  “May I leave, father?”</p><p>  “You may,” he bows his head, holding out his hand towards the door.  “Don’t be late for supper, Zelda.”</p><p>  “I’ll be sure to arrive on time,” I reply, stepping towards the door.</p><p>  “Oh, and Zelda?” My father calls out, stopping me before I can step into the library.</p><p>  “Yes, father?”</p><p>  “I expect you to spend the time between now and supper in prayer.” It is not a request, nor a suggestion.  It is a command, plain and simple.  I don’t even bother trying to protest.</p><p>  For it doesn’t matter if some part of me knows prayer does nothing to awaken my power.  It doesn’t matter that mother never acquired her powers until my birth, when she was almost twenty-one.  It doesn’t matter that my father is just a king who does not know the first thing about divinity.</p><p>  Because when it comes down to it, I am just a princess, and he is a king.</p><p>  “Of course, father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody, happy Friday!  This week went by so fast, I feel like I was just publishing yesterday.</p><p>While playing BOTW, I thought it was odd that the Yiga would stage an assassination attempt on Zelda and only send three footsoldiers.  Why not blademasters?  So anyway, I am adding some meat to the side-plot.  The Yiga make an attempt on Zelda's life here, but it is unsuccessful.  Naturally, that would probably piss off some of the not-so-patient Yiga...</p><p>Okay that's all I'm saying for now.</p><p>Per usual, thanks for reading and have a wonderful week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Long Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fed up with the scrutiny of the nobles and her new Guards, Zelda sneaks out of Hyrule Castle.  When her rash decision leads to broken restraints and regrets, she wonders if a taste of freedom was worth it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Slowly, the number of Links outside my chambers increases. Okay, maybe Link <em> doesn’t </em> have the ability to clone himself, but it sure feels like it some days.</p><p>  I make a mental list of each of my knight’s names and faces, so I’d be able to identify them and not embarrass myself by calling one by another’s name. What a terrible princess I’d be then.</p><p>  The first to arrive was Aldus. He introduced himself to me with a curt bow and went to join Link outside my chamber doors. He apparently trained alongside Link at the Akkala Citadel, because I heard them catching up through the doors while the royal tailor worked on the measurements for my birthday gown. Well, Link remained silent, so it was Aldus who carried the conversation. Not that he minded. Over the course of my fitting, I grew well acquainted with Aldus’s voice.</p><p>  It concerned me that I was being fitted five months before my birthday. How extravagant would this gown be, if the tailors needed <em> months  </em>to prepare it?</p><p>  The next knight to arrive was a woman called Isolde. It is not against the law for women to become knights in the Hyrulian army, but Isolde was the first I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. She is tall, much taller than Link, and even a few inches taller than Aldus. Despite her stature, her smile is contagious, and I appreciate her belly-laugh much more than Aldus’s rambling.</p><p>  Two more came by the end of the week. Henrik and Kristoffer—cousins who hailed from the Hebra region. Kristoffer is quiet, but not nearly as silent as Link. Henrik, on the other hand, is nearly as loud as Aldus. He claims to enjoy theater and music, so I recommended that he should seek out Kaito sometime in the near future.</p><p>  None of my Imperial Guard are cruel to me. Most of them are actually quite fun to talk to while they escort me throughout the castle. But even so, I cannot shake them for a moment alone. Somehow, they each seem to know exactly when I move from my chambers to my study, or when I wander down to the kitchens at midnight for a much-needed snack after spending hours in prayer.</p><p>  It hurts even more knowing that even though they are my protectors, they aren’t <em> mine</em>. Each of them, Aldus, Isolde, Kristoffer, and Henrik, swore their vows to my father—not me. I was there as he tapped his sword to each of their shoulders in the Sacred Grounds. </p><p>  My father told me that after I turned seventeen, when I would be of age and inherit the crown, he would let me swear in the entirety of my Imperial Guard. For now, my Guard serves me during the day, but each disappears for fifteen minutes after supper to report to my father.</p><p>  I collapse onto my bed, fully clothed in my prayer gown and jewelry. The gold presses into my numb skin, reminding me yet again of my time wasted in the Castle Spring. Hylia’s statue had gazed down at me for the entire morning, her face impassive as I silently begged for my powers.</p><p>  Failure, yet again.</p><p>  I groan, sliding off the bed and shrugging off my gown. I toss it across one of my two armchairs—a servant would clean it before my evening devotionals.</p><p>  The Sheikah have yet to return from Kakariko Village. Each day, the gap where they used to be seems to grow wider and wider. I’d look over the railing of the walkway between my chamber and my study, hoping to spot Purah or Robbie, only to be disappointed.</p><p>  Yesterday, I’d asked my father if I could travel to Kakariko and pay my respects to Elder Osamu. He declined, saying that the Sheikah preferred to host private funerals.</p><p>  I flick through my outfits, debating what to wear. If I donned one of my bright spring dresses, I would be confined to court for my few free hours. Perhaps I would join Cherry and her noblewomen friends for tea, or take a stroll through the courtyards alone to rummage through my thoughts.</p><p>  <em>Not alone.  </em>I am reminded of my constant companions by Isolde’s laughter, which is quickly joined by Henrik’s chuckles. They currently stand outside the main door to my chambers. Aldus is outside on the staircase connected to my balcony, and Kristoff is on the walkway connecting the second floor of my chambers with my study. Link is supposedly on break, but I wouldn’t be surprised to see him in the outdoor training area if I made my way across the castle.</p><p>  <em>Does that boy  </em> ever <em>sleep? </em> I can’t help but wonder. Link is almost always guarding my chambers at night, but I have never seen shadows under his eyes. That must be one of the traits my father values in Link. He is always lecturing me about dedicating every waking moment to prayer, I wouldn’t be surprised if he started telling me to spend my nights with my hands clasped as well.</p><p>  I uncurl the first that had tightened at my side.</p><p>  My eyes are drawn to the blue of my traveling tunic. It is a similar shade to Link’s Champion tunic. Link wears his Royal Guard uniform while inside the castle, and since I haven’t left since returning from Akkala, he hasn’t worn his Champion tunic much. I can’t help but smile. That blue quickly became my least favorite color, as it was always lurking in the corner of my eye.</p><p>  But I can’t deny that I admire the design of my traveling tunic, especially since it is both stylish and practical. Urbosa had nodded approval when I donned it in Gerudo Town. She was always telling me to drop the princess act and strap a sword to my hip. I’d laugh off her comments and try not to remind her that even if I <em> wanted </em> to carry a sword, I’d never have time to learn to use one.</p><p>  If I found time though, and if I was good, perhaps my father would allow me to traverse Hyrule without a posse of guards. Or at least let me walk from the Castle Spring to my chambers without footsteps behind me.</p><p>  Deciding I’d spent far too much time standing with my dresser doors open and lost in thought, I pull my traveling tunic from its hanger. I’d made up my mind.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  After dressing myself, I made my way into my study—nodding hello to Kristoffer as I passed—and locked the door behind me. I skimmed through my research notes, searching for something worthwhile. It took me a few minutes but I finally found a small reminder I’d written in a corner after meeting with Purah that day.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Mentioned Sheikah shrines? Scattered throughout Hyrule, there may be more underground. </em></p><p> </p><p>  That’s all I wrote. Thankfully, the short note was enough to help me recall the exact conversation with Purah I’d been referring to.</p><p>  Impa had first introduced me to her sister and Robbie a few months before I left for the Temple of Time. Purah and I had connected instantly, and she’d been eager to show me all that she had been working on. She’s shown me sketches of structures called Sheikah shrines, which resembled an upside-down pot. Now that I think about it, their design is similar to a Guardian’s head.</p><p>  When I’d gotten back to the castle, I’d started my research notes right away, eager to be of some use in the effort against the Calamity. Impa had watched over my shoulder with a smug look on her face which I pretended not to notice.</p><p>  Purah had told me how she wished she could spend more time researching the shrines, but the Divine Beasts required the lab’s full attention.</p><p>  She had not mentioned the shrines to me since, and I could only assume she was too busy with her work on the Sheikah Slate to pay much attention.</p><p>  I place a hand on the Slate at my waist. It had to have more significance than just <em> taking pictures</em>. Perhaps one of these shrines might have a clue. Maybe I’d even be able to get it to open, a feat Purah claimed her researchers were not able to accomplish.</p><p>  Mind made up, I don the cloak hanging on the wall and tuck my research notes into the bag hanging around my hip.</p><p>  Tucking my fingers under the rug in the middle of the room, I pull it to the side, revealing the circular trap door underneath. I had to assume Link was the only one of my guards who knew about the trap door—as the member of my Imperial Guard, he’d been given the blueprints weeks before the others. It wasn’t likely they’d received copies yet or had enough time to study them since most of their day is spent in my presence.</p><p>  So, I had roughly until Link was back on duty to slip out and get back. I’d estimate...two hours.</p><p>  I frown. It would take more than two hours to complete the journey I was going on. But, even if Link realized I was missing, he wouldn’t know where to find me.</p><p>  It was a solid plan. One that might earn me a scolding when I returned, but I can’t bring myself to care. I’ve spent the last week under constant scrutiny, it's about time I earned myself a bit of freedom.</p><p>  And with that, I slip into the hole in my floor and let the trapdoor fall shut, sealing me in darkness.</p><p>  The ladder leads me down to the base of my tower. I push aside a loose brick in the wall and crawl outside, careful to keep my hood up over my head. Above me, I can hear Aldus yawn. He shouldn’t be able to see me, but I am careful to keep my footsteps light as I creep along the path that would lead me down to the stables.</p><p>  Stablehands frequently enter and leave the building, and I can hear the familiar sounds of complacent horses. I draw my hood tighter around my face as I near the building, hoping none of the boys working this afternoon have seen Princess Zelda up close before.</p><p>  I peek my head around the wall of the stable to get a glimpse of the interior. This is not the main Royal Stable, so Storm’s white coat is absent. The horses here belong to the guards and knights residing inside the castle. They are bred for endurance, strength, and speed. Conveniently, those are the exact traits I need right now.</p><p>  I set my sights on a smaller light brown mare tied close to the entrance. She is already saddled, so all I needed to do was slip inside and untie her.</p><p>  After a few minutes, the stable is empty. I have no idea how long the stablehands would be gone, and now is as good a time as any.</p><p>  I force myself to shove aside my remaining doubts. I have to take this chance.</p><p>  The mare knickers as I approach her, her eyes widening. I hold up my hands, trying to convey that I present no threat to her. As I untie her reins, I murmur words of comfort, praying to Hylia that she doesn’t spook.</p><p>  I am able to guide her out of the stables without much hassle. Today must be a day of good luck. I send another prayer to the heavens, pleading for my luck to last.</p><p>  “Good girl,” I whisper, patting her neck. “We’re going on an adventure.”</p><p>  After doing a quick check to make sure her tack is secure, I hoist myself into the saddle and spur the mare forward.</p><p>  “Hey!” Someone calls from behind me, “Where are you taking Lassie?”</p><p>  <em>Lassie</em>. At least I know her name now.</p><p>  I turn slightly, noticing the young stablehand who must have been in the back.</p><p>  “We’re just going for a short afternoon ride,” I reply, hoping he will leave it at that.</p><p>  “These horses are reserved for Royal Guardsmen!”  </p><p>  It seems my good luck has run out.</p><p>  I kick Lassie’s sides, urging her into a canter. She races forward, leaving the poor stablehand in the dust. I refuse to let myself feel guilty. I would bring her back, and I’d find a way to give the boy a handsome reward. Right now, I just need to get away.</p><p>  </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I shed my cloak as we cross Carok Bridge. Summer is fast approaching, and with it, its humidity and overwhelming temperatures. Sure, summer days within the cool stone walls of Hyrule Castle are bearable, but the dusty roads of Demise’s Breach offer no such comfort.</p><p>  I find myself longing for one of the floaty summer gowns Impa loves so much, or perhaps even shorter pants. It is considered improper for a lady—especially a royal one—to show that much skin, but I can’t help thinking that the importance of proprietary shrivels compared to heat resistance. Anything would be better than the tight leather of my leggings or my knee-high padded boots, I decide.</p><p>  Thankfully, Lassie doesn’t seem to mind the heat. She pushes on, happy to be given free rein. I let her gallop, sitting back in the saddle to enjoy the wind on my face.</p><p>  No one seems to recognize me as I ride through the small outposts stationed throughout Demise’s Breach. Once we clear the canyon, I let out a relieved sigh. We continue on, passing the Seres Scablands within the hour.</p><p>  I spy the outline of the Tabantha Great Bridge Stable becoming more prominent on the horizon. Gathering the reins, I urge Lassie into a trot.</p><p>  The shrine I hoped to examine is close. It is one of the few which Purah showed me on the map, and I’d made a mental note of its location for the future. I’d let Lassie rest at the stable before continuing across the Great Bridge and to the shrine.</p><p>  Lassie whinnies a pleasant hello to the horses boarded at the stable as I lead her to a hitching post and trough in the back. My gaze sweeps across the Tabantha hills and cliffs surrounding the stable, searching for the outcrop that the shrine was perched atop. Purah mentioned it was surrounded by ancient columns from a civilization long forgotten.</p><p>  I make my way inside the stable, where I order lunch and an iced drink. Sitting down at one of the many tables scattered throughout the main room, I take out my research notes and position the small book on my knee.</p><p>  Opening the journal, I take out the folded parchment I tucked inside before leaving my study. It was a rough map I’d drawn of the area surrounding the Tabantha Great Bridge, with a circle drawn around the cliffs to the southwest. Placing my notes down on the table, I move outside to scope out the cliffs in person.</p><p>  They are steep, but the map I’d copied suggested there was a path climbing up the opposite side. Lassie should be able to carry me to the top no problem.</p><p>  “Excuse me, miss?” One of the stablehands, this one a girl about my age, taps me on the shoulder gently. I turn around and offer her a welcoming smile. She returns it eagerly. “Here is your lunch, and I’ll bring the drink out in just a moment.”</p><p>  She holds out the meal—a steaming bowl of soup and a piece of fresh bread. I reach out to take it, but before I can take the food the girl lets out a small gasp.</p><p>  “You’re...Princess Zelda?” She stutters, her hands starting to shake. “I’ve only seen pictures but...no one but the royal daughters have eyes as green as yours!”</p><p>  “I think you’re mistaken,” I try to play off her words, but the damage is done. My voice carries the accent I’d forgotten to conceal—an accent only used by those of noble birth. I can see the pieces falling into place as her eyes sweep over my clearly royal outfit.</p><p>  “Oh my...you <em> are  </em>the princess!” this time, her voice is louder. I spot a few gazes shift towards us and feel my gut plummet. “Princess Zelda, it’s such an honor to meet you.”</p><p>  I decide there is no use in pretending anymore. “I am always happy to meet my subjects,” I say, forcing myself to keep my smile intact. It wasn’t a lie, I <em> do  </em>enjoy meeting and conversing with my people. Though I had dearly wished to spend today not as a princess but as a scholar. If I didn’t get away soon, that chance would be gone.</p><p>  “Give us a half hour and we’ll have a proper meal fixed up for you,” the girl turns to head back inside, urging me to follow her with a wave of her hand.</p><p>  “Uh,” I search for an adequate excuse, but ultimately decide there is no time for anything but the truth. “Actually, I must be going. I have important duties elsewhere I must attend to.”</p><p>  The girl’s eyes widened. “Of course you do! Forgive me princess for assuming otherwise, I’d forgotten about…” her voice lowers, “The Calamity. You’re preparing for its return, aren’t you?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I grit my teeth, hoping my smile is still passable. “Thank you so much for your hospitality.”</p><p>  She bows. “It is an honor. May the light illuminate your path, Your Highness.”</p><p>  I repeated the farewell to her, waiting until she disappeared inside to break into a sprint. I rush to Lassie’s side, untying her reins and tugging her away from the trough.</p><p>  “Sorry girl,” I mutter an apology. Lassie nudges me with her head as if she understands. I can’t help but wish Storm could be as compassionate.</p><p>  As soon as I am in the saddle, I spur Lassie into a sprint. In moments, the stable is fading behind me and Lassie’s hoofs are beating steadily on the wooden planks of the Great Tabantha Bridge.</p><p>  It takes me a few moments, but I soon realize how light the bag at my side is.  <em>Goddesses! </em> I’d left my notebook on the table! I chew my bottom lip, debating if I should go back for it. No, I’ve lost enough time as it is. Soon enough, Link or one of my other guards would notice my absence and come riding after me. If I wanted to get any quality time in at the shrine, I’d have to be quick.</p><p>  I check my hip to make sure the Sheikah Slate is still there and let out a sigh of relief upon feeling its familiar weight. Who knows what unspeakable things Purah would do to me if I lost one of her precious babies. Not even Impa could protect me from her own sister’s wrath.</p><p>  Lassie offers up a snort of protest as I steer her off the trail. I allow her to slow down and adjust to the terrain, steering her carefully up the rocky slope of the hill. My freehand map was correct—there is a path (albeit a rough path) leading up the back of the hill and through the ancient ruins. I let my mind wander to the civilizations once scattered across Hyrule, wondering which these columns belonged to.</p><p>  I pull Lassie to a stop as we reach the top. There it is. I’d never seen one with my own eyes before, but the design is unmistakable. A Sheikah shrine, intact, and waiting for someone to pry out its secrets.</p><p>  Lassie wanders off to graze after I dismount. I can feel her curious gaze on me as I circle around the shrine.</p><p>  Over the years, I have heard many stories about my predecessors and their Heroes. About the fight against Calamity Ganon that happened every ten thousand years and the preparations taken for it. Some times, when I was very young, my mother would recount the legends that came before Calamity Ganon. There was still evil in the world, and it still followed the Zelda and Hero of that time. But no matter what, the bearers of Wisdom and Courage would prevail against brute Power.</p><p>  Never once—not in the story of Calamity Ganon or the legends of ancient times—were the shrines mentioned in great detail. Impa informed me that they were most likely nonexistent during the lifetimes of the early princesses. Even so, one would expect the Sheikah or royal family to keep some record of the shrines meant to aid Hyrule’s saviors.</p><p>  Purah herself had expressed her disappointment in the lack of source material. Most of her theories were based on tales she’d heard as a child and her own intellect. Robbie chipped in sometimes, but his knowledge was more attuned for the Guardians and how we could harness their power on the battlefield.</p><p>  After first hearing about the shrines, I’d returned home only to spend the next week pouring over books about the Ancient Sheikah and their technological advancements. I shouldn’t have expected to find anything, after all, Purah and her team had already scoured the royal library from top to bottom.</p><p>  I even confronted my father about the lack of information. All he told me was that after Calamity Ganon’s last attack, the Hylian royal family commanded the Sheikah to step away from their technology for it was growing too powerful for them to properly comprehend.</p><p>  The next time I saw Purah, I practically begged her to forgive me on behalf of my ancestors for their foolishness. How could they not have seen the usefulness of the Sheikah’s technology? If they hadn’t stomped out their research, one could only imagine what Hyrule would have been like after ten thousand years.</p><p>  Purah had only looked at me with amused eyes and ordered me to find something more useful to do.</p><p>  This is the first time I’ve given the shrines much thought since leaving for the temple. They were always at the back of my mind, accompanied by the Divine Beasts and the other applications of Sheikah technology, but I never allowed them to come to the forefront of my thoughts. Now though, I have at most an hour of free time before I’d need to race back to the castle. I would do what Purah told me to do years ago: find something useful to do with my time.</p><p>  Even though I do not have my research notes, I command myself to commit the details of the shrine to memory. I would need to sketch it as soon as I returned.</p><p>  <em>Wait</em>. I nearly laugh aloud at my own foolishness. I have the Sheikah Slate, a device with the ability to capture true-to-life images! Stepping back, I raise the Sheikah Slate and adjust the settings on the screen. In seconds, I am able to snap a photo. Satisfied with the result, I reattach the Slate to my hip and return to the shrine.</p><p>  My fingertips run over the detailed carvings coating the shrine, a string of connected thoughts tumbling from my lips. “I suppose the Ancient Skeikah weren’t as down-to-business as Impa claims,” I smirk to myself, “These designs—though intriguing—don’t appear to hold any value to the shrine’s purpose. But the question remains...what is that purpose?”</p><p>  Purah had many theories about that. She claimed that they were originally built before the last Great Calamity so that, when it came, the people would be able to access the information inside when they needed it. After that, the shrines were refurbished for the next cycle. It is unknown <em> what </em> exactly needed to be improved or replaced.</p><p>  Of course, the shrines couldn’t have been accessed by just anyone. The only entrance is sealed shut, and the only other interesting feature is a pedestal positioned a few feet away from the door. I run my fingertips over it, searching for a groove or button that might suggest a way for a person to trigger the shrine. But there is nothing to indicate that the pedestal has any connection to the door.</p><p>  I step back, lost in thought. Clearly, only those with certain qualifications could access this shrine. I feel the familiar feeling of failure creeping up my spine—even as the Goddess’s chosen, I am not worthy—but push it aside. Unlike my sealing powers, this puzzle is a matter of science, one I can solve without a blessing. With that reassurance, I set about my task again.</p><p>  I start with the first question I’d brainstormed on the way here.</p><p>  Who would these shrines be intended for? They don’t appear to be large in size, perhaps each contains a weapon that is lethal to the Calamity. Maybe the last princess brought each of her most trusted soldiers to a shrine to retrieve their own weapon.</p><p>  But no, only the Master Sword can seal the darkness. That, and my abilities. That fact is explicitly stated time and time again in the legends. No other known weapon could come close to its effectiveness. </p><p>  I frown. So what then? Knowledge? Are there scrolls of long-forgotten information guarded by the shrine’s impenetrable walls? If there is, why would it be kept hidden for all this time? It would make more sense to leave the information accessible to the general public, or at least the Sheikah and royal family, so they could analyze it for the next Calamity.</p><p>  So if not knowledge or weaponry, then what?</p><p>  My gaze sweeps over the shrine repeatedly, as if it would offer me some sort of answer. Okay, perhaps I should abandon this particular question for another time.</p><p>  Instead, I should figure out <em> who </em> these shrines are meant for, then perhaps they would be able to open them.</p><p>  The most logical choices would be the Champions, Hero, or princess. We are the ones who fight the Calamity on the front lines.</p><p>  The Champions are provided with all the knowledge and equipment they require from inside their Divine Beast, so I should rule them out. They do not require any further schooling outside of what has already been provided for them.</p><p>  But Link and I, we are stumbling in the dark. Besides the odd dream that might hint at one of my past lives, I have no knowledge about my role in the Calamity besides the basic outline. Pray to the Goddess. Unlock my powers. Seal the Calamity.</p><p>  “If only it were that simple,” I chuckle wryly to myself.</p><p>  And Link...well Link hasn’t been to open about his own progress. Though he doesn’t need to be. Clearly, his time at the castle during my absence has provided him with enough time to learn the lore and his role in the battle to come. He came from the Akkala Citadel, where most of our finest soldiers are trained. Not to mention, he successfully extracted the Master Sword and now parades it around the court proudly.</p><p>  Link is doing just fine. I can’t help but curl my fist at my side, a habit I am beginning to loathe. If anyone looks too closely at my palms, they’d see the crescent markings that have been becoming more and more prominent.</p><p>  But what could these shrines offer me? They are of Sheikah make and bear no resemblance to the other religious monuments across Hyrule. There is no Triforce or goddess carved into the strange stone.</p><p>  Does this mean my power <em> isn’t </em> meant to be accessed through prayer? Could I have been doing it wrong this whole time? That would mean I am no failure. Instead, that burden would fall upon my father and the high and mighty priests who claimed to know how to achieve divinity.</p><p>  It was almost too much to hope for.</p><p>  My hand brushes against the Sheikah Slate and I am reminded of its existence. Of course! It is the best connection I have to the shrine, so there is a chance it can offer me some insight on how to open it.</p><p>  Unhooking it from my belt, I press the Slate to the shrine’s pedestal. In fact, holding them together, I notice the identical Sheikah eye both on the Slate’s screen and engraved into the pedestal.</p><p>  “Nothing, just as I thought,” I mutter dejectedly.</p><p>  So no, the key is not the Slate. But...it felt so right. It is only a hunch, but a part of me <em> knows  </em>that I am on the right track.</p><p>  “Okay, backpedal,” I tell myself. There is a chance the shrines aren’t meant for me. That meant the only other logical option is…</p><p>  “It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword’s chosen one.” Every part of me screams in protest as I say the words. Please, let this one thing be for me! This is <em> science</em>, not destiny. “But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope.”</p><p>  I step back again, mind racing for a solution to my predicament. “How do I get inside? I need to activate it somehow.”</p><p>  From behind me, a horse whinnies. I assume it’s just Lassie, but when I turn, I see a much darker horse racing up the slope towards me. And on its back is a rider wearing a striking blue tunic, one I haven’t missed over the last week.</p><p>  Oh, how I despise that color.</p><p>  Lassie watches with interest as Link pulls his steed to a halt and dismounts. He stands quickly and starts to approach me. I fasten the Sheikah Slate to my side and move to meet him halfway.</p><p>  “I thought I made it clear I am not in need of an escort.” It would be impossible for him not to notice my obvious dislike of him and my other shadows. But even so, he insists upon following me across Hyrule like a lost dog! I have no idea where my other guards are, but I can assume they are nearby. “It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own.”</p><p>  Harsh words, but they fall from my lips regardless. I’d been holding them back for weeks. Link follows my father’s orders blindly, even though he is sworn to <em> me</em>. It is clear where his loyalties lie.</p><p>  “I, the person in question, am fine regardless of the king’s orders.” I try to summon the regality I usually reserve for court. “Return to the castle, and tell that to my father, please.”</p><p>  Not stopping to observe his reaction—if there was any—I marched past him with my hands clenched at my sides.</p><p>  <em>One. Two. Three</em>. It takes him three seconds before moving to follow me. Rage boils in my gut. Even after a direct order, he still trails after me! Couldn’t he do just one simple thing? His footsteps slow, and I know he’s resumed his position three feet behind me.</p><p>  This whole week I’ve been suffocating under the eyes of the court and the constant supervision of my guards. As a princess, I’ve spent my whole life under scrutiny, but it is becoming unbearable. My only privacy is within the walls of my own room. Walls that seem to shrink each time I look up. Though I’ve tried to convince myself it's for the good of Hyrule, there is only so much I can take.  </p><p>  My life is no longer my own. Though a part of me knows it never has been. Until the Calamity strikes, I will be shadowed and studied like an experiment. And after...I’d take the throne. I would become the Queen my father expected me to be and the one the people needed.</p><p>  Today’s escapade was nothing more than a petty distraction, a desperate attempt to break the pattern that has encompassed me since my mother’s death.</p><p>  I am no savior. I am selfish, I want so much more than what I will be allowed. But Link...he would slay the beast and continue down the path he chose when he became a knight. He could <em>choose</em>.</p><p>  I spin on my heel, stopping when I face Link fully. Clenching my fists tightly, I summon up every small piece of resentment I held and let it escape me in the form of words.  </p><p>  “And stop following me!” I sneer. Simple words. Simple and straightforward, but beneath them, my emotions are laid bare.</p><p>  Confusion flashes across Link’s face, for only a moment. It’s enough to remind me of our situation. Link <em> didn’t choose  </em> to be the hero. He is a product of destiny, just like me. He doesn’t <em>want  </em>to follow a whiny princess across Hyrule. He doesn’t want to fight by my side, not when I am as useless as a blade of grass.</p><p>  He is here because it's his job.</p><p>  I’ve never felt so...wrong.</p><p>  Guilt floods my senses. I turn before Link could see the regret in my eyes.</p><p>  I try to think of any possible way for me to turn today around. Maybe if I handed Link the Sheikah Slate, he could open the shrine and discover its secrets. He would achieve yet another victory and I’d still be powerless.</p><p>  My hands shake. I can’t. Not today. The next time I see Purah, I will tell her of my hunch and give her the Slate. She could escort Link to a shrine and test it. I wouldn’t be there to watch him achieve yet another triumph.</p><p>  It is a good plan. A selfish one, but it would have to do. I sort it away for later and move to retrieve Lassie. There is nothing more for me to do here today.</p><p>  As I swing into the saddle, I hear Link do the same behind me.</p><p>  “You aren’t going to listen to me, are you?” I ask softly.</p><p>  Though there is no response, I know he heard me.</p><p>  I nudge Lassie forward, letting her pick her own pace as we descend through the ruins. Link guides his horse, who’s name I recall is Epona, maintaining a good distance.</p><p>  No, he wouldn’t stop. The king had given Link orders. Until my seventeenth birthday and coronation, my father’s orders would outrank mine. There is nothing I can do until then.</p><p>  Until then, all I can do is grin and bear it.</p><p>  Link knows what I think of him. He will continue to carry out my father’s orders, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’ll find a way to escape him, one way or another. <em> That </em> is a challenge I will gladly conquer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Friday!! This week has been wonderful for us Zelda nerds.  So much to unpack from a DEMO!  Ahhh!  (Like every other Zelink shipper, I squealed when he saved her from the Guardian and HELD HER HAND.  My friends think I'm insane, but I'm ok with that.)  My limited braincells are currently hard at work trying to decide how to incorporate Age of Calamity into this story.  We'll see, hopefully I can find a way to merge them.</p><p>Damn...writing Zelda is fun, but also daunting.  She thinks so much!  But that's why we love her.  I kinda feel bad for making her suffer, but also nah.  There's still so much more that has to happen, and we all know how it ends.</p><p>Thanks everybody for reading! We're almost halfway through the story...wow.  I'm so happy people are enjoying this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Change of Scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda initiates her plan to escape Link.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  As it turns out, the rest of my Guard had accompanied Link to retrieve me.  They are waiting at the stable and seem quite relieved to see me safe.  Their concerns are genuine, and I am hit with another surge of guilt for causing them to worry.  What would Impa say about my recent behavior?</p><p>  Before we leave the stable, I dash inside to retrieve my research notes once again.  Thankfully, no one bothered to touch them while I was gone.</p><p>  When I return to my Imperial Guard, I notice a crowd has formulated around them.  People are murmuring rumors to each other, each proposing their own theory as to why soldiers of the Royal Guard have ventured all the way out here.</p><p>  Gazes slowly turn to me as I near my guards, and realization dawns on their features.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda!” They say excitedly.</p><p>  “Why have you come this far west?”</p><p>  “Are you visiting Champion Revali?”</p><p>  “Are we safe?” </p><p>  I halt upon hearing the last question, turning to see a young man with wide eyes.  “Yes,” I say quietly, “Everyone is safe.”</p><p>  A breath of relief descends over the crowd.</p><p>  I mount Lassie, and raise my hand to wave to them all.  “May the light illuminate your path.”</p><p>  They repeat the saying, and raise their hands in return.</p><p>  All the while, I can feel Link’s eyes on me.  It is a feeling I have grown to despise.  I have also learned that it is best to ignore it, rather than confront his blank stare.  His eyes are always so focused, and always so blue.  The same blue as his tunic, the same blue that I can no longer stand.</p><p>  I command myself to breathe, one shaky breath at a time.</p><p>  We return home to the castle by sunset.  Whispers follow me as I ascend through the castle, none of them kind.  Each of them scold my rebellious behavior today and my neglect of my prayers.  Of course my adventure had already reached the ears of Hyrule’s gossip mongers.  All I could do was keep my head high and my steps even.</p><p>  Cherry is relieved to see me again, apologizing for not being there earlier to dissuade me of my adventure.  She seems to think I regret it—which I don’t.  Not completely.</p><p>  My father has called for a private dinner, just the two of us.  And despite my dread at the inevitable scolding I will receive, I am eager to eat supper. </p><p>  Cherry dresses me in the traditional colors of the royal family, dark blue hues and golden trim, and brushes out all the knots in my hair.  Once it falls loosely and undisturbed around my shoulders once again, she begins to weave the golden strands into a crown of braids atop my head.</p><p>  “You realize this is a private dinner between myself and my father,” I tease gently, “There is no need for such an extravagant getup.”</p><p>  Cherry holds a hand to her chest in mock offense.  “There is every reason to get dressed up for dinner with the king!  Besides, us girls need no excuse to dress up.”</p><p>  I chuckle.  “I suppose you are right.”</p><p>  After she finishes securing my hair with jeweled pins, Cherry escorts me out of my chambers and out into the hallway.</p><p>  Both Link and Aldus fall into step behind us, the latter of the two offering us a pleasant “good evening.”  I notice the way he winks at my handmaiden but she simply looks away. </p><p>  I can’t help but ponder their exchange.  Cherry must be used to having boys flirt with her, she is quite attractive with her curly red hair and flawless skin.  She seemed so dismissive.  Is that how most girls act?  Or did Cherry already have a sweetheart waiting for her?</p><p>  As a princess, I’ve received many compliments and had many young men introduce themselves to me.  There’s been small talk and warm smiles and kisses on my cheek or hand, but never something as natural as blatant flirting.  But that is to be expected.  Most men who approach me are wishful and don’t truly believe my father will approve of them.  Emric is the first whose words I’ve given much thought to, considering he is the only man my father has considered for me.</p><p>  But what would it be like to be like Cherry, just a normal girl who flirted with nice boys?  I don’t realize it, but my gaze has shifted to Link, a few paces behind me.  He is undoubtedly handsome and has many admirers.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he already had a partner, or even fiance waiting for him.  A spark of something flickers to life in my chest.  I label it as frustration and leave it at that.</p><p>  Even Link has the opportunity to act like a normal teenager.</p><p>  I shake away the thoughts as we draw near to one of the castle’s smaller dining rooms.  It is meant for the private dinners among the royal family and their most esteemed guests.  Cherry looks at me, and I wave my hand to dismiss her.  She bows and continues down the hallway.  I knew she’d reappear when I returned to my chambers this evening.</p><p>  Link and Aldus take up positions on either side of the double doors.  I take notice of the members of my father’s Imperial Guard already positioned outside the doors.  My father must be inside, waiting for me.</p><p>  Gathering my courage and pushing aside my tiredness from today’s events, I enter the room.</p><p>  My father stands.  “Zelda,” he greets, “We have much to talk about.”</p><p>  I nod, hands trembling.  The doors close behind me, sealing me inside.</p><p>  We take out seats, opposite each other at the ends of the table.  My father remains silent, twiddling his thumbs as servants deliver dishes for dinner.  I peer down at the food, happy to see that it is carrot stew, one of my favorite meals.</p><p>  I wait for my father to begin eating first, even as my stomach screams in protest.  He places his hands on either side of his bowl, and dread fills my stomach.  So we’d be having this conversation <em> now</em>.  I move my hands to my lap, where he wouldn’t be able to see them tense.</p><p>  “Zelda, I am disappointed in you.  It has only been a week—seven days!—since I assigned your Imperial Guard and you’ve already tried to flee.  Do you understand what it looks like when you run away from your duties?”</p><p>  My teeth grind together and I force my words to remain measured.  “I did not run away from my duties.  I spent the whole morning in prayer.”</p><p>  “Yet you missed your afternoon devotions and people <em> noticed</em>.”  My father takes a deep breath.  “I don’t know how to make you understand.  People see us, Zelda.  They interpret everything we do.  Your actions have consequences—”</p><p>  “I know!” I shout, my nails pricking my skin.  “I have spent the last week under scrutiny by everyone!  I <em> know </em> you have my guards report to you.  Can I not have just one day to myself?”</p><p>  “No!” My father matches my confrontational tone.  “Have you forgotten <em> why </em>I assigned four more members to your Imperial Guard?”</p><p>  I hang my head, knowing he has found the one truth I could not challenge.</p><p>  “The Yiga Clan want you dead, Zelda.  If that happens, we’re all doomed.”</p><p>  “I know.”</p><p>  “Do you?”</p><p>  My nails dig deeper into my skin.  “Yes.”</p><p>  My father sits back, massaging his temples.  “I hate yelling at you, but you have given me no other choice.  I wish I could be your father, Zelda, but I am a king.  I have to protect the people of Hyrule—that is the responsibility your mother left me with when she died.”  He sighs.  “Please, never run away again and we won’t have to have these conversations.”</p><p>  “Okay.”</p><p>  My father’s eyes narrow, surprised I’d agreed so quickly.  “Okay?”</p><p>  I raise my gaze to meet his eyes.  “I will not run away again, so long as you let me travel to Gerudo Town.  I have to meet with Champion Urbosa, and I could visit the Great Fairy Fountain of Lady Terra for prayers.”</p><p>  My father tips his head to the side, considering my proposition.  “Link will not be able to accompany you inside Gerudo Town, nor can your other male guards.”</p><p>  I keep my gaze steady.  This was the plan I’d come up with on the way home.  The Gerudo have a strict policy against men—or voe, in their language—so I would be able to escape Link for a few days there.  Even though Urbosa has sent no word of her progress or requested me to visit, I still have a duty to assess her and Vah Naboris.</p><p>  My father chuckles softly.  “Of course, you knew that.”</p><p>  I smile slightly.  “Link and the others could come with me to the desert, but they would stay at the Kara Kara Bazaar.  Isolde would be able to enter Gerudo Town with me.  And don’t forget, the Gerudo are a fierce race of warriors.”</p><p>  My father holds up a hand.  “Alright.  You may go to Gerudo Town.  But I expect you to make a pilgrimage to the Great Fairy Fountain at least once.  Urbosa may accompany you if she wishes.”</p><p>  “Thank you, father.” I say, unable to contain my excitement.</p><p>  He nods, and picks up his spoon.  Relief floods through me as I move to pick up my own utensil.  I hesitate when I notice the red smear on my palm.  Before my father can notice, I wipe the blood on the dark blue of my skirt.</p><p>  “I will leave tomorrow,” I say.  The sooner the better.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  My Imperial Guard is waiting for me at the Castle Stable at dawn the next day.  I can’t help but notice the bags under Link’s eyes.  Had he not slept?</p><p>  “Are you ready to go, Princess?” Aldus asks.</p><p>  “Yes,” I reply, “We should reach Gerudo Canyon Stable by midafternoon.  Word was sent ahead to Champion Urbosa, so she will have soldiers waiting there to escort us to the bazaar.”</p><p>  He nods, and goes to mount his horse.  Each of the others follow him, all except for Link.  He takes a step towards me, mouth open, then steps back.  He closes his mouth and shakes his head before turning away from me to mount Epona.</p><p>  Strange.  Did he want to say something?  I hoped he knew that if he had to say something to me, he could.  We are still partners, whether we like it or not.</p><p>  <em>What if he wants to apologize for yesterday? </em> I hope not.  There is nothing he could say.  It is quite clear that we’ve come to an agreement.  I hate him, he hates me.  There is nothing more to say to each other.</p><p>  I repeat this to myself as we ride out of Castle Town.  <em> Nothing to say.  Nothing to say. </em> But I can’t help but notice that his stare is more intense today than it was before.  Almost as if he is scared of something.  Maybe I scared him.  A fresh wave of guilt sweeps over me.</p><p>  I wish he’d turn his gaze elsewhere, then maybe I could focus on something more practical.  Like my plan for Gerudo Town.  I would have to tell my male guards that they would be staying at the Kara Kara Bazaar at some point, unless they’d figured it out already.  I doubted any of them had even been this far southwest before, judging by their eager voices and bright eyes.  Especially the two cousins from Hebra.  As the temperature slowly rises, they seem to become more and more uncomfortable.  But even so, I can still spot their excitement as they survey the rocky terrain around us.</p><p>  Link is the only one who seems unimpressed by the Gerudo Canyon.  Has he been here before?  I hate that my thoughts keep circling back to him.  Was it just because of yesterday’s conversation and the guilt I’d been trying to shed since then?</p><p>  No, I knew there was more.  I’d had a dream last night, though I can barely remember the details.  There had been noise—but I can’t recall if it had been screams of terror or shouts of joy.  There had been someone with me too, or more like someone chasing after me.  Like the noise, I can’t decipher if that person had been hunting me out of rage or desperately trying to reach me.  Perhaps, to warn me.  Part of me is convinced Link was somehow involved.  I wouldn’t be surprised.  He chased after me plenty.  </p><p>  I wish I could remember the dream in full.  Most of my dreams are forgotten over time, but when a particularly interesting one happens I try to tell Impa as soon as possible.  She believed some of them were visions of my past lives, lives I’d supposedly shared with Link.  Was last night’s dream a vision?  I recall my dream of the Lost Woods the night before reuniting with Link at the Woodland Stable.  That dream must have been a vision too.  But of what?</p><p>  Link mentioned that he received visions from the Sword.  Did his visions come to him in dreams?  Were they like mine; vague and opaque, impossible to decipher after waking?  Or did he have better luck than me, and is able to remember his visions in perfect clarity?</p><p>  After yesterday, I doubted I would ever get the chance to ask him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  My estimation was correct.  We reach the Gerudo Canyon Stable by midafternoon, the sun hot on our backs.  I pass out the cooling elixirs I’d concocted last night, and instruct them to make sure to refresh the elixir’s effects every half hour.</p><p>  I’ve tried my hand at cooking before, and it always ends up producing something dubious.  Elixirs, on the other hand, I seem to possess a talent for.  It helps that I have quite the collection of the necessary ingredients stored in my study.</p><p>  We board the horses at the stable, and begin the trek up the small hill leading to the entrance to the Gerudo Desert.  Two warriors are waiting for us.  They introduce themselves as Basira and Jamila.  Jamila seems to take interest in Aldus, something the knight is not opposed to.  As we begin the walk to the bazaar, the two of them begin a loud conversation full of boisterous laughter.</p><p>  Even with the cooling elixir working against the heat, I find myself dragging my feet through the sand as sweat beads on my brow.  I look behind me, inspecting each of my guards.  None of them—not even Link—are faring better than myself.  It seems even the solemn hero isn’t immune to heat.</p><p>  When we finally reach the bazaar, I nearly collapse into the pool at its center.  If it weren’t for the large crowd browzing the stalls, perhaps I would.</p><p>  It doesn’t take long for people to notice the new arrivals and start staring.  Some of them are able to identify us at once.  Others seem confused at first, but it doesn’t take them long to catch on.</p><p>  “Let’s head to the inn before the sun sets,” I declare, “Once you are settled in, Basira and Jamila will escort me to Gerudo Town.”</p><p>  Link’s eyebrows raise in a silent question.</p><p>  “I assumed that you’ve heard of Gerudo Town’s laws before, Master Link,” I say.</p><p>  He nods slowly, as if finally putting together the pieces in his mind.  <em> Honestly</em>.  Perhaps I was giving him too much credit when I assumed he’d already figured out my plan.</p><p>  Isolde places a hand on Link’s shoulder.  “I will go with the princess to Gerudo Town, Captain.  She will be safe under my watch.”</p><p>  Link doesn’t seem to be too pleased, but he nods nonetheless.  There is nothing he could do, unless he wished to take on an entire town of warriors.</p><p>  I try to hide my giddy grin as we make our way through the bazaar to the inn.  One by one, my male guards make their way inside.  Kristoffer and Henrik seem eager to escape the heat, while Aldus performs an over exaggerated goodbye to Jamila before finally leaving her side.  Link is the last to go in.  He stands feet away from the inn’s entrance, gaze focused on me.  He is clearly struggling to decide whose orders he should obey—mine or my father’s.</p><p>  I don’t have to say anything.  I could just turn around and join Isolde, Jamila, and Basira.  But there is something in his gaze that gives me pause.</p><p>  “I will be okay,” I say.  Why did I say it?  I hate him.  He hates me.  Link is probably glad to be rid of me.</p><p>  But I can’t shake the look in his eyes, even as I turn away.  Link is scared.  And if the hero, bearer of Courage, is scared, I can’t help but be scared too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Friday!  If you're like me (an American), this week has been incredibly long and stressful.  I don't believe I have to say any more.  I can't believe its close to being over, but look at that, it's Friday!</p><p>I finally got my copy of Creating a Champion, so I know what I'm doing this weekend :)  I hope you all have something to look forward to as well.</p><p>I know this chapter is short, but I promise you, the next few will be worth the wait.</p><p>Have a stellar week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda's visit to the Gerudo desert is underway.  She is reunited with Urbosa, and a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Kara Kara Bazaar is famous for being a trade-hub where people of all races gathered. But even it could not hold a torch to the splendor of Gerudo Town’s marketplace.</p><p>  Vendors have set up their booths in every free space, leaving only the central walkway free of tents.  </p><p>  Women wander between the stalls, loaded bags draped over their forearms. Though most of them are Gerudo vai, there are plenty of travelers as well. Rito women stick close together as they explore the market, chirping loudly to each other whenever something catches their eye. Hylians and Sheikah ladies—some of whom I recognize as court emissaries—traverse the stalls as well. I even spot the stray Zora amongst the crowd. The journey through the Gerudo desert is perilous for the normal traveler—it is downright deadly for a Zora. They must have quite the recipe for a cooling elixir. Perhaps I’d track one down later and ask about it.</p><p>  It is easy to spot the few Gorons in the marketplace. They are nearly as large as the tents themselves and stick mainly to the outer stalls. When I was younger, I’d been perplexed by the Gorons, not able to tell if they were vai or voe. My mother once had to stop me from asking one outright, explaining that it would be disrespectful to do so. She’d explained how Gorons are more relaxed about gender identification than any of the other species, and some chose to identify as neither. Others, like Briony, are more expressive of their chosen gender. It was a confusing topic for a young me to comprehend, but I respected it.</p><p>  “Chief Urbosa is waiting for you,” Basira tells me, drawing my gaze away from the marketplace.</p><p>  I nod promptly and gather my wandering thoughts. Upon reaching the steps to the Gerudo palace, Basira and Jamila bow and excuse themselves—most likely to return to the training yard on the northern side of town. I am left with only Isolde.</p><p>  Even without Link physically being in town, Isolde’s presence is enough to remind me of my appointed knight. As I begin to climb the stairs, I swear I can hear his footsteps behind me. When I turn my head, for a moment I see his blue tunic instead of Isolde’s chainmail. It is not her fault, I remind myself. She is only doing her duty, same as I. I am a princess, she is a knight. Guards come with the crown.</p><p>  I sigh. Those words offer me no more condolence in regards to Isolde than to Link. Isolde’s presence is only slightly less of a burden than Link’s. She carries no sword of destiny or bears no unfairly clear eyes of sky. No...eyes of ice. Unyielding. I couldn’t afford to consider them in any other way.</p><p>  “Welcome back to Gerudo Town, Princess Zelda,” Urbosa announces from her throne, a sly smile on her face.</p><p>  I shake off my troubling thoughts and plaster a grin across my face. A genuine grin, followed by a small laugh. It feels good to smile.</p><p>  “Urbosa!” I cry, then collect myself, remembering the many stares on me. I replace my grin with a more subtle tilt of my lips. “Gerudo Chief Urbosa, it is good to be back. I must admit I have missed your fields of sand and clear sky.”  <em>Don’t think of his eyes… </em></p><p>  A fond look spreads across Urbosa’s features. My small slip up amused her. “Come, you must be tired.”</p><p>  Not particularly, I am surprised to admit to myself. “Yes,” I say, knowing it is the proper answer. Better not explain how the openness of the Gerudo desert allows me to feel free, feel alive.</p><p>  Urbosa knows. She hides it well, but the slightest bit of understanding is there. It is accompanied by a hint of mischief. I find myself eager to learn what she has planned.</p><p>  I follow Urbosa up the staircase to the residential chambers above the throne room. She leads me to the rooms I would be occupying, where my luggage has already been taken. Then, after dismissing the guards, closes the door behind us.</p><p>  “My little bird,” she smiles, opening her arms. I gratefully accept her embrace. “How long has it been since I last saw you?”</p><p>  “Too long.”</p><p>  Urbosa chuckles. “Is it that bad?”</p><p>  I step back and shrug. “I am to be married.”</p><p>  She nods slowly. “Yes, Rhoam asked for my opinion while I was in the capital.”</p><p>  My eyes grow wide. “You <em> knew</em>?”</p><p>  Urbosa frowns. “I thought you knew too.”</p><p>  “I did,” I say, “But I didn’t know he’d propose to me in such a way. I thought we’d just...marry. That is how Mother and Father did it.”</p><p>  “He’s a romantic, then,” Urbosa teases, “But it doesn’t seem like he’s swept you off your feet quite yet.”</p><p>  I shoot her a glare and roll my eyes. “Emric is not going to ‘sweep me off my feet.’ It’s a performance.”</p><p>  Urbosa sighs, “I know. You Hylians have such strange traditions. Shouldn’t you choose your partner for love, not birth?”</p><p>  “You’re one to talk,” I mutter. “Nadira can lecture me all she wants, but you cannot until you bring home your own handsome voe.”</p><p>  Urbosa feigns a look of hurt. “Are you suggesting that my sweet little sister knows how to charm a man better than I?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I say, deadpan. Nadira had found herself a voe to marry shortly before I left for the temple. Urbosa had seemed to be quite skeptical of him in her letters. </p><p>  Urbosa clicks her tongue. “I could have any voe I wanted.”</p><p>  I raise an eyebrow while pouring a cup of Gerudo wine. Not as intoxicating as the Noble Pursuit, but still something I would never be allowed to drink so freely in anyone else’s presence. “I’m sure you could.”</p><p>  “Hmm,” Urbosa seems to ponder her next words carefully, the look of mischief from earlier returning to her face. “What about the Hylian Champion? Do you think I could charm him?”</p><p>  My hand tightens around the chalice. “Link? It’s hard to say. He is quiet and doesn’t seem to care much for his admirers.”</p><p>  “A down to earth guy,” Urbosa says, “He knows what he wants.”</p><p>  “I don’t think it's that,” I gaze out the window, which coincidentally allows me to gaze upon the Kara Kara Bazaar. “Link is too duty-bound to consider anything beyond my father’s orders.”</p><p>  Urbosa frowns. “I thought the ceremony I witnessed was to swear him to <em> you</em>.”</p><p>  “Why don’t you tell him that?”</p><p>  Her gaze is determined. “Oh I will,” Then, her voice turns teasing once again. “On our date.”</p><p>  I scowl. “He’s too young for you.”</p><p>  Urbosa shrugs. “Hmm, you’re right. He’s also quite scrawny and his hair is unkempt.”</p><p>  I took a sip of my wine, avoiding the thought of how I actually <em> liked  </em>his hair—it was a nice change from the polished looks of most of the castle’s residents. But I wasn’t about to admit that to Urbosa, she’d surely twist my words. </p><p>  “He<em> did </em>beat you in combat. I’d be careful of what I say if I were you.” I say instead.</p><p>  “Shhh,” Urbosa holds a finger to her lips, “We both know I could have won that fight.”</p><p>  “Then you should have,” I say sternly. “You gave him another notch on his belt. My father reveres that boy.”</p><p>  “He’s older than you.”</p><p>  I groan. “That’s beside the point! He is still a boy, just as I am a girl. We’re children! Yet somehow he’s accomplished more than any other knight in my father’s court!”</p><p>  “Link is the Hero. He is supposed to be the best.”</p><p>  “Then what am I?” I ask, voice broken. “I am certainly not his equal.”</p><p>  Urbosa places a hand on my shoulder. “Little bird, don’t overthink it.”</p><p>  I laugh dryly. “I’ve had ten years since she died. I have done all the thinking I possibly could, yet he still wants more from me.”</p><p>  “Your father wants what is best for his kingdom,” Urbosa’s voice is heavy. “Although I don’t agree with his tactics, I understand the position he is in.”</p><p>  “As do I, and I know I shouldn’t ask for more…” my voice grows desperate. “But is it too much to ask for his love?”</p><p>  Urbosa shakes her head. “No, it's not.”</p><p>  Silence falls over us. I command my gaze to move away from the bazaar, away from Link. What could he possibly be doing right now? Is he any different when away from me? No, probably not. It is impossible to picture him in any other way. Sorrow falls over me. Am I that close-minded?</p><p>  Though we are prophesied to combat evil at each other's side, we have been pitted against each other by the same forces. Is this all some sick joke meant to entertain the gods? Have they seen so many Calamities over the years that they’ve grown bored of the same old battle of good vs. evil? Why not toss a powerless princess and uncompromising knight into the mix?</p><p>  Whatever the purpose behind the gods’ actions (if there was any), they don’t intend to grant me my power without a struggle or allow me the chance to repair my relationship with Link.</p><p>  <em>The gods didn’t do that</em>, I think bitterly, <em>you did that all on your own. </em></p><p>  I try to convince myself I don’t care, but my efforts are in vain.  </p><p>  “I don’t despise him...Link,” I say carefully, deciding it would be wise to voice my thoughts to Urbosa. Perhaps she could help me make sense of them. “There is a part of me that feels <em>something </em>about him.”</p><p>  Urbosa smirks knowingly. “Perhaps you aren’t as immune to his <em> physical attributes </em> as you like to pretend, Zelda.”</p><p>  I frown. “No, it's nothing like that.”</p><p>  Urbosa’s eyebrow arcs skeptically.</p><p>  “Really!” I cry, trying to find the words. “There is a part of me that knows him. But not like I know you, or father, or Impa, or anyone else. It’s not like knowing a person as a person, but rather as an image. When I see him, I see the Hero, and all those who came before him.”</p><p>  “You see what previous Zeldas have seen,” Urbosa says quietly. “Though she was not born to combat the Calamity, your mother often spoke of dreams she had about a green-clad young man. She assumed he was the Hero from the legends.”</p><p>  “I wonder what she would have thought of Link,” I murmur. “Would she see the Hero in him too?”</p><p>  Urbosa shrugs. “Who knows. He’s<em> your </em>Hero, little bird.”</p><p>  My cheeks burn red. “He is not ‘<em>my Hero</em>!’” I glower. “He is just a knight who pulled a sword from a pedestal somewhere in a forest. Link is the wielder of the Master Sword and Hylian Champion. He is my counterpart. I have no right to command his loyalty.”</p><p>  Urbosa’s gaze is curious. “You don’t have the right to be mad at him either. Link didn’t choose his destiny any more than you.”</p><p>  My mouth falls agape. I<em> knew </em>that. But being mad at him was so much better than addressing the alternatives. I should be bowing to him, begging for his blessing, not the other way around. And I had no right whatsoever to acknowledge the rush of heat whenever my stare met his. His gaze was always stoic and alert, so unlike mine. Too often, I am distracted by my thoughts. Meeting his eyes only ever succeeded in angering me further, yet I looked anyway.</p><p>  I couldn’t ignore the spark of hope that if I caught him off guard at least once, I’d see something different in those eyes. Sadly, that was never the case. Even when I saw the faintest flicker of emotion, it was never anything more than hurt or confusion towards my unkind behavior.</p><p>  I sigh. At least I have this week in Gerudo Town to distract me. “I told my father that I would be visiting the Great Fairy Fountain to pray. Better not keep Lady Terra waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I spent the majority of my first two days in prayer at the Great Fairy Fountain. Urbosa and Isolde both accompanied me, and to my dismay, Link as well. How he knew what time I left for the fountain was a mystery to me. Most likely, Isolde informed him, or perhaps Urbosa. I wouldn’t put it past her.</p><p>  Despite my rantings, Urbosa remained stagnant in her opinion about my relationship with the Hylian Champion. She wished for me to extend an offer of a truce, to try and ignore the sword on his back. I told her I would try.</p><p>  And I did. Every morning I left Gerudo Town only to find him waiting with the sand seals. Every morning I opened my mouth to say something, but I never did. Because every day, the light would shine upon the Master Sword just right, or Link would adjust his strap, or shift his stance, and the words left me. Urbosa would be the one to say the customary greeting, and I would just nod in recognition.</p><p>  Urbosa was disappointed. It was obvious, and I felt shame rise in me each time I caught her watching me solemnly. She would shake her head or nod to Link, trying to urge me to make the first move. I nodded each time, silently telling her that I would. And I would...eventually.</p><p>  As I begin to dress for my third visit to the Fairy Fountain, a loud knock pounds on my door.</p><p>  I pull on a dressing robe before calling, “Enter!”</p><p>  Urbosa enters, and I raise an eyebrow in question.</p><p>  She grins. “No need for your fancy dress today,” she nods towards my prayer gown, “We’re going on a survey.”</p><p>  “We are?” I cry, eyes wide. “But Link…and my father?”</p><p>  Urbosa waves her hand. “The little voe will not bother us today, I spoke with him last night. As for your father, I’m sure he will understand that you deserve a break after two days of prayer.”</p><p>  Chewing my lip, I debate telling Urbosa that no, he probably wouldn’t.</p><p>  She notices and places a hand on her hip. “While you’re here, you are under <em> my </em> protection. This is my domain, not his. And as your godmother and Chief of the Gerudo, I believe you deserve a day off.”</p><p>  I smile. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>  Urbosa grins widely and tosses a parcel onto my bed. “Get dressed. We leave in a half-hour.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I’d discovered that the neatly wrapped parcel contained a Hylian-sized desert vai outfit. Urbosa knew I didn’t need it—all of my clothes had heat-resistance gems sewn into them—but I appreciated the gift nonetheless. It would be nice to wear something besides the royal colors.</p><p>  The color of the outfit was a light green, accented with a pink floral pattern and gold trim. I stand in front of the mirror and just...admire it. Besides the coloring, it’s so different from anything I’d be allowed to wear at court. The outfit is separated into two pieces. A midsection to wrap around my bosom, and pants to clothe my legs. My pale midriff is on display, and I find heat rising in my cheeks. I am glad Link would not be accompanying us today. He has already seen me in my nightdress, no need to surrender even more of my decency.</p><p>  I meet Urbosa on the steps of the Gerudo palace. Isolde is nowhere in sight. My eyes narrow.  </p><p>  “Did you <em>really </em>tell Link about our little escapade?” I ask Urbosa skeptically. If she had, I know Link would have insisted on us bringing Isolde at the least.</p><p>  Urbosa chuckles. “I <em>did </em>speak to him last night and I was able to persuade him to let you go on this survey without Isolde.”</p><p>  My skepticism grows profoundly and I cross my arms.</p><p>  “I did!” Urbosa says with a smirk. “Of course, there were conditions.”</p><p>  As if on cue, three Gerudo warriors come into view.</p><p>  “These three are some of my best soldiers,” Urbosa explains. I recognize Basira, but the other two are strangers. “They will accompany us.”</p><p>  I nod. I could play a scholar, but I am still a princess.</p><p>  Urbosa leads us towards Gerudo Town’s eastern gate. We have to maneuver around the people in the marketplace, and I nearly collide with a Hylian.</p><p>  “I am so sorry,” I say, avoiding her eyes. Hopefully, she didn’t recognize me.</p><p>  She doesn’t respond. I don’t give her a chance, bounding after Urbosa. Shamefully, I sneak a look behind me. The Hylian is watching me leave, her expression slightly stunned. Perhaps she did recognize me, I thought dejectedly.</p><p>  Sand seals are waiting for us beyond the gate. Sand seals and…</p><p>  “Purah?”</p><p>  The Sheikah is wearing clothing similar to mine, except her fabric is a bright red.</p><p>  “Zeldy!”</p><p>  I run to her (or more like stumble, since the sand prevents me from moving with my usual mobility) and envelop the Sheikah researcher in a hug.</p><p>  “I’ve missed you,” I say, squeezing her tightly.</p><p>  Purah reciprocates the gesture. “Ditto.”</p><p>  I release her and step away. “Are you...are you okay? Is Impa okay?”</p><p>  “We’re okay,” she says slowly. “Impa is staying in Kakariko for now.”</p><p>  “I’m so sorry,” I murmur. “You didn’t have to come all this way.”</p><p>  Purah chuckles. “I didn’t just come here for you. Sorry to disappoint, Princess.”</p><p>  I flush, grateful for the piece of cloth hiding the lower portion of my face.</p><p>  “I’ve been planning on traveling to Gerudo for a while now. I supposed now was as good a time as ever.”</p><p>  I frown. “Don’t you want to be with your people?”</p><p>  Purah shrugs. “I was with them for the funeral and Impa’s ceremony. Everything after is just...<em> blah</em>. Impa likes to uphold all of the traditions, which I can respect, but some of them are just so unnecessary.”</p><p>  I giggle softly. “How rebellious of you.”</p><p>  “Shut it,” Purah scolds, “Impa permitted me to come here. We both knew that my talents would be better spent researching Gerudo’s shrines than a prop in some century-old ritual.”</p><p>  I clasp my hands together with excitement. “We’re here to look at shrines?”</p><p>  Purah nods. “Did you bring the slate, Zeldy?”</p><p>  I nod, gesturing to the device on my hip.</p><p>  “Wonderful.”</p><p>  Urbosa steps forward. “Now, if you nerds are done blabbering, we should probably leave before the temperatures rise even higher.”</p><p>  Purah sticks out her tongue. “I thought these ridiculous outfits were supposed to protect us from the heat?”</p><p>  “Protect you, yes,” Urbosa says, “Make you immune to discomfort, no.”</p><p>  Purah nods, “Makes sense. I don’t specialize in geology, but perhaps I could assist you with imbuing these clothes with more of those special gems. Maybe I could enhance them with Guardian tech to enhance their effects or endurance…”</p><p>  Urbosa looks aghast. “You and Zelda are two of a kind. Let’s go.”</p><p>  “You’ve clearly never spent much time among Sheikah,” Purah cackles. “Next time you’re in Central Hyrule, stop by the lab.  I’ll show you something <em> snappy</em>.”</p><p>  We mount the seals and speed off across the desert. Conversation isn’t easy to maintain as we bump over the dunes, so we decide to remain silent as we ride towards our first stop. I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would either swallow a bug or receive a mouthful of sand.</p><p>  When we stop, Purah shows us the map she’d charted that would help us find each of the shrines. Ancient texts supplied some info, but most of the locations were plotted based on Purah’s guesses. She claimed there was a subtle pattern to shrine locations.</p><p>  I disagreed. The maps we have as of now display random placement of shrines. But perhaps I needed to look closer.</p><p>  The first two points on Purah’s map yield no discovery. At the third, one of the Gerudo finds a chest buried in the sand. At the fourth, we find the tip of a shrine poking out of the sand.</p><p>  Purah is furious. She rambles off about weather patterns and curses every god that crosses her mind. I don’t even recognize some of their names, which leads me to believe she is making up some of them just to have something to yell at. As High Priestess of Hyrule, it was my duty to know the names of each god worshipped by Hyrule’s various peoples. Hylia, Nayru, Farore, and Din were common in each culture, but there were others unique to each group. </p><p>  Purah kicks the shrine and jumps back with a cry of pain. Urbosa is buckled over with laughter. When she recovers from her temporary injury, Purah charges Urbosa, finger raised. She threatens multiple ways she could test her more...risky...inventions on the Gerudo Chief. The warriors stare, stunned. Urbosa is stunned for a moment, before doubling over once again.</p><p>  I step forward and remind them that we should get going. There are still seven more stops on Purah’s list.</p><p>  Soon, we’re on the move again. One..two...three...each stop passes with no success. When the next is also a dud, we unpack food and water and decide to take a break in the shade of a sand dune.</p><p>  Purah and I maintain our conversation, pouring over the Sheikah Slate and speculating on its features. I don’t pay much heed to Urbosa and the warriors’ quiet murmuring until we begin packing up. Basira and the others seem on edge, scanning the desert warily.</p><p>  Urbosa approaches us. “We think we’re being followed.”</p><p>  I tilt my head to the side. “By whom?”</p><p>  “Yiga,” Urbosa’s gaze scans the desert.</p><p>  Purah and I share a concerned glance.</p><p>  “We haven’t confirmed this,” Ubrosa continues, “And I’d hate to cut our survey short. So I’m sending Basira back to Gerudo Town to get the message out. She will return with more guards.”</p><p>  “Okay,” I say. “Are you sure?”</p><p>  “Yes,” Urbosa nods.</p><p>  “Alright then,” Purah brushes the sand off her pants. “Let’s get going then.”</p><p>  Time has been moving quickly. Before I know it, the sun is low in the sky. We have one stop left, and Purah claims <em> this </em> is the one. It has to be.</p><p>  My limbs are moving slowly and I am yawning more than I’d like, but I agree with Purah. We have one more chance to make today worthwhile. We have to keep going.</p><p>  Basira still hasn't returned. The other warriors are growing increasingly anxious, but Urbosa remains confident.</p><p>  As our seals pull us over a large dune, we are greeted with the sight of a brownish-grey lump protruding from the sand. A shrine.</p><p>  Purah screeches with excitement and nearly falls off her seal. I remain composed but don’t bother holding back my cry of joy. This shrine is only partially covered in sand. Enough is visible for us to study.</p><p>  I snap a photo on the slate and compare it to the one at the Ancient Columns. They are nearly identical, as far as I can tell.</p><p>  Purah and I circle the shrine, jotting down notes and voicing our thoughts out loud. She passes me her flask when I complain about my dry throat. I share the knowledge I’d gained from my trip to the Ancient Columns. Purah nods, considering the information.</p><p>  “Link is back in Gerudo Town, correct?” she asks.</p><p>  “The Kara Kara Bazaar,” I corrected.</p><p>  “Oh, I’d forgotten about that rule,” Purah mutters. “No men. How boring.”</p><p>  The Gerudo soldiers shoot her a glare, but Urbosa seems amused.</p><p>  “I will have to contact him upon our return,” Purah decides. “Your theory has some meat in it, Zeldy.”</p><p>  I nod.</p><p>  Urbosa looks out across the desert again, and this time her expression darkens. I make my way towards the Gerudo. “What is it?”</p><p>  Her hand settles on her scimitar’s hilt. “I’m calling Vah Naboris.”</p><p>  “What?” I ask. “We should be able to get back to Gerudo Town before it gets too dark with our seals.”</p><p>  Urbosa shakes her head. “Basira hasn't returned. I’m afraid that I must assume the worst has happened. The desert is a ruthless place, little bird. It is better to be cautious than reckless in a situation like this.”</p><p>  I worry my bottom lip and frown. I hadn’t stopped to consider that Basira might be…</p><p>  “We should look for Basira. We don’t know that she’s....” I gulp. “She could just be lost!”</p><p>  “Don’t overthink it, Zelda.” Urbosa shakes her head, “I am acting as your godmother right now, not the chief. Your safety is more important than anything else. I made a promise to Lanayra.”</p><p>  “Fine,” I cross my arms. “But as soon as we get back, you will send out a search party for Basira.”</p><p>  “Of course.”</p><p>  It doesn’t take long for Vah Naboris to reach us. It prances across the sand gracefully, moving much quicker than a sand seal could. Urbosa smiles proudly as her Divine Beast kneels before her and pats its leg.</p><p>  We board Naboris promptly and Urbosa commands it to its feet. The beast begins walking once again, but this time it sways slowly with each step. Any possible dangers are yards beneath us, so there is no need to rush.</p><p>  Urbosa explains that Naboris contains small bedroom chambers and shows the warriors and Purah to theirs. After they depart, she leads me out of the Divine Beast’s belly and onto one of the balconies on its exterior. Pillows and a blanket are set up like a makeshift bed.</p><p>  “I like to spend my nights out here,” Urbosa explains. “And I’m happy I can finally show you my secret spot.”</p><p>  I grin. “It’s lovely!”  </p><p>  I collapse onto the blankets, and Urbosa settles next to me with a small chuckle. Normally, I would be overflowing with excitement about being aboard a Divine Beast, but today’s expedition has taken its toll on me.</p><p>  Urbosa begins to hum and run her hands through my hair, much like how my mother used to. It doesn’t take me long to fall into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today is a good day :)</p><p>Please enjoy an extra chapter for this week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prove It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda awakes on Vah Naboris only to find that her appointed knight is waiting for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  Crash.</em>
</p><p>  My eyes snap open as the harsh sound rattles my brain. My fingers curl in the blankets beneath me and I clench them tightly. Focusing on each breath, I begin to calm my racing mind.</p><p>  “Urbosa!” I cry, “What was that, did you feel that?” My brain is scrambling to piece together my situation. I am aboard Vah Naboris, in the Gerudo Desert. I must have drifted off at some point.</p><p>  Yes...I could remember bits and pieces. I had been dreaming...dreaming of the sky. I was flying, and then I was falling. I’d reached out for the sky above me, begging for someone, <em>anyone</em>, to save me. No...not anyone. There was someone else in the sky with me…</p><p>  My eyes land on the blue-clad figure standing a few paces from me. “Wait, what—how did you—” Link shifts back a bit as my questioning gaze settles on him. “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>  Throwing her head back, Urbosa lets loose a laugh.</p><p>  My brows draw together. “Wh-what’s so funny?”</p><p>  Urbosa composes herself and shrugs. “You are, little bird.”</p><p>  I scowl. “Har har. You’ve had your fun.”</p><p>  In my peripheral vision, I spot Link as he tries to slip away. Sighing, I draw myself to my feet and move in front of him.</p><p>  “No, you haven’t answered my question yet,” I say, crossing my arms.</p><p>  Link rubs the back of his head and looks out across the desert.</p><p>  “Basira sent him,” Urbosa explains, standing gracefully.</p><p>  “She’s okay?” I ask, unable to contain my joy.</p><p>  “Yes,” Link replies quietly. “She is injured, but okay.”</p><p>  I uncross my arms and press a hand to my heart. “Thank the goddesses.”</p><p>  Link watches me carefully. I don’t attempt to decipher his stare—it is as flawlessly blank as ever.</p><p>  “What?” I decide to be blunt.</p><p>  He is clearly startled by my accusation. His blank eyes turn questioning.</p><p>  “What is it? What do you want to say?”</p><p>  Link seems confused. He looks to Urbosa, but she can only offer him an equally befuddled shrug.</p><p>  I clench my fist and push on. Perhaps it is my still sleep-riddled mind, but I suddenly fear the urge to understand. To fix what I’d broken. At this moment, I can ignore the sword on his back and just see him. I would not misuse the opportunity.</p><p>  “Speak.”</p><p>  “Princess…” Link says slowly, “There is nothing for me to say. I am simply doing my job.”</p><p>  My eyes narrow. “I don’t know why I expected anything different. A part of me simply...hoped. Foolish of me, I suppose.”</p><p>  Link tilts his head slightly to the side, and the Master Sword’s hilt catches in the moonlight and the opportunity is gone. Link is the Hero. I am the Princess.</p><p>  “You are incapable of nothing beyond your duty.”</p><p>  His eyes widen, ever so slightly. “Excuse me, Princess?”</p><p>  I fold my arms across my chest. “I am not going to repeat myself.”</p><p>  There is a flicker of something behind Link’s blue irises. “What did you <em> want </em> me to say?”</p><p>  My mouth hangs agape for a moment as I scramble for words. “I don’t know! When it comes to you, I never know! It’s always the same answer...or none.”</p><p>  Link looks down at his boots. “I am sorry, Princess.”</p><p>  “Sorry?” I repeat.</p><p>  “That I drew the sword.”</p><p>  The lid over my rage is beginning to rattle. “Hah!” I cackle. “Why are you sorry, <em> Hero</em>? It is who you are. You are the Hero. You are the knight. You fit into the gods’ mold perfectly. Why do you apologize for being capable?”</p><p>  “I am sorry that I burden you.”</p><p>  I grit my teeth. “No, you aren’t. If you were, perhaps you’d listen to me!”</p><p>  Link raises his eyes, and this time they are clear with a faint rage.</p><p>  Urbosa steps forward. “Stop this. Zelda, remember what we talked about! Same to you, Link.”</p><p>  I spin to face her. “<em>What did you tell him</em>?”</p><p>  Urbosa raises a dark brow. “I told him nothing beyond what he needed to know.”</p><p>  My fists are shaking. “What did you tell him?”</p><p>  “Does it matter?” Link says. “I’m sorry that all you see is the sword.”</p><p>  “It matters,” I growl. “Because all I have left is my dignity.”</p><p>  Link seems to be at a loss. His mouth moves without conjuring words.</p><p>  “You could never understand, o’ great Hero of Hyrule.” I snarl and shove past him.</p><p>  I stalk into Naboris, leaving Link and Urbosa in stunned silence.</p><p>  Of all the people...Urbosa—Urbosa!—was the last one I’d expect to divulge the traitorous thoughts I’d confessed to her. Why would she tell Link? He will surely relay the information to my father and then...no more leaving the castle. Perhaps he will send me back to the Temple, so I won’t embarrass him further.  <em> Foolish child</em>, I could hear his words as clear as if he were standing beside me.  <em> You let your selfishness prevent you from accomplishing divinity! </em></p><p>  “Well, I’m sorry!” I sob to no one. “I’m sorry that I’m not her! I am not Mother! I am not Hylia! I am not a savior.”</p><p>  I stand there in Naboris’s belly and hug my arms tightly around my shoulders. It doesn’t take long for the scuff of boots to signal Link’s arrival.</p><p>  “Are you happy?” I mumble.</p><p>  No answer.</p><p>  I turn slowly. “Please, Link, tell me this much. Are you happy as my guard? Are you happy with our destiny?”</p><p>  No answer.</p><p>  When I raise my eyes from the floor, my blood freezes in my veins. That is not Link.</p><p>  The masked man cocks his head to his side, curious.</p><p>  I need not ask who he is. The upside-down Sheikah eye painted on his white mask tells me his identity.</p><p>  “How did you get up here?” I clench my hands and raise them in case the Yiga steps closer. Though it made little difference, my self-defense skills are subpar. No violence was allowed at the Temple of Time, so the lessons Urbosa and Impa had given me in my early teen years had faded over time. I can only recall the basics.</p><p>  “Magic.”</p><p>  I scowl and take a step back. “Answer the question.”</p><p>  “Well, <em> Princess</em>,” the Yiga steps closer, forcing me to move back again. “Magic can be quite useful. Such a pity that your own powers remain dormant.”</p><p>  Where are Urbosa and Link? The chances that this Yiga footsoldier would be daring enough to scale a Divine Beast with not one, but <em> two</em>, Champions aboard without backup are low. Urbosa and Link have probably encountered them by now. I can only hope they overpower them quick enough.</p><p>  “Enlighten me, Princess,” the Yiga mocks, “What exactly have you been doing with your sixteen years? Our Lord is so close, yet you remain a powerless child. Perhaps I should be thanking you, <em> bowing </em>to you. Hm?”</p><p>  I hang my head and try to stop my fists from shaking. “You owe me nothing of the sort. Get away from me.” </p><p>  The Yiga sighs. “You royals are all the same. Commanding others as if it's your <em> right</em>. You have to earn that, Princess. Despite what your wishy-washy priests and acolytes believe, you are not Hylia. You don’t deserve your titles.”</p><p>  I grit my teeth. “Stay away from me.”</p><p>  “Or what?” he sneers. “Your dashing knight will come to the rescue? Your precious Hero doesn’t care about you, Princess. Not after how you’ve treated him.”</p><p>  My lip is trembling. He is right. Link has every right to turn a blind eye.</p><p>  “Urbosa will—”</p><p>  “We’ve dealt with her.” The Yiga shrugs. “You think we’re stupid, don’t you?”</p><p>  A <em> woosh </em> sounds at my right, and I turn just in time to see another Yiga materialize from nothing.</p><p>  “What are you doing?” he addresses the first Yiga angrily. “We don’t have time for this.”</p><p>  The first Yiga seems to pout. “But—”</p><p>  I don’t get to hear his rebuttal. In two quick movements, the second Yiga steps forward and strikes my temple with the hilt of his blade.</p><p>  Before the world fades to black, I spy a blob of blue in the corner of my vision. In moments, the blue smudge is encompassed in shadows and my eyes drift shut.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Zelda!” </em>
</p><p><em>   Arms pull me against a warm chest. A heart beats solidly within, and I cling to its steady </em> thrum<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>   My gaze moves upwards. Blue eyes...I can read every emotion swimming within their clear depths. Warmth spreads through my body, accompanied by feelings I couldn’t fully determine. They seem distantly familiar, akin to when my mother held me in her arms and rocked me to sleep. But her eyes had been green, and sparkling with a mother’s admiration and unconditional love. These blue eyes hold a different affection...yet, they remind me of her.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   How could something be so familiar, yet so foreign? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I set aside the question and focus on the heartbeat. Counting the beats, I collect my thoughts. </em>
</p><p>I am safe.  <em> I murmur the words quietly to myself. </em></p><p>
  <em>   Blue eyes tilt, hinting at their owner’s smile. I know I would be content to stay trapped within those eyes for the rest of my days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Before I can voice these thoughts, a smokey light begins to encompass my vision. Slowly, the fog pulls away the blue eyes and safe embrace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   No… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I reach for them, only for my fists to close around cool mist. Darkness settles in my chest as fear comes rushing back. They were never real, and never would be. I am alone. </em>
</p><p>Alone<em>. The mist echoes. </em></p><p> Alone<em>. It says again, this time in my father’s voice. </em></p><p>Alone.  <em>Urbosa murmurs, distantly accented by my mother’s light tones. </em></p><p>You’re alone<em>. Link whispers. </em></p><p>
  <em>   As my limbs begin to convulse with sobs, I summon a single thought, reaching for Link’s fading form.   </em>
</p><p>  I’m sorry.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  When I awake, I am only certain of two things. One, my head is throbbing and my thoughts seem to be jumbled. Did they drug me? Two, there are people nearby. I am still too groggy to be sure of their location, but I can hear shouts from nearby.</p><p>  “We should wait it out!”</p><p>  “And risk the chief’s wrath?” Another voice spits back. “I’d rather brave the storm.”</p><p>  “Fine! How do you plan to deal with the lizalfos, when they ambush us? We’d be prone to an attack from monsters and the Gerudo Chief. With that beast of hers, she can navigate a sand storm better than any of us.”</p><p>  “Fair point,” the second mutters. I’ve regained enough of my recent memories to know that these voices belong to Yiga footsoldiers. “Where do you suggest we wait it out?”</p><p>  “Kara Kara Bazaar.”</p><p>  “Are you insane?”</p><p>  “Hush!” the first hisses. “You’ll wake her. And think about it, wouldn’t it be best to go where they would never think to look?”</p><p>  Both fall silent for a moment, before their murmurs resume. This time, they are speaking too quietly for me to make out anything.</p><p>  After a few moments of strained listening, I resign to the fact that I can no longer eavesdrop. So instead, I begin to inspect my surroundings. The wooden floor and cloth walls suggest I am inside a merchant’s cart. To further support that suggestion, I am squished between sealed crates and sacks of grains. If the Yiga were planning to masquerade as merchants in Kara Kara Bazaar, then they must have disguised themselves as well.</p><p>  My head is clear now and the gravity of my situation hits me full-on. I’ve been kidnapped by Yiga—the very clan of evil-worshipping bandits that murdered my mother and tried to infiltrate Hyrule Castle. They’ve grown desperate, desperate enough to board Vah Naboris and snatch me out from underneath two Champion’s noses.</p><p>  I only heard those two voices. Could that mean that there <em> wasn’t </em> a large group of Yiga aboard Vah Naboris, and these two simply grabbed me and fled? Had the one that ambushed me lied to get in my head?</p><p>  My fists curl behind me, straining against the ropes that bind them.</p><p>  I am utterly useless. I had not cried out when he’d ambushed me. Instead, I had challenged him with weak words and he’d <em> laughed</em>. Oh, what a mockery of a princess I am.</p><p>  The sharp pain of my fingernails cutting into my palms is enough to shake me from my self-deprecation. Right. There would be time for that later after I’d escaped.  <em> If </em>I escaped.</p><p>  <em>Prove you aren’t a failure, </em> my inner voice murmurs to me. As always, it’s a mixture of father’s gruff tones, Link’s quiet murmurs, Urbosa’s loud voice, and what I imagine Hylia’s soft speech sounds like.  <em> There is no one to save you. Do it yourself. Prove it. </em></p><p>  Okay.</p><p>  First, I had to fully assess my situation. I am in a wagon of some sort, one that was specially designed to traverse the desert. Now that I think about it, I’d seen a few sled-like wagons stashed behind the merchants' tents when we passed through Kara Kara Bazaar.</p><p>  <em>Focus</em>.</p><p>  There are at least two Yiga foot soldiers outside. I haven’t heard or seen anything to suggest otherwise.</p><p>  My hands are tied behind my back, and my ankles are bound. So my first action must be to cut them free.</p><p>  But what next? I chew my lip. Would it be wise to move closer to the curtain covering the back of the wagon so I could possibly catch a glimpse of my kidnapper’s locations? What if they saw me?</p><p>  A shuffling alerts me to the Yiga’s presence seconds before his masked face pokes inside. It’s enough time for me to shut my eyes and fall limp. As he climbs inside, I can only hope that my breathing is steady enough to pass for unconsciousness.</p><p>  He pokes my cheek.</p><p>  When I don’t move, I hear him step back. I can still hear his breathing nearby, so I remain still. The wagon’s cloth flap shifts and soon enough I hear a <em> plop </em> as he lands in the sand.</p><p>  I sigh in relief and open my eyes.</p><p>  Outside, I can faintly hear the Yiga who’d checked on me reassuring his comrade.</p><p>  “You’re sure?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  They fall silent once again. It only takes a few moments before the wagon begins to move swiftly over the sands. Sand seals must be harnessed to the front, that is the only way we could travel at this speed across the sands.</p><p>  Careful not to let myself be shaken when the wagon jostled over a sand dune, I began to search the wagon’s interior for any sharp surfaces. To my dismay, there are no back-up blades the Yiga might have stashed away. Instead, the crates are filled to the brim with bananas.  </p><p>  I have to position myself oddly, but I can maneuver so my hands can run over the back of the crates. Perhaps...if I can just find a loose nail…</p><p>  On the third crate, I feel it.  <em> There! </em></p><p>  I stifle my triumph and begin to move my bound wrist back-and-forth over the crooked nail’s sharp point. I can’t see my movements, so I am unsurprised when I feel the nail cut into my skin. Muffling my curse, I continue my sawing movements. At this speed, we would reach the bazaar any moment now.</p><p>  Once my hands are free, it is easier to move about. I glance down at my hands quickly, assessing the damage. There is plenty of blood, but the cuts don’t look too deep. Hopefully, there was nothing too unsanitary on that nail. Even if there was, any possible infection and treatment would have to wait until after I’d escaped.</p><p>  I wrestle the nail free from the crate and begin swiping it at the ropes around my ankles. Not much time remained…</p><p>  When they’re free, I roll my feet to help get the blood flowing again. Okay, now that I can move, it’s time to use my limbs.</p><p>  Pulling myself unsteadily to my feet, I stumble towards the wagon’s exit. Poking my head out, I am greeted with the heat of the midday sun. My eyes take a moment to adjust, and once they do, I can assess my situation.</p><p>  Desert. Sand for miles…</p><p>  No one is coming to save me.</p><p>  Blood stings my tongue and I realize I’d chewed through my bottom lip.</p><p>  Stepping away from the exit, I contemplate my situation. Should I wait until we inevitably reach Kara Kara Bazaar? I could bolt as soon as the carriage stops.</p><p>  No. It’s a miracle that they haven’t killed me yet. If I try to run, they would not hesitate to shoot an arrow through my skull or land a dagger in my spine.</p><p>  So my only other option...is to jump.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm...I do believe that is a cliffhanger.</p><p>Have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda attempts to escape her kidnappers, but is cruelly reminded that the desert is an unforgiving place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was the only way. If I jump now, the Yiga would keep moving towards Kara Kara without realizing I’d escaped. They would circle back, but by then I would be gone.</p><p>  Of course, there is the chance that one of them would just so happen to look back the moment I jumped. And even if I did get away unspotted, I would be at the mercy of the desert. I haven’t drunk anything since...since Purah lent me her flask at the shrine.</p><p>  I would gladly take the heat and hallucinations over the Yiga. They’ve already killed Elder Osamu and my mother, plus countless innocents. I would not die by their blade too.</p><p>  My mind made up, I move back towards the wagon’s exit. I try to catch a glimpse of the Yiga, who must be riding sand seals close to the front, but the angle doesn’t allow it.</p><p>  Oh well. It’s a leap of faith.</p><p> <em> Dear Goddess, </em> I send a quick prayer to the heavens, <em> Protect me and guide me.   </em></p><p><em>   …is this what you want from me? </em> I can’t help but wonder. Perhaps my jump would be enough to prove my devotion.</p><p>  My fingers uncurl, preparing to brace me when I landed.</p><p>  Enough stalling.</p><p>  I close my eyes, and I jump.</p><p>  The sand is a better cushion than dirt or stone, but even so, I can feel my left ankle bend beneath my body weight. Pain shoots through my leg and I grit my teeth. I had no time to inspect it now, all I could do was hope it’s not broken.</p><p>  I glance up just in time to see the wagon disappear over a dune.</p><p>  The pain of my ankle is briefly overshadowed by my joy. It worked! I’m free!</p><p> <em> Not yet… </em> I tell my inner voice to shut it. The least it could do is let me have this moment.</p><p>  Gingerly, I lift myself onto my feet. Oh. If not broken, my ankle is definitely sprained. There is no way I can walk properly on it, especially not with the shifting sand beneath me.</p><p>  Holding my arms out for balance, I take a step forward. It hurts, but it's bearable. I’m not really in a position to complain anyway.</p><p>  I may have escaped the Yiga, but I have a new problem.</p><p>  Where am I?</p><p>  I know the direction of Kara Kara Bazaar, but other than that, I am lost. Gerudo Town could be anywhere. So my best bet is to go to the bazaar.</p><p>  I wouldn’t take the same route as the Yiga. No, I’d travel in a circle, keeping the bazaar on my right side. If I move fast enough, by the time the Yiga come back, I will be at least a half-mile away. They would have to guess, and that gave me a chance.</p><p>  Speed is my main issue. I’ve moved about ten steps and my left ankle is throbbing. Whatever damage that had been inflicted by the jump is being increased by the pressure. And I don’t have the time to consider each step and find the best way to position my foot.</p><p> <em> They’re coming… </em></p><p>  My ankle would have to last just a little while longer.</p><p>  I push on, counting each set of steps. After thirty, I’ve moved...twenty feet. After sixty, I am approximately sixty-five feet from where I started.</p><p>  Faster.</p><p>  Ignore the pain.</p><p>  My thoughts are becoming less cognitive and my vision has started swimming. I can feel the dehydration as it eats at my throat.</p><p>  Ignore it.</p><p>  Faster.</p><p>  There would be time to fix the damage when I make it.  <em> If </em>I make it.</p><p>  The sun has moved quite a bit by the time I decide I’ve traveled far enough. It’s probably...four o’clock? Five, perhaps?</p><p>  Doesn’t matter.</p><p>  Faster.</p><p>  I start towards the bazaar. At this point, I can only hope I am going in the right direction.</p><p>  Pain spikes from my ankle, louder than it was before. I nearly trip. No. Faster. I have to go faster. Ignore it.</p><p>  “There you are,” a muffled voice calls. “You’re a slippery one, aren’t you?”</p><p>  I look back just long enough to make out the lean, red-clad body. The color mixes with the sand, bleeding into my vision.</p><p>  “Go away…” I hiss, striding forward.</p><p>  The Yiga chuckles. “This is quite amusing to watch.”</p><p>  I try to hold my head high.</p><p>  “Zelda Maylea, Princess of Hyrule, limping across the Gerudo Desert senselessly. Helpless. Weak. Soon...she’ll be dead.”</p><p>  I shuffle forward, fighting back the tears building up in the corners of my eyes. I tried. I tried, and it wasn’t enough.</p><p>  Somehow, I manage to break into a run. Or rather, a fast-paced limp. I don’t even feel the pain. It is completely overshadowed by fear.</p><p>  The Yiga breaks out into a cackle. “How pathetic.”</p><p>  To my right, there are two <em> whooshes</em>, and suddenly there are two more Yiga. So there had been three this whole time…yet another miscalculation on my part.</p><p>  “Are you going to kill her?” One asks.</p><p>  “Why should I? At this rate, she’ll kill herself limping through the desert like this,” The one who found me says nonchalantly.</p><p>  The third, whose voice I haven’t heard yet, makes a noise of disgust. “Don’t say something like that. The least we can do is give her a clean death.”</p><p>  The other two are silent. They make no objections, so that means they agree. I don’t have to look behind me to know they’ve started stalking me like lions.</p><p>  Not like this…</p><p>  Somehow, I break into a sprint. I’d read about this. Fight or flight, they called it.</p><p>  One of the Yiga sighs.</p><p>  I know I’m dead. So why am I running? There is no escape from their blades. Kara Kara must be miles away. So is Gerudo Town. Link and Urbosa must be searching for me, but the desert is massive. If they couldn’t find Basira, they wouldn't find me.</p><p>  That’s okay. Another princess will be born to seal Ganon…</p><p>  No. If I die, Hylia’s blood dies with me. The fact settles in my stomach like a cold stone. This is it. I am a failure.</p><p>  My uninjured foot catches on the sand, and I fall.</p><p>  Bracing myself on my hands, I watch as the Yiga close in. Each has a curved scimitar in hand. Which blade would be the one to end my life?</p><p>  I watch as one of the Yiga raises his. Oh. So it would be that one.</p><p>  My eyes fall to the desert floor. This is it. This is how I die. And with me, so does Hyrule.</p><p> <em> I’m sorry</em>.</p><p>  I wait for the blade to touch my skin. How would it feel? Would I even feel the pain in this state?</p><p>  My questions are never answered.</p><p>  There is a grunt, and then a <em> thud</em>. I lift my eyes from the ground and spy the Yiga’s body on the ground, blood oozing from a gash on its chest. That Yiga would have been the one to take my life. But now...he is dying?</p><p>  I summon the courage—aided by curiosity—to pull my gaze fully off the desert floor.</p><p>  And I see...Link.</p><p>  Hylian Champion. Youngest Imperial Knight. Hero of Hyrule. Master of the sword that seals the darkness. The bane of my life for these past few months…</p><p>  And savior.</p><p>  He...saved…</p><p>  Why?</p><p>  I search Link’s face for an answer. Yet there is none. Only rage and a silent promise.  <em> Take one step closer, and you will die. </em> The body behind us is proof of his promise.</p><p>  Link shifts his weight and the Yiga step back. Though I cannot see their faces, their terror is evident in their shaking limbs.</p><p>  My gaze moves back to Link. My thoughts are still scrambled, there is no way for me to untangle them in my current state. But my question remains at the forefront of my mind, hovering above the chaos.</p><p>  ...Why?</p><p>  The last words I’d spoken to him had been cruel. Scratch that—nearly every word I’ve spoken to him has been cruel. He has no reason to care if I live or die. So why…?</p><p>  Movement from the Yiga disrupts my inner turmoil. One had stepped forward.</p><p>  Link moves quicker than Urbosa’s lighting and has his sword pressed to the Yiga’s jugular in seconds.  His free arm binds the Yiga's forearm behind their back, preventing any attempts to break away.</p><p>  “Wait!” The other cries shakily.</p><p>  “Are there more?” Link’s voice is so quiet, I can barely make out the words.</p><p>  The Yiga flinches. I barely hold back my own wince as well. Link’s voice is indescribable. The simplest way to depict it is by saying it was darkness. So much anger, and fear, and pain, and unfiltered <em> rage</em>. It was not the voice of a hero.</p><p>  “N-no,” the Yiga stutters out. “We’re alone.”</p><p>  “Why?”</p><p>  “We got impatient.”</p><p>  “Oh?”</p><p>  “Yes!” the Yiga cries. “I swear, we’re alone!”</p><p>  Link nods. “I believe you.”</p><p>  Both Yiga seem to calm for a moment, but when Link doesn’t lower the Master Sword, they grow tense.</p><p>  “Where is your base?”</p><p>  The Yiga in Link’s grasp shakes his head. The other twirls his blade nervously.</p><p>  “Tell me, or he dies.”</p><p>  “It’s in the eastern foothills, at the edge of the desert!”</p><p>  Link nods. His grip slackens, and the Yiga stumbles free.</p><p>  “You’ll pay, Hero.”</p><p>  Link is silent.</p><p>  I blink, and the Yiga are gone.</p><p>  It is just me, Link, and the body.</p><p>  My knight wastes no time. He is by my side in an instant, his blade still drawn. We are still stranded, and the enemies could return at any moment.</p><p>  “Are you okay?” he asks, voice soft. It is nearly unrecognizable from the one he used only moments ago. Relief washes over me. There was a part of me that feared he’d turn that terrifying gaze to me. I’d run from him yet again and my actions had allowed for my kidnapping. He had every right to be mad at me but he wasn’t. Warmth floods through me and I am overwhelmed with gratitude.</p><p>  “Princess?”</p><p>  I am brought out of my thoughts by his voice and remember his question. Am I okay? As if in response, a throb of pain jolts through my ankle. I shake my head.</p><p>  Link’s eyes flash with rage—again, not directed at me, but at the Yiga. “Did they hurt you?”</p><p>  I shake my head.</p><p>  “Your ankle?” Link asks, confused.</p><p>  I shake my head.</p><p>  Funny, how I am now the speechless one. Well, that won’t do. Link deserves words.</p><p>  “I jumped,” I say, voice raspy. “From the wagon. They...tied me up. When I got free, I jumped.” I gesture towards my ankle.</p><p>  Link understands. “They might come back. We have to move. Can you…?”</p><p>  I nod and attempt to pull myself onto my feet. Unsurprisingly, I collapse into the sand. All of my adrenaline has worn out and the pain hits me in full force.</p><p>  With a huff, Link sheaths the Master Sword and lifts me into his arms.</p><p>  I try to stay awake, but it is hopeless. Link has barely taken five steps before I drift asleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  When I wake, I am inside what appears to be a hotel room. Propping myself up on my elbows, I peek out through the small window carved into the wall. I can’t have been out for more than a couple of hours. The sky is just starting to darken and a chilly breeze kisses my cheeks.</p><p>  Slumping back down, I notice the towel wrapped around my left foot. Cold ice is pressed against my skin, and I let out a breath of relief at the sensation.</p><p>  I look up as the door opens, revealing Link. He doesn’t notice my gaze at first, but when he does, he nearly drops the metal bucket he’s carrying.</p><p>  “You’re awake,” he says.</p><p>  I manage a small smile and nod. “How long have I been asleep?”</p><p>  “A little over an hour.” Link places the bucket next to the bed and kneels beside it. His irises are swimming with unsaid words and turmoil. After a moment, he blinks, and his eyes are clear. “Urbosa is on her way.”</p><p>  I nod again, not sure what else to say. I want to hear the words I saw in his eyes.</p><p>  Link begins to unwrap my ankle. He gingerly replaces the melting ice with fresh cubes from the bucket.</p><p>  As I watch his movements, my question from earlier returns. Why did he come? Then, my thoughts had been too scrambled to process the situation. Even now I feel numb to the idea that I’d almost died. How did he find me in time?</p><p>  I gulp. I’d said the answer to my own question aboard Vah Naboris.</p><p>
  <em>   “You are incapable of nothing beyond your duty.” </em>
</p><p>  Duty. Link saved me because he swore an oath. I may have been cruel to him, but I am still his sovereign. If I died under his care, there is nowhere on this side of the Lanayru Sea where he would be safe.</p><p>  Besides his oaths, Link is a good man. I can see that. I’ve always seen that. I tried to convince myself he was arrogant and selfish, but there is no way I can deny the truth now. He saved me. He <em> killed </em> for me.</p><p>  Oh, gods. My stare drifts from his diligent hands to his shadowed eyes, which are half-hidden by his tousled bangs. Even so, I can see the demons hovering within. Link had killed a man.</p><p>  It had been done in defense of the Princess of Hyrule, and therefore he would not be punished for it. Perhaps he would be praised for killing a Yiga.</p><p>  But it was still a life.</p><p>  “Was that...your first?”</p><p>  Link looks up, allowing me to fully see the darkness of his eyes.</p><p>  He seems confused, so I clarify. “Your first kill.”</p><p>  Silence fills the room. Link opens his mouth, then closes it. He shakes his head.</p><p>  “Oh,” I’m not sure what to think about that. But he <em> is </em> a soldier...</p><p>  Surely, even if it wasn’t his first, the Yiga’s death would have affected him. That is the only explanation for the shadows cloaking his features.</p><p>  I clasp his hand in mine. “Thank you, Link.”</p><p>  He nods, but his eyes are far away.</p><p>  I want to tell him he can tell me what he’s thinking. I <em> want </em>to know. Not because I suspect him of pompous thoughts or wish to know the answers about my powers he surely doesn’t have. I’m different now. I owe him my life, and I intend to make that clear. But not now. Not after our exchange aboard Vah Naboris. Not when I’ve barely sorted through my own thoughts and demons.</p><p>  But I will. I will try, <em> really </em> try.</p><p>  Link clears his throat, and I realize that his hand is still in my grasp.</p><p>  “Sorry,” I mutter, dropping it onto the sheets.</p><p>  A knock pounds on the door. Link answers it quickly.</p><p>  Urbosa storms inside, her eyes growing wide as she takes in my tired form.</p><p>  “Those bastards,” she snarls.</p><p>  “They didn’t hurt me,” I reassure her.</p><p>  “Even so,” Urbosa says, “They will pay for this.”</p><p>  Link returns to my side and rewraps my ankle, sealing the ice inside.</p><p>  Urbosa pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits. “Are you okay, little bird?”</p><p>  “Yes,” I say, “I am, thanks to Link.”</p><p>  He nods before stepping away to stand against the wall. Still the perfect knight, yet now it doesn’t bother me so much. The ache of envy remains when I gaze upon the Master Sword. But now, when I look at his face, I see the fierce eyes that protected me and the boy that carried me to safety.</p><p>  Urbosa notices the change in my gaze as I observe Link. I chose to ignore her odd smile.</p><p>  “My warriors are preparing to infiltrate the Yiga Clan’s hideout now,” Urbosa informs me.</p><p>  “Are you sure they will still be there?” I ask.</p><p>  “I’m doubtful. But perhaps they will leave a trace of information behind. Your Hero will get you back to Gerudo Town, and I will join my warriors. Link has promised that he will protect you with his life, and so far he’s done a splendid job.” She turns to face my knight. “Well done, little voe.”</p><p>  Link tucks his head, but it does little to hide the pink in his cheeks. If my cheeks hadn’t been equally bright, I would have reveled in his lapse of stoicism.</p><p>  Urbosa’s words are plastered at the forefront of my thoughts. Link isn’t <em> my </em> Hero. Oh, we would have words the next time we were alone. </p><p>Had Link really sworn to protect me with his <em> life</em>? Was duty really all one needed to give up their life for another? I narrow my gaze as the blush fades from my cheeks. No, he mustn't sacrifice his life for mine. Both of us are needed to seal Ganon.</p><p>  I push the thought aside.</p><p>  “I think I can stand,” I say softly, pushing towards the side of the bed.</p><p>  Exercising caution, I lean on my uninjured foot and hop towards the door. Before I reach it, something taps my shoulder.</p><p>  I shouldn’t have been surprised to see Link’s clear gaze. He gestures towards my arm, then his shoulder. Understanding his message, I drop my arm over his shoulder and lean into him for support. With Link as my crutch, I am able to hobble out of the hotel room and through the hotel’s lobby.</p><p>  Urbosa accompanies us to the edge of Kara Kara Bazaar, where a sand seal wagon is waiting for us, manned by a pair of Gerudo guards. They nod curtly in greeting and help Link lift me into the wagon.</p><p>  Its interior is different from the one the Yiga had stuffed me into. This one is all-but vacant. A cushioned mat is secured to the floor, and it is there where I am laid down. After making sure my foot is properly positioned for the trip, Link and the Gerudo nod farewell.</p><p>  I catch Urbosa’s gaze before the doors close. She manages a smile, and I attempt one in return. We both know that the day is not close to being over. How many Yiga would die in the coming hours? How many Gerudo?</p><p>  The wagon begins sliding across the sand, and soon it is slowing. I can’t help but become anxious as someone moves around the side of the wagon towards the door. What if a masked face greets me?</p><p>  Link opens the door, and if he notices the relief in my gaze, he doesn’t acknowledge it. He guides me out of the wagon and onto the sand, before handing me off to the Gerudo guards.</p><p>  No voes allowed. Throughout the day’s chaos, I’d forgotten that silly rule. Looking back, I hope Link understands my silent promise.  <em> Tomorrow</em>.</p><p>  As I hobble through the entrance to Gerudo Town, as I finally, <em> finally</em>, let myself breathe properly, I burn that promise into my mind. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then...I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 20th of November!  Age of Calamity is here!!!  </p><p>I decided to expand upon the Blades of the Yiga memory by adding even more high stakes and drama, because why not?  Hopefully you all liked this expansion.</p><p>Like most, if not all, of you, I will be spending a LOT of hours on AoC.  So far I am enjoying the game, and I hope you all are as well.  I am skeptical about some rumors I've heard and I am doing my best to avoid any possible spoilers.  We'll see how this plays out.  </p><p>For now, enjoy today's chapter and have a wonderful weekend.  Chapter 26 will be published Thursday (for Thanksgiving) and Interlude 2 will come Friday.  Then, it's on to Part 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Too Much to Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda must spend the rest of her visit to Gerudo Town within the walls of the palace due to her injury.  Though as the week draws to a close, she is reunited with her Imperial Guard—and Link.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  As it turns out, I do not talk to Link the next day. I don’t have a chance.</p><p>  Flora, the Gerudo’s most distinguished healer, commands me to remain in bed. She treats my ankle diligently and makes sure I clear out my system (my suspicions had been confirmed; the Yiga had, at some point while I was unconscious, drugged me to keep me complacent).</p><p>  Tomorrow passes. And the next. After the third day, I give up trying to sway Flora’s resolve. My apology to Link would have to wait.</p><p>  I decide to use my bed-bound time to my advantage. Why not draft an apology, so I don’t make a fool of myself when the time comes?</p><p>  So I spend the rest of my week wasting paper. None of my drafts is passable. Urbosa—who’d returned the day after she and I parted ways—visits me frequently, and each time she mocks me.  <em> The sincerest apologies are not scripted, little bird. </em></p><p>  That may be true, but I am afraid that if I do not lay out a plan I will never apologize at all. The least I could do was have a rough draft in my mind to follow.</p><p>  Flora is forced to let me go at the end of the week. My visit had been planned to occupy seven days, seven days I was supposed to spend in prayer. My father would be rather upset if I wasted any more time away from the capital doing absolutely nothing. Apparently, Purah had traveled back right after my safety was confirmed so she could inform the king. So Flora wraps my leg in a bulky cast, one I would be able to walk on. She told me that it could be hidden beneath my dresses at the castle, so my father shouldn’t take issue with the ugly thing. I thank her immensely.  </p><p>  Urbosa and an entourage of Gerudo warriors escort Link and me to the Gerudo Canyon Stable. That whole time, I try not to stare at Link. The paper in my pocket was heavy, a constant reminder. But my apology would have to wait for after we left the desert, after there were no eyes to watch us.</p><p>  Wrapping Urbosa in a tight embrace, I reluctantly murmur my farewells. She and her warriors had successfully cleared out the Yiga’s hideout, but it had been completely deserted. They gained no new information about the clan, and Urbosa remained on edge. She was saddened to say goodbye, but glad that I would be far away from the Yiga. They were not likely to make any moves after their last two attempts.</p><p>  My guards are waiting with our horses. Each of them seemed visibly relieved to see me, and I them. Link was not the only person I needed to give a second chance.</p><p>  Isolde kneels before me. “I should have been with you,” she says, “I am so sorry Princess.”</p><p>  “Please stand, Isolde,” I murmur. “There is no need for you to apologize. You’re served me wonderfully, and you will continue to do so.”</p><p>  Sensing Link’s gaze, I raise my eyes to meet his. I hope he knows I mean those words for him as well.</p><p>  Kristoffer offers me Storm’s reins and spots me as I mount him. After checking that all of our packs are secure and the horse’s gear sturdy, we set off through the canyon towards home.</p><p>  With the cast on my foot, riding is difficult. After more than a few mishaps, Aldus offers to tie Storm to his mount so he could lead us. It was embarrassing to be led like a child, but I knew it was the wiser option.</p><p>  Link remained behind me. Like our journey to the desert, he seems to be anxious. I felt confident enough to guess what was on his mind.</p><p>  After a moment of hesitation, I gently press my heels into Storm’s sides so he slows so Link and I are side-by-side. I quickly glanced ahead to make sure none of my guards could easily eavesdrop.</p><p>  Link is eying me, careful to hide his confusion. My move must have seemed quite out-of-character to him.</p><p>  “You were so antsy on our way here,” I say, “Were you worried about the Yiga?”</p><p>  He nods stiffly before returning his eyes to the terrain.</p><p>  My hands tighten around Storm’s reins. “Thank you. For saving me.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes return to me, and this time, his confusion is clear. “It’s my duty, Princess.”</p><p>  “I knew you’d say that,” I sigh. Removing one hand from the reins, I pull my script from my pocket. “But you must pardon me for being scrupulous. Thank you for saving my life, Master Link. I don’t know how you managed it...and I am not desperate for an explanation. I am simply grateful.”</p><p>  Again, Link nods.</p><p>  I ball my fist, crumpling my script inside.</p><p>  “Link,” I say, “I was so—”</p><p>  “Your Highness!” I am interrupted by Henrik’s yell. “We’re stopping for the night.”</p><p>  I hadn’t realized how late it was. The sun was already close to the horizon, and it would be dark within the next half hour.</p><p>  “There is a cave we could stay in for the night, Your Highness,” Isolde says, pointing towards the cliff wall up ahead. It is hard to see the opening at first because it blends with the shadows, but once I do I nod my head.</p><p>  Link offers to handle the horses after we dismount, and the rest of us gladly hand the reins over. Tiredness consumes my limbs as I hobble towards the cave. Aldus notices and offers his arm.</p><p>  Henrik and Kristoffer hurry to set up my bedspread. Normally, I would insist on doing it myself. But due to my injury, I am grateful for their help. Aldus helps me settle on the mat, making sure my ankle is properly propped up and stable.</p><p>  I lay my head back on the cool stone wall, breathing in the aroma of the soup Isolde is brewing. Closing my eyes, I tune out my guards’ soft argument over who would take which shift. In moments, I feel sleep’s nimble fingers pulling me towards its warm abyss.</p><p>  “Princess,” I startled at the sound of Isolde’s voice. She extends an arm, offering me a steaming bowl.</p><p>  “Thank you,” I murmur.</p><p>  My eyes move to the cave entrance while waiting for the soup to cool. Vaguely, I can make out Link’s figure as he makes sure the horses will be settled for the night. He has a talent for them, I’ve noticed. It makes sense that he would get along with the powerful, silent breasts.</p><p>  Link returns as I am finishing my soup. I catch his eyes as they flicker to me before hurriedly moving away. They brighten as they settle on the warm fire and suspended soup.</p><p>  Aldus presses a hand to Link’s shoulder and murmurs something to him before heading outside. He must have ended up with the short stick and was stuck on guard duty.</p><p>  I watch Link as he stands still for a moment. It’s faint, but I can see his eyebrows scrunched together as he debates something with himself. After a moment of hesitation, he begins moving towards me.</p><p>  He kneels beside me and pulls my pack towards him. Link withdraws the pack of medical supplies Flora gave to us.</p><p>  “No,” I say quietly, drawing his attention away from my foot. “Have Isolde do it. You need to eat.”</p><p>  His brows furrow again and he shakes his head.</p><p>  Sighing, I lean back against the wall. He’d obviously made up his mind. Besides, this gave me the chance to finish my apology.</p><p>  The rest of my guards are on the far side of the cave. Isolde is sharpening her broadsword, Henrik is flipping through a poetry book, and Kristoffer is drifting off into sleep. Unlike earlier, when he’d been distracted by the possible enemies stalking us, Link’s attention was on me. This would be the best chance for me to speak to him.</p><p>  I wait for him to finish. As he is rewrapping my ankle in fresh bindings, I call his name.</p><p>  My breath catches in my throat as his eyes meet mine. So blue...and the small specs of gold reflected from the fire only add to their beauty. They’re...familiar.</p><p>  I swallow and force the words to leave my mouth. “Will you sit with me for a moment?”</p><p>  His eyes narrow and he glances towards the soup.</p><p>  I chuckle quietly. “Help yourself to Isolde’s soup first, then come sit with me?”</p><p>  Link nods slowly.</p><p>  He moves away to retrieve a bowl, and I order my thoughts to collect themselves while his eyes are elsewhere. I wonder if past Heroes had his eyes. That would explain their familiarity. Of course, I had known him briefly as a child. I try not to think about that day often—though not because of Link.</p><p>  The day I’d befriended him and his sister (Anez, I think her name was), was the day I learned of my mother’s death. It was the day I became <em> the </em> Zelda. And those following weeks were no better. I had been floating in some clear, jelly-like substance, separate from the rest of the world. Within that bubble, I cried. People applauded my stone-face, but that was only because it was not <em> my </em>face. It was the Princess of Hyrule, someone whose body I owned but abandoned for those weeks. My cowardness was shameful, but I simply could not grieve Queen Zelda Lanayra Hyrule. I needed to grieve my mother.</p><p>  I can almost feel her eyes on me now, expectantly waiting for this grand apology I’d promised I would give Link. I flatten my palms on my legs and sigh. This is it.</p><p>  Link returns with a bowl in each hand.</p><p>  “Thank you, but I’ve already eaten,” I say.</p><p>  He shakes his head. Once he’s settled on the ground beside me and the bowls are no longer occupying his hands, he points at himself.</p><p>  I smile teasingly. “Did today’s voyage really leave you that famished?”</p><p>  Link shrugs.</p><p>  I let him eat in silence and he doesn’t seem to mind. His movements are silently awkward as he tries not to stuff his face in front of the Princess of Hyrule. I can’t help but smile again at the endearing mannerism.</p><p>  Not wanting him to notice my faint blush, I look across the cave to observe the vacant spot next to Isolde. No, not vacant. Link’s stuff is set up there, his bags stacked next to his bedroll. And laying atop his bags is the Master Sword.</p><p>  I’m glad he took it off. If he was wearing it now, when the firelight caused it to gleam oh-so-prettily, I may not be able to say what I wanted to say.</p><p>  “Link,” I start as he finishes his first bowl. “I wanted to continue what I was trying to say earlier.”</p><p>  He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>  I gulp, summoning the bravery to say the words aloud. When I speak, my voice is so quiet that Link has to lean in slightly to hear my hushed words. “I was so scared, Link.”</p><p>  His eyes widened, taking in the fear in my own. It is a dead fear, a dormant one. Though it would not take much to revive it again.</p><p>  My hands are trembling, so I clench them. It is reflexive, and Link notices.</p><p>  “I thought he was you,” I say shakily, “When he approached me on Vah Naboris, I thought it was you coming to talk to me. I...he laughed at me. He laughed as I tried to be brave. He sneered as his friend knocked me unconscious. And then, in the desert, that same Yiga wanted to watch me die slowly. He suggested letting me keep running until I depleted my strength. If it weren’t for the others, I would have died like that.”</p><p>  A piece of that cold look Link had worn in the desert returns. It is overshadowed by his sympathy and his guilt. “I am so sorry, Princess.”</p><p>  “Why? I was so cruel to you. If you hadn’t come...well, I wouldn’t have blamed you.”</p><p>  Link shakes his head and takes my trembling hands in his. After a moment, he drops them and looks towards the cave ceiling. “It is my duty—”</p><p>  “No!” My voice rises an octave, and my Guards’ heads turn in our direction. I offer them a tiny smile and they look away. Sighing, I shift my gaze back to Link. “I don’t care if it was your duty, Link. You may be a knight and the Hero, but you’re still a man. And men can hold grudges.”</p><p>  Link looks at me blankly. “I am not that kind of man. I am your knight, so I came.”</p><p>  I smile a slight, sad smile. “I value honesty, Link. I believe I have a knack for spotting the trait. When I first saw you, I knew you were honest. I’d been surrounded by lying adults who’d been telling me my mom was safe and on her way home. Though I had noticed how the scouts had all returned with sad faces, and I knew the adults were lying. My <em> father </em> was lying.</p><p>  “So when I saw you and your sister, I saw an escape. You both were so little, like me, so there was not much you could lie about.” I rest my head against the wall and look up at the cave ceiling with Link, imagining the events of that week playing out on the rocky surface.</p><p>  “That’s why I liked your father too. He was the only honest adult. He was the one who told me that my mother had been murdered,” Link nods. Of course, he knew that. “I’m sorry about that. You had to leave your home because of me.”</p><p>  Link looks at me, a flash of annoyance in his gaze. “No, not because of you. That was my father’s decision.” He takes a moment to consider his next words. “At first, I was angry with him for making that choice. I was angry with you because it was better to be angry with a girl I barely knew than my own father. But then things changed.”</p><p>  My heartbeat quickens. There was so much to unpack from his words. I desperately want to hear him say more, but I don’t want to press my luck.</p><p>  “I brought up honesty because you told the truth. But there is something else, isn’t there?”</p><p>  Again, Link looks away. “Perhaps.”</p><p>  “Would you indulge me?”</p><p>  “It is not easy to explain, Princess.” He turns his head and lowers his voice so only I could hear his next words. “And it is not something I would like to discuss around curious ears.”</p><p>  I nod. “Okay. But I will hold you to that, knight.”</p><p>  A faint trace of amusement flickers in his eyes.</p><p>  “I’ve never liked the idea of starting over, so I won’t propose it. Isn’t it foolish for a person to ignore the past? Without the past, we wouldn’t have a fraction of the information we have today. It is necessary to acknowledge flaws to make progress.”</p><p>  “Princess,” Link says. I blink and realize I was rambling.</p><p>  “Anyways,” I curl my knees to my chest and peer at Link cautiously. “I wanted to ask if we could be friends. Or at least, friendly comrades? If you prefer your silence, I will respect that. I promise I have learned my lesson and I won’t attack you for it—”</p><p>  “Princess!” Link exclaims, a faint chuckle apparent in his voice. My cheeks warm from embarrassment over my rambling. “I would like that.”</p><p>  My lips spread into a smile, a real one. My first genuine one since the attack. And with it, I feel a piece of warmth settle into the gaping hole of fear in my chest. I couldn’t forget the Yiga’s blades, or their voices, or forget how alone I was, but perhaps with Link’s help, I could heal. It’s not too much to ask for, is it?</p><p>  “Okay then, Master Link,” I settle my gaze solely on him. On Link.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  I hope you all have a great day with your family and friends, however that may look.  My family is having a zoom call in the afternoon, which is much different from our usual in-person gathering.  Oh well, we can only hope that 2021 brings us better luck.</p><p>This was a fun—albeit challenging—chapter to write.  They're finally being nice to each other!</p><p>Tomorrow I will publish the second Interlude, but this chapter marks the end of Part 2.  Thanks for sticking around this long everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. My Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Urbosa of the Gerudo has known Zelda Lanayra Hyrule since her childhood.  She's watched the Princess grow into a Queen and become the light of Hyrule.  Urbosa has always wondered what the world would look like if that light went out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interlude 2 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The cathedral was quiet. Despite its emptiness, anticipation seemed to hang in the hair. The pews were decorated with garlands of white blossoms and there was a dark red carpet leading to the altar.</p><p>  Amid the emptiness, a door opens. A tall Gerudo woman steps inside. She is careful to close the door quietly behind her.  </p><p>  The Gerudo is dressed in a deep turquoise gown, one that contrasts nicely with her dark skin and bright red hair. The sleeveless style shows off her muscled arms and the golden bangles jangling on her wrists.  </p><p>  Moving slowly, the Gerudo steps between the pews towards the center walkway. The <em> clack </em> of her heels is muffled once she steps onto the red carpet.</p><p>  A sigh escapes her and she sets a hand on her hip. “Lanayra,” she calls. When there is no reply, she calls again. “Lanayra!”</p><p>  A golden head pops up from where it had been bowed before the Goddess statue at the altar. “Huh?” Slowly, Lanayra turns her head around and settles her azure gaze on the Gerudo. “Urbosa?”</p><p>  The Gerudo—Urbosa—frowns. “We’ve been looking for you for nearly ten minutes. Get up, you’re going to wrinkle your dress.”</p><p>  Lanayra huffs but does as Urbosa says. “What time is it?”</p><p>  “Almost three,” Urbosa replies. “Come on, we need to finish getting you ready.”</p><p>  As Lanayra draws closer to Urbosa, she passes beneath the light of a window. The afternoon sun causes the young woman to appear golden. Her pale skin seems to shimmer and her loose yellow hair floats around her gentle features. Urbosa tries not to frown deeper. When you’re best friends with the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule, it’s only natural to feel some jealousy. Urbosa does her best to stomp down those feelings, reminding herself of her own assets.</p><p>  “Why do you look so smug?” Lanayra asks, cocking a perfect eyebrow.</p><p>  “Nothing,” Urbosa chuckles. “Let’s go before your mother hears about your little rebellion.”</p><p>  Fear flashes behind Lanayra’s eyes and she nods quickly. Urbosa leads the way back towards the side door she’d entered through. Once they are out of the main room and moving down a side hallway, she decides to voice the thought that had spawned in her mind the moment her friend went missing.</p><p>  “There are better ways to deal with your nerves than running away,” She says, earning a scowl from Lanayra.</p><p>  “I wasn’t ‘running away,’” the golden woman corrects, “I was paying my respects to the Goddess before I partake in one of the holiest ceremonies.”</p><p>  Urbosa hums. “You should just say marriage. No need to make <em> everything </em> about the Goddess.”</p><p>  “Need I remind you who I am?” Lanayra chuckles. “I am the High Priestess of Hylia. To me, everything <em> is </em> about the Goddess.”</p><p>  “Oh?” A sly smile appears on Urbosa’s face. “What about tonight?”</p><p>  “...Tonight?” Lanayra is silent for a moment, trying to guess what her friend was insinuating. Urbosa’s glee only grows as she watches realization spread across Lanayra’s face. Her cheeks color a bright pink and she ducks her head. “No! I mean...yes? Consummation is still a part of the wedding tradition—”</p><p>  “Stop talking,” Urbosa says sternly. “Let’s change the topic.”</p><p>  “You brought it up.”</p><p>  “That is beside the point.”</p><p>  The two turn a corner and halt. Just a few paces away is a Royal Guard—one who looks rather upset.</p><p>  “Fao?” Lanayra asks, surprised.</p><p>  “Your Highness!” The knight exclaims. “I’m glad Lady Urbosa was able to find you safe.”</p><p>  Urbosa chuckles. “I told you that you were worried about nothing. What was going to happen to her anyway, in a place like this?” She waves her hand around to prove her point. Further up the hall, a priest and a nun walk side by side. Just across from them is a holy painting. The building itself seems to reek of sanctity.</p><p>  Fao opens his mouth as if to respond. </p><p>  “That was a rhetorical question,” Urbosa interrupts before he can say something stupid. Argh, these Royal Guards. Many of them were fine-looking voes, but each and every one was too duty-bound to be any fun.</p><p>  Pushing her way past Fao, Urbosa pulls Lanayra by her wrist into the room he was guarding. The maids inside brighten upon seeing the two and hurry to lead Lanayra to the vanity in the corner. She had slipped out when the two of them had left to empty her bath and gather the makeup supplies they’d need.</p><p>  Urbosa settles herself on the armchair in the corner. She picks up the book someone had left there and flips through a few pages before deciding it was a bore. Looking up, she watches as the maids begin to pat Lanayra’s face with powder.  </p><p>  “It must be nice being the Princess of Hyrule,” Urbosa says nonchalantly, “You’re constantly surrounded by handsome voes and are given one without any effort at all!”</p><p>  Lanayra tries to look over her shoulder to send Urbosa a glare, but one of the maids tilts her head back towards the mirror. But Urbosa is able to see her glare nonetheless through the reflective surface.</p><p>  “Being the Princess of Hyrule means I have no time to get distracted by ‘handsome voes.’ And, for the record, I did have to put in some effort to charm Rhoam.” Lanayra states.</p><p>  “Really?” Urbosa raises her eyebrows. “I thought those dates were formalities.”</p><p>  “They were,” Lanayra chews her lip. “But it was worth getting to know each other! He’s actually quite nice and sweet when he wants to be.”</p><p>  “You’ve been betrothed for three years, but you’ve only met him about five times. I will never understand the traditions of you Hylians.” Urbosa straightens in her chair. “In <em> my </em> culture, vai chose their voes. They date many, so they have a chance to pursue their respective options.”</p><p>  “Why do you make it sound so…discriminatory?” Lanayra groans. “You make me glad I never had the chance to date.”</p><p>  Urbosa shakes her head. “It’s your loss.”</p><p>  They lapse into silence once the maids ask Lanayra to close her eyes and pucker her lips so they may paint them with bright colors.  </p><p>  “I haven’t met him yet,” Urbosa says softly when the maids finish. “Your to-be husband. I’m just a little worried for you.”</p><p>  “Don’t be.” Lanayra offers her friend a smile.  </p><p>  Urbosa tries to force one of her own but finds herself unable to. She wasn’t sure how to tell Lanayra just how concerned she was. She’d heard many tales about this nobleman and warrior from the Faron region. He was the son of the Warden of the region, automatically qualifying him as a match for the princess. Rhoam Bosphoramus was a revered warrior among his people and a smooth talker in court—or at least that is what Urbosa heard. He was a stickler for tradition too, which was just another box checked for the king and queen. Truly, he was the perfect match for their daughter.</p><p>  Though Urbosa knew any voe could look good on paper. And a few dates in the castle gazebos wasn’t enough to know a person.</p><p>  “You’re sure you are doing this?” Urbosa asks.</p><p>  “Yes.” Lanayra answers without hesitation. “Need I remind you that I am unable to use my sealing power? We must consider the possibility that I never will. It is urgent that I birth an heir who can. The Calamity has been forgotten by many across Hyrule, but never by the royal family. I can not forget the meaning of my namesake.”</p><p>  “Zelda. Zelda Lanayra Hyrule,” Urbosa says. “Yes, I know. You’re the Bearer of Blessed Blood and all that.”</p><p>  Lanayra nods. “I can only pray that either my powers will come to me, or that my daughter will have better luck.”</p><p>  “Why don’t you just ask your mother?” Urbosa leans her head back against the chair’s backing, failing to keep the exasperation from her tone. “She is also a High Priestess of Hylia and can hear the voices of the spirit realm. Assuming your power works the same way as hers, why don't you ask?”</p><p>  “Mother doesn’t want me to bear the burden unless I have to. And, she has told me countless times that the power will awaken naturally, without her prompting.”</p><p>  Urbosa will never understand some of the intricacies of the Hylians’ governance. Especially in regards to this sealing power.</p><p>  Though the race of the Gerudo was not descended directly from Hylia, they too possessed a sacred power. Each Chief knew how to wield lightning in some form or another. Urbosa’s own mother, Chief Raja, had used the power to electrify those she came in skin-to-skin contact with. Urbosa was currently in the process of learning how to wield this power herself, learning directly from her mother. It was a tradition. Though, she supposed the Hylian queen’s odd succession of power was tradition too.</p><p>  Bells ring outside. The maids are currently touching up Lanayra’s makeup and hair. Urbosa pulls herself from the armchair. “Go,” she tells the maids. “I’ll finish up and make sure she gets where she needs to go.”</p><p>  “Okay, <em> mother,</em>” Lanayra teases once the door closes behind the maids.</p><p>  Urbosa picks up the veil from a side table and moves towards her friend. “They were being too fussy. You look fine.”</p><p>  “Really?” Lanayra asks, glancing at her reflection. “You’re not just saying that to be nice?”</p><p>  “Does saying something just to be nice sound like something I’d do?” Urbosa rolls her eyes. “Seriously, you look wonderful. Just be careful, if you smile too brightly you might blind poor Rhoam.”</p><p>  “Stop teasing me.”</p><p>  “My apologies, Princess.” Urbosa makes sure the veil is secure before she moves to grab the tiara.</p><p>  In a few moments, there is a knock on the door.</p><p>  “That must be Father,” Lanayra says. “It’s time.”</p><p>  Slowly, the Princess of Hyrule stands.</p><p>  Urbosa watches as her friend moves towards the door. She’d known Lanayra for a long time—since the princess had approached her during a boring court meeting Urbosa’s mother had dragged her to. Since then, Urbosa had latched herself to Lanayra’s side during all the courtly functions she was obliged to attend. It had taken almost a decade for her to become comfortable in a formal setting without her. She really didn’t have a choice. Upon her seventeenth birthday, Lanayra was of age to become the next ruler of Hyrule. She was betrothed to Rhoam Bosphoramus of Faron and began her training to become queen. Urbosa had no choice but to watch as Lanayra became Zelda.</p><p>  And now, the last three years of training would be coming to an end. Lanayra would marry today, and with that, she would solidify her place as the next Queen of Hyrule. Within the next year, the current queen and her king would step down to make room for their daughter.</p><p>  Before she realizes what she was doing, Urbosa grabs Lanayra’s right hand in her own. The holy hand of a High Priestess, the one supposedly harboring the Triforce of Wisdom. But to Urbosa, it was merely the hand of her friend.</p><p>  “I’m proud of you, Zelda,” she says, offering one of her rare unguarded smiles. She reserved them solely for Lanayra and Nadira—both were Urbosa’s sisters, either by shared blood or by a bond.</p><p>  Lanayra smiles back. Unlike Urbosa, she isn’t guarded in her smiles. Each of them is a ray of light for whoever is on the receiving end. Urbosa finds herself having to look away, a sudden sadness settling in her gut.</p><p>  She drops Lanayra’s hand and follows her out into the hallway. After a quick bow to the King of Hyrule (who is doing a very bad job of keeping the tears out of his eyes), Urbosa makes her way down the hallway towards the antechamber where the bridesmaids are gathering.</p><p>  “There you are!” Nadira cries upon spotting her older sister. “I’m going to go out on a limb and assume you were with Lanayra?”</p><p>  Urbosa rolls her eyes as she nods. The rest of the bridesmaids seem nervous, though Urbosa isn’t sure why. A Zora noble, one who Urbosa had met fleetingly in court, smoothes the non-existent wrinkles in her gown. They all wore the same turquoise dress, meant to match Lanayra’s blue eyes. Today is about Lanayra—none of them had a reason to be nervous.</p><p>  She told herself that as they step out of the antechamber and into the cathedral’s main room. The pews that had been empty an hour ago are now filled with distinguished guests from across Hyrule. Urbosa knows Lanayra would have preferred a small gathering. She also knew that (deep down) Lanayra would have preferred to select a husband of her own choosing.</p><p>  Urbosa’s eyes settle on Rhoam. He stands before the altar and is doing a good job of keeping his nerves in check. His tan complexion is quite attractive and his dark hair compliments it nicely. He appears like the perfect olive-toned prince. Though his hands, which lay at his sides, seem to twitch ever-so-slightly as the orchestra strikes up a tune. Urbosa finds herself relieved—the perfect prince was human after all.</p><p>  When Lanayra enters the room, every head turns in unison. And despite only having parted with the princess minutes ago, Urbosa is once again stunned by her beauty. She has an ethereal presence in the room, one that is only heightened by the lilting music and anticipation in the air. In the front row, Urbosa spots tears in the queen’s eyes. She finds herself struggling to hold back her own as well.</p><p>  Quickly, Urbosa removes her gaze from Lanayra to glance at Nadira. She is baffled by the gods’ generosity. Two sisters—one older, one younger. She knew how much Nadira looked up to her, <em> revered </em> her. But did Nadira realize that everything Urbosa knew about sistering, she learned from Lanayra? Every time she comforted Nadira, it was with confidence instilled in her by their Hylian friend?</p><p>  Nadira catches Urbosa’s gaze. Her faint nod confirms Urbosa’s unspoken question. She knew.</p><p>  Urbosa watches the rest of the ceremony in a daze. She is tuned into each of Lanayra’s movements throughout the ceremony and after, at the reception. A part of Urbosa had feared Lanayra’s light would dim once her soul was bound unwillingly to a voe. But instead, it only seemed to grow brighter.</p><p>  And Urbosa was glad. Lanayra was her light.</p><p>  She sent a prayer to the gods that night. A prayer that she would never see the day that Lanayra’s light went out.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Urbosa paced the stone hallway inside Hyrule Castle. Just beyond that wall, was Lanayra. It had been almost twenty hours since the queen had gone into labor. Urbosa had arrived not half an hour ago, having rushed from the Gerudo desert as soon as she heard. When she got there, she’d made her way to the royal chambers only to be stopped at the door by Fao Illeron himself.</p><p>  After spending twenty minutes in a heated argument with her old friend, Urbosa had flung her arms in the air and given up.  <em> “As stubbornly duty-bound as always, it seems.” </em>  She’d told him with a growl. Fao had simply shrugged and returned to his post outside the door.</p><p>  Urbosa had been intending to ignore the knight out of spite, but after a particularly loud scream from Lanayra, she caves.</p><p>  “If I recall correctly, your wife birthed your child not a year ago.”</p><p>  A prompt nod from Fao.</p><p>  “How is she doing?”</p><p>  “Good.”</p><p>  “Was she this...loud?”</p><p>  “No.”</p><p>  Urbosa crosses her arms. “How can you just stand there?”</p><p>  “I know my place,” he fixes Urbosa with a stony stare. “You should as well.”</p><p>  Urbosa feels a bit of pride when Fao flinches under her glare. “All Gerudo are trained in childbirth. I admit I’ve never actually delivered before, but I can recall enough of my studies.”</p><p>  “Lanayra has some of the most qualified doctors with her now. Even Lady Ayame of the Zora is with her.” Fao attempts to reassure Urbosa. “A royal birth is a private affair, and the king has made it clear that no one is to disturb them.”</p><p>  Urbosa’s face twists in disapproval. She and Rhoam have certainly warmed up to each other over the past couple of years, but there seems to be something preventing her from accepting him fully. Perhaps it was their differing opinions on Lanayra. Since learning of the Calamity, Rhoam seems to have been consumed by apprehension. During her visits, Urbosa had noticed how much more time Lanayra spent in prayer. When she inquired about this, Lanayra had simply said she and Rhoam decided it was necessary.</p><p>  Lanayra had always been a terrible liar.</p><p>  Though Urbosa couldn’t deny that the pair loved each other. She’d been skeptical during the first year, but after witnessing the way they treated each other at Lanayra’s birthday ball, Urbosa knew. Lanayra seemed to shine even brighter than before when Rhoam smiled at her.</p><p>  With an exasperated sigh, Urbosa slumps down against the stone wall. “It’s been a while, Fao.”</p><p>  “Indeed it has.”</p><p>  The two flinch after yet another scream from Lanayra. Urbosa tries not to remember the statistics her teacher had drilled into her. Only one in three women survived childbirth.</p><p>  “Tell me about your son,” Urbosa asks, desperate for a topic. “I’m willing to bet he’s as little fun as you.”</p><p>  “He’s <em> eleven months old,</em> Urbosa.” Fao seethes. “And for the record, I can be fun.”</p><p>  Urbosa hums. “I would like to see this ‘fun’ you speak of.”</p><p>  Lanayra shrieks and Urbosa closes her eyes.</p><p>  After a moment, Fao speaks. “Tonight. You, me. We’re getting drinks.”</p><p>  “A date?” Urbosa grins slyly. “What would the Mrs. say?”</p><p>  Fao removes his gaze from the hallway and locks Urbosa in a heated glare. “Don’t make me regret the offer.”</p><p>  Urbosa chuckles. “I’m only teasing.”</p><p>  Another scream, another lapse of silence.</p><p>  “His name is Link.”</p><p>  Urbosa’s eyes prick open and she looks up at Fao. He appears to be struggling with his orders not to interfere. She rests her head against the wall, understanding his struggle completely. But their friend is a queen, and therefore they must wait.</p><p>  “Link?” She repeats.</p><p>  “Yes,” Fao smiles faintly, and Urbosa thinks she could guess what (or rather <em> who </em>) he is thinking about.</p><p>  “How original. Wasn’t that name popular a decade ago, when there was that new novel published about the Hero of Time?”</p><p>  Fao nods. “It was Dalinda’s idea. We were going to name him Sampson, but when he came, she had this...moment. She looked at him and he was <em> Link</em>.”</p><p>  “Lanayra’s child will be Zelda,” Urbosa says thoughtfully.</p><p>  Fao’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>  “She had a ‘moment,’ as you called it, a few months ago. We were in the gardens when she just seemed to fade away. I thought she was going to faint. But she came back and declared she was having a daughter. And all royal daughters are Zeldas.” Urbosa explains.</p><p>  “Link and Zelda,” Fao says. “I don’t like the implications of those names.”</p><p>  “You’re too superstitious for your own good.”</p><p>  “All soldiers should have a healthy dose of superstition,” Fao replies, “We have to be prepared for anything, after all.”</p><p>  Both of them quiet when they realize Lanayra hadn’t screamed for nearly two minutes. There was a new noise coming from within the room: a baby’s cries.</p><p>  Immediately, Urbosa is on her feet, pacing once again.</p><p>  She paces for about ten minutes before Rhoam opens the door. His green eyes are tired but are also filled with indescribable happiness.</p><p>  “You may come in,” he says, voice warmer than Urbosa had ever heard it.</p><p>  Taking a deep breath, Urbosa and Fao exchange a nervous glance. Then, they step into the room.</p><p>  Lanayra is propped up in bed, her arms holding a squirming bundle. She cooes sweet nothings to it and rocks her arms gently back and forth.</p><p>  As Urbosa and Fao near, she removes her eyes from the baby in her arms. “Zelda Maylea,” she says softly. “Princess of Hyrule.”</p><p>  Hours later, after Rhoam had left to take a quick nap and Fao returned to his post outside the chambers, Urbosa was sitting next to the two Zeldas.  </p><p>  Zelda Maylea had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, leaving her mother and Urbosa in content silence.</p><p>  A soft gasp escapes Lanayra. Urbosa is startled, they’d both had a silent agreement not to wake the baby. Thankfully, Maylea remains asleep.</p><p>  Urbosa follows Lanayra’s gaze to find what had startled her enough to distract her from her motion of stroking Maylea’s hair.</p><p>  Oh. Urbosa’s eyes widen, and she barely contains her own gasp. There, on Lanayra’s right hand, is a set of three glowing triangles stacked in a pyramid shape.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Urbosa once wondered what it would be like to lose Lanayra’s light. She’d come close to it many times. On the day of Lanayra’s wedding, she’d feared her friend would be chained in an unloving marriage. The day Maylea was born, Urbosa had been so scared that her friend would lose both her child and her life.</p><p>  Each time, Lanayra had emerged even brighter than before. She was kinder, happier, and wiser. She was a queen worth following. When Urbosa’s mother had died, she did not hesitate to swear allegiance to Zelda Lanayra Hyrule as the new Chief of the Gerudo.</p><p>  Urbosa doesn’t know why she was so worried now. But it was impossible to deny the feeling of dread she felt as she bid her friend goodbye at the gate to Gerudo Town.</p><p>  “May the light illuminate your path,” she says the customary words reluctantly. </p><p>  “I wish I could stay longer too,” Lanayra told her. </p><p>  <em>That’s not it… </em></p><p>  But since Urbosa didn’t have an explanation for her apprehension, she simply accepts Lanayra’s reasoning.  </p><p>  Before her sand seal carriage can take off across the sand, Urbosa seizes Fao by his forearm.</p><p>  “Captain Illeron,” she says sternly, using his title so he knew she was speaking to him as a Chief, not a friend. “Protect her.”</p><p>  “Always.”</p><p>  “With your life?” Urbosa is slightly ashamed by the desperation in her voice.</p><p>  Fao rips his arm from Urbosa’s grip, gaze made of steel. “Goodbye, Chief Urbosa.”</p><p>  With that, the knight turned to leave and Urbosa was left at the gate to Gerudo Town. She didn’t grab him again, didn’t demand the impossible from him again. How could she expect a man with a family to give his life? It was selfish…</p><p>  And yet, Urbosa can’t help but shake the feeling she’s about to lose a part of her own family.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Urbosa stood stiffly next to Nadira during the funeral. Neither cried. No, the Gerudo Chief and her sister could not be seen <em> crying </em> at a public event. But oh, how Urbosa wished she could cry.</p><p>  She wished she could fall to her knees and sob to the gods.  <em> “Why?” </em> She would demand.  <em> “Why would you take her?” </em></p><p>  Lanayra was dead. She was dead, and Urbosa wasn’t. Urbosa had lived to see the world without Lanayra's light, and oh, how she despised it.</p><p>  She couldn’t bring herself to look at Fao. The knight sworn with protecting the queen’s life had failed. She’d told him to <em> protect her.</em> He had pulled away from her, and by doing so, Lanayra was dead.</p><p>  Urbosa didn’t care that Fao’s two children stood among the crowd. She didn’t care that his wife was currently the only thing keeping him from falling over. She didn’t care that Rhoam had forgiven Fao for his wife’s death.</p><p>  None of them saw what she saw. The light of Hyrule was gone, and they would all perish with it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Soon, Zelda Lanayra Hyrule faded into memory. Zelda Maylea took her place swiftly as the light of Hyrule. </p><p>  Urbosa had felt overwhelming guilt in the weeks after Lanayra’s funeral. She’d forgotten about Maylea, the one piece of Lanayra she had left. Her own goddaughter, for Farore’s sake!</p><p>  She had curled into her own grief and let it consume her. She had <em> let </em> Lanayra’s light go, instead of clinging to it. If only she’d followed the light Lanayra had left behind, she would have found Maylea so much sooner. She could have helped.</p><p>  Urbosa was determined to fix her mistakes. She accompanied Maylea to the springs and pulled her from the water when she nearly drowned. She hugged the girl to her chest when she confessed she no longer wanted to be “Maylea,” now that her mother was gone. She was Zelda. The High Priestess of Hylia. The Bearer of Blessed Blood. Titles Lanayra had shared with her mother, Zelda now bore alone.</p><p>  Urbosa wished she had apologized to Fao. She could still remember the words she’d screamed at him the morning of Lanayra’s funeral. In her grief, she thought it was a good idea to march onto Fao’s porch and berate him in front of his wife and son. He should have done better. He should have <em> protected her.</em></p><p>  It wasn’t until the day after the funeral that Urbosa learned what Fao did. He told Zelda the truth about her mother’s death. Apparently, Rhoam had thought it wise to conceal the Yiga’s involvement, in an attempt to shield Zelda from further scarring. Fao had expressed his disagreement by finding the young princess after the funeral and confessing the truth.</p><p>  Naturally, Rhoam hadn’t been happy about that. Before Urbosa had the chance to march onto Fao’s porch yet again, she learned of the Illeron family’s departure.</p><p>  So Urbosa swore she would continue to mend her mistakes. She embraced every moment she had with Nadira, the only sister she had left. And though she was reluctant when Nadira asked for her blessing to marry a voe, Urbosa couldn’t help but be reminded of Lanayra’s own wedding day. It had brought her so much happiness, to be married to a man she barely knew. Surely, a loving marriage to her own voe would bring Nadira just as much joy.  </p><p>  Urbosa committed herself to rooting out the Yiga clan. Progress was slow, but it was worth it. Each time she discovered one of their hideouts, or plots, or weaknesses, she felt a sick pleasure. Her interference would prevent more from dying the way Lanayra did. Her arcing blade would end lives that wouldn’t hesitate to take the light from innocent’s eyes.</p><p>  When she had the chance to amend her mistakes with Fao, she took it. She found him after the Hero’s Trial and apologized for everything. She’d congratulated him on his son’s accomplishments. She’d joked that his wife was prophetic and that she was right to name Link, well, <em> Link.</em> He seemed to forgive her, but there was still something between them. Urbosa couldn’t help but think back to the night after Zelda’s birth when she’d brought down the knight’s walls and gained a true friend.</p><p>  She thought about that night again, upon Vah Naboris, when Link had arrived. She had Zelda’s head on her shoulder as the princess slept, and she’d asked Link the same question she’d asked his father years ago.</p><p>
  <em>  "You be sure to protect her with your life.” </em>
</p><p>  Link had not answered her. Urbosa was glad. Like his father, Link knew better than to answer impossible questions.</p><p>  She should know better than to ask them. But...she had to. Zelda was her little bird, her new light, one that had slowly but surely filled the hole Lanayra had left behind. She really was hopeless, wasn’t she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, and that draws Part 2 to a close.  </p><p>Not too much to say here, other than to laugh about how spontaneous this Interlude was.  I knew I wanted to depict Zelda's birth, but I had no idea who'd be the vessle for this chapter until I started writing it.  Then it just kind of...developed on its own as I wrote it.  I will never understand my brain.  </p><p>Anyways, I think it turned out good after a few edits and Grammarly's approval.  Hope you enjoyed this peek into the past, and I'll see you all again next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda learns of the repercussions of her near-assassination in the Gerudo desert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  To everyone’s relief, our return journey is not tarnished by the Yiga or any other foe. Hyrule Field seems peaceful, the citizens traveling the roads beaming at us as we pass. I return their smiles and raise my hand in a welcoming wave. The Yiga only wished for my death, and I would gladly bear that burden if it meant my people were spared from their wrath.</p><p>  As the castle’s heavy gates close behind us, my guards relax. Slowly, their faces become less structured and lighthearted conversation spawns. Though I am unsurprised to see Link’s stoic face when I look behind me. I offer him a reassuring smile and he returns it with a nod.</p><p>  Stable hands relieve us of our steeds and castle guards appear to escort us inside. Accompanying them is Cherry. My handmaiden had stayed behind due to the lack of Sheikah in the castle, helping with some of their tasks.</p><p>  Tears are in her eyes as I approach.</p><p>  “Your Highness!” She rushes to me, wrapping my hands in her own. “You must stop scaring me like this! Are you okay?”</p><p>  I nod. “I’m sorry for frightening you, Cherry,” I say softly, hoping to comfort her.</p><p>  She worries her lip. “You didn’t answer my question, Princess.”</p><p>  “Oh,” I say, averting my gaze. “My ankle is badly sprained, but I am alive.”</p><p>  Cherry shifts her gaze to Link. “Thank you, Master Link, for protecting the Princess.”</p><p>  Link nods swiftly.</p><p>  “Master Link is modest,” I tell Cherry. “I owe him my life.”</p><p>  Cherry looks between us, a befuddled look on her face. Then, an amused smile settles on her lips. “Indeed he is.”</p><p>  She weaves my arm around hers and escorts me into the castle. I sigh as the cool air of the stone corridor encompasses us. Cherry chatters animatedly, filling me in on the events of the past week. She complained about how boring it was without the Sheikah researchers, though she did not miss the shadowy presence of their warrior-counterparts. Like many Hylians, Cherry harbored a faint mistrust for the Sheikah. Though I’d noticed her dislike relaxed over the past few months.</p><p>  As we ascend to the upper levels of the castle, Cherry’s gaze becomes crestfallen. “I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, Your Highness, but King Rhoam requested that you see him right away.”</p><p>  I frown. “I suspected he would. Where is he? I’d like to get this over as quickly as possible.”</p><p>  Cherry’s eyes grow somber. “He is currently in the Sanctum, seeing to the needs of the citizens.”</p><p>  That’s right. Today my father was scheduled to meet with citizens who’d filed complaints over the last month. He would be there until late in the afternoon.</p><p>  “Shall I wait for him?”</p><p>  “No,” Cherry sighs. “He wants you to go straight to him.”</p><p>  My eyes widen. “But I have only just returned!” I am filthy from traveling, not to mention I am fatigued and a headache is looming at the edge of my consciousness. Though those complaints would fall on deaf ears. A ruler’s first most priority was their people.</p><p>  Cherry studies me with a look of sympathy. “I agree. Therefore, we will make a quick detour to your quarters.”</p><p>  I squeeze her arm. “Thank you, Cherry.”</p><p>  “You all may return to your chambers,” I address my guards. “We are all tired. I will have some of the castle’s Royal Guards accompany me for the rest of today.”</p><p>  I make sure to spare Link a stern but caring look, urging him to take some time for himself. He’d saved me, this is the least I could do. Link hesitantly nods and follows the rest of my guard down the hall.</p><p>  Cherry and I move hastily to my quarters. My arrival would soon reach my father’s ears. As soon as the door shuts, Cherry summons maids to my rooms to help prepare me. She sends one of them to get me some caffeinated tea.</p><p>  I let Cherry and the maids take the lead. They strip me naked and I am all but thrown into the tub to be scrubbed clean. When I leave the lukewarm water, they wrap me in a robe that rubs uncomfortably against my sensitive skin.</p><p>  Next, I am pushed towards my vanity. As soon as I am seated Cherry begins attacking my matted hair with a brush.  </p><p>  Cherry swears as the brush’s needles catch on a knot. “Pardon my suggestion, Princess, but have you considered taking a few inches off your hair?”</p><p>  “No, not really,” I giggle. “It was short when I was little, but now it's a sign of my noble blood. Or so my father says. He would never let me cut it.”</p><p>  “Pity.”</p><p>  It takes Cherry a good ten minutes to tweak my hair into perfection. During that time, a maid arrives with my tea. I sip it as Cherry begins braiding my golden locks, grateful for the caffeine.</p><p>  Once I am deemed acceptable, I am herded towards my privacy screen where the maids wait with a lavish gown. They fit me into the tight corset before securing the bodice and skirts. I lean on my nightstand for a moment to gain my breath.</p><p>  Cherry pats my face with powder and darkens my lashes. The makeup is hasty, but there is no time for her to perfect it. It has nearly been an hour since my return.</p><p>  Gathering the voluminous lavender skirts, I hurry into the hallway with Cherry at my heels. Guards fold away from the walls to flank us, and I am surprised to see Link’s face among them.</p><p>  He has changed into the Royal Guard uniform and made an effort to brush his hair, but dark circles are still evident under his eyes. I frown, but there is no time to ridicule him.</p><p>  I slow and allow myself a moment to compose myself before entering the Sanctum. We arrived from a side passage, avoiding the main entrance due to the long line of citizens protruding from it.</p><p>  A crier notices my entrance. Before I reach the stairs ascending to the balcony my father is seated on, he announces my arrival.</p><p>  “Pronouncing Her Royal Highness, Zelda Maylea Hyrule, High Priestess of Hylia, Chosen of Nayru, Bearer of Blessed Blood, and Heir to the Throne of Hyrule,” as he speaks, the subjects throughout the room lower themselves into bows. I offer them a respectful nod of acknowledgment, trying to hold down the bile in my throat. I haven’t attended a proper public event that requires my full title since I was fourteen. Normally, it was reserved for the most formal of events or meeting foreign dignitaries who needed to be reminded of Hyrule’s power. Why would my father request for it to be used here?</p><p>  I try to catch his eye as I near the top of the stairs. He is sitting upon his throne and barely acknowledges my arrival. Currently, he is in a conversation with a man from Lurelin Village.</p><p>  I settle in the smaller throne to the left of his and try to pay attention to the conversation. Somehow, my headache had escalated during the climb to my throne.</p><p>  Besides the commoners, there are lines of knights surrounding the room. A safety precaution and a show of power. But for who?</p><p>  My eyes narrow. The only people on the balcony are me, my father, two of the King’s Imperial Guard, and...Link.</p><p>  Oh.  <em> That's </em> what this is.</p><p>  As Crown Princess, I have attended many meetings with the people of Hyrule. I have sat at my father’s side and even offered some insight from time to time. At each of these gatherings, never had there been this many members of the Royal Guard present. Never had my full title been used. Never had anyone but myself, my father, and the two necessary Imperial Guardsmen been present on the balcony.</p><p>  This is a show.</p><p>  My father's conversation with the Lurelin man draws to a close. For the briefest moment, as the Lurelin man turns away and the next citizen steps forward, my father shifts his gaze sideways to me. Our eyes met, and we reached an understanding.</p><p>  I sit taller.</p><p>  This is not a show for purposes of grandeur or to intimidate foreign visitors. This is a show for my father’s court.</p><p>  I can spot courtiers scattered throughout the room amidst the knights. They stand as still as the soldiers, so it is hard to pick them out. To pick them out, I zero in on their fine clothes and brightly feathered hats. Each of them has their eyes glued to me.</p><p>  This is a show of power. News of my near-assassination must have spread throughout the castle, and as a result, seeds of doubt would be sewn. Nobles would begin to question their loyalty to a crown that couldn’t protect its heirs. They would question their loyalty to a crown that would be passed to an irresponsible princess who cared little for her own safety.</p><p>  Already, they doubted me for my lack of success to access my sealing power. If they begin to doubt my ability to stay alive long enough to take the crown…</p><p>  A shiver runs through me. What would happen then? We already had the external threat of the Calamity on our minds, but what about internal ones? It is critical for the family of Hyrule to stay in power. Not out of pride or tradition, but solely because it is my blood that is the key to the Goddess’s blessing.</p><p>  Fear seized my heart and ice flooded my veins. I had never considered another possible reason for the Yiga’s desire to kidnap me beyond murderous intent. But what if they (for a lack of a better word) wished to <em> breed </em>me? Take the Goddess blood for themselves, kill me, and claim the throne of Hyrule. The people could offer little resistance to claims such as that.</p><p>  Would that plan cross any of these ambitious courtier’s minds as well? Was it something they’d already considered?</p><p>  I’ve been objectified many times throughout my life, but never before had I been more terrified. Never before have I truly seen the enemies who lived under the same roof as I.</p><p>  I had not realized how I must have looked until I felt Link’s hand on my shoulder. The weight of his gloved palm is enough to drag me out of my spiraling thoughts and back to the gilded Sanctum. He must have noticed my labored breathing and the film of sweat that had broken out on my exposed skin.</p><p>  He steps away. The exchange between us had been so quick I doubt anyone in the room had noticed.</p><p>  Did Link realize what this was? Probably. He’s been in this court long enough to know the nature of it.</p><p>  He has his own part to play in this show my father has concocted. I am here to show I survived and am healthy. My father is here to project the image of control. And Link...he is the piece of power. We have the Hero. As long as he is here, no move could be made against us. The Champion owed loyalty to no one but me. He is the key piece in this game.</p><p>  I curse myself for not seeing it sooner. Whether Link realized it or not, he is not only my guardian against physical threats. He protects me from the leery smiles of courtiers and their most despicable ambitions. How ungrateful I’d been.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I am not sure how long I am sitting on that balcony. My thoughts consume me most of the time and I barely manage to keep one foot rooted in reality. But finally, after many torturous hours of scrutiny, my father claps his hands, and the doors close.</p><p>  It is as if a translucent screen has fallen away from the lens that viewed the world. Conversation breaks out among the nobles as they draw themselves away from the knights. I stand as quickly as I can. Dizziness rushes over me and my headache throbs with renewed vigor. I lean heavily on the railing of the balcony for a moment before remembering my knight behind me.</p><p>  “Link,” I say, facing him promptly. His face is expressionless except for the oh-so-faint crease between his eyebrows. “Please escort me to my chambers. I would like to retire for the night.”</p><p>  Link nods and offers his left arm. I take it eagerly, hoping no one else can notice the way I lean heavily into him. This is too much like the desert. Link is once again rendered my crutch as we make our way down the staircase.</p><p>  Almost automatically we are surrounded by courtiers. I keep my head bent down and trust Link to steer us through the crowd. A small beacon of surprise flickers to life in the corner of my mind. A week ago, I would be ashamed to rely on the Chosen Hero in such a way.</p><p>  Slowly, the voices of the courtiers fade away as they realize the only answer they’d receive for their efforts was Link’s stoicism. And after we seal the door to a side passage behind us, the voices cease altogether.</p><p>  I release Link’s arm and lean heavily against the cool stone wall.</p><p>  “Thank you,” I manage as my chest heaves. “I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>  That’s a lie, and we both know it.</p><p>  “It’s my duty, Princess.” After a moment, Link adds, “I am happy to serve.”</p><p>  I raise my head slightly and offer him a weak smile. “We’re going to have to work on your responses. ‘My sworn duty’ is quite bland.”</p><p>  Link shrugs and shifts so I can’t see his face.</p><p>  “People can be disgusting,” I mutter, turning so I am leaning with my back to the wall. I welcome the press of cool stone. “Nothing can compare to the…” I swallow, unsure of exactly what I was confessing. “To the <em> emptiness </em> I felt in the Gerudo desert. I don’t think anything can compare to death itself.” I take a deep breath. “But whatever <em> that </em> was? Oh, it comes as close as anything possibly could.”</p><p>  “There are many evils in the world, Princess,” Link murmurs, “Sadly, you’ve had to face more kinds than most people your age.”</p><p>  I smile sadly, knowing that his words held nothing but truth.</p><p>  “As have you,” I say quietly. “And I am sorry that I never stopped to think about it sooner.”</p><p>  Link stiffens. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Your Highness.”</p><p>  I frown and bite my tongue. How do you explain to someone you barely know that you <em> know </em>them? How do I tell him what I tried to tell Urbosa? I look at him sometimes and I see so many of him. I look at him and I feel things I don’t understand.</p><p>  “You noticed what was happening in there,” I chose the less frightening explanation. The one I understood. “Not many people would. Only those that have experienced something similar would have picked up on that.”</p><p>  Link turns his gaze to me. Unreadable, as always. I made a promise to myself that I would learn to read his unreadable expressions. It would give me something to do at least.</p><p>  I sigh. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I understand.”</p><p>  Link’s reaction is fleeting. I wouldn’t have caught it if I wasn’t looking for it. But there it is. A small quirk at the corner of his lips. A hint of a smile.</p><p>  “Let’s get you back to your chambers, Princess.” Link says, stepping back so he is three paces away. “Cherry is surely worried for you.”</p><p>  I hum. “Yes, she probably is.”</p><p>  The rest of our journey through the castle passages is silent. Link is behind me, and I force myself to walk without a crutch. It is not impossible, but I miss having his steady presence beside me.</p><p>  Cherry is indeed waiting for me at the door to my quarters. She thanks Link for escorting me back and bids him goodnight.</p><p>  Like earlier, Cherry moves at lightning speeds to prepare me for bed.</p><p>  “What about evening prayers?” I ask.</p><p>  “You’ve been through enough today. Just tell your father you did your devotionals from your bedside.” She tells me. I can’t bring myself to argue.</p><p>  After she finishes cleaning and dressing me, Cherry asks if there is anything else I’d like tonight. Tea and biscuits, perhaps? I try not to sound too forceful when I tell her no. </p><p>  I wait until her footsteps fade down the hall before sprinting to my chamber pot. Pressing my chin to the cold metal, I begin to retch. When I am finished, I urge myself to stand. I make my way up the stairs—albeit with a slight wobble to my step—and out onto the walkway leading to my study. I take a steady breath of the cold night air. Good, it smells like it will rain tonight. I tilt the chamber pot over the edge so its contents fall to the grounds below. With any luck, the foul stain and its stench would be washed away by morning.</p><p>  As I stumble back down the stairs, I dig my nails into the bare skin of my arm. The pain helps clear some of the dizziness away. Some, but not all. It takes all my focus to avoid tripping over my own feet. I barely notice as my nails dig a little too deep.</p><p>  I collapse into my layered blankets with a garbled sigh. Today was over. Tomorrow is coming. It takes a whole slew of tears to quell my nerves. Then, without much resistance, I fall into sleep's welcoming embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!  This week went by insanely fast and suddenly I have a ton of stuff going on in my life.  Don't worry, as of now my publishing schedule won't be impacted.</p><p>This chapter wasn't part of the original outline, but I added it to help transition into the coming events.  I'm not sure if there are any more tags I should add to the story, but I might (this is my first published work so I'm just learning as I go).  Expect mature themes to come though--please, if anything I publish warrants a rating change or a warning, let me know!</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading.  Reading your comments and knowing people are enjoying this story truly brightens my day.  I have a lot on the horizon for these next few weeks, so I am grateful to have this as a constant in my life. </p><p>Have an awesome week everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. From Afar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda is commanded to return to the Temple of Time.  This time, she has Link at her side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The carriage jolts over a bump in the road, causing my hand to bump on the parchment and the quill’s tip to break. A foul word both Cherry and Impa would scowl at leaves my lips. That was the last spare quill I’d packed—the first had been broken due to the footmen roughhousing my bags. I frown at the half-used page in my research notes. What a waste. I’d surely lose my train of thought before I would acquire a new quill.</p><p>  I hear shuffling on the other bench inside the carriage and look up. My face reddens when I spy Link digging through his pack. I had been so immersed in my notes I’d all but forgotten about my knight’s presence.</p><p>  “Pretend you never heard me say that,” I mutter.</p><p>  Link’s shoulders seem to shake, but I can’t tell if it is from the carriage’s movement or a chuckle. After a moment, he finds what he was looking for and faces me. In his hand is a quill.</p><p>  My face immediately brightens. “Thank you, Link!” I say, “But are you sure you want to lend it to me? I’ve managed to break two poor quills since we left.”</p><p>  Link shrugs.</p><p>  “Okay then,” I flash him a smile before turning back towards my notes.</p><p>  Nearly an hour later I am pulled from my thoughts as Henrik raps his fist on the carriage window. I peek out, eyes easily settling on the looming cliffs of the Great Plateau.</p><p>  It has been two weeks since my return from the Gerudo Desert. Each day had been similar to the first, with my father asking for my presence at many court gatherings. Though I wouldn’t call the experiences pleasant, I’d adapted quickly. I could cast aside the lingering stares and push the low whispers to the back of my mind easily enough by focusing entirely on the gathering itself. The most frequent meetings I attended were those of the King’s Private Counsel. There, all matters relating to the governance of Hyrule were discussed. I contributed to the conversations enough to establish a presence in the room but held back in most circumstances. The wrinkly nobles elected to the Council tended to ignore my title as Heir to the Throne and only saw me as High Priestess. As of now, I mean nothing until my powers are unlocked.</p><p>  The thought frustrated me to no end. I had to remind myself to be grateful for being allowed to attend the meeting at all. My father, at least, was able to remember both sides of my duties. The High Priestess was always the Queen of Hyrule and the sooner I learned to balance the duties of the crown and the church the better.</p><p>  Therefore I’d spent the last couple of weeks switching between heavy jeweled gowns and my light prayer dress. I tried to find time to lock myself away in my study to tend to my many plants or pick at one of the technological projects I’d hidden away. Often, Link had been the one to stand outside. For two weeks, I’d tried to work up the courage to ask him to come inside.</p><p>  My apology on our way back from the Gerudo Desert alleviated some of the barrenness between us, but there had to be substance for a friendship. I had a few projects I wanted to show someone, so why not him? Right when I’d made up my mind to open the door and ask, a messenger had arrived with the word of my father.</p><p>  I was to return to the Temple of Time. My constant presence wasn’t enough to sedate the foul rumors and ambitions in court. My father and the Castle Town Cathedral’s priests are running out of ideas. Two years in isolated prayer wasn’t enough, so what was it? What was the key? For some reason, they thought their counterparts at the Temple of Time knew the answer to that. But if they did, wouldn’t they have told me during my two-year-long stay?</p><p>  The truth was no one knows how the Goddess’s holy powers are supposed to work. That is the High Priestess’s domain—and my predecessor never had the chance to pass on the secrets. We are clueless and running out of time.</p><p>  I curl my fists to ease some of the tension building up behind my eyes. The faint pain from my nails is enough to pull me out of the abyss of my thoughts—for now.</p><p>  The carriage pulls to a halt. I look across to Link, whose eyes are locked on the sight outside the window.</p><p>  “Have you ever been to the Great Plateau, Link?” I ask.</p><p>  He pulls his gaze away from the window and shakes his head.</p><p>  “Well then, you’re in for a treat.” I tuck my research notes away and shuffle across the cushioned seat towards the door. “Let’s be going.”</p><p>  This morning’s light rainstorm had left the world studded with diamonds. Everything seemed to twinkle under the sun’s rays. It was a heavenly sight. Fitting, considering our destination. As my feet hit the damp ground, I breathe in the fresh air. I may not be a fan of colder weather, but the after-effects of rain are some of my favorite natural wonders. So many plants are revived after rains like this and even some of the shier specimens are drawn out of their hiding places.</p><p>  “Princess,” A Sheikah approaches me, his hand raised in a friendly wave. “Welcome! I’ve been sent to escort you onto the plateau.”</p><p>  “That is very kind of you,” I say. “I am sorry if my presence here drew you away from your home.”</p><p>  The Sheikah cocks a silver eyebrow. “No apology is needed. I chose to come here to study the Shrine of Resurrection.”</p><p>  “Shrine of...Resurrection?” I repeat, my interest piqued.</p><p>  He nods. “Dr. Purah has visited a few times and gave it that name. We have speculations about its purpose, and if we are right, it could prove to be incredibly useful when the Calamity arises.”</p><p>  “I would love to see it,” I say. “I will be here for a week, do you think you might have time to show me around?”</p><p>  The Sheikah beams. “It would be my pleasure, Princess.”</p><p>  Link hops onto the ground behind me and is joined by the rest of my Guard once they dismount their horses. Then, from the second carriage that had followed behind ours, Kaito emerges.</p><p>  The bard had returned from Kakariko soon after my adventure in the Gerudo Desert. He’d sought me out while I was perusing the Ancient Sheikah section in the castle’s library and pulled me out into the gardens. Kaito had seemed frantic as he recounted all the rumors he’d heard to me. I had been stunned by some of them, surprised by the gossip mongers’ outrageous claims. Did some people really believe my powers had been <em> stolen </em> from me in the desert?</p><p>  It had taken many soft words of reassurance before I was able to calm Kaito down. His concern for me was sweet, but I didn’t want him fretting over such baseless claims. We had spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden as he presented some of his newest songs to me. It had been peaceful, and I quite enjoyed getting lost in some of his songs. It was a nice distraction from the pressures that constantly surrounded me.</p><p>  Of course, when Kaito heard about my scheduled trip to the Temple of Time, he insisted that he tag along. As the court poet, it was only fitting that he continued on his quest to lyrically document the Princess of Hyrule’s efforts.</p><p>  He hurries to my side. “Riku?”</p><p>  The Sheikah researcher’s eyes brighten in recognition.</p><p>  “Kaito!” He exclaims. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”</p><p>  The poet smiles. “Neither was I. But when the opportunity to visit one of the most sacred places in Hyrule came about, I knew I had to accept.”</p><p>  Riku nods. “I am glad you did, friend.”</p><p>  I push back a small wave of jealousy. The Sheikah seemed to have such a strong sense of community. I’d envied that since I visited Kakariko for the first time, three years after my mother’s death. By then, the line between king and princess had been drawn between my father and I. Impa, who had been only eleven years old then, had been eager to introduce me to her grandfather and show me around her hometown. When she had cut her knee while trying to pick some apples from a tree above her village, townsfolk hurried to ask if she was okay. I had found myself shuffled away from my friend, watching the event from the shade of the cliff above me. And I had felt envious. It was a terrible feeling, yet I couldn’t help myself.</p><p>  Now, I feel it again. Riku and Kaito are not brothers (Kaito had been ecstatic to share that we were <em> both </em> only children), yet the way they speak to each other suggests they are.</p><p>  I could count the number of people I could confide in on one hand. Urbosa, Impa, Purah, and perhaps Cherry. Though there was still a barrier between me and each of them in some form or another. Impa and Cherry have both sworn their services to the crown, so there's a limit to how much I may reveal to them. And Purah is constantly busy and seems to understand that the best way to help me is to simply provide me with the distraction of ancient tech. I’m grateful for that, and I don’t want her to feel like I expect more. Like her sister and Cherry, she has also sworn her services to my father. And the barrier between Urbosa and I is simply distance.</p><p>  Most kids my age have friend circles, romances, and rivals. I simply have two attendants, a colleague, a godmother who has her own region to care for, and a father entrusted with an entire realm.  </p><p>  And…</p><p>  I peek a glance at Link over my left shoulder. He is standing about three paces behind me, expression reserved. I’d forgotten to add “strong and silent guardian” to the list. But the difference between Link and the other’s I’d listed was apparent. There was no desert between us. No dynamic of a ruler and his heir. No courtiers breathing down our necks every second, not while we are out here at least.</p><p>  With Link, there is a real chance for something. For companionship. I would not let this trip go to waste.</p><p>  “Shall we, Riku?” I ask.</p><p>  The Sheikah nods, “Follow me.”</p><p>  He leads us towards the towering form of the Great Plateau. The landmark had stood for millennia, yet the stone walls encompassing it remained firm. Twenty years ago, the only living souls on the plateau had been the priests who cared for the Temple of Time. After the fortune teller’s predictions about the Calamity, Sheikah had ascended the walls to search the plateau for any clues left by the Hero and Princess ten thousand years ago. Some of the priests had been incredibly upset about the violation. During my stay, I’d met many who believed only the truly devout were permitted to grace the Goddess’s holy “raised land.”</p><p>  “If you don’t mind me asking,” Isolde says, “How exactly are we supposed to climb those walls?” She points at the subject of her inquiry, which towers above us by sixty feet or so.</p><p>  “With this,” Riku gestures grandly to a wooden box hovering a few centimeters above the ground. It is a box with an open top and a door carved into one side. Ropes are attached to its four corners, and my eyes follow them upwards. I have to squint, but it looks like they are meant to pull the box about halfway up the wall.</p><p>  “This box will take you up the wall about halfway. There, we have built a small platform extending from a preexisting stone ledge. You will dismount the box there, where one of my fellow researchers will help you onto another box that will take you the rest of the way.” Riku explains.</p><p>  Link must have looked skeptical because Riku’s next words are aimed at him. “It is safe, Master Link. We have a team check the ropes and pulleys twice a week for any maintenance.”</p><p>  I turn to my knight. “I’ve used it before, Link. Don’t worry, what Riku says is true. I will be perfectly fine.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes are still narrowed. I sigh. “Only two people can go up at once. I will go first with Riku, then you can go second. I will wait for you at the platform. You can make sure I am safe with your own eyes before we continue.”</p><p>  He doesn’t seem satisfied but has no choice but to nod his head.</p><p>  Riku helps me into the box before stepping in after me and closing the door. He calls to whoever is waiting for us above, and in moments the box begins to ascend.</p><p>  A female researcher is waiting for us at the second platform. Once I am sturdily standing on the platform, Riku descends again. He returns in a few minutes with Link. </p><p>  My knight’s blue gaze is locked on me as he steps onto the platform. I assure him that I am okay, and after his own quick assessment, he deems me fit to continue.</p><p>  His overprotectiveness sparks some annoyance in me, but I refuse to let it bother me too much. His commitment to my safety is why I am standing here right now, the least I can do is put up with it. Perhaps, if I managed to form a friendship with him, I could ask him to ease up on the protectiveness without sounding like a snooty princess.</p><p>  It takes the two Sheikah another half hour to safely transfer each of us from the ground to the elevated plateau’s surface. Once the last person (Aldus) steps onto the plateau, the Sheikah begins to escort us to the Temple of Time.</p><p>  The iconic structure is easy to pick out amid the hills and trees. I could still recall my wonder during my initial arrival years ago. The building is legendary, appearing in nearly every story about the Hero and Princess. Many millennia ago, the blade of evil’s bane was rumored to be stored inside the temple.  </p><p>  We climb a large stone staircase towards the temple. If I recall correctly, most of the temple’s inhabitants spend these hours in a group prayer session—which explained the absence of nuns and priests on the grounds.</p><p>  One unlucky acolyte seems to have been the chosen one. He is waiting for us at the top of the stairs, a welcoming smile pasted across his face. His white robes are strikingly familiar. For two years, they were the only clothes anyone around me wore. At some point, all of the clothes I’d brought with me became too small, and I was prompted to wear those robes at all times. Though I did take some creative liberties. During my fifteenth year, I practically begged Impa to teach me embroidery so I could embellish my robes. I wonder if the priests kept them or burned them after I left.</p><p>  “I will take it from here,” the acolyte addresses Riku and his companion. Though all three of them are Sheikah, the acolyte’s tone is laced with displeasure. He must be one of those who believed that the plateau should only be accessed by the devout.</p><p>  I take a moment to observe him. He must have arrived sometime in the past few months, after my departure.</p><p>  “It is nice to see young people who are interested in religious studies,” I tell him as he leads us further up the path to the temple. “Most of the women and men here had been officials at the Castle Town Cathedral for years before they were permitted to study here.”</p><p>  He observes me carefully. “What are you insinuating, Your Holiness? If I recall correctly, you were <em> born </em> a High Priestess.”</p><p>  I nod. “Indeed. I am simply fascinated to meet a young soul as devoted as mine.”</p><p>  A frown appears on the acolyte’s face and he seems to bite his tongue. His forced silence is very different from Link’s. Link hid what he wanted to say by hiding every trace of emotion on his face. I knew that well, after weeks and weeks of combatting his stoicism. But this boy...I knew what he was going to say, despite his silence. His eyes are fixed on my right hand and narrowed with skepticism.</p><p>  I push down the bile in my throat. It seems that even the temple’s newest recruits shared the same views as many of the eldest priests. Two years ago, it didn’t take me long to realize that many of them resented me for my title, despite not having the power to back it up.  </p><p>  Yet another reason why my father was keen on me awakening my power. Unlike my mother, who’d lived until twenty-two without accessing her power, I do not have the luxury of sharing my religious title. High Priestesses are always the daughters of the royal family. My grandmother shared her title with her mother and sister for years. My mother shared her title with my grandmother. And I was given its full weight when I was six years old.</p><p>  My father and his council members had feared that the church would retract its allegiance after my mother’s death. Thankfully, they latched onto the idea of having a morally pure child as the head of the church. They assumed I would gain my power (and therefore my birthright) by the time I turned ten. When I didn’t the church began to doubt my legitimacy as the High Priestess. Some of the older members began pushing for my abdication. Their demands were one reason for my transfer to the Temple of Time. Here, I could be isolated from skeptics and surrounded by the most devoted priests in Hyrule.</p><p>  No one expected them to have their own doubts about me. And my two years of utter failure only seemed to spur more mutinous opinions.</p><p>  I keep my curled fists secured at my sides as I thank the acolyte for leading us to our rooms. He informs us that dinner would be served in three hours. I ask for his name and forget it moments later. His face blended with the many others I’d already made room for. Hopefully, I wouldn’t have to interact with him much this week.</p><p>  Once the acolyte disappears from the hall, it is just me and Link. I turn to face him with a weak smile. “Most of them are like him. I outrank them all, but I have nothing to back that claim.”</p><p>  Link tilts his head slightly to the side, both as an acknowledgment of my statement and a question. Will I be entering my chambers?</p><p>  “No,” I say, proud of my ability to read his gesture. “I can’t bring myself to rest just yet.”</p><p>  Link nods.</p><p>  “Though if you are tired, I could retire now so you may go to your rooms!” I wave my hands frantically, hoping I didn’t come off as too presumptuous.</p><p>  A slight smile cracks through Link’s impervious mask. “I am not tired, Princess.”</p><p>  “Wonderful!” I say. “I could show you around the Wait here, I would like to change first.” </p><p>  I slip inside my chambers quickly. They are the same rooms I’d populated during my two-year stay. I dash across the room to the chest where I’d stashed my embroidered robes. A gleeful squeal escapes me when I find them where I left them, intact.</p><p>  When I close the door behind me, Link’s eyebrows raise as he observes my outfit. He clearly recognized the robes as the ones the acolyte had worn but noticed the patterns I’d sewn across the dress.</p><p>  “Wildflowers,” I offer up the explanation, in case he couldn’t make out my messy stitching.</p><p>  “Did you…?”</p><p>  “Yep,” I grin. “I spent two years at this temple, of course, I picked up a few <em> useful </em>skills.”</p><p> I begin to march briskly down the hall, knowing Link was three paces behind me. His footfalls echo through the hallway, and I find myself welcoming their presence. A <em> companion </em>. My skin prickles with excitement.</p><p>  I lead Link out of the hallway, down the corkscrew staircase, and into the main room of the Temple. A few nuns pass us, addressing me with a curt half-bow. </p><p>  Had it only been two months and three weeks since I’d left? It felt like a lifetime. So much had happened...so much was <em> going </em>to happen…</p><p>  I find myself blabbering about embroidery as we step outside the temple. I spoke of the lessons I took with Impa and the ugly garments I had brought into existence. I held back the information that those garments still existed at the bottom of the chest in my room, in case he asked to see them. I could never bring myself to destroy any of my creations, but that didn’t mean I wanted anyone to see them.</p><p>  Link is listening intently—or at least I think he is. I decide to change the topic to something more relevant to him.</p><p>  “Your tunic took me the longest, out of all the Champion’s garbs,” I tell him. “Unlike the others, it was a full shirt. I consider myself to be adequate enough in embroidery, but my overall sewing skills are nothing compared to the castle’s seamstresses. They helped me many times while I struggled to make your tunic.”</p><p>  “You did a fine job,” Link says kindly, and I startle. He <em> was </em>listening! “My mother found little to complain about.”</p><p>  My eyes widen and I turn to face him. “Your mother! I remember her. She made many dresses for my own mother.”</p><p>  Link bobs his head. “She still sews, even though it is not required of her.”</p><p>  “I only met her once,” I say, “But she struck me as a kind woman.”</p><p>  Link is quiet again. After a few moments of silence, it becomes apparent that he is not going to say anything. I make a mental note that his mother is a touchy subject.  </p><p>  I decide it’s probably time to set a destination for our walk. It still feels too soon to return to the temple and begin my week of prayer.</p><p>  Link doesn’t react to the mischievous smile that has spread across my face. “Follow me,” I tell him excitedly.</p><p>  My knight quickens his pace to match mine as I speed-walk around the temple’s perimeter. As we approach the tall windows on the side of the temple, I lower myself into a crouch. Link seems confused but follows my lead. We inch beneath the windows so none of the priests inside could spot us and scold me.</p><p>  They’d told me many times over the years not to climb the ladder on the side of the temple. It was “too precarious” for a princess. Of course, that only enhanced my desire to explore. So I’d crouched low and made my way to the ladder, then scampered up before I could be spotted.</p><p>  Said ladder is just where I left it. When I left, I’d wondered if the priests would hire someone to take it down. Evidently, they hadn’t bothered.</p><p>  Link seems to understand my plan as I stop beneath the ladder. He raises an eyebrow skeptically.</p><p>  “It’s safe,” I reassure him.</p><p>  Link nods and gestures for me to climb first. I flash a grin and grab the first rung. The success of the rope-and-pulley system must have reaffirmed him of my independence.</p><p>  Nostalgia hits me as I ascend the side of the temple. Slowly, the view beyond the edges of the Great Plateau comes into view. My kingdom.</p><p>  I pull myself up onto the temple’s roof and peer over the edge. Link is still on the ground. I wave my arm hurriedly. My eyes rapidly scan the side of the temple in fear of a witness. Thankfully, the Goddesses seem to favor me today.</p><p>  <em> Or perhaps they just favor him, </em>a rather sinister voice snickers. I brush it aside.</p><p>  “You must be a good luck charm,” I tell Link as he arrives at the top of the ladder. His quizzical look causes my next words to be laced with laughter. “No one spotted us. I attempted to climb that ladder many times over two years, and more often than not I was caught.”</p><p>  Link tilts his head coyly. “So I have the nuns and priests to blame for such a scheming charge?”</p><p>  My cheeks redden and I shift farther up the roof. “I apologize for the behavior of past-me.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes widen and I realize he is on the verge of laughter. I scowl. “Go on, laugh at the Princess of Hyrule.”</p><p>  In a blink, his face returns to a blank slate. I turn so he can’t see my frown. I should have phrased that differently, I’d <em> wanted </em> him to laugh. Laughing is something companions do, not princesses and knights. I add my title to the growing list of things not to mention around Link.</p><p>  “Follow me,” I say, carefully rising to my full height. I extend my arms for balance and begin walking across the roof. When I take a quick peek behind me, I am stunned to see Link following with his hands nonchalantly settled on his hips. He really is cat-like! Perhaps we should reconsider Farore’s patron animal.</p><p>  We near the steeple after a minute or so of balancing. The Temple of Time’s steeple isn’t nearly as tall as the Castle Town Cathedral’s. The former had been constructed before the last Calamity, while the latter has only been standing for nearly five-hundred years. The Temple of Time should be given credit for merely lasting this long with minimal refurbishments.</p><p>  One of the windows facing the back of the temple is missing. “There was a hailstorm during the first half of my year at the temple,” I explain to Link. “That window must have already been weakened because it was completely shattered by the end of the storm.”</p><p>  I trace a finger across the edge. “I never told anyone about the break, and since no one comes up here, the window was never fixed. I cleared away all the glass and used this as a ‘base’ of sorts.”</p><p>  Link follows me through the hole, into the small room. Whether the room was intentionally built or not, it is perfectly sized for about three or four adult Hylians.</p><p>  “I always liked it because I could see almost all of Hyrule. It made me feel more connected to my kingdom, despite the distance.” I place a hand on one of the windows facing the edge of the plateau. “My isolation went undisturbed for two years, just as my father wanted.”</p><p>  I remove my hand and face Link. “I’m sorry. I know he is the king, so you probably don’t want to hear about this.”</p><p>  Link presses his palms to the sides of his thighs. Was that a nervous tick of his? He meets my gaze slowly. There is an openness in his blue eyes I hadn’t seen before. He was willing to listen. </p><p>  “He’s a good king, isn’t he?” I sigh, lowering myself so I am sitting with my knees folded beneath me.</p><p>  I watch as Link does the same, shifting his hands to his knees. He nods in response to my query.</p><p>  “What was he like before I returned?” I ask, somewhat desperately.</p><p>  Link hesitates. He is quiet for so long that I begin to formulate a new statement.</p><p> “Noble,” He says. It’s a paper answer, but I lean forward to catch it nonetheless. “Composed. He was...welcoming.”</p><p>  I snort, placing my hands on the dusty floor behind me so I can lean back. “That is unsurprising. You sated his thirst for security. He must have been content, until he remembered me, sitting upon this plateau doing absolutely <em> nothing </em> to help my people. All I could do was watch from these windows.”</p><p>  Again, silence. I find that I prefer it. I didn’t need to hear another’s opinion on how my father’s actions are <em> right </em> and <em> reasonable </em> and <em> kingly </em>. Link is neither confirming nor denying his opinion. I hadn’t thought about it that way before, but now I am grateful for it.</p><p>  We don’t stay in the steeple’s little room for long. My absence was sure to be missed. Grudgingly, I led Link out of the room and across the roof, down the ladder, and around the side of the temple. I led the way through the temple’s grand doors and into the main room.</p><p>  Heads turned as we entered, expectant gazes settling on me. I spotted the acolyte who escorted us into the temple kneeling before the goddess statue in prayer. There was an area cleared in front of the pews, allowing disciples a place to pray throughout the day.</p><p>  Normally, the High Priestess took the spot upon the pedestal, forehead pressed to the area directly before Hylia’s sandal-clad feet. Today I am not feeling much like a High Priestess.</p><p>  I settle upon the spot next to the acolyte. His head raises in surprise. </p><p>  “Y-your Highness?” He manages with a slight stutter.</p><p>  “Mind if I join you?” I ask with a soft smile.</p><p>  “Of course!” His surprise has yet to leave his light features.</p><p>  “I must apologize for this, but I did not catch your name earlier. I was tired from my travels and admittedly wasn’t feeling like myself.” I try not to sound too embarrassed by my confession.</p><p>  “Oh! I understand, Princess. My name is Tomomi.”</p><p>  “Pleasure to meet you,” I say, and clasp my hands before me. “Shall we pray?”</p><p>  Together, we bow our heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello everybody!  I am happy to say I am not wallowing under a giant pile of stress quite just yet.  So far, everything has been okay.  So...here's the next bit of story for you!  I particularly liked writing this chapter.</p><p>Here's a bit of trivia for you, "Maylea" means wildflower :)</p><p>Have a wonderful week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Holy Demands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda visits the Shrine of Resurrection with Riku and is reminded of the grim future ahead of her.  At the end of her visit, Zelda is given a new task by the priests.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Three days have passed since my arrival, and I find myself slipping into my old routines. I would wake with the sun so I would have privacy for a walk around the temple. When the bells rang for breakfast, I joined the rest of the temple’s occupants at the long table set up outside (in the cold seasons, the pews would be cleared away for a table inside). Then, I prayed. I prayed until lunch, and then for a few hours after. Only then would I allow myself to get distracted by my curiosities.</p><p>  The Shrine of Resurrection was constantly at the back of my thoughts. Each day, I would meet Riku at the bottom of the temple’s stairs. He would then lead me up the hill to a cave opening lined with Sheikah inscriptions. When I looked closer, I noticed that the stone beneath those inscriptions was not stone at all. It was the same material that the shrines seemed to be made out of.</p><p>  Riku had confirmed my assumption with a quick explanation that the unclimbable and near-indestructible material was used in many of the Ancient Sheikah designs. He scribbled down the title of a book that contained more details about Ancient Sheikah architecture and told me to check the castle library for it when I returned.</p><p>  My father surely would not approve of my hours spent at the Shrine of Resurrection, but it was unlikely he would catch wind of it. The priests at the temple are unique in that their true allegiance is to the women of the royal line, not the men. Even if the current regent is a king, they bowed to me, the princess. Beyond that, my interest in Sheikah technology never seemed to bother them, and I’d made my passion known many times throughout my two-year stay. Even so, many still scolded my lack of progress in the spiritual department.</p><p>  The Shrine of Resurrection was not the only new variable in my daily routine. I found myself less lonely than I was before, though that may have been because I knew I would be returning home in only a few days.</p><p>  My morning walks, which Impa had never been awake for, are now trailed by Link. Though I hardly find myself minding this change. I’ve always used my walks to voice some of the thoughts that plagued my mind. Before, the recipient of those thoughts had been the misty morning air. Now, my stoic knight lends his ear. It is difficult to tell if he is really listening to my ramblings sometimes, but I don’t mind. His presence provides me with a target for my words. I could <em> describe </em> the properties of elixirs or <em> explain </em>why the differences between the Ancient Sheikah and modern Sheikah language mattered when translating archaic texts, instead of just reciting facts. Link, whether he knew it or not, was the perfect confidant for my scattered thoughts (I certainly suspected he knew).</p><p>  While my morning walks were spent in Link’s company, I often invited Kaito to venture with me in the evenings. The bard was not a keen listener, but he was a splendid talker. Though, that is not a fair analysis. I could imagine that Kaito was very good at interpreting prose and lyrical displays. He was simply...lacking when it came to conversation. He prattled on about the advancements in his studies and his projects, even offering to play a few bars every once and awhile. Not that I minded this, of course. Kaito has always been a wonderful distraction for me.</p><p>  I did find myself guilty of comparing my walks with Link to my walks with Kaito. They seemed to mirror each other, in a way. Did Link see me as I saw Kaito? Did he think of me as an annoyance?</p><p>  On the walk of our fourth morning, I voiced my inner questions. Link’s eyes widened and he shook his head. After that, he chipped into the conversation more often by asking questions or sometimes contributing his own knowledge on the subject. I hadn’t minded his silence, but I find that I enjoy his remarks more.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  “Careful,” Riku says as I lower myself down a ledge inside the Shrine of Resurrection. “It rained last night and soaked through the ceiling, so the surface is slippery.”</p><p>  Link was standing with Riku on the ground below. I could feel both of their nervous gazes burning holes in my back.</p><p>  “I’m fine,” I grunt, releasing my grip so I fell the rest of the way down. The drop was barely a foot in height. My feet landed in a puddle that had pooled on the cool earth of the cave.</p><p>  “Sorry Princess,” Riku chuckles. “I just can’t have you getting injured on my watch. We rely on the crown for a good chunk of our funding.”</p><p>  “I understand,” I say. “I appreciate your concern, that was a little challenging with my injured foot.” I gesture to said foot, which is still wrapped in the cast Flora had given me.</p><p>  Riku nods. “If you need any help on our way out of here, let us know.”</p><p>  He leads the way further into the shrine’s interior. We pass under an archway, and the natural tunnel we’d entered shifts into a man-made room. Sheikah markings coat the walls and stairs leading into the next chamber.</p><p>  “Fascinating,” I say, fingertips itching to ghost across the ancient surfaces. Though I retract them, remembering the promise I’d made to Riku about keeping my hands to myself. I intertwine my fingers together to keep them in control. “How old do you think it is?”</p><p>  “Ten thousand years, at the least.” Riku says, “It was built by the Sheikah before the last Great Calamity. A precaution, in case the need for an advanced medical facility came about.”</p><p>  “Was it used?”</p><p>  “We don’t know,” Riku frowns. “Too many scientific texts were lost over the centuries. We don’t even know its true name.”</p><p>  “But you’re certain it's a medical facility?” I question.</p><p>  “Yes,” Riku waves his hand. “Follow me.”</p><p>  He leads us up the stairs, into what appears to be the shrine’s main room. There are tables set up throughout and researchers huddled together. They are too crowded around the tables for me to see the object of their interests. Few notice our arrival.</p><p>  But my attention doesn’t stay on the researchers for long. In the center of the room is a...bathtub. It is rectangular in shape and rounded at the corners. Its raised walls are meant to contain a bright liquid that is far too blue to be water. Cords seem to extend like roots out of the ground and into the sides of the tub. Similarly, cords join together on the ceiling and seem to reach down towards the tub.</p><p>  “What…?”</p><p>  “Our initial thoughts were similar, Princess.” Riku smiles. “Stunning, isn’t it? Such an absurd structure.”</p><p>  I take a hesitant step forward. “May I?”</p><p>  He nods.</p><p>  I step carefully over the cords on the ground. As I draw closer to the bathtub, I begin to notice its more finite details. The bottom is intricately carved and seems to admit a muted blue glow.  Perhaps there was some sort of bioluminescent substance beneath?</p><p>  “Is that a pillow?” I ask Riku, who followed closely behind me. I point towards a bump in the carving, slightly elevated above the rest of the plate.</p><p>  “Indeed,” Riku says. “We believe this tub to be a bed of sorts. The Shrine of Resurrection seems to possess enough energy to heal even the most grievous of wounds. We haven’t wanted to test it yet, since its technology is still too foreign for us to understand, but all the evidence we’ve uncovered supports this.”</p><p>  My heart seizes. “There is only one.”</p><p>  Riku nods. “Sadly, that is the case. If any other adjoining rooms exist and possess a similar tub, we have yet to find any of them.”</p><p>  “Who makes the choice?” I ask softly. “If a hundred soldiers are wounded in battle, who chooses the one who lives?”</p><p>  “Your father is aware of this shrine. If that scenario ever arises, the choice would fall to him.”</p><p>  Like most records detailing the events of the last Great Calamity, the total death toll is missing. We don’t know how many lost their lives fighting Ganon, if any. Had my predecessor unlocked her power in time, and saved them all? Had she not been near Ganon when it awoke, and thousands died in the time it took for her to reach the Calamity?</p><p>  How many would die when Ganon inevitably awoke in my lifetime?</p><p>  “Do you think you could operate the shrine?”</p><p>  “Theoretically, I could.”</p><p>  I turn and fix Riku with a humorless gaze. “I need you to be certain you could if my father ordered you to.”</p><p>  “Yes, Your Highness.” Riku bows at the waist. “I agree, it is better to be prepared than to be caught off guard.”</p><p>  Prepared for my failure.</p><p>  “I need some air.”</p><p>  Brushing past Riku, I make my way towards the exit. I move as quickly as my injury allows. Link has to offer me a boost to climb the ledge, but in minutes I am outside.</p><p>  The afternoon breeze hits my skin and relief washes over me. The cave had been so stuffy, and my head had been spinning too fast for me to focus on breathing. I take a moment to count my breaths.</p><p>  “Princess?”</p><p>  Link is standing three feet behind me. I’d just thanked him for his help moments ago, and yet I had forgotten his presence in my haste.</p><p>  “I just need…” I take a breath. “A moment to breathe.”</p><p>  I stumble further away from the cave’s opening. Further from the shrine that was a safety net for my failure.  <em> One person</em>. For a moment, I’d let myself hope. When I learned of the Shrine of Resurrection, I really thought there was a chance for a do-over in case I failed. But no, I’d been tempted by the impossible.</p><p>  How could my father choose one soul to resurrect? If he fell, how could I? It would have to be him—the king. But there were so many others…</p><p>  I’ve made it to the cliff’s edge. I now stood a hair's breadth away from certain death. All I had to do was take one step out into the open air.</p><p>  My fingers trace the phantom scars left by my nails the night of my return to the castle. I had scratched through my skin that night, allowing small drops of blood to drip onto the stone floor. Cleaning the wounds didn’t cross my mind when I tumbled into bed, and in the morning I had to simply tell the shocked maids that I’d had my monthly bleeding.</p><p>  Now, it seems so easy to retrace the paths my nails had taken. I am tempted to do it again but Link is watching.</p><p>  So I focus on the dull throb of pain from my sprained ankle. Most of the pain has subsided, but I zero in on the bit that remains. Each throb helps me breathe.</p><p>  I tilt my head back so the wind can cover more skin. Then, slowly, I turn to face Link.</p><p>  “I’m okay now.” I offer him a steady, believable smile.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Each of my footsteps echoes in the empty main room of the temple. The tall windows allow the moonlight to seep inside, filling the room with light, even as acolytes douse the candles.</p><p>  In the morning I would set out to return to Hyrule Castle. Days filled with hours of prayer, and no response. Of course, no one really expected a different outcome. This visit is for show.</p><p>  Father Andreas watches solemnly as I draw near. I had felt his eyes on me for the last half hour and found them unbearable. With the added knowledge that it was close to midnight, I decided it was time to end my devotionals.</p><p>  “Good evening, Father Andreas,” I greet him kindly, effortlessly concealing my dread. He was the most forward out of all the priests in his dislike. Father Andreas rarely deigned to speak to me. Though that had not always been the case.</p><p>  He nods promptly. “High Priestess.”</p><p>  During the first twelve months of my stay, I’d favored his company. At first, Father Andreas seemed kind. He was one of the few priests who didn’t possess greying hair. He also claimed to know my mother and was a friend of the crown. I could vaguely recall his presence at my mother’s funeral.</p><p>  It had taken me longer than I would have liked to shy away from him. At first, he was an acquaintance. Then, a friend. And then, as that first year drew to a close, he tried to be more. I had only just turned fifteen but I knew to be wary of his lingering hands and his sickening stare. I tried to ignore it at first but eventually, my reason kicked in. After that day, I rarely spent a moment alone. I never told Impa the true reason behind the request. She didn’t have enough power to counter Father Andreas, so it was better left unsaid.</p><p>  Though even as he drew away from me, I never felt his eyes leave me. Not until the day I returned home.</p><p>  I had decided to ignore him the moment I arrived for this visit. Link would never be far behind me throughout my stay, so Father Andreas posed no threat. All he could do was stare and whisper behind my back. I knew he was the catalyst for many of the other residents’ wavering faith in me, he made it no secret.</p><p>  My fists clench as I watch him now. That look is still in his eyes, and I hate it. How dare this man claim I am unholy when he spends his time fantasizing about girls thirty years younger than him?</p><p>  Selfishly, I longed for my power so I could prove him wrong. If I awakened it and defeated Ganon, I would march straight into the Temple of Time and denounce him before a slew of onlookers. The poor man would be banished and I would never have to look upon him again.</p><p>  But to make that dream a reality, I had to look upon him now. My stomach swims with displeasure as I force my eyes to stay locked on his.</p><p>  “I consulted with my colleagues, and we decided that it would be best for you to visit the three Goddess Springs.” He straightens his spine so he can stand even taller. “Your time here has not helped you, and we are losing faith that anything will. More and more it seems like you are a godless child.”</p><p>  “Godlessness has never stopped anyone from claiming purity.  Of all people you should know that.” I retort, infusing my glare with iron. “How dare you accuse me of unfaithfulness?”</p><p>  “Because, Your Holiness,” Father Andreas smiles and I struggle to keep bile out of my throat. “Your titles have no backing until that pretty hand of yours shines with Her might. Until then, you are but a child.”</p><p>  “I have already visited the Springs countless times.” I seethe. “It was my two year long stay here that interrupted my biannual pilgrimages.”</p><p>  “It was necessary,” Father Andreas shrugs, “The other priests and I are simply asking for you to resume that pattern. We’d prefer for you to go straight to the Springs, but we also know you have <em> other </em>commitments you must face.”</p><p>  “I am a princess as well as a priestess, like my mother before me. Hylia wishes for her descendants to bear these titles, you have no right to challenge the balance she has set.” I feel my hands begin to tremble. I needed to leave before I lost my composure.</p><p>  “I will do as you ask,” I resign, “But know that I am making the pilgrimage as a tribute to Hylia, <em> not </em> as a submission to you and your fellow priests.”</p><p>  “Noted.” Father Andreas’s grin grows wider. “Before you go, <em> Princess</em>.”</p><p>  He moves quicker than I thought a man of his age could. His hand ghosts over my cheek and I grit my teeth. Before I can seize his wrist and rip his hand away, a body steps between us. Father Andreas retracts his hand and meets the eyes of my knight.</p><p>  Link had been guarding my devotionals from the entrance, keeping his back turned. He heard the entirety of our conversation and must have shifted at some point so he could see too.</p><p>  “Remember who you serve,” He says, voice rough and direct.</p><p>  Father Andreas’s eyes widen in surprise, before settling back into his usual languid demeanor. “Need I remind you that as a Priest of Hylia, I outrank you, Master Link?”</p><p>  “I serve Princess Zelda Hyrule. Her wellbeing is my priority.” I cannot see Link’s eyes, but I can imagine that they mirror the expression he’d worn in the desert. “I am sure King Rhoam would excuse my disobedience.”</p><p>  Father Andreas steps back. “Very well. Goodnight, High Priestess.”</p><p>  And with that, the sick priest turns on his heel and storms away. When the door closes behind him, I let my shoulders fall.</p><p>  “Thank you,” I say, “He never changes.”</p><p>  Link turns to face me, his features painted with concern. “I never imagined—” He stops himself, looking away towards the windows. After a moment, he begins again. “I am glad I could intervene, Princess.”</p><p>  “Me too,” I say. “He’s not scared of anyone, but your words shocked him enough to make him flee.”</p><p>  “Has he…” Link hesitates, and I wonder if he will change his words again. “Has he <em> touched </em> you like that before?”</p><p>  My fists tighten as memories wash over me. I regret those months of naivete with all my heart, but I am also grateful that nothing worse happened. “Yes. When I was younger and I didn’t understand that kind of man.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes are wide with sorrow.</p><p>  “Nothing too scarring, I assure you. It was inevitable. A girl in my position...I was lucky to go fourteen years without encountering someone as forward as him.”</p><p>  Link nods slowly. “We’re leaving in the morning.”</p><p>  “Yes, we are.” I smile at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  The journey home is just as bumpy as its predecessor. Due to the spring rains and occasional monster hoards that roamed Hyrule Field, the disrupted terrain made sense. Perhaps my father would agree that we must make plans to refine them as soon as possible.</p><p>  Kaito had offered to ride with me on the way home. He strums his harp—which is supposedly his second favorite instrument—and sings songs of ancient quests and blessed journeys. I let his music fill my head, pushing back all the other not-so-melodious thoughts that hung in the back of my mind. What I would give to have the mind of an artist, not one of a scholar. What would it be like to look at the world and see <em> colors </em> and <em> music </em> instead of seeing <em> theories </em> and <em> properties</em>. How does one twist the way others see the world through words or pictures alone? I suppose I would never know.</p><p>  When my eyes grow weary of the land outside, they shift to Link. I’d begun to notice a pattern in my behavior. More often than not, when I had nothing to look at, I found myself looking at Link. Damn my scholar’s mind. He was a puzzle, one I just had to riddle out.</p><p>  My knight had chosen to ride on horseback with his comrades for our journey home. His decision perplexed me—even more so when he declined my direct request for his company. He simply stated that it would be easier to guard me from outside the carriage walls.</p><p>  I knew he was right. Riding on horseback provided him more mobility and creativity in case of an attack. But...after a week upon the plateau, when he’d seemingly welcomed my company, why did he reject it now?</p><p>  Again, I curse my scholar’s mind. I curse the mind of the girl, too. There was no reason to be so hurt by his decision. It didn’t matter that he’d waited for me to recover outside the Shrine of Resurrection, or that he protected me from Father Andreas’s wandering hand. He is my knight, it is his job.</p><p>  Though a part of me hoped that after this week, he was my friend too.</p><p>  As always, Link’s face offers no insight into my plight. So, with a huff, I turn my face away from the window. I make sure my eyes remain on Kaito for the rest of the journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again everyone! Happy Holidays!  With these next two weeks of freedom, I am going to have a lot more time to work on my creative hobbies, which I am very excited about.  No matter how you're spending your break, I wish everyone a happy holiday season and New Year.</p><p>I am going to be republishing some chapters over the next couple of weeks, along with the regular Friday uploads.  Because Age of Calamity wasn't a prequel, I won't be altering my story too much to encompass it.  I will try to sneak in some references here and there, and maybe add some stuff on to the earlier chapters, but nothing too major.</p><p>Ok, that wraps up today's notes.  Have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Formalities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda must host the Queen's Garden party—a responsibility her mother once had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “We’ll miss you, Princess Zelda!” the chorus of young voices cried in unison.</p><p>  I smile and wave a hand in farewell. “I will try to visit again soon.”</p><p>  The children bob their heads eagerly. It pains me to turn away from them. If it were up to me, I would spend much more time visiting the Schoolhouse of Nayru and its counterparts across Hyrule.</p><p>  Link nods as I approach him and my other guards.</p><p>  “Ready to go, Your Highness?” Aldus asks.</p><p>  “I suppose so,” I sigh.</p><p>  Henrik and Isolde take the lead, while Aldus and Kristoffer fall into place behind us. Link settles a few feet behind me. With my guards in position, we begin making our way through the streets of Castle Town. Excited murmurs course through the people we pass on the street. A spontaneous visit from the Princess of Hyrule usually earned that sort of response.</p><p>  My guards do a good job of keeping the path ahead of us clear. I am all too aware of the time limit of my visit and the duties that awaited me at the castle. Visiting the schoolhouse was merely a distraction from what awaited me this afternoon.</p><p>  Dread pools in my gut. Seeking a diversion from my current thoughts, I slow my pace so I reduce the distance between myself and Link.</p><p>  “Did you attend the Schoolhouse of Nayru?” I ask. I don’t turn my head to address him to maintain appearances, but I know Link is aware that the question is directed at him.</p><p>  “Only for my early education,” Link replies simply.</p><p>  “My mother tried to convince my father to let me attend,” I say, chasing conversation. “Though she argued some strong points, in the end, she caved to his will. My safety has always come before everything else. For the longest time, I enjoyed homeschooling. I never envied the children who attended school until much later.”</p><p>  “I’m sure your education was incomparable.”</p><p>  “On paper it was.”</p><p>  Someone in the crowd calls my name. I turn in their general direction and wave.</p><p>  “Did Hateno have a school?” I inquire, remembering the name of the village his papers claimed he hailed from.</p><p>  Link must be surprised by the question because he is silent for a moment. “No, my mother homeschooled me.”</p><p>  “Really?” I say, genuinely intrigued. “She sounds like such a talented woman.”</p><p>  There is no confirmation from Link. His reaction to the subject of his mother was the same as it was at the temple. My brows wrinkle with confusion. I’d gone through each of my guards’ files weeks ago. According to Link, his mother was still alive. Perhaps she was ill?</p><p>  I nearly trip over a crooked stone in the street and Link discreetly helps steady me. My face flushes and I decide it would be wise to focus on walking for the time being.</p><p>  </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I’ve never been a fan of the glittering garden party hosted yearly in the Queen’s Garden. Mostly because the Queen’s Garden was the one place in the castle I avoided at all costs. It was a sacred space dedicated to each Queen of Hyrule. My mother had loved it. Going there without her now feels...empty. Before leaving for the temple, I had been able to get out of the annual garden parties by feigning sickness.</p><p>  Though now, things are different.</p><p>  Days after my return, Cherry had delivered my father’s orders. The yearly party in the Queen’s Garden was scheduled for late spring, as it always was. And I would be the one to host it. </p><p>  I’d known it was coming. Traditionally, the party is hosted by the queen. After all, it is an event attended by the most important women in the kingdom to celebrate Hylia. Now that I am sixteen, I am considered old enough to host it.</p><p>  So amid my prayers, I had spent the last week in meetings with the heads of the castle staff. Moments of rest had been rare. My guards had followed me throughout the castle as I dashed from meeting to meeting. Link had been the only one who I hadn’t heard complaints from.</p><p>  Today, all my hard work would be put to the test. I had barely slept last night, worried about the shipments of food coming in late and the decorations that needed to hold up for a full twenty-four hours. On top of that, I would have to return to the Queen’s Garden. I’d managed to avoid it throughout the preparations, but now I would be expected to make an appearance. I had to smile and welcome guests. I had to make a toast to the past queens and the goddesses. Whichever of my guards had been posted outside must have heard all of my fretful murmurings.</p><p>  “You have nothing to worry about, Princess,” Cherry reassures me as we pace down the hallway towards the garden. “It will be a wonderful party.”</p><p>  I thank her, though my fingers curl. Only a few more turns and then we would arrive at the carved doors that opened to the path to the garden. It’s been so long…</p><p>  Barely anything has changed. I shouldn’t be surprised, this garden was kept manicured by a staff of diligent gardeners. But a part of me is stunned with disbelief. Besides the party decorations, the garden looks the same.</p><p>  “Your Highness?” Cherry calls. </p><p>  “Coming,” I force my feet to move.</p><p>  My mother would be glad that it hadn’t changed. This was once her favorite place, she would hate for it to change. I suppose I should be too.</p><p>  I summon a smile and uncurl my fists.</p><p>  The path winds through flowering bushes before opening into a clearing. Servants rush to and fro throughout. Decorations are draped over the surrounding plants and the fountain in the center. Round tables are set up with just enough seats for the guests scheduled to attend. It looked just like the sketches I’d labored over. I can’t help but be proud.</p><p>  “See?” Cherry beams. “It looks amazing.”</p><p>  I nod. “The day’s not done yet.”</p><p>  My guards spread out across the clearing. Link is the only one who remains behind me. Besides my knights, there are another five Royal Guards in attendance, and more could be summoned if the need arose. My father couldn’t have stressed his security concerns enough.  </p><p>  I dart from table to table, making sure that the fine details are correct. Each placemat is accompanied by a nametag. At my assigned table, there are three court ladies whose names I vaguely recognize. They would most likely be an annoyance, but thankfully Impa’s familiar name sits amongst theirs. This would be the first time I will see my former handmaiden in months. Though this time, we will be on mostly equal footing as Chief Impa and Princess Zelda, colleagues and friends.</p><p>  Sadly, neither Urbosa nor Mipha were able to attend. They’d been kind to send short personal letters to me apologizing for their absence. Both are busy with their preparations and duties in their homelands. I harbored no ill will towards either—of all people, I certainly understand the pressures placed upon us by the Calamity.</p><p>  Within the next half hour, the courtyard is deemed presentable and the servants begin to filter out. I move to take my place by the entrance, Link trailing three feet behind me. I glance over my shoulder to catch his eye as we settle under the shade of a particularly tall bush. To my pleasant surprise, Link offers me a smile. It’s small and fleeting, but it provides me with just enough reassurance. I straighten my spine and plaster on the perfect half-smile to greet my guests.</p><p>  Over the next half hour, I take the hand of so many noblewomen that I almost lose count (I surely would have, if I hadn’t spent the last week memorizing their faces and names). My fingers are numb and the back of my hand tingles after having so many lips pressed to it.</p><p>  “Your Highness,” the familiar voice is enough to jolt me out of my momentary stupor. I immediately recognize the pale, delicate features and the distinct silver hair.</p><p>  “Lady Impa!” I barely remember to keep my cry hushed. “Welcome back to the capital.”</p><p>  “It is as lovely as I remember,” Impa replies with a hint of a smile. Truly, she appears to be the vision of a perfect lady. Even without the two Sheikah guards trailing behind her, she presented an intimidating figure. “It truly is wonderful to see you again.”</p><p>  “I return the sentiment.”</p><p>  She presses the customary kiss to the back of my right hand and continues past me. The next guest steps forward. I stifle my disappointed sigh. There was so much to catch up on, but it would have to wait for a more private moment.</p><p>  Once the last pair of guests enter the garden, I allow my face to momentarily relax. My cheeks sting from smiling. I flex my right hand slightly to work out the numbness. When I turn around again, I resume my composed princess-mode.</p><p>  I move briskly around the edge of the clearing to the small platform set up to act as a makeshift stage. By the time I reach it, each of the guests has settled into their respective chairs.</p><p>  “Good afternoon,” I call out, drawing their attention. “I would like to thank each of you for attending the Queen’s Garden Party. I shall pray for each of you tonight. May thee stay virtuous in thy heart and soft in thy hand.”</p><p>  Each guest repeats the mantra, their voices blendings together to create an all-consuming  <em>buzz</em>. My fingers twitch slightly in discomfort. Yet another thing my father wished for me to become comfortable with. Once I turned seventeen, I would be expected to fully embrace my role as the High Priestess of Hylia—and that meant leading crowds in prayer and delivering sermons.  </p><p>  I step off the platform and return to my assigned table. Impa and the other ladies greet me with kindness, praising my words and regality.</p><p>  Lunch is delivered promptly. I thank the servants who attend our table. To my relief, everything is on schedule.</p><p>  I recall Urbosa’s words in her letter.   <em>It’s not so bad, trust me Little Bird.   </em>I hear them again now. No, it wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought. I was almost too busy performing as the perfect hostess to gaze about the garden and mourn my mother. Almost.</p><p>  The conversation at the table jumps around subjects briskly. Though I’d never interacted with most of the women at my table, I do recognize them. One is Lord Gavril’s wife, a petite woman with fiery red hair. She possessed a unique sort of beauty, almost like a pixy.</p><p>  “Lady Gavril,” I say, “Please pardon my bluntness, but are you a descendant of the Zonai?”</p><p>  The lady nods. “I don’t mind your question, Princess. Yes, I am. Actually, I am a cousin of your father. My maiden name was Adaleide Bosphoramous.”</p><p>  My eyebrows arc. “Really?” I ask curiously. She looked so different from my stout, imposing father. Though the Bosphoramous family was a large one that was spread across the lands of Faron.</p><p>  Lady Gavril wears an odd smile. “Is that so hard to believe? My brother was a contender for your mother’s hand, but dear cousin Rhoam upstaged him.”</p><p>  Distantly, I could remember my parents referencing the “competition” for my mother’s hand. Usually, a suitor is picked early so the issue never becomes that dramatized. But for my mother, she was simply promised to a member of the Bosphoramous family. My father had to win her.</p><p>  I’m grateful that my betrothal is nothing like my mother's. I feel less like a prize and more in control. If anything, Emric is the prize. Oh Goddesses, I hoped that wasn’t how he saw it.  </p><p>  The conversation eventually shifts back to trivial matters and I find myself growing distant. A new seed of doubt had been sewn. I surely wasn’t in love with Emric, but I do like him. I don’t want him to feel trapped by our...arrangement. Though neither of us really have a choice in what our arrangement is.</p><p>  Bells ring and our empty plates are collected. My stomach grumbles, unsatisfied with the small platter it had been given.</p><p>  In unison, each guest stands. Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers and broken a spell, people are breaking away from their tables to mingle. Pleasant conversations rise around me as friends find friends.</p><p>  Someone bumps against me. Startled, I whip my head around and find Impa’s smiling face. “Would the princess mind joining me for a stroll around the garden?”</p><p>  “Certainly,” I beam.</p><p>  We join arms and begin a circle around the clearing. We’re hardly the only pair to be doing so. In an unspoken agreement, we adjust our pace so there is enough space between us and the nearest pair.</p><p>  “You look so different,” Impa says. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”</p><p>  “I do?” I ask, raising a hand to touch my cheek.</p><p>  “Not physically,” Impa shakes her head. “It’s your eyes. What happened while I was away, Princess?”</p><p>  I shift my gaze to observe a blupee-shaped bush. “When did you become such a sharp-eyed wise woman?”</p><p>  Impa squeezes my arm. “Tell me.”</p><p>  “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t heard already,” I mutter. “I was attacked.”</p><p>  “I knew that,” Impa says. “Those damned Yiga bastards are getting too promiscuous. I sent some warriors to assist Chief Urbosa in the desert.”</p><p>  “If you knew, why’d you ask?”</p><p>  “I want to hear it from  <em>your </em> perspective, Princess.” Impa’s voice is earnest. “Frankly, I don’t trust the weekly briefing I receive from the castle to detail much of your mental state.”</p><p>  “I’m fine,” I say too quickly. Impa notices. “They kidnapped me. I escaped. In summary, the Goddess didn’t raise a finger to help me.”</p><p>  “From what I heard, it sounds like she did.” Impa angles her head to peer at Link. My knight is trailing a good distance behind us, so I doubt he can hear our conversation. Though now Impa is making it very obvious.</p><p>  “Stop looking!” I whisper-shout.</p><p>  Impa chuckles. “Are you still waging a silent war against him?”</p><p>  My cheeks flush. “Don’t say it like that. I’m not a ten year old.”</p><p>  “Your actions were quite childish, Princess. I’m happy to hear that you’ve moved past it. Even though it took an attempt on your life for you to open your eyes.”</p><p>  I stare at her, mouth agape. “How dare you speak to your princess in such a way?”</p><p>  Impa shrugs. “I’m no longer your handmaiden.”</p><p>  “I suppose that’s true,” I laugh. “I like this not-afraid-of-banishment Impa.”</p><p>  “Well,” she twists her head side to side as if looking for eavesdroppers. “I  <em>am </em> afraid of your dear old dad. So please don’t tell him how much I loathe his decision to send your back to that cursed temple.”</p><p>  My fingers curl together. “It was only a week.”</p><p>  “Still, I don’t like the idea of Father Andreas leering over your shoulder—”</p><p>  “You knew?” I cry.</p><p>  “I suspected, your response now practically confirmed it,” she says. I look at my feet shamefully.</p><p>  “He didn’t do anything to me. Link was with me the whole time.”</p><p>  “Good,” Impa smiles. “I’m glad you two are getting along now.”</p><p>  I chew my lip. “I apologized. But we’re still not...friends? I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like we are. But he’s just so distant!”</p><p>  “Your knight is a puzzle, that’s for sure,” Impa says thoughtfully. “At least he's a pretty puzzle.”</p><p>  “Impa!” I hiss.</p><p>  “Your Highness,” both of us nearly jump out of our skins when a servant practically materializes next to us.</p><p>  I recognize her. “Yuna?”</p><p>  “Please come with me, Princess,” Yuna says promptly.</p><p>  I exchange an apologetic glance with Impa. She nods with understanding. </p><p>  Breaking off from Impa, I follow Yuna through the clearing and down a small path. Link follows behind us, but my other guards remain in the clearing. The path leads us to a tent set up on the side of the castle. Upon noticing me, the servants within the tent bow and offer up a respectful greeting. There are tables equipped with today’s desert and spare decorations. I spot some shears in a basket. Everything needed for today’s party is here except…</p><p>  “The band!” I exclaim.</p><p>  Yuna nods solemnly. “We were just informed of a surprise blizzard in Hebra. Usually, there are no large storms this late. The Rito band we summoned were not able to fly out.”</p><p>  I should have predicted this. I should have prepared in case the band couldn't make it all this way. Sure, last-minute blizzards are rare but not unheard of.</p><p>  My temples throb with a new headache. “Is the Court Poet at the castle today?”</p><p>  “I believe I saw Lord Kaito in the library this morning,” One of the servants pipes up.</p><p>  “Summon him,” I ordered. “He will be better than nothing.”</p><p>  After being assured that Kaito would arrive within the next ten minutes, I excuse myself from the tent. I make it about halfway down the path before stopping.</p><p>  I spin around to face Link.</p><p>  “Princess?” He asks, noticing my wide, frantic eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>  “One man. Just one man! We are supposed to have a four-man Rito group perform when dessert was served. I should have asked for a back-up band.   <em>Why </em> didn't I think of this?”</p><p>  Link looks awfully confused. “It’s not your fault, Princess.”</p><p>  “It is!” I cry, “I planned this. I should have been prepared!”</p><p>  Tears are building up. I attempt to blink them away but somehow that makes it worse.</p><p>  “Princess.” One moment, Link is three feet away. Next, he’s in front of me. His blue eyes are fixed sternly on me. “This is not your fault.”</p><p>  “But—”</p><p>  Link silences me with a glare. “You did this at the temple too. The footman broke your first quill, not you. You apologized to Tomomi, though it was him who was being uncouth. You don’t have to take responsibility for everything.”</p><p>  I blinked, momentarily stunned by both the number of words he’d uttered and their content. “This party is my responsibility. It was my mother's and now it’s mine.”  </p><p>  “Yes. And you’re doing a wonderful job.” Link says. “Though the weather itself is not your responsibility. You did what you could, and now you’ve found a wonderful solution.”</p><p>  I know he’s right. But part of me still berates my short-sightedness. Unsurprisingly, this little voice is a mix of my father and the priests. Father Andreas seems especially amused by my failure.</p><p>  “Thank you, Link,” I murmur. “I think I’m okay now.”</p><p>  Link nods curtly and steps away. I turn slowly, dreading my return. My headache is beating down without remorse and my eyes ache. I just wanted to  <em>sleep.</em></p><p>  That would have to wait.</p><p>  Dessert is served and Kaito arrives on time. He plays a funny looking instrument which he introduces as the accordion and sings a lovely tune. No one questions it.</p><p>  I find Link’s eyes from across the clearing. He smiles. It’s quick and barely more than a tilt of his lips, but it’s all I need.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry (late) Christmas!  Sorry for publishing a day late, I was a lot busier than I thought yesterday.  So I decided to just get this published today.</p><p>Thanks for reading!  I hope you all are having a great holiday—however it may look.  We're almost done everyone!  Soon, 2020 will be a distant memory.  I, for one, can't wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and Link are traveling back to Death Mountain to assist Daruk when they are attacked by a hoard of monsters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A summons comes from Daruk within the next week. He claimed that he’d mastered Vah Rudania’s controls and he wished for me to return. None of the other Champions had asked for my presence after they’d mastered the controls—I’d heard that Mipha was doing quite well, but she had not sent any summons. I didn’t mind. In fact, I was excited.</p><p>  Traveling to Death Mountain was a relaxing journey. Though I couldn’t say the same for the journey <em> up </em> the mountain. But both were more enticing than spending another week within the castle.</p><p>  Since the party in Queen’s Garden, I’d spent the last two weeks in a bubble. Each day was usually the same, with me waking soon after dawn, then spending most of the day in prayer. Days seemed to pass in minutes, hours in seconds. When I returned to my chambers in the evening, and if I still had the necessary strength and motivation, I’d drag myself into my study.  </p><p>  I’d been seeing Link’s face less than I had before. Or perhaps, it merely seemed that way since I spent most of my time in prayer or asleep. Even so, on the days when I managed to squeeze in a bit of scholarly time, it was never Link who stood outside my tower. Most often, Kristoffer is the one who guards my study. When I asked him about it one afternoon, he simply said that he enjoyed the view and silence. I could certainly understand that. Sometimes I too liked to stand alone on my balcony in the evening to watch as the lights of Castle Town flickered out.</p><p>  Today happened to be one of the days when I saved enough strength to work in my study. I clutched Daruk’s letter in my hands, which were noticeably shaking.</p><p>  “Princess?” Kristoffer asks hesitantly. “Are you alright?”</p><p>  My knight had been the one to deliver the letter to me, after retrieving it from the messenger who’d carried it.</p><p>  “Yes,” I say with a steady breath, hoping my relief and excitement weren’t too evident in my words. I place the letter down on my desktop. “Will you please fetch Master Link for me?”</p><p>  Kristoffer bows curtly and exits just as promptly.</p><p>  I stand and begin pacing. I was leaving! Yes, it was a breath of fresh air compared to my last few weeks. But sooner or later, now that all of the Champions have mastered their Divine Beasts, my father would begin pressuring me to return to the Springs. I didn’t doubt for a second that Father Andreas or one of the other priests had included that little request in the summary letter sent home with me. He hadn’t brought it up yet, but there was no doubt he would soon.</p><p>  I smooth the folds of my dress. It had become quite wrinkled from today’s events. Beneath the silky skirts, I knew my knees were a raw red. Even fine cloth couldn’t shield my skin from blemishes after spending hours upon hours in prayer. Thankfully, only I knew they were there. Well, Cherry and a few of the castle’s maids may have noticed, but none of them had ever voiced anything.</p><p>  If Impa was still my handmaiden, would she have voiced her opinion? I highly doubt that. Even this new “Chief Impa” wouldn’t say anything. She may not fully agree with my father’s approach to my destiny, but she didn’t fully disagree either. Like Urbosa, she believed that the best way to access my powers was through prayer.  </p><p>  More often than I’d like to admit, I doubted prayer was truly the way to access my powers. At least not prayer to this extent. If it was, why hasn’t it worked? Though I’d long since learned that it was better not to voice that particular opinion.</p><p>  With a sigh, I return to my chair and reach for my quill and ink. I twirl the colorful quill in my fingers, admiring its uniqueness. It had been a birthday present from the previous Rito Chief, Kezai’s father. He’d gifted it to me on my sixth birthday, and later that night my mother had taught me how to write my name. After ten years, the quill’s bright coloring is not as brilliant as it once was, but it remained my favorite. I held the highest respect for whichever Rito donated their fine feather and the one who crafted it into perfection.</p><p>  Placing a plain sheet of letter paper in front of me, I begin to write my reply. I make it short, knowing that a second letter would most likely be sent by the court to accompany mine, detailing the necessary wordy fluff for the Gorons.</p><p>  As I sign my name, a knock pounds on my study door.</p><p>  “Perfect timing,” I called, knowing it was Link who stood on the other side of the door. “You may come in.”</p><p>  I stand and face Link as he shuts the door behind him. “Thank you for getting here so fast, Link,” I say.</p><p>  He tilts his head and I catch a glimpse of a slight smile. His eyes move around my study curiously. I flush, knowing it wasn’t exactly the neatest part of the castle. Though at the same time I was proud of the notes plastered on the walls and the thriving plants in their pots. After allowing himself another few seconds to observe his surroundings, Link’s eyes drift back to me.</p><p>  “Daruk wrote,” I explain, “We are to travel to Death Mountain within the next few days. I thought I would let you know right away.”</p><p>  Link nods again, this time in thanks.</p><p>  “I also called you here to discuss a part of Daruk’s letter,” I move so Link may approach my desk. He hesitates for a moment but moves to pick up the opened letter. He quickly scans it. I catch his eyes widening, but only slightly.</p><p>  “I didn’t realize you’d offered Daruk assistance during our last visit,” I take a step forward. “If I’d known I would have—well I probably would have found some reason to be upset.”</p><p>  Link raises his eyes from the letter, amusement twinkling in his blue orbs.</p><p>
  <span>  A nervous giggle escapes me. “Now I am thankful, of course. I wish I had thought to just...shove him in. That was quite astute of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s slight smile returns. “I’ve known Daruk for some time. He learns best by doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I suppose that makes sense,” I sigh. I push down the flame of envy within me. As the leader of the Champions, I should have the best approach to situations like Daruk’s. And even though I now feel comfortable asking Link for his opinions, I couldn’t always rely on his input. The envy darkens into guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knight’s stare becomes stern and I have the strangest feeling that he knows exactly what I’m thinking. He doesn’t have to say anything, but I am immediately reminded of our conversation during the garden party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “When will you and your men be ready to travel?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We could leave tomorrow morning at the earliest, Princess,” Link replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” I take a breath of relief, “We leave tomorrow. It’s been too long since I left the castle. Let’s go have an adventure, Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  The cool morning breeze brushed over my skin. I welcomed its calming touch. The winds that rustled throughout the castle halls were so very different. Another gust of wind blows, this one significantly stronger than the first. My hair whips behind me and I shiver.</p><p>  Unfortunately, Storm doesn’t seem to appreciate the wind. I can feel his powerful muscles tense beneath me and watch as his ears press back. I try to recall the riding lessons from my youth. Tentatively, I reach forward and pat his neck. He bucks his head at my touch and I pull back my fingers.</p><p>  “Should we stop, Princess?” Henrik calls, having taken notice of Storm’s skittishness.</p><p>  “No,” I say, reaching to pat my steed again. Like last time, he rears his head, nostrils flaring.</p><p>  Link seems to materialize beside me. He reached over from his own horse to grasp Storm’s reins. My frantic mount eyed him warily, but Link challenged his gaze with his own. He murmured quiet words as he pulled Storm closer to Epona, allowing him more control over my mount.</p><p>  “We’re going to stop at the Woodland Stable so the Princess’s horse can calm down,” Link announces. I blink in surprise. I had never heard Link’s voice hold so much authority. Though I suppose it made sense, he was the Captain of my Imperial Guard. He wouldn’t have been chosen for that position based on raw talent alone.</p><p>  For the rest of the ride to the stable, Link maintains his hold on Storm. Any time my horse becomes antsy, he mumbles words of reassurance and Storm calms. Link is so fixed on my horse that he doesn’t notice my curious gaze on him. He truly had a talent when it came to the silent beasts. </p><p>  By the time we reach the stable, the owner is standing outside along with some of his attendants. They welcome us with the customary greeting before offering to take our horses. Before I can dismount, Link practically leaps off Epona and hurries to help me down. My cheeks redden and I try to tell him it's not necessary. Though Storm proves me wrong by stepping forward as I try to get off, nearly causing me to fall. If it weren’t for Link, I surely would have.</p><p>  His arms are tense as they cradle me. It’s an uncomfortable, awkward position that I hurry to escape. So much of <em> him </em> had been pressed against me. His torso, his arms, even one of his thighs that he’d used to cushion my impact. The feeling was foreign and it made me rush to the safety of the stable’s interior.</p><p>  By the time Link has returned from helping the stablehands house our horses, my cheeks have returned to their usual pale peach. I flip through my research notes, searching for anything of interest in the nearby area. We’d probably rest here for an hour or so before continuing on to the Foothill Stable. I wasn’t hungry—we’d eaten quite a hearty breakfast before leaving the castle.</p><p>  Hmm…</p><p>  My eyes light up as I find the perfect distraction. I tuck my notes under my arm and hurry to Link.</p><p>  “Will you escort me on a hike?” I ask excitedly.</p><p>  One of Link’s eyebrows raised curiously.</p><p>  “There is a great view of the location where one of the Ancient Sheikah towers was rumored to stand,” I explain. On top of that, there was a ring of stones my mother had taken me to long ago. If I remembered correctly, it was the home of a korok. This would be the perfect chance to discover if Link could also see the creatures.</p><p>  Link nods. He glances over at Aldus, who seemed quite happy as he shared a conversation with a pretty stablehand.</p><p>  “We won’t go far, there is no need to bring the others,” I say, hoping Link would agree. I didn’t want to risk bringing the others. Link may not want to talk about koroks if there were others around. I didn’t even know if he knew what the tiny forest sprites were. It would be easier to explain without prying eyes.</p><p>  To my relief, Link agrees. I try to contain my excitement as I lead him out of the stable. We stop momentarily to inform Isolde of our hike before continuing on.</p><p>  The rocky trail behind the stable is steeper than I remember. Perhaps, it had simply been easier to conjure limitless energy as a child.</p><p>  Before I can stop myself, I am recounting my last visit here with my mother aloud. “My mother liked to take me on field studies with her across Hyrule. Then, my father didn't care. She took me here to show me where one of the old towers may have stood and introduced me to a few of her friends working the site. I think I was four...maybe five, at the time.”</p><p>  “I think my father told me about that field study,” Link says. I try not to look too shocked by his words. Link doesn’t seem to be looking at me now anyway, so it didn’t matter. His eyes were busy scanning the terrain for any threats.</p><p>  “My mother often spoke of Sir Fao as a friend,” I say fondly. “I can’t remember much from that trip, but I don’t doubt that he was nearby.”</p><p>  Link nods and his gaze seems to relax. “The queen allowed my father to bring me on diplomatic missions to Zora’s Domain quite often.”</p><p>  I smile. That seemed like something my mother would allow. I wondered if she ever knew that Link would be the hero. She always seemed to know more than she let on. “Did you ever have the chance to speak to my mother?” I let my gaze drift off across the horizon, admiring the clear sky.  </p><p>  “Once—”</p><p>  I turn my gaze back to him, annoyed that he’d cut himself off. But my annoyance fades as I notice the way Link’s face has stilled. He appeared to be frozen, perfectly in tune with his surroundings. What was he listening for?</p><p>  Whatever it was, he must have heard it. Because in seconds he rushes to my side, grasps my wrist, and begins pulling me further up the trail.</p><p>  “Link!” I exclaim, “Slow down!”</p><p>  Link presses a finger to his lips as he pulls me around a bend in the trial. Distantly, farther down the trail, I hear inhuman grunts. A chill runs up my spine. We’d slipped around the corner just in time. I may not have interacted with many monsters, but I knew it was one of them that almost caught us.</p><p>  We continue farther up the trail, this time in silence. Link was still tense, so I knew better than to assume we were safe.</p><p>  Included in the weekly reports sent to the Temple of Time were monster population and attack statistics. During my two years away from home, I’d watched as the monster number doubled. This path, which had once been safe enough for both the queen and princess to traverse with minimal protection, now was home to enough monsters to set Link on edge.</p><p>  Though Link continues to lead me up the path. Why? How much confidence did he have if he was willing to continue—even if that might put his charge in danger. Nevertheless, I feel a flutter of gratitude.  </p><p>  That flutter is stomped out when Link draws the Master Sword and pushes me behind a boulder. Once again, he presses a finger to his lips and gestures for me to stay put. Where was he going?</p><p>  I sit back against the boulder, relying on my sense of sound to determine what was happening. I can hear footsteps—lots of them. They grow from a faint beat into a much louder roar in a matter of minutes. Grunts and growls accompany them and my heart seizes. Monsters.</p><p>  Then it begins. The sound of steel cutting through flesh. The screams of beings that weren’t quite human, yet possessed enough intelligence to strategically surround the lone pair of travelers on their turf. The splash of blood hitting stone, followed by a sizzle.</p><p>  It’s almost too much. My ears are ringing as they struggle to keep up with the noise. My breath becomes scattered as I choke on the stench hovering in the air. Death. So much death.</p><p>  But the death means Link is still alive. Monsters wouldn’t be dying unless Link was fighting.</p><p>  Though there was no way for me to tell if Link was injured. Was that his blood splashing across the dry ground? My fists curl.  <em>You could look, </em>my inner voice teases,  <em> Just one peek. Then you’ll know. </em></p><p>  But Link wanted me to stay still, stay put. He needed to be able to fight without worrying about my safety. And I was safe here, behind this rock. Which is where I will stay. Peeking risked a monster spotting me, and then they would shift their focus from the Hylian with the sword to the Hylian cowering behind a boulder. Compared to Link, I am a much easier target.</p><p>  I am helpless. I am useless. Would fighting Ganon be like this?</p><p>  The sting of my nails cutting into my palms is enough to help push back the rotten voices in my head. I focus on the beat of my heart instead of the sound of the minuscule war unfolding behind me. <em> Breathe. </em></p><p>  And then it happens. A deafening, blood-curdling scream shatters through the air. I’d read about that scream.</p><p>  It takes every fiber of control I possess to stay tucked behind the rock. Because that was a lynel scream, and Link was alone.  </p><p>  A second scream echoes after the first. Then, a third.</p><p>  Three? Oh Hylia—did the Goddesses wish for both of their chosen to die here on this forgotten mountain trail? Maybe the gods truly were bored and longed for a bit of tragedy in the neverending narrative of life.</p><p>  My blood drips onto the ground, mixing with the red earth. Behind me, the Master Sword hisses as it arcs through the air. A lynel screams again, only this time it is in pain. Then, there is a thud. In a fraction of a second, the world falls silent. In that silence, I can hear Link breathe. His breath is staggered, barely more than a gasp. How tired must he be?</p><p>  As the sounds of battle pick up again, I press my bleeding palms together and try the only thing I knew how to do. I pray to each god and spirit I’d ever heard of. I pray to the sun itself, and the very essence of life that flowed through the world. I pray to fate. <em> Please let him be okay. </em></p><p>  I’m not sure how long I sit behind that rock. After the third lynel hits the ground and silence reclaims its domain, I allow myself to peek.</p><p>  There.</p><p>  I move so quickly I am almost crawling. “Link!” I cry as I scramble towards my knight. He is using the Master Sword to help prop him up as he kneels in the ground. I notice that it is grasped in his left hand, not his right. Link is right-handed. I am not sure when I noticed that particular fact, but I knew it to be true.</p><p>  Body trembling, I peer at his right arm. Blood seeps from a long wound that had torn through his sleeve.</p><p>  “Great Golden Goddesses,” I mutter. Just a gash. The rest of him appeared unbroken, albeit bruised. “Let me see to your wound.”</p><p>  Link eyes me like a wounded animal as I step closer to him. “Please, Link, let me look at it.”</p><p>  My knight sheaths the Master Sword and shakes his head. “I’m fine.”</p><p>  “Don’t give me that,” I purse my lips. “You’re hurt. Let me help.”</p><p>  Link looks like he wants to bolt. It couldn’t be <em> that  </em>bad, right? Oh gods I hoped it hadn’t gotten infected during the fight.</p><p>  “Don’t force me to pull rank,” I say, “I can make my request a command.”</p><p>  At that, Link allows his haunches to lower. Though reluctance is still evident on his features, he extends his arm.</p><p>  I grasp his hand in both of mine and pull him closer. Then, I guide him to the ground with me.</p><p>  I ask him to push his ruined sleeve up his arm so I could have a better look at the wound. When he does, I try to keep my gasp of horror to myself. It was an ugly thing, likely to leave at least a temporary scar. Though as I use my water flash and piece of my tunic sleeve to clean the wound, I realize that it is not as deep as I’d thought.</p><p>  Link watches me with bored eyes as if this whole process was unnecessary. What a foolish boy.</p><p>  He notices my amused and slightly annoyed stare, and turns his head away. My next movements happen so suddenly that I am left shocked by my own boldness. I lift my hand to his forehead and brush aside his bangs. His hair had gotten so mangy during the fight—it irked me. At the feeling of my fingers brushing his skin, Link’s head whips back around, catching my gaze instantly.</p><p>  I cleared my throat, hoping that he couldn’t hear how fast my heart was beating. “That cut doesn’t look too bad actually. You’re fine,” I say. Upon noticing the I-told-you-so look in his eyes, I add, “For now.”</p><p>  Because as soon as we returned to the stable, I would order him to properly disinfect his wound and bandage it. And then, if it bothered him at all, I would ask a Goron healer to take a look at it.</p><p>  “But you know, there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness.” I continue my lecture proudly. “As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal.”</p><p>  I notice that Link looks like he wants to retort, so I change the subject. “It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise, but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well.” My gaze sweeps over the landscape before us, littered with corpses. Monster corpses, but corpses nonetheless. Only minutes ago, those still limbs had been full of life. Though I had no sympathy for the creatures. None at all.</p><p>  Their allegiance was suspected to lay with Calamity Ganon. That, or they simply wished ill upon the people of Hyrule. Studies had long since confirmed that none of the common monsters needed to eat any particular type of meat. Bokoblins could very well choose to hunt down a boar and roast it instead of chasing down a group of travelers.</p><p>  Whatever their motives were, it was more than likely that the Calamity would take advantage of their bloodlust. Though I’m sure Link was aware of this already, I can’t help but voice my worries aloud. “I fear that—I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>  I pull myself to my feet and pat the dust off from my legs. “And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.”</p><p>  Preparations being a reliant anchor of Ancient technology, the Five fully-trained Champions, Hyrule’s army, and...my sealing power. Most of those requirements had already been met. Though those worries were future-Zelda’s problem. Right now, I had a more immediate goal to meet.</p><p>  With a nod from Link, we make our way back to the main trail. I continue leading him up the path and manage to conjure up some particularly interesting facts along the way.</p><p>  “Here we are!” I exclaim as we reach the end of the trail. I take a moment to admire the view. Before us was Hyrule, truly a dazzling sight. I slip the Sheikah Slate off my belt and take a quick picture of it. Perhaps Impa would enjoy seeing this unique angle of the kingdom.</p><p>  When I turn back to Link, he’s gone still again. For a moment, I worry that he senses yet another hoard of monsters. Then I follow his gaze.</p><p>  A korok stares back at Link, it’s little eyes wide.</p><p>  “You can see it?” I cry.</p><p>  Link shifts his eyes to me. “You can see it too?”</p><p>  The korok looks between us, speechless. Funny. I remember that this one in particular was quite chatty when I visited with my mother.</p><p>  The next time I blink, the korok is gone.</p><p>  “We must have scared him,” I sigh, flopping down on a round stone.</p><p>  Link’s eyes flicker back and forth between me and the spot where the korok had been. “You can see leaf fairies?”</p><p>  “I’m assuming you mean koroks,” I counter. “Yes, I can. So could my mother. No one else I’ve met since has been able to see them.”</p><p>  “I’ve never met anyone who could see them,” Link sounds aghast, “I thought I was crazy or something for the longest time.”</p><p>  “No, you’re not crazy,” I giggle, “Only those blessed by the gods can see koroks. Or at least that’s what my mother told me.”</p><p>  Link nods slowly. “That makes sense. I tried to show Anez—my sister—one once and she thought I was playing a trick on her.”</p><p>  “I tried to introduce Urbosa to one on multiple occasions. She thought I had imaginary friends.” </p><p>  We share a quiet bout of laughter. I’d never heard Link sound so carefree.  Perhaps it was the aftereffects of adrenaline causing him to let his guard down.</p><p>  “So,” he says, “How many have you found?”</p><p>  “How many?”</p><p>  “Yeah. I keep track. So far I’ve stumbled across...a hundred and sixteen, counting this little fellow.”</p><p>  I watch Link with a bemused smile. “No, I don’t count them. But I guess I better start.”</p><p>  “Okay. Starting now, we’ll see who can find fifty first.”</p><p>  “You’re on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Years!  So far, 2021 is looking pretty good.  I'm wishing you all a wonderful year!  Maybe if we're lucky we'll get BOTW2 sometime this year, but who knows.</p><p>Sorry for today's late update.  Haha, now that this is done, I'm gonna go sleep.</p><p>Be back next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Smoke and Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda return to the Woodland Stable only to find that it is littered with corpses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The area around the stable was a graveyard. Fresh corpses lay scattered across the red ground, similar to those Link had dispatched farther up the trail. The air carries the rancid smell of death and terror. I force myself to acknowledge the blood on the ground—both purple and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A hesitant touch on my shoulder sends a jolt through me. I jerk my eyes up to meet Link’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I hadn’t bothered to consider that a group of monsters had decided to attack the Woodland Stable. Had they planned this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s over now,” Link says steadily. If he’s at all shaken by the sight before us, he doesn’t show it. In fact, his face has reverted back to a state of impassiveness I haven’t seen in weeks. My eyes flick down to his hand, still resting on my shoulder. It seems to be shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Noticing my stare, Link pulls his hand back to his side. He presses it to his thigh, and in moments it stills. I meet his gaze again, a silent understanding between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess Zelda!” a voice cries with relief. I pull my eyes from Link to find the owner of the voice. The stablemaster. From behind him, more follow. I recognize the faces of my Imperial Guard among the crowd. A flicker of hope blossoms in my chest. With them here, it was unlikely that anyone had been severely injured. But still, there were stains of </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I curl my fists at my sides, hoping that would stop them from trembling. I craft my features into steel, hoping my mask is akin to Link’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re safe,” Isolde rushes forward, a hand pressed over her heart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We were so worried,” Henrik murmurs. He looks to Link. “Captain. Thank you for protecting Princess Zelda. We wish we could have been there to assist you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  In unison, my guards fall before us on one knee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Captain,” Aldus says, raising his head. “You’re injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He nods towards Link’s arm and I follow his gaze. Link had rewrapped his right arm in an attempt to make it look normal, but it wasn’t quite right. The fabric was torn in multiple places. Though that didn’t bother me nearly as much as the growing patch of blood beneath the thin fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link seems to straighten his spine and widen his stance. I hide my frown. He wasn’t facing off against a beast, these were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>comrades</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aldus seems to consider pressing further but stops himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I will attend to my wounds. Kristoffer, take my position until I return. The rest of you, guard the perimeter of the stable. There may be more.” Link’s tone is commanding, leaving no room for questions. After his eyes sweep across the stable one last time, they settle on me. The facade of strength on his face seems to fall, exposing something else in his blue irises. A shiver runs up my spine, only, it’s not the uncomfortable kind. I meet his odd gaze curiously. Then, as quickly as it happened, the moment is over. Link removes his gaze and marches into the stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As soon as he disappears, my guards stand. A weight seems to be lifted off their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kristoffer moves into position three feet behind me and the others fold away to form a wide circle around the stable. A funny thought crosses my mind, and I turn to Kristoffer to voice it. “Are you all...scared of Master Link?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His pale eyebrows raise. “We respect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod thoughtfully. It was clear that each of them had insurmountable respect for their captain. I admired that. Link was barely a year older than me, yet he had such a presence among the knights. Respect was part of it, but fear was too. The man—no, boy—with the blade of evil’s bane, destined to seal the darkness. Somewhere, I’d heard that he beat grown men in combat when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But that wasn’t Link. That was the Hero who I saw before he saved my life. That was the warrior my father applauded and flaunted before his court. That was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Link was the boy who tended to my wounds. Link was the boy who listened to my ramblings without complaint. Link was the boy who counted koroks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My chest flutters with warmth. There are very few people who’ve truly met Link. I am grateful that he’s let me meet him. But there were still more facets of his personality I had yet to meet. One day, perhaps I could truly thank him for saving me. Face to face, no masks between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shake myself from my thoughts and find the stablemaster among the crowd. He notices my approach and lowers into a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I wave my hand for him to stand. “Would you please recount the events of the attack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Of course, Princess,” he replies, “The first few began trickling in not long after you left. Our perimeter scouts dispatched a few before noticing a pattern. We were alerted and your Imperial Guard had enough time to ready themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I sigh. “That’s a relief. I’m glad they were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The stablemaster nods. “I am too. We are indebted to the crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please, there is no need to feel that way. Each of my guards was fulfilling their oath and I know they considered defending the Woodside Stable to be a great honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Nonetheless, we are grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod. My eyes trail over the many faces around us. “Were there any casualties?” I hadn’t seen any human bodies among the carnage, but I had to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No,” the stablemaster shakes his head. “Just a few injuries. Nothing major.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank the gods,” I murmur. “Hylia is smiling down on—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A cry cuts me off. It’s followed by shouts. My stomach drops. Were they back? Had I spoken too soon? Were the gods just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate to deny me any semblance of a blessing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My feet are moving before I have a chance to think. They carry me around the stable, in the direction of the cry. Behind me, I hear the stablemaster calling for me to stay with my knight. Though his voice fades as I turn the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A woman kneels on the ground, her dark hair framing her frantic face. Her hands reach for the person closest to her desperately, fingers closing on empty air when they step back. Sobs escape her lips as her hands fall back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Someone tries to grasp my forearm and hold me back. Kristoffer? The stablemaster? It doesn’t matter. I shove them away and rush to the woman’s side. Why was no one helping her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I fall to my knees in front of her and reach for her hands. Her nails are broken and coated in dirt. Blood is crusted along the edges of her nails—she’d broken them recently. I look up, taking in the rest of her body. Scratches coat her arms and a stream of blood trickles down from her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What happened?” I ask, steadying her hands with mine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Her eyes are wide with fear, but that doesn’t stop an inkling of recognition from sparking behind her green irises. “Are you Princess Zelda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Please, you have to help me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They attacked us on the road. Monsters. So many—there were so many of them. My son—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Shh,” I murmur, hoping to quell her panic-stricken words. I turn to the closest stable attendant. “Get me a first aid kit. We need to clean her up.” My eyes find Kristoffer in the crowd as the attendant rushes off. “Take Isolde and find her son. He can’t be far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kristoffer hesitates. I frown. “Go! Link will be back any moment now, I’m safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It seems an order from the princess overruled one from his commander. Good. What was the point of having my title if no one listened to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I turn back to the woman. “Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She opens her mouth, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Here,” I loop one of her arms over my shoulder. “I’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I begin to stand, and the woman follows. She seems to wobble, so I keep a firm hold on her. I glance down at her legs. They too are marred with bruises and scratches.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dread flares up inside me. She's clearly been traumatized. Whatever she escaped, she barely made it. I didn’t want to consider that her son was dead…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Please Hylia,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pray, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let the boy be alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  The crowd trails behind us as we hobble towards the stable. They’re whispering too quietly for me to make anything out, so I do my best to ignore it. Though I could probably guess what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Beneath this woman’s scratches was a dark complexion. Dark skin and dark hair. Her sun-kissed complexion was a dead giveaway that she hailed from the Faron region. And her eyes...startlingly green and similar to my own. Could she be descended from the Zonai? History stated that the only living descendants of the ancient clan were those of the Bosphoramus bloodline, but that didn’t mean there weren’t more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I help the woman inside the stable and to the nearest empty table. Footsteps pound down the stairs to my left and I look up to see Link. He must have heard the commotion from whichever room he had been in upstairs. I spare a glance towards his injured arm, thankful to see that it was properly bandaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Link,” I say as he approaches. “Can you pull a chair out for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knight obeys without a retort, though I can see the confusion in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shrug off the woman’s arm as she lowers into the chair. Without my support, she seems to slump. Quiet murmurs escape her lips. She’s clearly distraught, but exhaustion has taken most of her energy. If not, I knew she would be out with my knights now, searching the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The stable attendant arrives with a first aid kit. I ask him if he knows how to use it, and he nods. With an order to treat her wounds and bring her water, I step back. Link is immediately at my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Monsters attacked her and her son. She managed to escape and ran here.” I explain quickly, knowing he was still in the dark. “Kristoffer and Isolde are currently searching for the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link stills. I study his face. Panic is evident on his features. There’s another emotion too, one that mirrors his expression when he charged off to fight a horde of monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So reckless,” I say with a tsk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link fidgets. “Princess—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay,” I say. “As long as you stay by my side, you aren’t breaking your oath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His eyes grow wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I want to find him too,” I announce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link stares at me for a moment. I know that the knight is arguing with the man. If we go looking for the boy, he is putting his charge at risk. But if we don’t go…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I don’t bother waiting for him to make up his mind before marching out of the stable. I know it was already made up the moment he heard about what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link follows behind me, and I can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Branches scratch against my cheeks. I ignore the discomfort and push forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hello!” I call with my hands cupped around my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I regret not thinking to ask for the boy’s name. If I knew, perhaps I could call for him and he’d answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link emerges from the bushes beside me and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Apprehension had been growing within me since we left the stable. We’d been looking for ten minutes. Twenty, if I count the amount of time Isolde and Aldus had been looking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I command my brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Isolde and Aldus had gone south and west. Link and I went north. It was unlikely that the monsters went east since that direction just led to the red cliffs of Death Mountain. They were far too steep to climb, especially if one was carrying cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But the trees immediately north of the stable were vacant. We hadn’t heard anything from the direction of the stable that would signal that the boy had been found. We could only assume he was still missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Why did this happen? Since when did monsters take hostages? It must have been bokoblins that captured the boy. Maybe lizalfos. The woman wouldn’t have been able to escape from them if they were anything else. Neither has demonstrated any sort of remarkable intelligence. Hostages possessed no attributes unless one knew how to utilize them. Most likely, they simply intended to roast the boy for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I think this was planned,” I mutter. “The attack at the stable and the trail? The sudden kidnapping? Monsters don’t have any use for prisoners. I think the boy is bait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I glance to gauge Link’s reaction to my words. I didn’t want to continue, but I knew I had to. From the look on Link’s face, he must have figured it out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are we going to go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I clench my fists. “You won’t like my answer to that question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link sighs. “Do you think it’s Yiga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I blink, surprised by his topic shift. “Most likely. But we’ve never seen any reports of them being able to control monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He nods. I scrutinize his features. He is alert and slightly anxious. “Link?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hmm?” he tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you going to make me go back to the stable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He’s quiet for a moment. I notice his eyebrows draw together, but otherwise his expression remains unreadable. “No. I can protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My heartbeat stutters. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There certainly was a fine line between courage and recklessness. I knew which side I fell on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I found tracks,” Link says, “Through those bushes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My dwindling hope flickers. “Let’s go then. If it is a trap, they’re waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link shifts from one foot to another. “The tracks lead in the direction of the Lost Woods. That forest is a trap in and of itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I fold my arms across my chest. “What are you suggesting? I’m not going back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link chuckles. “I know. We just need to be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod. I begin walking, Link easily keeping pace. Pushing through the bushes, I find the tracks Link had spotted. He was right, they seemed to be parallel to the path, leading straight for the Lost Wood’s treeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know how to get through the woods,” I say. “Do you think the monsters know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link stifles a laugh. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I raise an eyebrow. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Monsters wouldn’t be able to figure it out. Yiga might, but I doubt it. However, we could be dealing with a new enemy,” Link’s face falls into solemness. “If they do know how to navigate the woods, they wouldn’t go in too deep.” The trail begins to inch downhill. “The woods are the shield that guards the Master Sword while it’s resting. I doubt they’d let in any who wish to harm the Princess of Hyrule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod my head absently. Link was right, of course. The Lost Woods is a sort of shield for both the Master Sword and the Great Deku Tree. But that didn’t stop me from recalling my dreams. In them, the forest wasn’t on anyone’s side. It simply consumed whatever set foot within its boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though the forest I am approaching now is not from my dream. It’s real, and I have to trust Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A crumbling stone archway marks the entrance to the Lost Woods. It bore no distinguishing features, and if it did, they were long gone. Who would have built this archway? It connected to no wall, and one could easily walk around it. What was its purpose? Or was the archway’s purpose so archaic that it had been lost to time centuries ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess,” Link calls. Somehow, he’d gotten ahead of me on the path. He stood underneath the archway, while I stood feet away. I suppose I had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Steeling myself, I take a step forward. I pass underneath the archway in one step. Nothing happens. Perhaps that archway was simply meant to be decorative.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mere seconds after I pass beneath the arch, mist seems to close in around me. It brushes across my exposed areas of skin. To my horror, its touch is just as hollow and wanting as it was in my dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stop again. My whole body seems to be frozen, perfectly in tune to each caress of the mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess Zelda,” Link calls my name along with my title. “We have to keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” I stutter.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together. It’s not a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Stay close to me,” Link says, “Don’t go too far or you’ll get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I look back. The arch was still there. Breathing seems to become easier and I unclench my fists. Perhaps that was the arch’s purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An unlit torch leans against a lantern. The lantern’s embers are caught in a breeze I can’t feel against my skin, blowing to the north. I frown. All I can feel is the mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I glance back at the arch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How far in…?” my words trail off. There, to my left, is a figure cloaked by mist. They appear to be short and moving towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My feet seem to be moving on their own accord. From behind me, the mist pushes me forward, urging me towards the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey!” I cry out, reaching for them. It had to be the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My fingers close around mist. Dizziness burns at the back of my mind, conjuring black dots at the perimeter of my eyesight. Around me, the white cloud seems to be growing denser. I blink, trying to clear the spots from my vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Arms wrap around my midriff, pulling my back. I am yanked from the white cloud, which seems to leave a burn on my skin. My weight crashes against a body behind me—Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What were you doing?” he yells, his panic evident. “I told you to stay next to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I blink again. The white cloud dampens until it is mist again. “I saw him. The boy. He was over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Trying to keep my hand from trembling too much, I raise my arm to point towards the figure. It stood there, watching us from mere feet away from the path we were on (at least I thought it was a path).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link shakes his head. “That’s not him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then, without so much as a smidge of hesitation, Link lights one of the torches and tosses it at the figure’s head. I don’t have time to scream. It passes straight through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’ll see many figures in these woods,” Link says, “When you do, look closely at their edges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I squint, trying to do as he said. But whenever my gaze lands on the edge of the figure, mist covers it. I can’t make out a clear outline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The woods wants you to get lost. Don’t fall for its tricks. I’ve heard voices too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Just like in my dreams…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I thought you said the woods wouldn’t hurt us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link shakes his head. “I never said that. The woods are a tool that the forest spirits utilize to protect the Master Sword. If you get lost, you may not return. Though it may just spit you back out again because the forest spirits hold some sway with </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> roams the Lost Woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The way you speak, I suppose you know from experience,” I say, watching him intently as he nods carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The forest spirits—koroks—don’t want to see any harm befall the Chosen Hero or Princess of Hyrule. Even so, getting lost is not a pleasant experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’ll take your word for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A twig snaps somewhere within the forest and I flinch. I glance behind us, grateful to see the faint outline of the arch. I test Link’s method and search for its edges. When I find them, the mist doesn’t conceal them. It’s real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s watchful gaze scans the area around us. “There are animals in the forest. That was most likely one of them. Can you keep moving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod, hoping it's not too forced. I can, and I will. One day I would have to visit the Great Deku Tree myself. All princesses did before they were crowned queen. On that day, I wouldn’t have Link to rely on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An odd disappointment blooms in my chest. I push it aside, not in the mood to deal with my ever-changing emotions. Perhaps if it remained once we returned to the stable I’d process it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gingerly, I rise to my feet. Link clasps my hand in his, saying nothing. Once again, a soft new emotion blinks to life. It fades away just as promptly when I tell it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link pulls me behind him through the woods, sticking to the path. Though when I look down, it's not a path. The ground we pass over is rough and littered with leaves. If it were a path, it would be unrecognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  How was Link navigating through the trees and mist? I hesitantly remove my gaze from our surroundings to watch his face. His eyes flicked between the torch in his right hand and the woods. The flame’s embers drift away on the nonexistent wind, blowing a few feet in front of us before fading. Then, as if the breeze had shifted, the embers began to blow to our left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link guides us left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The embers,” I murmur. “We’re following the embers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knight glances down at me. Well, not down. He’s barely an inch taller than me, so our eyes are at an equal height. “You’re very sharp, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Warmth burns in my cheeks, though I doubt Link notices through the wall of mist between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After a few more minutes following the torch’s embers, Link pulls us to a halt. Ahead of us, footsteps pat against the damp ground. I can make out a hazy figure in the mist. Though this one was unlike the one I’d seen by the gate. Squinting, I can make out its edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Real,” I say. Link nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Who are you?” the Hero calls out, his voice giving away not hints of hesitance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The footsteps grow rapidly and the figure picks up speed. I step back, and Link steps forward. He draws the Master Sword and shifts so his body eclipses mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hello?” the voice that speaks is high-pitched. A child’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I peek around Link’s shoulder. There, in the mist, stands a boy with dark skin and hair. My green eyes meet his twin orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I dart out from behind Link. “My name is Zelda. Your mother is very worried, we’ve come to bring you back to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re...real?” he asks carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I lowered myself so I am at his height, a reassuring smile on my face. “I am real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The boy’s gaze is scrutinizing. After a moment, his eyes relax. Something he saw must have put him at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You are very pretty,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I laugh. “And you are very kind. Will you come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take his hand in mine and turn back to Link. He seems confused but doesn’t voice whatever is plaguing him. I suspected his concerns were a mirror of my own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Where are the boy’s captors? Why is he this far into the Lost Woods alone? He doesn’t say anything, so I don’t ask. The sooner we leave these woods, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link seems to agree. He takes the lead. I am not sure how he knows the way out of the forest—the torch’s embers were still pointing inward—but I trusted his instincts. Link had been so vigilant on our way in, I wouldn’t put it past him to recall our exact path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After minutes of hurried walking, we reach two lanterns. I remember passing them before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We’re almost out,” I tell the boy, smiling. He smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am relieved to see the arch again. It stands just as solidly as it did when we entered. I stare at its edges, and they do not falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We are about to pass beneath the arch when I hear a voice. I could never forget that voice. The boy’s hand slips from mine as he eagerly jogs to catch up with Link and escape the mist. I halt, just as I did on the way in. But this time, for different reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Little bird,” my mother calls, “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I turn slowly. There, just beyond the lanterns, is a figure. This one is tall, with curves that were a tell-tale sign of her gender. She stood regally, just as she did in my memories. “My little bird, come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mother,” the word passes my lips almost inaudibly. Bile has risen in my throat and tears loom behind my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Even rendered colorless as a shadow, she was just as beautiful as she was when she was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I don’t need to look at the edges of her figure to know she wasn’t real. Oh, how I wanted her to be real. But my mother is dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess!” Link calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I push myself through the arch and out of the mist. The voice does not call me again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody!  Hopefully you all aren't as busy as I am--I don't know why everything important always seems to happen at the same time.  This chapter was added in later, when I decided I needed a bit more side-story before hitting the next main beat.  I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Alright, so as you may have noticed, I am changing my publishing day.  Due to my current schedule, it is best that I publish on Saturdays instead of Fridays.  Still weekly updates, just a day later than before!</p><p>Thank you all for reading, have a wonderful week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Things Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda is plagued with the memory of the shadows she saw in the Lost Woods, but she must continue on to Goron City.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em> “Thank you,”</em> the mother sobs. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her son, her nose buried in his hair. I smile in return. I cast my gaze away from the private display of affection. Finding Link among the crowd, I begin to make my way towards him. He stood beside Aldus, both of them watching me as I drew near.</p><p>  “What do you think happened?” I ask Link, “How did he get separated from her?”</p><p>  Link shrugs. “I have no idea.”</p><p>  I frown. “So then it wasn’t a trap?”</p><p>  Link shifts, eyes flicking to Aldus and then back to me. “It might have been.”</p><p>  My hands twist together. If it was a trap, why weren’t we attacked directly? The whole time we’d been in the woods, it felt like something was watching us. Then, I’d pushed aside the feelings, assuming it was merely spirits. But now, I can’t help but wonder if <em>someone </em>had been watching us too.</p><p>  Did they not want to attack us because Link was there? If so, they were most likely waiting for the mist to separate me and Link. A shiver runs through me. They almost had their chance when I wandered towards the first figure. How close had I been to death?</p><p>  Voices call my name, and I look up. For a split second, my gaze roams the crowd and lands on a shadow in the back. That’s all it is—a shadow with no discernible edges. When I blink, it’s gone. Was it ever there at all?</p><p>  I push a warm smile onto my face. There’s no one there, I’m <em>fi</em><em>ne</em>. With my forced courage, I make my way back towards the woman and her son. A path clears for me through the stablehands and guests. </p><p>  The boy speaks first. “You’re a princess?”</p><p>  I chuckle. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>  He simply stares at me in awe.</p><p>  His mother reaches for my hand. “I cannot thank you enough. You and your knight are so brave.”</p><p>  I flush. “We were simply doing our duty to protect the citizens of Hyrule.”</p><p>  “You will be a great queen, Your Highness,” she tells me. “I don’t need to read you to know.”</p><p>  My curiosity sparks. My father told me many stories about the great fortune-tellers of his homeland. The fortune-teller who’d first predicted Calamity Ganon’s return had been one of them.</p><p>  “Is there anything we can give you in return?” she asks.</p><p>  I don’t need to think about my reply. “Your names, please.”</p><p>  “Well, that’s not hard at all!” the boy exclaims. “My name is Loe!”</p><p>  “And I am Moira.”</p><p>  “It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” I grin.</p><p>  As the crowd begins to trickle away, Moira calls me closer. I pull a chair around so I can sit beside her and Loe.</p><p>  “May I read your palm, Princess?” she asks. “Please, I feel like I owe you so much more than just my name.”</p><p>  “Nonsense,” I say, but extend my hand anyway. “Do it as a favor for a friend.”</p><p>  Moira smiles. “Okay.”</p><p>  Her calloused fingers grasp my hand. I watch with intrigue as she turns my hand over so my palm is facing up. She studies the lines on my skin for a few minutes, her face impassable. With that stone-face, she could give Link a run for his rupees.</p><p>  Finally, she looks up. Her eyes are sad. My stomach falls. Was my fortune that terrible?</p><p>  “Don’t look so distraught, Princess,” she says gently. “I doubt it will come as a surprise for you to hear that the path ahead is...rough.”</p><p>  I sigh. “I know.”</p><p>  Moira points at a line on my hand. “Here, this one isn’t so bad. Companionship, friendship, love. And this one—” her finger trails along a line branching off from the first. “Romantic love.”</p><p>  I giggle. “I am betrothed so that one isn’t much of a surprise.”</p><p>  Moira’s eyes gleam with excitement. “Really? To the young man who helped you find my son?”</p><p>  “No!” I cry, “Not Link!”</p><p>  “Oh,” Moira’s excitement fades. “He’s a fine young man.”</p><p>  “I’ve heard that once or twice,” I grumble. Why did everyone feel the need to point that out?</p><p>  Moira points out another line. “This one is a tragedy,” Her voice is weighted with sadness.</p><p>  I pull my hand back. “I will not fail.” </p><p>  The woman casts her gaze towards her son. Loe has wandered off towards Link and Aldus, expressing his interest in the two knights’ shiny swords. “The future is a bothersome pest. It’s always changing.”</p><p>  I clasp my hands in my lap. “That matters not. I will not fail.” When the cost of failure was an entire kingdom, there truly was no other option other than success.</p><p>  Moira turns back to me. “Never lose your faith, Princess Zelda. It is well placed within yourself, and those closest to you.”</p><p>  “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  After the events of the day, we decided to stay at the stable overnight before continuing our journey. The next morning, Moira and Loe are gone. I am disappointed that I was not able to say goodbye to the two, but hopeful that our paths would cross again. My father spoke of his heritage so little, and it was nice to glean bits and pieces of the culture I hailed from.</p><p>  Link and my other knights are eager to go. We are expected in Goron City by nightfall, and none of them want to be the one to explain to the king why we were held up. Link would have to report the attack to the king, but I’d asked that he kept the details about the Lost Woods out of it. He seemed a little too eager to agree, and for the first time, I started to wonder if he’d seen any of his own demons between the trees.</p><p>  “Ready to go?” Aldus asks as I mount my horse.</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  I wanted to leave behind the woods and the shadows that followed me out of them as soon as possible. My dreams had been haunted by formless shapes and cold mist brushing over my skin. I had woken with the eerily <em> off </em> voice of my mother ringing in my ears. If any of my knights noticed the quiet sobs coming from within my room, they didn’t question me about it. One of the perks of being royalty, I suppose. Only the most courageous would dare broach such a personal and uncomfortable topic with their sovereign.</p><p>  With that in mind, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Link approached me when we stopped at the Foothill Stable. I’d almost forgotten who he was.</p><p>  It took the tiniest glance towards him as he approached me to know what was on his mind. He wore an expression of caution as if approaching a wild creature. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a <em>little </em>offended by that. Though I wasn’t exactly helping my case when I turned and marched off. He didn’t follow.</p><p>  For the rest of the journey, we traveled on foot. Though because we were within earshot of the other guards, Link never made a move for conversation. I made small comments about the landscape or the unique creatures or the lack of shrines found in this region (due to the terrain’s many dangers), and Link listened intently to each. Sometimes he made small comments, but otherwise, the trip was made in silence.</p><p>  It was Goron City I was worried about. Surely he or one of my other knights would have a burst of courage sometime during our visit. Maybe even Daruk would pick up on my odd behavior, he was quite vigilant when it came to people’s emotions.  </p><p>  But when we pass through the gates to the smoldering city, my worries dissipate. I’d completely forgotten Daruk’s plans to throw a party upon my return. The whole city is decorated with painted rocks and banners made from a heat-resistant fiber. Stalls have been erected in every spare nook and cranny, some attracting visitors with their intriguing contraptions and others with their delectable aromas. And better yet, the crowds.</p><p>  Normally, I am not a fan of crowds. But nothing is a better deterrent from a personal conversation than a dense group of people packed together. A triumphant smile slithers across my face. I had no reason to worry after all.</p><p>  It takes the Gorons a good thirty seconds to notice our arrival. Once they do, my voice is called out with cheers along with welcoming greetings. I lose myself in my performance of<em> Princess </em>Zelda, my father would be proud.</p><p>  Truly, I am happy to see the Gorons again. They are such a fun-loving group of people who care so little for formalities. But even so, there are eyes upon me. I must uphold the image of the princess, but also of the savior. I glance behind me, taking note of Link’s own performance. Though silence seemed to be natural for him, I knew the vacant look upon his features was not. It was a facade, just like my smiles.</p><p>  Before he can catch me staring, I pull my gaze away. Just in time, because I am able to spot the Goron barreling towards me.</p><p>  Similar to my previous visit, Briony embraces me in a matter of moments. “Welcome back to Goron City, Princess!”</p><p>  I try to laugh, but it comes out as a wheeze. “It’s wonderful to be back.”</p><p>  Briony sets me down carefully. “My father isn’t here right now, but he’ll be back by tonight. He’d never miss a party!”</p><p>  This time, I can laugh easily. “Sounds wonderful. So, he’s able to control Rudania?”</p><p>  Briony nods eagerly. “He’s had quite a lot of fun aboard that strange lizard, that’s for sure!”</p><p>  “I’m glad,” I chuckle. “From what I’ve heard, Link helped assist him in his success.”</p><p>  The Goron’s eyes widen. “Link?” she exclaims, gaze shifting to the bashful knight behind me.</p><p>  I can’t help but feel a little bit of smug amusement as Link is confronted with a hug from the enthusiastic Briony. Unlike last time, no envy flares up within me and I can’t help but feel a little joyous. It was an odd thing to take pride in, but I do anyway. Each day it seems to get easier and easier to look past the glare of his sword.</p><p>  When Briony sets Link down, his eyes immediately find mine. There’s that cautious, curious look on his face again. I glare at him and dart off towards the inn. Friendliness be damned, I did <em>not </em>want to talk about how I was going crazy.</p><p>  The innkeeper welcomes me happily. He offers the same room I’d stayed in last time and I don’t hesitate to accept the key. In a few minutes, I am alone.</p><p>  My eyes sweep over the little hotel room. It hadn’t changed a bit since my last visit to Death Mountain. The innkeeper had mentioned that the party would begin an hour before sunset, so I asked him to wake me with enough time to prepare.</p><p>  Most of my Imperial Guards, who’d followed me to the inn, also requested a room. Link was the only one who seemed immune to the tiredness that had befallen the rest of us. And naturally, he now stood right outside my room.</p><p>  That’s fine. I just wouldn’t sleep. There was no doubt in my mind that if I did, nightmares would plague me. I did not want Link to be privy to my inevitable sobs.</p><p>  I toss my pack onto the bed and begin to sort through the contents. This time, we hadn’t bothered to bring the heavy sets of Flamebreaker Armor. Instead, I’d contacted the specialists at the Royal Tech Lab to help me concoct especially potent heat-resistant elixirs. So the contents within my pack are merely a spare set of traveling clothes, two water canteens, my knife, a first aid kit I would have to restock, a box storing elixirs and the ingredients I’d need to make more of them, and a formal dress. It was the last item I picked off the bed.</p><p>  Marching over to the mirror, I hold up the dress. It was much less adorned than the gown I wore for the Champion’s Inauguration or the one the seamstresses were working on for my birthday, but it would do for tonight. Luckily for me, it was short-sleeved and rather airy. Perfect for tonight’s party.</p><p>  I fold the dress carefully—it would be a shame if I wrinkled it now. When I raise my eyes again, it takes me less than a second to notice the figure behind me. A shadow.  <em> The </em> shadow.</p><p>  My gaze is frozen on my reflection, and the being supposedly behind me. I blink once, hoping that would banish the waif. It does not.</p><p>  <em> “Why did you leave me, Little Bird?”  </em>She asks with a voice raw from crying. It was the voice that had woken me after I’d almost drowned as a child. It was the voice I had possessed each night after her death when I spoke nonsense to myself after I had no tears left.  </p><p>  “Stop. Please go away.”</p><p>  The shadow raises a hand as if it were about to brush its fingers through my hair.</p><p>  Before it can lay a hand on me, the door to my room slams into the wall. The shadow disappears, and in its place I see Link’s reflection standing in the doorway.</p><p>  The dress falls from my fingers onto the floor. I follow moments later, crumpling into a heap of tears. Distantly, I can hear Link close the door. Had that really happened? Was I crying in front of Link? </p><p>  “Princess,” his gentle voice coaxes me to raise my head from my hands. My tears fall silently as I stare at him. Slowly, he lowers himself into a crouch. “What happened?”</p><p>  My chest seizes up. He hadn’t seen it. Dear goddesses, I truly am insane and now Link knows. Sobs threaten to break free, but I shove them back down. I would not <em> cry </em>. He could see my tears, but I would not let him hear them.</p><p>  His gaze roams around the room. “Whatever you saw, it isn’t here now, right?”</p><p>  My eyes widen. “How—”</p><p>  “I saw things too after I visited the woods for the first time.”</p><p>  “Oh.”</p><p>  We stare at each other. Neither of us says anything for a good few minutes. I am transfixed by his eyes. They are so clear, so blue. Yet they’d seen so many horrors throughout his life. How did he keep them clear? How did he hide away his fears so well?</p><p>  I wrench my gaze away from his to meet my reflection’s eyes. Nothing was hidden. Every fear I’d ever had, every moment of weakness, are all displayed in my wide eyes. Never have I seen a more pitiful sight.</p><p>  “When we were leaving the woods yesterday, I saw my mother,” I say the words almost in a trance. I am speaking to the sad girl in the mirror, and Link is merely a bystander. “But it wasn’t her, I know it wasn’t.”</p><p>  “It wasn’t her now either.” Link says. “Princess, your mother is dead.”</p><p>  I flinch. I<em> knew </em>that. Still, hearing it from another’s lips was jarring.</p><p>  “How can you be so blunt?” I manage.</p><p>  Link stares at his own reflection. “Forgive me, Your Highness.”</p><p>  “No,” I shift my gaze to him. “Thank you. I needed to hear someone else say that. She was here just now and a part of me…” I swallow down a sob. “Well, a part of me is a fool.  <em>That </em>part of me needed to hear someone confirm what it already knew, but refused to believe.”</p><p>  Link meets my gaze, and I wonder how he can look upon me without pity. He was a knight, looking down upon his princess as she cried on the floor.  </p><p>  “Thank you,” I say again.</p><p>  Link doesn’t question it. He simply nods. It is impossible to tell if he understands the motive behind my thanks or not.</p><p>  “Can you help me up?” I ask.</p><p>  He nods.</p><p>  “Bed,” I order.</p><p>  He nods.</p><p>  I unhooked my arm from his and collapse into the bedsheets. No comforters, the heat seeping through the walls was enough. Though I wish that there were. Even the volcano’s muted warmth wasn’t enough to erase the chill inside me. I curl into myself, desperate for heat.</p><p>  I must have fallen asleep because I am jolted awake by knocks on my door. The innkeeper. Before I can call out to him, someone else answers him.</p><p>  “She’ll be ready.”</p><p>  Link.</p><p>  Suddenly, I am aware of the cold thing pressed against my forehead. My hand moves groggily to remove it. An icepack? He must have gotten it from my first aid kit.</p><p>  “You were too warm,” Link offers an explanation from his post by the door. Some part of me remembers asking him not to leave the room before I fell asleep.</p><p>  I press my palm to my forehead as if I could read my own temperature. Of course, I can’t. But I sigh anyway. “Get me my elixir box.”</p><p>  Link does as he’s told, asking no questions.</p><p>  I blink the sleep from my eyes and accept the box from him. It clicks open to reveal two dozen vials of various ingredients. Link watches me work, and I find that I don’t mind his stare. When finished, I dump all of my measurements into a bottle and hand it to him. “Boil this and bring it back. If I have a fever, it will quell it.”</p><p>  Once again, Link does as he’s told. Perhaps I should invite him into my study when we return home, he makes a very good assistant.</p><p>  I take advantage of these minutes of solitude to prepare myself. As luck would have it, Gorons have never been too beauty-oriented. They didn’t expect me to emerge in a shimmering ball gown with a perfect face. The wrinkled dress Link had kindly picked up from the floor would work perfectly fine. I don’t bother to paint any makeup onto my face and braid my hair simply.</p><p>  The Gorons wouldn’t take offense in my plain appearance, but they would if I didn’t go to their party. So I would go, and I would smile.</p><p>  My dreams hadn’t been plagued by mists or shadow wraiths. They had been pleasantly blank. There was no shadow looming behind my reflection. I could assume that the worst of my hallucinations had passed.</p><p>  Link returns in a few minutes with my elixir. I gulp it down quickly to avoid the taste.  </p><p>  “Lovely,” I sigh as the effects begin to calm my slight headache and dizziness.</p><p>  I spin towards Link. “Ready to go?”</p><p>  His lips tilt upwards to form that hidden smile that was uniquely him.</p><p>  “Thank you,” I say for the third time in the last four hours.</p><p>  Link’s smile grows, and I can't stop my heart from fluttering. “No thanks needed, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Briony had not lied when she said her father would never miss a party. He sure knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure.</p><p>  Vah Rudiania was barrelling down the mountainside, seemingly making a beeline for Goron City. Though none of the citizens seemed remotely worried that a giant lizard was charging their home. In fact, they were cheering it on.</p><p>  The Divine Beast halts directly above the city, and a projectile is flung from its back. I have to look again because that projectile is actually Daruk. He spins through the air, barreling straight for the earth below. A cry rises in my throat. I knew Gorons had thick skin but there was no way he could survive a fall from that height—</p><p>  At the last possible second, Daruk summons a glowing shield. I berate myself for my forgetfulness—Daruk’s unique ability was one of the reasons he was selected as a Champion in the first place.</p><p>  The Goron bounces when he hits the ground, his shield taking the full force of the impact. He rolls across the bridge in the middle of the city and then into the center of the crowd. Moments later, he’s flung into the air by Briony. Cheers erupt as he waves down at the Gorons below.</p><p>  My guards, who’d been notably tense while Vah Rudandia had been on a warpath for the city, clapped their hands and joined the cheers. I hear Isolde remarking that she wouldn’t mind moving to Goron City. Aldus echoes her sentiment back and the two share a laugh.</p><p>  Daruk crashes back down to earth like a meteor. “LET’S SHOW OUR HYLIAN FRIENDS A PARTY!” He bellows.</p><p>  It surely is a party. Or rather, it’s a carnival. Briony and Daruk make quite a father-daughter team. One of them always seems to be nearby to shove me towards an attraction. I bounce between a bowling game, a golfing course that stretched down the side of Death Mountain, food stalls, a raffle, a wrestling match (which I do <em>not </em>participate in), more food stalls, and a game that can only be described as seeing how many rocks one can crush with their bare hands (I am given a hammer).</p><p>  Surprisingly, I am not half bad at smashing rocks with a hammer.</p><p>  Unsurprisingly, Link seems to be a master at every single task the Gorons throw at him. If it weren’t for his bandaged arm, I have no doubt he would have eagerly fought in a wrestling match.</p><p>  As the hours fly past, I feel my smiles becoming more and more genuine. My...episode from earlier is far from my mind as I cheer for Briony after she makes a hole-in-one. I don’t think of shadow figures as Daruk explains his silly raffle strategies. I nearly collapse with laughter while watching Link devour a rock roast.</p><p>  It feels good to smile. It feels good to distance myself from my demons and <em>laugh</em>.</p><p>  I find myself voicing these thoughts to Isolde as we watch Link and Aldus arm wrestle. I leave out the more sensitive bits, simply telling her that this is all a wonderful distraction from my stresses. </p><p>  “I agree, Princess,” she says while sipping the Goron Fire Whiskey my guards made clear I was not allowed to have (I am still pouty about that). “This is a wonderful distraction from what happened yesterday too. Even though we were killing monsters, we were still killing. Killing is never fun.”</p><p>  “It shouldn’t be,” I agree. “I have no experience of my own, but I do believe I have read enough books to know that at the very least.”</p><p>  Isolde throws back her head and laughs. She reminds me of Urbosa at that moment and I share a private smile with myself. There is no doubt in my mind that Urbosa would very much enjoy this party if she were here.</p><p>  “Tiny Princess!” Daruk calls.</p><p>  “Yes?” I look up as the Goron draws near.  </p><p>  “Could I speak to you for a moment?”</p><p>  “Of course.” I bid farewell to Isolde, who is already busy teasing Aldus about his loss to a seventeen-year-old.</p><p>  Daruk leads me to an empty table. He slouches back and waits for me to situate myself.</p><p>  “Your party is truly something special,” I remark.</p><p>  “I’m glad you think so. Forgive my forwardness, but you’re so young. There is still so much for you to experience, Tiny Princess.”</p><p>  I sigh. I am well aware of my sheltered life. There are so many things being robbed from me, but it would be foolish to complain about my privilege. “I’ve made my peace with the life I live,” I tell Daruk. “I appreciate evenings like this more than you will ever know.”</p><p>  “I hope Link does the same,” Daruk mutters. “Unlike you, he hasn’t lived his whole life knowing it was already planned for him. He only met that harsh truth face to face two years ago.”</p><p>  My brows furrow. “But he used those two years so well. That’s the difference between him and I, isn’t it?”</p><p>  “Perhaps,” Daruk crosses his arms. “Perhaps not. I won’t say any more than I need to now.”</p><p>  “You’re so very helpful,” I say spitefully. “Now I’m curious.”</p><p>  Daruk laughs and a few heads turn in our direction. “Truly, Your Highness, I wish I could tell you more. I only know what Link told me when he drew the sword two years ago.”</p><p>  Now that piqued my interest.</p><p>  “He came here right after drawing the sword. Said he needed time to think.”</p><p>  “Oh,” I gasp. From what I’d heard, Link had gone straight to the Akkala Citadel after drawing the sword, then to Hyrule Castle.</p><p>  “He mentioned some stuff while he was here. Maybe one day he will disclose those thoughts to you. Maybe he’ll end up telling you more than he told me, because I admit he didn’t say much.”</p><p>  I nod distantly.  </p><p> “Well, what I wanted to say is: you need him. And he needs you too. I would never have guessed the last time I saw you two, but things change I guess,” Daruk says with a half-hearted chuckle.</p><p>  “Yeah,” I say.</p><p>  “I sent him to get a pot for rock stew from the storage building. How about you go give him a hand?”</p><p>  “Alright,” I get up to go. “Thanks, Daruk.”</p><p>  He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m just doing my best.”</p><p>  As I head towards the storage building, I can’t help but groan to myself. Why did Link have to be so secretive? Though I guess a better question is: why did I want to learn all of his secrets so badly?</p><p>  A tiny part of me had figured out the answer to that question. That tiny part was the part that emerged so rarely. It was the part of myself that stored my deepest fears but also my most treasured joys. I haven’t yet figured out which of those two categories Link falls into, but I am determined to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is a bizarre chapter.  It was a wild ride to write and I will admit—I had a blast.  Why is it so much fun to hurt them?  AHAHA, the power an author holds is insurmountable.  BOTW has such a fun story to write because it's a tragedy.  I can't change the ending, but I can put my own spin on how it occurs.  </p><p>As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy your Saturday evening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and Link embark on a last-minute trip to Zora's Domain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The last thing I expected to see upon entering the storage building was Link, crumpled in a heap on the floor and cradling his right arm. Besides him laid a large stone pot turned upside down—the one Daruk asked for. In the dim lighting, I couldn’t make out his lips, but I could hear the pained curses he mumbled.</p><p>  “Link?” I step forward, careful not to startle him.</p><p>  Whatever profanity he’d been murmuring stops short. “Princess? What are you doing here?”</p><p>  I take another step towards him. “Daruk sent me. What happened?”</p><p>  He hesitates before responding. “I tripped.”</p><p>  I can’t help but raise a brow skeptically. The Hero of Hyrule, tripping in a dark closet? Well, anything was possible.</p><p>  Before I can utter a good-natured tease, my eyes lower to his arm. He holds it tight against his chest as if hoping it would sink into him and disappear.</p><p>  “How is your arm?” I ask, eyes narrowing.</p><p>  “Fine.”</p><p>  I kneel in front of him and hold out my hand. “Let me see.”</p><p>  “It’s fine.”</p><p>  I let out a strangled sigh. “Then let me see it. Please?” I attempt to summon the puppy-eyes I’d used as a child on almost every adult I came across—from my parents to my chambermaids. If I remembered correctly, they’d been infallible.</p><p>  Perhaps they were, or perhaps Link simply took pity on my sad attempt at innocence, because he places his wrist in my hand. I tighten my grip in case he decides to pull away before tugging his arm towards me.</p><p>  The bandages around his forearm are secure and there is no sign of blood oozing out from the wound beneath them. Maybe he was fine. I hold onto that hope as I gently pry the bandages off.</p><p>  Link winces when I pull the last bandage away. I glance up at him, concerned. Had that hurt him? Swallowing the lump of anticipation in my throat, I turn his forearm over so the top-side is facing towards me.</p><p>  “Oh,” I inhale shakily. “Oh, gods. Why didn’t you tell me Link?”</p><p>  When I pull my gaze away from the wound—still open, still pulsing red, and lined with inky veins and splotches—Link is looking off somewhere over my shoulder.</p><p>  “Link.” I press for my answer. “Why didn’t you tell me it was infected?”</p><p>  My knight stiffens. “I was going to deal with it myself once we returned to the castle.”</p><p>  “You…” I trail off as my anger spikes. “You idiot! This is from a lynel claw, isn’t it? They secrete poison when they break through the skin! It’s even on the tips of their arrows! You can’t just ‘deal with it!’”</p><p>  Link still refuses to meet my gaze. “Do you think I don’t know that?” He mutters. I frown at his odd tone. His annoyance is clear, but it seems a little...forced? Confusion, laced with concern, begins to overrule my anger. “I’ve fought countless lynels, Princess. I know the antidote for their poison. I’m <em> fine</em>.”</p><p>  “Really?” I growl. “Then where is this antidote you speak of?”</p><p>  Link seems to shrink. “In my chambers.”</p><p>  My exasperated sigh is overdramatic, sure, but I believe it to be necessary. “What is the point of having an antidote if you don’t bring it with you?”</p><p>  Finally, Link looks at me. Oh, he is definitely annoyed. “I can deal with this, Your Highness. You need not concern yourself.”</p><p>  “Are you giving me an order?”</p><p>  Link stares at me, I stare at him. Our little contest lasts for a good fifteen seconds before he deflates. “My apologies, Princess.”</p><p>  I feel my anger dissipate. He looked so lost, so unsure. Carefully, I raise my free hand and weave my fingers through his. “I am just concerned for you, Link. Please let me help you.”</p><p>  Once again, Link can’t seem to meet my eyes. I squeeze my hand around his, hoping that the gesture offers him a bit of comfort.</p><p>  “Does anyone know you’re injured?”</p><p>  “No.”</p><p>  “Why not? Isolde and Kristoffer are both knowledgeable about first aid. And I’m sure that I could whip up an elixir to help with the pain.” I hate that it sounds like I’m pleading with him. He shouldn’t keep his wounds a secret from his comrades, especially when they’re this compromising!</p><p>  Link’s fingers tighten around mine, and he meets my eyes. To my surprise, his next words are just as much of a plea as mine. “They can’t know, Princess. I’m the Hero of Legend. This…” he gestures to his injury. “This can’t happen to a legend.”</p><p>  My breath catches. “Link…”</p><p>  “I don’t want your pity, Your Highness.”</p><p>  “I understand, I really do.” My fingers twitch, curling tighter around Link’s. If he is uncomfortable with my tight grip, he doesn’t say a thing. “Not once have I cried at the feet of the Goddess. I am the High Priestess and the Bearer of Blessed Blood, it would be wrong if I faltered. I can’t let them see—” I cut myself short before I say anything I’d regret.</p><p>  Link releases my hand and pushes away. I frown at the distance between us.</p><p>  “Thank you for understanding,” He says, moving to pull himself to his feet.</p><p>  “Stop,” I say, hoping I sounded more composed than I currently felt. “Just because I can understand why you wish to keep your wound to yourself, that doesn't mean I am just going to let you walk out of here.”</p><p>  Link glances at the pot on the ground as if contemplating how much time it would take for him to retrieve it and bolt.</p><p>  “I won’t tell anyone about your wound, but I will not allow you to remain untreated. I will mix an elixir for you and then we will travel to Zora’s Domain. Princess Mipha will heal your injury.”</p><p>  Link nods slowly, clearly searching for any loopholes in my proposition. He seemingly finds none, because I hear no objections. Just as I thought, Mipha must be one of the few people Link would trust to see his injury. Knowing the Zora, she’d probably forced a young Link to let her heal whatever scrapes and bruises he accumulated over the years.</p><p>  I pick myself up off the ground and dust off my skirt. “Excellent. We will leave in the morning. The sooner you’re healed, the sooner I’ll be able to have peace of mind.”</p><p>  Link looks at me with curious amusement.</p><p>  My cheeks flush and I hurry to justify my statement. “After all, I can’t rely on you to protect me if you’re injured!”</p><p>  The hero shrugs. “I think I could manage.”</p><p>  “Absolutely not!” I scoff. “I forbid you from fighting until your wound is healed.”</p><p>  Link pouts. “The road to Zora’s Domain is littered with monsters.”</p><p>  “The others can handle it.  <em> You </em>—” I point a finger at his chest. “Will not be leaving my side!”</p><p>  Link appears to be momentarily shocked, but he recovers quickly. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>  My eyes widen. He’s teasing me! My cheeks burn and my heart flutters with embarrassment. Thank Hylia for the dim, unlit storage room.</p><p>  I toss my hands in the air and storm past him. A few minutes later, Link emerges from the storage room with his right arm re-wrapped and the pot balanced on his left hand. I would feel guilty for leaving him alone to carry the heavy pot if it weren’t for the ease that he balanced it with.  Honestly, if he admitted to having a career in the circus before pulling the sword, I wouldn’t question it.</p><p>  He delivers it to the stove successfully and is rewarded with cheers from hungry Gorons. Then, in a split second movement, he glances over his shoulder, meets my eyes, and smirks.  Just as quickly, I counter his shit-eating grin with a glare of daggers.</p><p>  At that moment, Link is no legend. He’s just an arrogant teenage boy.</p><p>  I turn my head away before he can see my smile.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  The Gorons are undoubtedly sad to see us go. But I explain that since Daruk has mastered his Divine Beast, it’s time for us to check in on Champion Mipha. In truth, that was merely an alibi. Mipha has been writing to me every few weeks with updates, and it sounds like she is doing splendidly. Nonetheless, I am obligated to evaluate each Champion at least once, so we might as well go now. </p><p>  Daruk offers to carry us down the mountainside on Vah Rudania. My answer comes without hesitation.</p><p>  Now, not an hour later, I stand at the edge of Rudania, waving down at the crowd gathered below. Nearly every Goron in the city is there to see us off.</p><p>  Choruses of “Come back soon!” and “Travel safe!” reach my ears, and I reply with cries of thanks and farewell. Aldus stands behind me, watching with apprehension as I all-but dangle myself over the edge of Rudania. After another minute or so, I feel him tap my shoulder.</p><p>  “Time to go, Your Highness,” he says. I hear him let out a sigh of relief when I take a step away from the edge.</p><p>  I reluctantly wave one last time and follow my knight into the inner chamber of the Divine Beast. I find a corner to sit against and pull out my research notes.</p><p>  The ride down the mountain is surprisingly smooth. Neither of the previous beasts I’ve ridden have traveled this steadily. Naboris had rocked with each step, and Medoh had vibrated as its propellers spun furiously. Though each one of them was a much more agreeable form of travel compared to a traditional carriage ride. My hand flies across the page, and somehow my quill remains intact. Though just in case, I have two extra stored in my pack.</p><p>  Rudania comes to a halt about a mile up the trail from the stable. We’re lowered to the ground on the tip of its tail. Before I can take a step onto the rocky ground, Daruk pulls me into a tight hug. This one feels different though...softer.</p><p>  A quick glance over my shoulder provides me with an answer to my observation. Daruk had enveloped both Link and I into his signature, rib crushing hug. And though Link provided a sort of cushion, his presence made the hug all the more uncomfortable. His knee poked into my thigh and his elbow knocked against my side. Then, there was that small voice at the back of my head who thought it was a good idea to remind me how <em> close </em> we were...</p><p>  With a grunt, Daruk drops us both onto the ground. Again, Link cushions me by steadying my fall. His fingertips brush over my forearms as if checking to see if I’d been bruised. I glare at him and turn away.  <em> I </em> was fine. If anything, he should be checking his own injury.</p><p>  Daruk laughs nervously as he steps back. “Safe travels, you two. Remember what we talked about.”</p><p>  I’m not sure if he’s talking to me or Link. Though by the way Link’s brows lower and his lips tilt downwards, Daruk had pulled him aside at some point as well.  </p><p>  I cross my arms and offer the Goron a curt nod, hoping Link hadn’t noticed my stare as I observed his reaction.</p><p>  “Well, I’ve never been great at goodbyes. I guess I’ll see you both at the Champions' Fair next! I doubt it will top a Goron party, but I will keep an open mind…” He cuts himself off with a deep laugh.</p><p>  Link smiles and offers up an enthusiastic nod.</p><p>  I clasp my hands before me and manage a smile—though it's not nearly as convincing as Link’s. I had been trying my hardest <em> not </em> to think of the Champions' Fair until we returned from Zora’s Domain. It was yet another tradition that my lack of prowess would surely ruin. Just like the inauguration ceremony, the Master Sword is planned to act as a substitute for my golden powers yet again.</p><p>  I grit my teeth and push past my bitter dread. “Thank you so much for having us, Champion Daruk.”</p><p>  The Goron winks. “Anytime, Tiny Princess. Take care.”</p><p>  “We will.”</p><p>  And with that, Link and I step off Rudania’s tail and watch as it carries Daruk back to his divine companion. He waves to us one last time before the giant lizard scurries back up the side of the volcano.</p><p>  Someone must have sent a messenger ahead of us because by the time we reach the Foothill Stable, our horses are tacked up and waiting for us. We linger at the stable long enough to grab a warm meal and refill our canteens before hitting the road. If our hurried behavior raised any questions among the stablehands or my Guard, no one bothered to question me. They probably assumed I was simply ecstatic to visit the last Divine Beast.</p><p>  Which wasn’t untrue. Though currently, I was much more worried about Link’s well being than I was excited about science.</p><p>  Of course, Link was aware of my true motivations. Whenever I wasn’t watching to make sure he didn’t put too much pressure on his arm while guiding Epona around a boulder, I could feel his eyes on me. I could easily guess what he wanted to say.</p><p>  Link finally voices his thoughts after I all-but charge into a bush of thorns.</p><p>  “We have to slow down, Princess.” He says as he pours alcohol onto the small cut on my arm. “I know you want to get there as soon as possible but—”</p><p>  “But?” I look up from where I’d been fiddling with my torn sleeve.</p><p>  “But I’m fine, for now. There’s no rush. We will get there before sunset.”</p><p>  “Did you drink the elixir I gave you?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  I move my hand over his arm as if planning to pull back his sleeve and bandages to have a look at the injury for myself. At the last moment, I pull my hand back. The rest of my knights stand only a few feet away, supervising the controlled burn they’d lit on the thorns.  </p><p>  “Okay,” I sigh, “We’ll slow down.”</p><p>  Link’s shoulders sag. I hadn’t realized he’d been so tense.</p><p>  Then, a small, sly smile crawls across his face. “That cut doesn’t look too bad actually. You’re fine for now.”</p><p>  My mouth falls open upon hearing my own words recited back to me.</p><p>  Link doesn’t stop there. “You know, there isn’t much difference between recklessness and <em> stupidity</em>.”</p><p>  I clench my jaw shut. “<em>You! </em> ” I sputter, raising my hand to slap his uninjured arm. “<em>You ass! </em>” The utter disrespect! I tilt my nose up and turn my head away from him. Even though I couldn’t hear him, I knew Link was shaking with laughter.</p><p>  “That’s not a very nice word, Your Highness.”</p><p>  I smirk. “Too bad. You’re being a jerk.”</p><p>  Just like earlier, after I discovered his injury.  </p><p>  I try not to let my worry show. Anytime I expressed concern for him, or tried to deepen our conversation, he pulled away. Whether it was physically, or through a tease, or simple unresponsiveness. Though there has been a progression—I wasn’t about to forget the openness in his eyes when he comforted me in the hotel room in Goron City, or a few minutes ago when he inspected my cut.</p><p>  And I know better than anyone how slow progress was.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda, Master Link!” Aldus bounds huffed as he scrambled over the damp rocks towards us. He gives us each a curt nod of respect. “We’re ready to continue on.”</p><p>  “Alright,” I stand promptly, dusting off my leggings. Thankfully, the leather had protected my legs from the brunt of the thorns.</p><p>  The rest of our journey passes without incident. As we descend the trail towards the bridge to Zora’s Domain, my guards murmur amongst themselves about the absence of monsters. It <em> was </em> an odd occurrence, considering how monster-ridden the trails normally are. Usually, the only people who travel all the way to Zora’s Domain are diplomatic groups from one of the other four races. Zora merchants brought all their goods to Goponga Village to trade, and they used the rivers for transport.</p><p>  So why was there no trace of monsters on the trails? King Dorephan wasn’t one to send out more troops than necessary to clean up unused trails.</p><p>  Our answer rises from Ruto Lake as we cross the bridge.</p><p>  Vah Ruta (named after the same Zora princess as Ruto Lake) is as massive as I remember. It is probably the largest in mass of all of the Divine Beasts, with Naboris as its close second. Though it’s just as complicated as the desert beast, with its very own working water pipe system. I watch as the beast climbs gracefully out of the lake, marveling at its sheer brilliance. Cute, Mipha had called it. Though right now I’m not sure if cute is the right word—not when Vah Ruta is on a warpath.</p><p>  On the other side of the lake, I can make out the unmistakable shape of a monster camp. Lizafos darted back and forth, panicking as the giant elephant charged towards them. A few desperately threw spears at their advancing adversary, but to no avail. Before any could have the chance to flee, Ruta rears up and smashes down with its full body weight. If any lizalfos survive the impact, they’re quickly wiped out by Ruta’s trunk, which swipes across the area where the camp had been.</p><p>  Aldus whistles. “<em>Damn </em>…”</p><p>  Isolde is quick to echo his sentiments. “I’m not usually one to make assumptions. But with those beasts backing our armies, there is no way that gods-damned pig demon could beat us.”</p><p>  My fingers twitch and I glance at Link. He too is watching Ruta, seemingly entranced by its movements. There is a chance he didn’t even hear what Isolde said, or perhaps he’s choosing to ignore it.</p><p>  I wish I could.</p><p>  While Calamity Ganon is merely a “pig demon” for the citizens of Hyrule, he’s more than that for me. I’m not sure why I feel such terror whenever his name is uttered, but Impa always suggested it was the remnants of my past lives. The Zeldas before me who’d faced the bearer of Power and seen his true wrath had feared the man, where has that fear gone? No one else in Hyrule quivered when they said his name—the name of a demon.</p><p>  Who was the crazy one then? Me, the girl who feared a story, or those who trusted that story? In stories, good always prevailed. But if Calamity Ganon burst from the earth today, he would cease to be a story.</p><p>  “Welcome!”</p><p>  I am snapped out of the pit of my worries by a waving figure atop Vah Ruta. Mipha.</p><p>  “Hello!” Aldus calls back, eyes wide with wonder as the Divine Beast approaches us.</p><p>  “This is a pleasant surprise. It is nice to see you all,” Mipha calls from her perch on Ruta’s forehead. “I was just doing a bit of maintenance just now.”</p><p>  “Maintenance?” I can’t help but laugh. Of course, the lack of monsters was Mipha and Ruta’s doing. “You’ve done a wonderful job, Princess Mipha. You and Ruta are truly a perfect pair!”</p><p>  Though I can’t make out the finer details of Mipha’s face, I know she is smiling.</p><p>  I step closer to Link and nudge him with my elbow. He cocks his head to the side, confused. I nod towards Vah Ruta and its master. “Go with her now. I’ll head into the Domain with the others.”</p><p>  Link nods.</p><p>  “I’ll see you in a bit,” I wave to him as I turn away. “Oh, if you have any other scrapes, be sure she treats those too!”</p><p>  Link rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh. I nearly miss the movement, but it definitely happened. I clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles.  <em> Histrionic </em>had never been a word I would have used to describe the Hero until now.</p><p>  As we cross the bridge, my guards lapse into idle chatter. This is Kristoffer and Henrik’s first visit to the Domain, so naturally, the two are stunned.  </p><p>  “The Zora have the most graceful architecture in all of Hyrule,” Isolde explains, seemingly amused by the two cousins’ awe.</p><p>  “I’d read about their structures in books,” Kristoffer says, “But seeing it in person is simply…”</p><p>  “Astonishing.” Henrik states.</p><p>  I nod. “They use luminous stone in the pillars, so the city is only more amazing at night.”</p><p>  When we finally reach the end of the long bridge, we’re greeted by two very surprised guards. They fumble upon noticing my blue and gold clothing, then drop into hasty bows. “Princess Zelda! Welcome to Zora’s Domain.”</p><p>  “I am sorry for our last-minute arrival,” I say, waving a hand for them to stand. “Would you please escort us to King Dorephan?”</p><p>  The guard on the right is quick to answer. “Unfortunately, the king is currently in a meeting with emissaries from Tabantha.”</p><p>  The other jumps in. “Though we would be happy to escort you to our finest guest rooms, Princess! If that’s alright with you, of course.”</p><p>  “That is quite alright,” I reply. “Some time to recuperate from our journey before seeing the king would be appreciated.”</p><p>  “Follow me then,” the first waves us forward.</p><p>  By now, I am very familiar with the Domain’s layout, so I barely have to pay attention to where the guard was leading us. My feet move on their own accord as my gaze roams throughout the Domain.</p><p>  Over the years, it hasn’t changed one bit. It’s almost as if the Domain was a being frozen in time, which made sense, considering its inhabitants’ extended lifespans. Was this how it felt to be immortal, or at least close to it? Watching the world move around you, while you simply sit still? To my knowledge, the Domain is older than the king and even his eldest advisors, so it's seen generations of Zora pass by.</p><p>  By the time we reach our rooms, I find that I am not tired.</p><p>  I wait until my guards have retired to their rooms before slipping out of my chambers. I shut the door quietly, knowing Isolde was probably listening from her room next to mine. As I tip-toe down the corridor, I almost make the mistake of celebrating my escape pre-maturely.</p><p>  But my victory is ruined before it can even begin. A door opens to my right, and I know I’ve been spotted. I turn, ready to spit out some silly excuse, but stop when I see that the woman who’d emerged is not one of my Imperial Guard.</p><p>  She stares at me as if waiting for me to speak first.</p><p>  I narrow my eyes. She clearly doesn’t know who I am, but there is something so very familiar about her.</p><p>  “Hi,” I say, raising my hand awkwardly. “If anyone follows me, please tell them I’m perfectly safe.”</p><p>  “Well of course you are,” the woman tilts her head to the side. “Why would you not be?”</p><p>  I shrug. “Some people are just overprotective. I can’t even go for a stroll without supervision.”</p><p>  There, I’d given her enough hints without declaring myself outright. Surely she’d let me go.</p><p>  “Your sleeve,” she says instead, “It’s ripped.”</p><p>  I inspect my arm and recall the thorns from the trail. “Right.”</p><p>  “Let me fix it,” the woman chuckles. “That’s quite a nice blouse, I’d hate for it to tear even more.”</p><p>  “No, please don’t trouble yourself. I will fix it myself later tonight.”</p><p>  Now that seems to shock her. After a moment, she regains her bearings. “Dear, fixing clothing is how I make a living. Let me do this for you, I insist.”</p><p>  I deflate with a sigh. This was a more productive alternative than wandering the Domain aimlessly, I suppose. “Okay.”</p><p>  With a satisfied smile, the woman turns on her heel back into the room she’d emerged from. She doesn’t signal for me, but I know she expects me to follow.</p><p>  Yes, she seems very familiar indeed. But why?</p><p>  The room is dim. That is the first observation I make since the rest of the room’s details are doused in a shadow. The woman leads me towards a set of plush chairs by the window, the only source of light in the room.</p><p>  I sit in one and she darts off to somewhere in the shadows, returning with a basket of thread. She settles herself in the chair closest to me and plucks a needle from the basket.</p><p>  Without saying a word, she beckons for me to place my arm on the side of the chair so she could access it. Immediately, she devotes herself to her task.</p><p>  After a few minutes, she breaks the silence. “So would it be imprudent to ask where you were going in such a hurry?”</p><p>  “Nowhere in particular,” I reply. I wasn’t sure how to tell someone—let alone a stranger—about my odd connection with the Domain. Just like her, it was familiar. Some part of me recognized its immortal isolation.</p><p>  “Are you one of the Tabanthan delegates?” I ask her.</p><p>  She snorts. “No. I live here.”</p><p>  “Really?” I exclaim, failing to conceal my disbelief. Last I checked, there were no Hylians living full-time in Zora’s Domain. And the ones who did were relations ambassadors or scientists who studied the nearby wildlife—not seamstresses. I let my eyes drift throughout the room’s shadows. It certainly looked like it was lived in.  </p><p>  “I’ve never seen you here before.”</p><p>  She only hums in response.</p><p>  “May I ask for your name?”</p><p>  “Dalinda,” She answers immediately. Her eyes fix on me, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little unnerved. What’s with this woman? She seems to be humoring me, waiting for <em>something</em>. Did she know who I was after all? Was there something she wanted from me?</p><p>  “Don’t you want to know mine?” I ask.</p><p>  “No,” she shrugs. “I already know it.”</p><p>  I grit my teeth. She <em> did </em>know.</p><p>  “You are very conspicuous, Your Highness,” she says the honorific stiffly.</p><p>  “I was trying to—”</p><p>  Dalinda sighs and her fingers stop moving. “This was foolish.”</p><p>  “Hm?” I raise a brow. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>  Before she can answer, someone knocks on the doorframe.</p><p>  “Mother? Why is your door open?”</p><p>  I knew that voice. Slowly, I turn my head. There, standing in the doorway, was Link.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody!  So sorry you had to wait an extra week for this chapter.  I was preoccupied with other aspects of life and had no time to work on this story.  But here I am now with Chapter 35!  Hope y'all enjoyed it.</p><p>To everyone who wants to know Link's secrets, don't worry, it's about time that can of worms got pried open ;)</p><p>Ok then, I'll be back next Saturday!  Have great evening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda is properly introduced to Link's mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Link stands in the doorway for a good five seconds. My gaze flickers away from him back towards Dalinda<span>—</span>his mother.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her dark hair is nothing like Link’s sandy blonde, but her tan skin and blue eyes bear a likeness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It made sense that she recognized me, having served as my mother’s primary seamstress for years. If I recalled my distant memories correctly, she and my mother had been friendly with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I remember asking my father where Dalinda and Fao had gone after my mother’s death. He had simply told me that they’d returned to their hometown and left it at that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Shame falls over me. I should have recognized her sooner. If my mother were beside me now, she would likely scold me for being so unobservant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knight takes a step into the room and my stupor is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stand quickly and face Dalinda. “My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda watches me with an unreadable expression akin to her son’s neutral expressions. “Royalty apologizing to me? I never thought I’d see the day.” Her voice drips with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I simply wish to thank you,” I say. I glance at Link, as he takes another step into the room. “You raised a splendid son. He has saved my life and I am forever in his debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda nods wearily. “The gods agree with you. Why else would they have chained my son to<span>—</span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mother,” Link interrupts, a warning prominent in his glare. “Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda scowls at the space between Link and me as if she couldn’t decide which of us to focus on. “Please leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My mouth falls open, and I stumble to find the words. Another apology? No, the first one didn't seem to go well. What had I done to offend her? Her unfinished sentence...she’d used the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>chained</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A boulder drops into my stomach and I nearly stumble. Thankfully, I’ve had years to become accustomed to other’s disappointment in me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link grabs my elbow and begins pulling me towards the door. Dalinda says nothing as her son all-but drags me out of the room. I tumble after him, still reeling from Dalinda’s unsaid words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It takes all my strength to spare one last shameful glance at Link’s mother. She fiddles with a strand of string, eyes focused entirely on the movement. Had it been a test? Well, I’d certainly failed to meet whatever criteria she’d set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once the door is closed and we are a few paces down the hall, Link finally stops moving. He moves to release my arm but I grab his wrist, halting the movement. Gingerly, I turned his arm over so I could have a proper look at the area where his wound </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been. In its place is a faint scar crawling up his forearm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re healed,” I state, unsure of what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mipha did a fine job. The scar is barely there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, she’s had years of practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I hum in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Realizing I am still holding his wrist, I release my grip and back away. My fingers itch to curl into themselves, but instead, I hug my arms tightly around my torso. I had the sudden urge to retch…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess,” Link calls for my attention. I meekly raise my eyes from the floor to meet his. When I do, I almost take another step back. This is perhaps the most emotion I’d ever seen on his face. A cool rage mingles with bitter annoyance, a tinge of resentment toys with a plethora of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I grit my teeth and force myself to not become lost in my intrigue, and instead pay attention to Link’s next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “<span>—</span>not personal. Pay her no heed. She’s just...worried for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Guilt joins the dance of emotions openly displayed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link looks absolutely dumbfounded. His surprise is enough of an answer. “How could you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I frown. He hadn’t been trying to hide his emotions, had he? If so, it was a very poor attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She hates me.” I spit out each word. “Your mother is a smart woman. Who would want their perfect son chained to such a burden?” If I wasn’t being clear enough, I gesture to myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link is still for a moment, his expression finally blank. Then, he leans back against the smooth wall at his back. He lets out a shaky sigh and squeezes his eyes shut. “It’s not really about you, Princess. At least, not in the way you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I scrunch my eyebrows together. Before I can utter a response, voices pick up at the entrance to the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Stiffly, I take yet another step away from Link and summon forth my usual serenity for whoever had stepped into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Turning my head, I spot a group of Hylians making their way towards us. The one at the front immediately catches my attention, with his fur-lined cloak and towering physique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Lord Johannes,” I call, hoping my princess face was perfectly in place. I could only hope that Dalinda’s mending on my sleeve wasn’t noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Warden of Tabantha smiles as I approach. I’d always thought he’d looked like a friendly bear, with his broad shoulders and furry cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What a pleasure it is to see you, Your Highness,” he says, his deep voice just as I remembered. “And here I was thinking I wouldn’t be blessed with your presence until your birthday celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “May I ask how my dear cousin Theo is faring?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That little one is quite enjoying the return of spring. He’s too much like your aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I smile at that. One of my father’s sisters had been wed to Lord Johannes a few years ago, and it had been a wonderful day indeed when I learned of my little cousin’s birth. I hadn’t seen Theo in years, and I could only imagine the havoc the four-year-old was bringing to his father’s orderly manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am happy to hear that he is well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “May I ask why you’ve come to Zora’s Domain, Your Highness? Last I heard there were no springs here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I clasp my hands together. Lord Johannes has always been one of my favorite uncles, but he is just as interested in my divine progress as any other member of the court. “I have come here to evaluate Vah Ruta. Though I am still performing my devotionals, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lord Johannes nods, satisfied. “It was splendid to see you, Princess, but I must retire. I’ll be sure to find you before my party departs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Of course,” I tilt my head respectfully. “Don’t let me hold you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The warden bows, and steps past me to continue to his chambers. A few of his guards follow, but one hangs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She almost seems to leap towards Link, excitement clear on her face. She circles my knight like a cat, plucking at his disheveled appearance with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link groans. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I was chosen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Right,” Link mutters. After a moment, he seems to recall his manners and offers me an introduction. “Princess, may I introduce you to my cousin, Asra Illeron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I study the girl carefully. She shares Link’s nimble build, but not much else. On top of that, she appears even younger than Link, yet she is equipped with an ax and was escorting the Warden of Tabantha. To my knowledge Link followed in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, who both served as knights. I wouldn’t be surprised if his entire family was well adept in combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How nice it is to meet you, Princess Zelda.” Asra beams. “I’ve heard many stories about you, but you’re much less…” the girl hesitates. She glances at Link as if asking for permission. He nods. “Princess-y than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Relief washes over me. Asra doesn’t seem to share Dalinda’s opinion of me. Instead, she seems quite comfortable, almost nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I smile at that. “I appreciate your honesty, Asra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why are you here?” Link repeats his earlier question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ouch,” the girl pretends to look offended. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to guard Lord Johannes, but I only accepted because I wished to visit Anez. I wasn’t informed that the Princess of Hyrule would be visiting though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It was a last-minute decision,” I explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Asra laughs. “Was it? I’d wager my dear cousin got himself roughed up and had to pay a visit to Mipha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link looks at his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m right, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Asra cackles with delight. “This one has no sense of self-preservation. Guess that’s good for you, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I cross my arms, recognizing the small test. “Absolutely not. What use do I have for a knight who runs thoughtlessly into every battle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Asra nods, satisfied with my answer. “Hear that, dear cousin?” She smacks Link’s elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Sure. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Link snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, no,” Asra says. “I’m off duty now. I was planning to pay a visit to Anez, and now that I know you’re here, I suppose you’re welcome to accompany me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Anez...that’s right. Link’s younger sister. It made sense that she would be here at the Domain with her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re free to go,” I tell Link, “I will be spending the rest of the day in prayers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link simply watches me, not a hint of his previous emotions on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I will have someone else take your place. Go.” I hate how dismissive my tone was, but right now I long to be alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There’s not much Link could do to protest an order. Especially since he didn’t have the excuse of my safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  So with that, I am alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I barely manage to make it back to my chambers. Clumsily, I shut the door behind me. My vision blurred, I stumble towards the bed and collapse on top of the covers. I twist my fingers tightly around the blankets, channeling every conflicting emotion I’d felt over the past few days into strength. I wait until my breathing returns to normal before unclenching my fists and rising from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Failure wasn’t a new burden of mine. Though today, old wounds have been torn open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am not Link’s equal. He has done his job and now waits patiently for me to complete mine. The goddesses have blessed me with a kind hero, one I most certainly do not deserve. And of course, his mother would be the one to remind me of that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Mothers know all,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  I had never doubted that saying. Not when my own mother was as knowledgeable as she was. She’d used that very saying on multiple occasions<span>—</span>sometimes to scold me, sometimes to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though now, it echoes back to me hollowly. Dalinda knows what path Link and I are on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I don my prayer dress slowly. I unbraid my hair and let it fall heavily across my back. Sluggishly, I make my way out of my chamber and towards the Goddess statue on the upper levels of the Domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I wade into the shallow pool surrounding the statue. The water is cool and clingy, almost like a caress. Only instead of offering comfort, the feeling sends shivers down my spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knees sink into the water. I clasp my hands together and begin to recite the mantras that have been ingrained into my very being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As usual, it doesn’t take long for me to fall into a trance. If time is passing, I am unaware of its flow. I simply fall into the feeling, happy to abandon my weighted self in the throws of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  What brings me back is the fall of my hands. They’d been clasped so tightly they had become numb. I barely feel the water as it fills in the gaps between my fingers. But what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel is my blood, rushing beneath my palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Curious, I lift my shaking hands from the water and inspect them. Crescent cuts had been carved by my fingers. How odd. I hadn’t felt any pain whatsoever while I was praying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Bearer of Blessed Blood.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Was my blood really the carrier of the sealing power? Or was it a more metaphorical title? I suppose no one has the answers, since whoever created the honorific died a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Perhaps it is rooted in logic. Perhaps that was the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I lower my hands back into the water. My gaze is locked on the cuts on my palms as if waiting for a flash of light or pulse of power.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am so immersed in my experiment that when a hand settles on my bare shoulder, I nearly leap out of my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Heart hammering, I turn around wildly. There stood Mipha, her jewels glimmering in the late afternoon sun. Immediately, I tuck both of my hands behind my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Why are you up here all alone?” Mipha asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shift, realizing I’d forgotten to ask one of my knights to accompany me. Oh, Link would not be pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Praying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha tilts her head. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, I suppose I won’t question you. I know the value of a moment alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I sigh. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha smiles sweetly. “I was looking for you, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I arch a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Would you like to accompany me on a patrol with Ruta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Would I? Of course!” My giddiness is enough to push away my lingering feelings of disappointment and desperation. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thought so.” Mipha settles her hands on her hips. “Meet me at the reservoir in a half hour. We have work to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mipha may have over-exaggerated just a tad bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’ve really been busy,” I muse. “We haven’t seen a single monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stand beside Mipha on the crest of Vah Ruta’s head. The Zora smiles sheepishly. “Okay, perhaps there isn’t much work for us to do. And perhaps this was quite reckless of me, Link would certainly not approve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod, no he most certainly wouldn’t approve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha’s eyes soften. “Sometimes, when I need a break, I like to come out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As if in response, the wind picks up around us. I let out a breath as my eyes wandered across the mountains surrounding us. This land is absolutely stunning, it's hard to believe Calamity looms over it. What would the land look like then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am glad Ruta provides you with a sanctuary,” I say. “Your bond reminds me of the tales of the original Champions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha’s gaze grows shadowed. “I try not to think about the Champion who piloted Ruta before me. I know they existed, but to me and everyone else, they are merely a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re lucky in that regard,” I smile sadly, unable to bear the memories of my mother’s golden power. Unlike the Champions, I had a direct comparison for my own progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I suppose I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Another wind blows, this one colder than its predecessor. On the opposite side of our world, the sun sinks below the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My shoulders slump and I disgruntledly start to make my way back towards the stairway. Mipha follows close behind me. We would both be expected to attend dinner in the Domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As we reach the bottom of the narrow stairs, Mipha sets off to make sure Vah Ruta is ready to make the return journey. After a few minutes, the beast roars and begins the trek back down the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha returns, and I recognize the look on her face right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can we talk?” She asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I slouch against the nearest wall. “Yes. I think I’ve had enough time to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Good, you were scaring me earlier.” Mipha settles next to me. “You met Dalinda, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod feebly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha hangs her head. “The poor woman has gone through a lot over the past ten years. I’m sure Link told you this, but no matter what grievances she has against you, they aren’t personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I find my eyes wandering to the mending on my sleeve. “It felt as if she was...interrogating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That makes sense. She’s heard so much about you, it's only natural. You and Link are destined after all.” She pauses for a moment, hands twisting together in front of her. “The gods haven’t been kind to Dalinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I raise my brows. The gods haven’t been kind to a lot of people, myself included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s no excuse for her treatment of you. I am sorry you had to see that side of her. She used to be happier<span>—</span>freer. Before…” Mipha trails off. “Well before both her children were stolen away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What?” My breath catches. “Stolen? Do you mean<span>—</span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Link’s sister died,” Mipha says, voice breaking. “Three years ago. She was sick, so they were staying in the Domain so I could treat her. But even my powers cannot halt the Goddesses’ wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Anez,” I murmur. A girl I’d known only for a day, yet she’d brought me so many smiles. “Is she buried here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha nods. “Dalinda spends as much time as she can in the Domain. She hates to leave Anez alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My fingers curl. “I wish I had known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha shakes her head. “If you had, it wouldn’t have changed anything. Actually, Dalinda would have probably been even more upset if you brought it up. You’re Hylia to her. Your patron goddess stole both her children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link. The Master Sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stiffen. “She thinks he will die too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” Mipha says. “I try to reassure her but, after Anez, Dalinda is acutely aware my healing only does so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Your care for Link’s family is astounding,” I feel my chapped lips break into a smile. “Truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you, Zelda.” Mipha returns my smile. “I’ve loved them all for quite some time. Even if...well, even if life isn’t exactly playing out how I would have liked, the least I can do is be there when he needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I pride myself on my observations. It is one of my many most prized scientific traits. But at that moment, I curse it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Swallowing the lump of shame in my throat, I force my words to sound as warm as I wish them to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re so much more than Link deserves,” I slip my fingers through hers. “You are enough. Don’t lose faith in the gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I could never,” Mipha tightens her fingers around mine. “Not while you remain as devout as you are. You inspire me, Zelda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My heart stutters in my chest as my shame builds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am honored,” I murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha releases my hands. “That’s enough somberness for today. We will attend my father’s feast with perfect princess smiles and we will speak as regally as all princesses should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I giggle. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha turns to go but hesitates. “I only know so much. And I am no substitute for Link himself. If the moment ever presents itself, take it. Be there for him in the ways I cannot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I straighten my spine and bow. “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha laughs, though her sadness is poorly veiled. “No need to be so formal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As she disappears amongst Ruta’s cogs and gadgets, I let my facade fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Silent sobs rattle my form. I collapse in a heap, tucking my head between my knees. I was becoming more and more convinced that the stories were wrong. Perhaps our Goddesses are not the warm beings we’ve always thought them to be. They have spared me, and so many others, no kindnesses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Champions.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Link.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  How many more burdens can they possibly expect me to bear?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is...Chapter 36!</p><p>Thank you all for being patient with me, I'm trying to get chapters published consistently but sadly life keeps getting in the way.  This chapter in particular took a while to perfect (lots of re-writes!).  For now, expect a chapter once a week--if it's not out on Saturday, expect it on one of the following days.</p><p>I'm so grateful to you all for reading and coming back for more!  Have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Faith in Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda seeks to understand the rift between her and Dalinda, while also hoping to learn more about Link.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “Stop fidgeting,” Mipha scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Are you almost done?” I shoot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “If you’d sit still, then maybe I would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There aren’t many times I am reminded just how much older Mipha is than me, but this is one of them. The Zora would be celebrating her sixtieth birthday this upcoming fall, a milestone amongst Zora’s. As a princess, she was already well respected, even revered, among her people. But once she turned sixty, she’d fully take her place as an adult in the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was hard to believe that Mipha and I have equivalent ages when she is so much more prepared than I. We would both be entering adulthood within this coming year, faced with harsh decisions and changes that would shape the rest of our lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Such as marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though admittedly, Mipha possessed much more freedom in that realm. Zora’s were less concerned with bloodlines than Hylians were, due to their philosophy of equality. All Zoras, no matter their titles, slept together in community pools. All Zoras gathered together to feast, and all Zoras studied the great texts together. Mipha could choose her own suitor, regardless of their social standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I watched Zora curiously as she carefully fastened a strand of my hair behind my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She had absolute freedom when it came to a suitor unless that suitor was from another race. Even Zoras who lived outside of the Domain were considered lesser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And I knew that was exactly Mipha’s plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “The least I can do is be there when he needs me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  The utter admiration and warmth in her eyes had been enough to tell me what she wouldn’t say outright.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>It was a sad, but somehow laughable, scenario. Link, who’d become the most eligible bachelor in Hyrule after pulling the sword, was still not enough to appease her people. No matter how long the boy had frequented the Domain, no matter the connections he had with its people or its princess, Mipha couldn’t marry Link without scandal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And for me...well scandal wasn’t even close to enough to describe what would happen if I dared to the court that idea for myself. Which is why it has never even crossed my mind. Not once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Done!” Mipha cries, clapping her hands and leaping back. “Well? What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I rise from the chair slowly, careful not to mess up any of Mipha’s handiwork. I move across the room just as meticulously, my heart pounding as I neared the full-length mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I admit, I am not used to weaving Hylian hair. I used to do it for Anez, but it has been quite some time.” Mipha’s tone grows sad, even as she tries to hide it with her usual sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s...amazing,” I murmur, raising a hand to touch the intricate bundle of curls, braids, and pearls that Mipha had woven through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha shifts awkwardly. “You flatter me. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> great...surely your Hylian handmaidens have done truly astounding things with your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They have,” I nod. “But this is something else! I love Cherry and Impa, but I am quite bored with their typical hairdos that my father approves beforehand. This is truly unique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You are too kind,” Mipha grins. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I spin, admiring the way my hair seems to shimmer. Mipha had braided it so most of my hair remains loose, with only some of it held braided atop my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It looks like a waterfall,” I giggle, “Perhaps I should hire a Zora as my hairdresser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mipha laughs. “I am sure there are quite a few who would happily accept your offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Chimes echo throughout the Domain. A half-hour until dinner remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well, I better get going,” Mipha says, “My chambermaids will be wondering where I’ve run off to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I wave goodbye to Mipha as she darts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It takes me a mere ten minutes to don the traditional Zora gown Mipha had provided for me, and soon after, boredom overtakes me. There was always the option of prayer, but prayer led to thoughts I’d rather avoid before a social gathering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An idea sparks and I grab my traveling cloak from my pack. Once I’ve made sure my exposed skin would be protected from the cool evening air and my hair is covered by the hood, I slip out of my room. Aldus, who’d been standing outside my door, follows me quietly down the hallway, probably assuming I am going to dinner early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though as I bypass the stairway towards the main hall for the bridge leading to the cliffs on the northwestern side of the Domain, my knight calls for me to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You must attend dinner in twenty minutes, Your Highness,” Aldus says. “Is this wise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I summon forth the most commanding tones I possess. “I am paying a visit to the Domain’s cemetery at the Veiled Falls. There are some people I would like to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aldus seems momentarily shocked by my declaration but does not protest. Once again, he resumes his place behind me as we cross the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Veiled Falls is not far from the Domain, but the path is uphill and I find myself grateful for the coolness of the night air. I certainly didn’t want to arrive at the banquet stinking like a wild boar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I hadn’t seen Link since he’d left with Asra. They must have traveled this same path to reach Anez. He must have returned to his rooms by now. I could only hope that the scruffy hero was tidying himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As far as I knew, tonight’s banquet was a good-bye sendoff to the Warden of Tabantha. I still hadn’t formally announced my presence in the Domain, a misstep I would have to remedy tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Finally, I reach the crest of the small hill and the falls come into sight. They seem to glow with an ethereal presence, one akin to the holy springs I’d visited throughout the land. The falls had presumably been placed here by Nayru herself, meant to be a veil for the deceased to pass through to reach the Death’s realm, whatever that looked like. Our fate after we left this world was one of the many secrets the Goddesses never chose to share with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As I draw closer, I can see the large, round stones placed upon the ground to mark graves. No names were etched upon them, Zoras were supposed to memorize the locations their loved ones rested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I knew only one. Lady Ayame, the Zora who’d been there at my birth and stayed the years after. I didn’t think of her often, not wanting to disgrace the memories I had of her with fantasies. She’d died when I was five, barely a year before my mother would pass. The Zora had been a healer first and foremost, but she’d jumped to tutor me in the very basics of being a decent person as soon as I could walk. As a Zora healer, she was supposedly on a level of holiness akin to the priests at the Castle Town Cathedral. To me, she had always seemed that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Years after her death, I’d seen Mipha heal for the first time. It had been while we were reading together in the library at Zora’s Domain, and I’d gotten a paper cut while turning a page vehemently. Mipha had clasped my finger in her hands and summoned her power with ease. I’d watched in awe and sadness, unable to ban the memory of Ayame from my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I had asked Mipha to take me to the Zora’s grave after that. And since then, I’ve visited Ayame during each of my visits to the Domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Aldus asks no questions as I kneel before the grave. He stands back, recognizing that I needed space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I murmur my prayers and, like always, ponder the few memories I had of the Zora. Both Ayame and my mother had died when I was so young that my memories of both were rather fleeting. Though over the years, I’ve thought of my mother so many times that I knew some of the memories I have now are fabricated. Like the memory of her scolding me for my lack of power. It seemed crystal clear in my head, though I knew with every ounce of my being that it was not real. Mother never scolded me like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But Ayame was untainted. I’d learned my lesson with my mother. Every memory of Ayame I had was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stand and brush off the moss that had stuck to my knees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Taking a deep breath, I turn slowly to face the figure who I had nearly missed. They’d been kneeling over a grave closer to the edge of the cliffs, with a view over the entirety of Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It is a beautiful evening,” I say. I watch them tense. It was clear they’d hoped I wouldn’t notice them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Your Highness,” Dalinda bows. “I did not know you had someone buried here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “An old Zora mentor of mine,” I say. “She died when I was young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The woman nods distantly and wraps her shawl around her shoulders. Even in the dim light, I could tell it was handmade. “I saw you leave with Lady Mipha earlier. She told you about my daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It wasn’t a question, so I didn’t bother answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda sighs. “That girl has a kind heart, but sometimes her meddling is unappreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am glad she told me,” I say, careful with my words. Dalinda was not nearly as hostile as she seemed earlier, and I desperately hoped we could reach an understanding. “I considered Anez a friend. If you don’t mind, may I pay my respects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda watches me like a cornered cat, and I fear the worst. Then, her hackles fall. “It matters not what I think. Anez would have wanted you to know where she’s buried.” She sounded...defeated. “Yes, she would like you to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I move around the graves, still careful with my movements. In a few moments, I arrive at the grave Dalinda had been crouching before. I lower myself onto my knees and clasp my hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Most people in Hyrule would more than appreciate the High Priestess’s prayers at the grave of their loved ones. But Dalinda stops me before I can begin. “Don’t speak to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod, remembering what Mipha told me. “I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda is quiet while I kneel before her daughter’s grave. When I stand, she remains quiet. I meet her eyes, wanting her to see the tears building up behind my lashes. I needed her to see my sorrow, my apologies, and my sympathy. I needed her to see that I was no heartless goddess who stole away her children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You have a feast to attend, Princess,” Dalinda says. “Tardiness isn’t a quality your mother would have appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shake my head. “You’re right. She would be most disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With that, I gather my skirts and pick my way back to the edge of the graveyard, where Aldus waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Miraculously, we are not late. I have just enough time to discard my cloak and check my complexion before heading to the hall. I join the small crowd without much impromptu, joining the queue that waited to have an audience with King Dorephan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Per usual, the Zora King sat upon his massive throne, seated at the head of the table which had been set up before it. As I draw to the front of the line, the king’s wizened features soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It is an honor to see you again so soon, Princess Zelda,” he says, “Thank you for gracing our halls with your stunning presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I believe I have Princess Mipha to thank for my appearance,” I smile. “Your daughter is truly talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That she is,” Dorephan says fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With a bow, I move so the next person in line may pay their respects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Moving along the edge of the table, I search for the placemat marked with my name. I find it close to King Dorephan, directly across from Mipha. Barely anyone had sat down yet, so I scan the hall for a conversation to join. I pick a group of Zora ladies whose faces I recognized and pick my way towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We discuss mundane topics littered with laughs in between, before finally the Zora King calls for our attention. He announces the customary greetings before singling out Lord Johannes in particular, who waves back. After, the king calls for the feast to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I slide into my seat, eager for a full meal. Lord Johannes seats himself on my left, and I exchange a few friendly words with him. Then, to my surprise, Link seemingly steps out of thin air and sinks into the seat next to Mipha. He doesn’t meet my eyes, and after staring at him for a good five seconds, I decide it's not worthwhile. I wasn’t sure what hung between us, but I knew I wouldn’t be the one to acknowledge it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The meal passes in three courses, and by the end I fall limply back in my seat, unable to bring myself to touch the desert. It looked lovely though, small cakes dusted with lavender-colored petals. I occupy myself with guessing their genus for a few minutes before someone inevitably calls my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A Zoran elder who I recognize as Muzu. Right, mentor to Mipha, advisor to the king, and an old geezer. I smile pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What do you think of Lady Mipha’s progress?” Muzu asks, pride shining in his eyes. “She is the most advanced Champion, in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess Mipha has done wonderfully,” I say, “Her and the others are well-prepared for Ganon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I catch my mistake the moment it leaves my lips. Many of those around me freeze, having processed my words as well. Now, I can feel Link’s stare, but I ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You did not include yourself in that statement, Princess,” Muzu says, satisfaction burning across his features. Had this been a setup? That didn’t seem too far-fetched, knowing the Zora. “Do you not believe you have the power to seal Calamity Ganon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I fold my fingers together on my lap and take a breath. Muzu hadn’t changed since the last time I’d spoken to him years ago. He didn’t like to play games but rather chose to get to the point. And if I didn’t give him what he wanted outright, he’d find a way to squeeze it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I am training every day to unlock my powers, Lord Muzu,” I say without a waver. “I am sure one such as yourself, who has seen so many years, knows the value of devoted training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What she says is true,” Mipha pipes up, “I have witnessed Princess Zelda’s devotion on multiple occasions myself. Just earlier today I approached her while she was before our Goddess statue. You have nothing to question, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Muzu sits back, not keen to argue with his prodigal student. “I am very happy to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And with Muzu’s surrender, attention shifts away from our confrontation, and conversations begin again. Exhaustion washes over me, but it's still too early for me to retire. So I sit back in my chair and cast my eyes around the room in search of entertainment. Link and Mipha are sharing a quiet conversation opposite of me, and further down the table, a group of Zoran nobles has gotten quite loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It doesn’t take long for someone to notice me again. This time, it is King Dorephan himself. He bombards me with questions about Divine Beast Vah Ruta and the original Champions, mainly worried about its safety features. I find his concern sweet, considering that his daughter was soon to be an adult. I do my best to ease his worries, recalling the stories of success that we’d all heard a hundred times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That seems to be enough for Dorephan, because soon after he calls for the end of the feast. He urges Lord Johannes to stand one last time so he could properly bid him farewell, lamenting about whatever trade deal they’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I escaped the hall as quickly as possible, hoping my desperation wasn’t too noticeable. I hated how weak I was...in only a few weeks I’d be faced with the same ordeal on a much larger scale. There would be plenty of Muzus in attendance at the Champion’s Festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Most of the guests would be heading back to their rooms, and since I wanted to avoid a crowd, I instead chose to take a detour across one of the many arcs in the Domain. I let my fingertips run over the railing as I walk, listening to the silence of the night. Or rather, the footsteps that disturbed the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mine, and Link’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were quite fast,” I tell him, “I don’t think any of the others noticed me leaving the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After a moment of hesitation, Link answers. “You lied to me earlier. Mipha said she found you at the statue alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shrug as I face him. In the darkness, it was hard for me to make out his features. “I needed to be alone. Surely the Domain is safe enough for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Again, hesitation. “Do you want to be alone now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “More than anything,” I sigh and place my forearms on the railing. I lean on them, head hanging over the edge. “But this is the closest I can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link stays quiet this time. Perhaps he is trying to blend into the night, to allow me the loneliness I longed for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I push away from the railing. “The hallway is probably clear by now. I will be retiring now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I wait for no response before marching past him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  We stay in the Domain for the next few days, for formality's sake. Mipha needed no advice, nor did she ask for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I spend the majority of our visit in prayer or in my room, sleeping. My mood certainly wasn’t helped when my monthly bleeding started on the second day of our stay. I simply locked myself in my room and demanded that someone bring me a fruitcake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Though I must admit, I may have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> overdramatizing my ordeal, all in hopes of avoiding a conversation. Especially with Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I appreciated that Mipha explained the situation to me, and I felt that Dalinda and I had found some sort of common ground. Despite that, after my first meeting with his mother, Link had pulled back. He seems to have reclined back into the boy he’d been at the start of his assignment as my guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  So it was only natural I reciprocated his harsh treatment. I wouldn’t coax an answer from him this time. No, I’d let him decide if our companionship was worth more than whatever was going on in his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And our battle of resilience lasted up until our departure. It was similar to the farewell the Tabanthan Hylians had received, only quieter. Asra had been quite loud while saying goodbye to her cousin and aunt, and Lord Johannes promised to bring Theo to my birthday celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This time, our goodbye is quick and quiet. Dalinda and Mipha both hug Link, and my knights clasp arms with the friends they’d made in the Domain. I hung back, not sure how I fit into the whole exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  To my surprise, it is Dalinda who calls me over. She watches me approach with her typical firm gaze. That doesn’t change even as she hastily passes a bundle to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “A present?” I ask. How odd. I’d noticed her carrying it, though I’d simply believed it to be a care package for Link. “For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda manages a nod. “This was Anez’s blanket. She worked tirelessly on it during her time here. It was her wish that one day you would have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you for giving me this,” I say, pushing down the lump in my throat. “You don’t have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda stops me by pushing the wrapped blanket further into my grasp. “No. This is what Anez wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” I nod, “I will keep it protected until we reach the castle, and unpack it there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do whatever you wish,” Dalinda steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I glance at Link, who seems befuddled by our exchange. Dalinda notices him as well and points a finger in his direction. “This doesn’t change anything. I would rather you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Have a little faith in us, mother?” Link interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dalinda crosses her arms, but her following words are soft. “I will be thinking of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Satisfied, Dalinda turns on her heel and marches back into the Domain. I let my shoulders sag with relief. No, I don’t think she hates me anymore. Perhaps she will never like me, for the same reason so many people never will, but she doesn’t loathe me. That’s a start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As the sun hits its peak, we decide it would be wise to stop and rest. We’d been making good time down the trail, and could afford a break. Kristoffer passes out sandwiches he’d whipped up this morning and we all settle around the tiny clearing we’d stopped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The Zora River roars behind us, and I find myself entranced by its rapids. Could Zoras really swim up that? I wasn’t too well versed in their anatomy, but it seemed so far fetched. I knew that if I fell in, there would be no escape from the rushing water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I shouldn’t have been so surprised when someone taps me on the shoulder. But I am. I nearly fall off the rock I am sitting on, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Whipping my head around, I search for the culprit of my embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh,” I say, “It’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No need to sound so gloomy, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I quirk a brow skeptically. Did he not remember the past few days? Or is this his way of moving past it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He sighs and drops his mask before settling on the rock next to mine. “When did you speak to her? My mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Before the feast,” I say, picking at the corner of my sandwich. “I went to the Veiled Falls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “An old mentor of mine is buried there,” I explain. “But I also wanted to pay my respects to your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Mipha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod. “Link, why didn’t you tell me? About Anez, about your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link clasps his hands together. “I didn’t want you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It takes a moment for me to register his words. Hurt, as well as shame and offense, all clash together within me. “Is that so? I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I didn’t want you to burden yourself with my issues,” Link says quickly, lowering his voice so the others can’t hear. “They’re my problems, not yours, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No!” I exclaim. “That is simply not true. You’re my knight, so you don’t really have a choice when it comes to my problems. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to care. I don’t have to reciprocate. But I do, Link. I chose to care about you. I want you to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The words tumble out so fast, I am left numb. I repeat them over and over in my head, trying to find the reason behind them. But...there was none. I simply cared about him, and I wanted him to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well,” Link looks down at his hands. “I chose to care too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Really?” I say, failing to keep the shock from my tone. I clear my throat and continue. “If that’s the case, please tell me your account of your mother. I’ve heard Mipha’s but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Not here,” Link says. “I will try to tell you, Princess. When we’re alone. I just...it’s hard. I don’t want people to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Behind my eyes, Link from the storage room in Goron City speaks.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the Hero of Legend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Without much thought, I grab Link’s clasped hands. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  What happens next is so absurd I have a hard time believing it. Link meets my gaze, eyes wide. Boyish shock is painted across his face and moments later embarrassment overcomes it. His cheeks redden and he pulls away, pressing his freed hands to his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay.” He repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He stands quickly and scampers off towards the horses. I can’t help but giggle as I watch him go. How could anyone think of Link as a legend after seeing him so flustered? Then again, most people never saw Link as anything other than stoic. How lucky was I, to be a part of this exclusive club?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  We really are friends. An odd sense of joy overcomes me. There is more there, but I chose to focus on the joy. It is so easy to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I have a feeling my own cheeks are beginning to develop a faint pink tinge. I turn back to the river. This time, my thoughts are far from scholarly. I can’t help but compare them to the river itself. Messy, rapid, and impossible to decipher. I suppose in this situation, I am the Zora.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Saturday evening and early Valentine's Day!  However you're spending the holiday, I hope it's splendid.  Even though it's Valentine's, are Link and Zelda any less hopeless?  No.  The answer is no, they are still hopeless.</p><p>In case anyone wanted clarification, I am making small changes to the geography of BOTW's map.  There is no graveyard at the Veiled Falls in-game, though I thought it would be the best place to put one.  There is also no hall of bedrooms inside Zora's Domain for guests, but I added that because it just made sense.  Any small changes are there for the story's sake, and none are impacting the geography greatly.</p><p>Okay, that wraps up this week!  Thanks for reading and have a great Valentine's Day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Wavering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the clock ticks closer to Zelda's seventeenth birthday, her father grows weary over her lack of progress.  Though in the mean time, all they can do is provide the people of Hyrule with reassurance in whatever ways they can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The days after our return passed in a blur. Once again, the castle was consumed in its preparations for yet another formal event: the Champions’ Fair. The excitement was palpable, along with the anxiety. Though we’ve celebrated the Champion’s Fair annually since the last Great Calamity, never had we had actual Champions in attendance. This would be the first <em> true </em> Champions’ Fair in nearly ten thousand years.</p><p>  Unlike the Queen’s Garden Party, the fair was not entirely my responsibility. But there were still aspects of it my father had placed under my care. The food, music, and display of Sheikah technology had all fallen under my supervision. The first two were easy to accomplish. Link had been happy to help me pick out the courses that would be served. As it turns out, my appointed knight has quite the keen appetite. One might go so far as to call him a glutton.</p><p>  For the music, I’d reached out to Kaito for his advice on assembling a band. As the Court Poet, he’d happily lend his assistance and even volunteered to sing and play the harp.</p><p>  That left the display of Sheikah technology. Though it was up to Purah and Robbie to provide the gadgets and mechanisms, it fell upon me to organize the display itself. I had to make sure each piece arrived on time, was placed correctly, and was presentable in time for the Fair. Even though I’d spent countless hours scripting my plans and visiting the docks to make sure each delivery was correct, I was still wallowing in anxiety.</p><p>  “Everything is fine, Princess,” Impa tells me as we march through the castle. She’d been listening to my ramblings for the last ten minutes and was trying her best to quell my worries.</p><p>  Every so often, she’d call out to Link for assistance. My knight would respond with a shrug or grunt of affirmation from where he followed behind us.</p><p>  “You’ve got to trust Purah and Robbie,” Impa says, “I’m sure they’re already at the display. Everything is under control.”</p><p>  I twist my fingers together. “But…”</p><p>  Impa groans. “Look, we’re almost there. You can see for yourself.”</p><p>  I nod and focus my energy on moving through the castle. As soon as Cherry decided I was presentable, I’d escaped my chambers to do one last check on all of my preparations. Link and I had hurried to the kitchens, then to one of the larger parlors where the band prepped. It was there we ran into Impa, who had been checking up on Kaito. Unsurprisingly, the two Sheikah were friends.</p><p>  She’d tailed after us as we practically sprinted towards the Great Hall, which had been cleared out for all of the Sheikah technology that would be on display.</p><p>  When we reach the all, I shove my way through the doors and scan the room with my eyes. Everything seemed to be in place…</p><p>  “Zeldy!” Purah waves me over to where she stood in the center of the hall.</p><p>  “How’s everything coming together?” I ask, peering at the clipboard she held in her hands. “Is anything missing? Do you need anything? Can I--”</p><p>  “Slow down,” Purah hands me to the clipboard. “Everything is fine. See for yourself.”</p><p>  I find a chair to sit on while I scour the information on the clipboard. I read it once, then twice. The numbers lined up and the placement of the displays around the room matched the sketch I’d drawn out.</p><p>  “Satisfactory?” Purah folds her arms across her chest smugly.</p><p>  “Yes,” I answer, handing back the clipboard. “I can breathe easier now.”</p><p>  The scientist chuckles. “Good luck today, Princess. I have faith that you’ll pull through.”</p><p>  “I don’t have a choice, do I?” I massage my temples.</p><p>  I noticed Link staring at me and shoot him what was hopefully a reassuring smile. He’d brought me a special tea this morning that was supposed to ward off headaches, and so far it was working.</p><p>  “We still have an hour before the gates open,” I stand. “Mind if I have a look around?”</p><p>  Purah shrugs. “Knock yourself out.”</p><p>  Leaving Purah and Impa to bicker over some minor issues, I wander off among the displays. Link follows behind me, and I start to rattle off the names and properties of the items we pass. My knight is as focused as ever and his responses are limited. Most of the items he was familiar with, after all, he’d been by my side throughout the planning process.</p><p>  He’d seemed so proud the other day when he helped me recall the properties of a mechanism I’d somehow lost my notes on. When I teased him about it, he’d confessed that before becoming my knight, his knowledge of Sheikah technology was rather lacking. It’d made me flush pink when he complimented my teaching skills with that rare smile of his.</p><p>  Though still not an expert, I am sure Link would be able to give a tour of today’s display with relative confidence. Not that I would ever force such a daunting task upon my reserved knight. Despite his relation to the Goddess of Courage, public speaking was not one of Link’s strong suits.</p><p>  I spot a booth hosting a variation of Sheikah weapons and make my way towards it. As I draw near, I can pick out Robbie amongst the researchers gathered there. He catches my curious eyes and waves me over.</p><p>  “This all looks marvelous, Robbie,” I grin, inspecting the work he’d placed on display. The armor he’d had Link try on months ago was nowhere in sight, but there were an array of swords, axes, and arrows. The weapons bore the signature blue glow of all Sheikah technology, though Robbie had expressed his displeasure with their brightness (“Not at all good for someone who’d rather remain unseen!”).</p><p>  “Your compliments flatter me, Princess,” Robbie sets his hands on his hips and casts his gaze across the room. “But <em> all </em> <em>this </em> is your accomplishment.”</p><p>  My cheeks heat and I shake my head. “Please. I merely organized it, and perhaps I lent my insight into some inventions here and there…”</p><p>  In truth, I wish I could have done more. But my father was already hesitant to allow me anywhere near the display, he only let me head the plans because it was a “leadership opportunity.” As long as I didn’t spend too much time at the lab, he turned his gaze the other way.</p><p>  “Very funny, Princess,” Robbie rolls his eyes. “Take pride in your accomplishments!”</p><p>  I glance down at my intertwined fingers. He had a point. I could allow myself a little bit of pride over this small achievement of mine, right?</p><p>  Before I can fully realize what I’m doing, I quickly peer over my shoulder towards Link. Unsurprisingly, he was tuned into our conversation and met my gaze almost immediately. With a slight nod and an even more fleeting tilt of his lips, Link offers his reassurances.</p><p>  My heart flutters as I refocus my attention on Robbie. My exchange with Link had lasted a few seconds at most, yet somehow I felt as if we’d just sat through a whole conversation.</p><p>  Robbie calls my title, and I realize I had been zoned out.</p><p>  “Hm?” I tilt my head and command my attention to remain on him.</p><p>  Robbie chuckles. “Forget it. But next time you visit me, try to drag Cherry along with you. She needs to get out more.”</p><p>  I raise my brows, amused by the Sheikah’s red cheeks. “I’ll try my best.”</p><p>  Robbie must have caught onto the teasing tone in my voice because his face flushes two shades darker. He looks about ready to retaliate, but then his features freeze. His eyes move from me to the space behind me. In moments, he, the nearby researchers, and Link have fallen onto one knee.</p><p>  Well, it didn’t take a genius to guess who stood behind me.</p><p>  Spinning on my heel, I come face to face with the king.</p><p>  “Father!” I cry, tilting my head respectfully. “We weren’t expecting a visit from you. Welcome!”</p><p>  My father's gaze moves to the display at my back, then back to me. “Studying relics again, hm?”</p><p>  Confusion unfurls within me. Had he forgotten? “You assigned me the position of supervising the preparations for the Sheikah display.” I offer, hoping to trigger his memory.</p><p>  His brows crease the way they do when he’s annoyed. “Come with me, Zelda.”</p><p>  Icy dread spills into my veins. Perhaps I could have phrased my response in a less...patronizing way. Though most likely, he simply didn’t have the patience to deal with a conversation between the two of us in public.  </p><p>  My dread turns to sorrow. If that were the case, his reasoning made sense. All too often these days, our conversations turned to sparring matches. Couldn’t let the gossip mongers grasp ahold of yet another loose thread in his carefully crafted tapestry, after all.</p><p>  I am lead towards an alcove attached to the Dining Hall. Before shutting the door behind us, my father seems to notice Link for the first time. “Wait outside, boy.”</p><p>  Oh, he is certainly not in a good mood.</p><p>  Link hesitates, and I nearly keen over in shock. His hesitation was quick--the doubt in his eyes was only present for less than a second. My father doesn’t seem to notice it, but I do. </p><p>  My knight turns his gaze to me, and my stomach plummets. He’s asking for <em> my </em>  permission. The king had just given him an order, yet he waited for  <em> my </em> command. This, my father notices.</p><p>  “Out,” He says, voice like two stones scraping against each other.</p><p>  His voice snaps me out of my shock. I give Link the slightest nod, and he turns to leave. Both my father and I watch him go, waiting for another slip-up on his part. To my relief, Link exits the room without any more hesitation. That relief fades as the door shuts behind him.</p><p>  Almost immediately, my father groans and presses two fingers to his brow. I remain quiet, waiting patiently for the inevitable lecture.</p><p>  “Did you really believe you had time to busy yourself with the display?” He drops his hand and settles his narrowed eyes on me. “Today, of all days?”</p><p>  “But, I--”</p><p>  “I know I entrusted the planning to you,” he interrupts. “The <em> planning </em>. I chose not to say anything before. But I’ve been watching, Zelda. Many of your visits to the lab were unnecessary in the grand scheme of things. There was also no need for you to visit the display itself.”</p><p>  “I wanted to check,” I speak slowly, so my words don’t waver. “I checked on the band and the food preparations as well.”</p><p>  My father nods. “An appropriate excuse.”</p><p>  I grit my teeth together. It was not an excuse, but the truth.</p><p>  “On to more pressing matters…” my father sighs. “I received word from the Temple of Time. Father Andreas wrote on behalf of the priests that you are to visit each Goddess Spring once again.”</p><p>  I press my palms against the voluminous folds of my dress. “I am aware.”</p><p>  “And you didn’t see fit to tell me?” He pesters. </p><p>  My gaze falls. “I wanted to wait until after the Champions’ Fair and after I’d examined each Divine Beast.”</p><p>  My father hums. “That was a wise choice. This way, you can now devote all of your focus onto your training.”</p><p>  Rage boils up within me, backed by fear. No, I just couldn’t. Spending each day on my knees, <em> begging </em> for my voice to be heard… I knew this declaration was coming, but I couldn’t accept it. I won’t accept it.</p><p>  “No,” I say the word with as much grace as I can muster. Raising a hand, I point towards the door. Just on the other side, Link and the King’s Imperial Guard hovered, barring us from the Sheikah and their technology. “I cannot abandon my studies. If you allow me to uncover the meaning behind relics such as the ones buried beneath <em> this very castle </em>, I believe it could help us to--”</p><p>  “Enough.” My father's voice is a steel hammer. “That is not for you to determine.”</p><p>  Desperately, I push forward. “It doesn’t mean I won’t continue with my training, Father! I will visit the Springs and increase my prayer sessions, but I also want...I want to explore all options--to do everything that I can!”</p><p>  Disappointment falls upon my father’s proud features. “Even so, it seems that you are avoiding your duty.” He shuts his eyes, and his disappointment evaporates. When he speaks again, his voice is calmer, softer. More like a father, less like a king. “I will allow it...for now. But do not forget your mission.”</p><p>  How could I ever?</p><p>  “Is...is that all, Father?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  “Thank you.”</p><p>  “Don’t disappoint me,” he says, “I expect you to be <em> on time </em> for the ceremony, and once today is over, you will begin preparations for your pilgrimage.”</p><p>  Nodding curtly, I bow at the waist. Neither he nor I say anything more as I shuffle towards the door. Our conversation is over.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  The red curtain was mere inches from my face. Just beyond it laid a crowd made up of the citizens of Hyrule. Mostly people who lived in Castle Town, though I knew that there were plenty who’d left their homes across the country to attend this ceremony.</p><p>  The Champion’s Inauguration had been minuscule compared to today’s ceremony. Months ago, only the Royal Guard and nobles had been in attendance. Now, the Princess of Hyrule and her fully-fledged Champions would present themselves to the common folk.  <em>These </em> are the people we’ve sworn to protect.</p><p>  A hand lands on my shoulder. “Breathe, Little Bird.”</p><p>  My wide eyes land on Urbosa. She’s decked out in her full Champion’s Garb, as are the other Champions waiting with us backstage. Mipha and Daruk stand close together, laughing over some joke I hadn’t caught. Revali stands a little farther off, his beady eyes focused on the fifth and final Champion, Link. My knight noticed Revali’s stare minutes ago and did not hesitate to return it. Now, the two seem to be having a...a staring contest. It was almost too childish to believe.</p><p>  Mipha and Daruk dissolve into another fit of giggles, and this time I am privy to the punch line. They pull their eyes away before Revali or Link can notice, but they clearly found their behavior to be as amusing as I thought it was. Mipha stands on her toes to murmur something in Daruk’s ear, and the two spiral into laughter yet again.</p><p>  A fond smile on my face, I return my eyes to Urbosa.</p><p>  “We’re gonna do great,” she beams. “This group of oafs can manage a couple of speeches.”</p><p>  “I hope so,” I giggle. “Or we’re all doomed.”</p><p>  We don’t have much longer to wait. A crier would announce each Champion one-by-one before calling me last. I wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse to go last.</p><p>  Cheers erupt outside, signaling that the crier has stepped onto the stage. He goes through the expected formalities, voice carrying to the back of the crowd. Then, after minutes of anticipation, he calls Mipha.</p><p>  When the applause dies down, Mipha begins her speech confidently. Due to her soft tones, one wouldn’t expect Mipha to excel in public speaking. But, she is a princess after all.</p><p>  Next is Daruk. The Goron merrily waves goodbye before leaping past the curtain. He has no problem whatsoever getting his voice to carry. The audience cheers for him, and I could understand why. Daruk seemed to have a natural stage presence.</p><p>  Revali waited a moment after his name was called. Though not long after he passed through the curtain I heard the tell-tale <em> whoosh </em> of his Gale. I chuckle to myself. While Daruk and Revali seemed to share a stage presence, Revali’s was much more along the lines of “Look at me!”</p><p>  Lastly, Urbosa is called. With a wink, my godmother pushes her way through the curtain and onto the stage. Not a minute later, after she finishes her short speech, I hear the crash of her lightning. Was the Gerudo trying to outdo Revali, simply to rustle his features? Most likely, yes.</p><p>  There is a brief moment of silence before Link’s name is called.</p><p>  “You ready?” I whisper to him. Admittedly, Link was the one Champion I worried the most about. He was not a people person, and despite having practiced the speech countless times in my presence, I worried for him.</p><p>  Link shrugs. He pushes through the curtain and I am left alone. Somehow, the backstage area seems twice as musty.</p><p>  I can hear metal as it cuts through the air, singing pristinely. Then, there are a few loud chimes, each followed by a <em> crash </em>. I recognized the noises immediately. Link had practiced the maneuver countless times over the past week, dazzling me and whoever else stopped to watch the show. If I closed my eyes, I could picture it.</p><p>  Beams of light would shoot from the Master Sword, traveling in a spinning blur before hitting a target. Simply put, Link could fire lasers out of his sword (though only after he’d had a good meal, he’d claimed).</p><p>  I hear the Master Sword return to its sheath and my nerves begin again. Here’s the hard part.</p><p>  “Greetings, people of Hyrule,” Link speaks crisply, without the flair of any of the Champions before him. When I’d pointed that out to him during a practice session, he’d nodded.  <em>“That’s the point.” </em> He’d said.</p><p>  Very few people ever heard Link’s voice. Those who did would hear the voice of the Hero.</p><p>  “Thank you for entrusting your lives, families, and livelihoods to us. With your support, we have been able to grow strong. Our strength and our resilience will be what deters Calamity Ganon, and saves this land.” Each word is unfaltering. I could see Link in my mind’s eye, his back stiff, his arms at his sides.</p><p>  “May the light guide your paths!” Link’s words are followed by the sing of metal as he thrust the now-unsheathed Master Sword into the sky.</p><p>  A perfect performance. Really, how could I have expected anything less from Link?</p><p>  The applause following Link’s words seems to be synced with my rapid heartbeat. I wait in silence for my name to be called.</p><p>  When it is, I waste no time.</p><p>  Pushing through the curtain, I ignore the sun glaring into my eyes and smile. I wave to the people, moving my gaze from face to face. An elderly couple with their two grandkids. A young mother cradling her child. Two teenage boys who’d fought their way to the front.</p><p>  My people.</p><p>  I take a breath. “It is a blessing from the great Goddesses that I may stand among you all today. As my Champions have said, we have each dedicated our lives to protecting every one of you. Knowing the smiling faces of those who cheer for us provides us with all the courage we need.” I could only hope I sounded as sure as Link.</p><p>  “Though Hylia has yet to grace me with Her benevolent touch, I remain as devoted as each Zelda before me to Her.” I clasp my hands together, as if in prayer. “I believe in the light She provides us, and in the gift She left our people. Stay strong, because together we can face any foe who dares enter our land.”</p><p>  I try not to flinch at the applause. They must know this is all a show. They <em> must </em>--</p><p>  The applause stops, and I wrench myself out of my thoughts.</p><p>  “Hero,” I call for Link. He wastes no time before appearing at my side. “Lend me your sacred blade.”</p><p>  Link nods and passes the hilt of the Master Sword to me.</p><p>  I call for the rest of the Champions, who take their places in a crescent shape behind us. In unison, they kneel.</p><p>  Mirroring the inauguration, I tap each of their shoulders with the blade. I move slowly, drawing out each moment. After all, this is a show.</p><p>  Finally, I call for the Champions to stand. They step back, isolating Link and me at the front of the stage. I face him fully, hoping that the shaking of my hand wasn’t noticeable to the crowd.</p><p>  “Kneel, Chosen of Farore,” I say the rehearsed words.</p><p>  Link is quick to follow the command, falling to one knee before me. I raise my arm, focusing all my energy on keeping it steady. I tap it to each of his shoulders before pulling it back.</p><p>  “Rise.”</p><p>  Link stands and a moment passes. I meet his eyes and extend the Master Sword. And just like we practiced, Link takes it.</p><p>  The next words are his. “Kneel, Chosen of Nayru.”</p><p>  I lower myself, careful not to wrinkle my skirts. With the blade of evil's bane, Link goes through the motions of tapping my shoulders.</p><p>  What a sad reassurance it was. Per the history books, the princess was meant to perform this ceremony with her powers. Her powers were what granted peace to the people's minds. The Master Sword is merely a stand-in now. Hopefully, it and Link are enough.</p><p>  “Rise,” Link says.</p><p>  I stand as quickly as possible. My knees wobble slightly from the movement.</p><p>  No more words are spoken. The Champions move forward to stand in a firm line behind us, and fireworks are launched into the sky.</p><p>  It’s over. I exhale heavily in an attempt to steady my breathing.</p><p>  Then, Link does something that is not scripted. He transfers the Master Sword to his left hand and nudges my right fist. The movement is subtle, but it catches my attention. Hesitantly, I reach out to grasp the sword hilt, fingers curling over Link’s gloved ones. Once my grip is steady, Link pulls our arms and the sword into the air.</p><p>  The triumphant motion causes a burst of cheers to rise from the audience. I would have to commend Link’s quick thinking later.</p><p>  Somewhere, hidden by the sun’s glare and suspended in a luxurious box above the crowd, I knew my father was smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!  Thank you all for being patient, hopefully this chapter was worth it!</p><p>So, you may have noticed the bit of Age of Calamity I snuck in here.  I enjoyed that scene between Zelda and Rhoam, and thought: hey why not adapt it for my story?  So here it is!</p><p>Happy 35th Anniversary of the Legend of Zelda, y'all.  Hopefully we get something special from Nintendo.  I'm definitely looking forward to Skyward Sword on the Switch.</p><p>Have a great week!  Hope to be back on Saturday with the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. At Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For just one day, Zelda and Link set aside their worries and relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Though the majority of the Champion’s Fair was open to the entire kingdom, the feast the following evening was meant for nobility only. It was the part of the fair I loathed the most. I would much rather spend my evenings in my study without anyone watching over my shoulder. But, unfortunately for me, princesses aren’t given the option to decline an invitation.</p><p>  On the bright side, I am required to do nothing during the feast besides sit still and look pretty. Because the royal family and the Champions are seated at a private table looking down on their guests, I am not required to maintain a constant conversation. These factors make the experience much more bearable.</p><p>  Them...and Link.</p><p>  Yesterday, Link had been the Hero of Hyrule. But today he is also the Captain of Princess Zelda’s Imperial Guard, meaning even he was required to dress up.</p><p>  I knew he didn’t like the Royal Guard’s uniform very much, even if he refused to voice his complaints. I’d kept an eye trained on him throughout the evening, noticing the way he would tug at the stiff white gloves and reach a hand up to tousle his hair, only to be blocked by his cap. He would sigh and lower his hand, leaning against the back of his chair and allowing the slightest frown to settle on his face.</p><p>  I tap his shoulder, causing him to startle.</p><p>  Stifling my snort of laughter, I lower my hand. “The evening is almost over, Master Link. Then you may retire and slice up as many training dummies as you’d like.”</p><p>  Link’s frown deepens. “Whatever do you mean, Princess? I’m having a splendid time.”</p><p>  I roll my eyes. “If you say so, Sir Knight.”</p><p>  Sensing someone’s eyes on me, I fix a glare on the noblemen seated at the edge of one of the long tables. Immediately, the two who’d been peering at me over their goblets and murmuring under their breath turn their stares away.</p><p>  I sigh and lean my head back against my chair. </p><p>  “The evening is almost over,” Link repeats my earlier statement.</p><p>  “I can’t wait.”</p><p>  “You’re very...open with your emotions, Princess.”</p><p>  I tilt my head towards him. “Why shouldn’t I be? My displeasure for formal gatherings is no secret. Sometimes I think courtiers like seeing what makes me tick.”</p><p>  Link’s expression morphs into one of disgust.</p><p>  “Not everyone is as noble as you,” I chuckle.</p><p>  “You’re the princess,” Link states the obvious. “They should—”</p><p>  “As the princess,” I sigh, knowing exactly what he was about to say. “I’m a figurehead of Hyrule. Everything I do is free to be judged and interpreted by the people.”</p><p>  Link’s displeasure is evident.</p><p>  “Which is why I have distanced myself from <em>her</em>. Princess Zelda and I aren’t the same people.” I lean in closer to him. “You know, when I was younger I tried to replicate Mipha’s graceful demeanor after meeting her for the first time. I called it my ‘princess face.’”</p><p>  “She would find that very amusing to hear,” Link says with a hint of a smile.</p><p>  “I know. Which is why I haven’t mentioned it.”</p><p>  “What if I tell her?”</p><p>  My eyes widen at his mischievous smile. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>  He raises an eyebrow as if to suggest otherwise.</p><p>  “Need I remind you who I <em>am</em>?”</p><p>  “Pulling rank on me, Zelda?”</p><p>  <em>Zelda. </em></p><p>  Horror crawls across his face seconds after he says the name.  <em>My</em> name.</p><p>  After the horror comes the panic. He whips his head around, searching to see if our conversation had any eavesdroppers. Thankfully, everyone seated at our table is distracted by their own conversations. My father and Urbosa are closest to us, and neither seems to have noticed Link’s slip up.</p><p>  “It’s okay,” I murmur, placing a hand on Link’s elbow. “No one heard.”</p><p>  Link takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Princess. I shouldn’t have said…”</p><p>  I nod. “It’s okay.”</p><p>  The people who call me by name are limited to very few. My father, of course. Mipha and Urbosa too, when we’re in private. Purah sometimes, when she had no risk of being penalized for it. But no one else.  </p><p>  I’d never minded. What I told Link now was true. In my mind, <em>Princess Zelda</em> and <em>Zelda</em> were different. To almost everyone, I was Princess Zelda. That’s who I was to Link since day one. Though things are different now. So, the question that remained was: did I mind?</p><p>  Whatever my answer to that question was, I am not given the chance to answer it.</p><p>  My father calls for everyone’s attention to announce the end of the feast. I make my way towards the doors to the Great Hall along with the other Champions. As guests leave, they pay their respects to us. Most bow, others kneel in prayer, and some go so far as to kiss our feet. I catch the eyes of a few bowing noblemen, unsurprised to see the skepticism in their gazes. I counter them with a steady, uncaring stare and they move along.</p><p>  Lord Johannes is one of the friendliest faces I see, and he promises to bring Theo along for my birthday celebration in three months.  </p><p>  The Warden of Necluda is also smiling when he says his goodbyes, though most of his attention is on Link. The two exchange friendly words and clasp arms. Link was from Hateno, so it was likely he knew the man.</p><p>  Revali and Mipha had been the delegates for their respective regions, so neither warden had come. Rito Chief Kezai was Hebra’s warden, and King Dorephan was Lanayru’s. The other region’s leaders had not been able to attend, meaning that the rest of the guests were mostly faceless nobles. I spared them each a glance, hoping my exhaustion wasn’t on display.</p><p>  Finally, the Great Hall is empty, and my duties are finished. Though as I exit the hall, Link’s presence is notably absent from my side.</p><p>  And to my dismay, he is absent the next day as well. When I inquire about him, Aldus doesn’t hesitate to answer. </p><p>  “Captain Link was required to present himself for evaluations, Your Highness,” he informs me. “The rest of us will be expected to present ourselves later this week.”</p><p>  I thanked him and returned to my morning devotionals. Though my thoughts struggled to stay focused on my prayers.</p><p>  Evaluations. Did that mean physical capabilities, or mental too? Would Link be questioned for the resistance he’d shown in front of the king before the Champion’s Fair? Was that enough to warrant punishment? No, it couldn’t be. Especially not with Link’s status. He may not be from a prominent noble bloodline, but his title of Hero was enough to secure his safety.</p><p>  But what about after the Calamity?</p><p>  I usually didn’t think of after. If we succeeded, then I would begin my training to become queen and marry Emric. My path was set. But Link’s? I had no idea what my father had planned for him.</p><p>  There is no doubt that Link is one of the best knights in Hyrule, so it's unlikely he would be discharged. Would he continue to serve as Captain of my Imperial Guard? Or would my father promote him to the position of general? Perhaps he’d grant Link nobility.</p><p>  If he did, then there was the chance I could request—</p><p>  No. I would <em>not </em>go there. Link’s future may still be up in the air, but mine has been decided. I’ve known that, I’ve accepted that. So I would not entertain thoughts belonging to a child’s fantasy.</p><p>  As of now, Link’s future depends on his performance. His swordsmanship was unrivaled, yes. But that wasn’t what would guarantee him a future in Hyrule’s army.</p><p>  If Link ever resisted my father again, as he did before the Champion’s Fair, his chances at promotion would go down. If he ever slipped up like he did yesterday, he would be demoted immediately. Though my father was happy that I no longer ran away from him, he would not tolerate a friendship beyond that of two comrades. Neither Link nor I could forget that.  </p><p>  I set my quill down as my hand begins to shake. Why did we have to be born into these lives?</p><p>  I glance over my shoulder towards the door to my room. Aldus was on the other side, along with Henrik. Link was being evaluated and my other two guards were off duty.</p><p>  A sly smile crawls across my face. Moving carefully so I wouldn’t make too much noise, I head towards my armoire. I peel off the light dress Cherry had picked out for me this morning and replace it with my travel leggings and blue and white tunic. Slipping on my boots and throwing a cloak on to hide my features, I deem myself ready.</p><p>  I dash across the archway into my study, securing the door behind me. Once I’ve grabbed my research notes and the spare satchel slung across my chair, I open the trapdoor.</p><p>  As I sink down into the darkness, a quiet laugh escapes me.  </p><p>  Old habits die hard.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I let Storm have control as we gallop out of Demise’s Breach. Since it’s two days after the Champion’s Fair, the roads are nearly empty. Most were spending their time recuperating at home. Though we still passed a few travelers and merchants, and they certainly took note of Storm’s white coat and royal tack. My hood had fallen off, and I hadn’t bothered to fix it.</p><p>  Despite our conspicuous appearance, Storm and I manage to reach Irch Plain without any disturbances. After lowering myself off his back, I reach out to pat his neck. Though his eyes seem to lock on mine with a warning, so I pull back.</p><p>  “Fine,” I say, “Be that way. Though you should be thankful I brought you all the way out here!”</p><p>  Storm snorts, as if to say “whatever,” and lowers his head to munch on the grass.</p><p>  Scoffing, I march away. I stop for a moment to look behind me. Once affirming that my ride home was not about to abandon me, I allowed my guard to drop.</p><p>  I kneel in the grass and pull out the Sheikah Slate. I open up the photo album and begin to peruse the images I’d taken. There were many displaying items in my study. Most of those were useless now, so I don’t hesitate to delete them. There are quite a few pictures of specimens I’d found in the field, but had failed to capture. I keep those.</p><p>  The remainder of the photos were landscapes. Various areas around Hyrule that I had found beautiful. I can’t bring myself to delete any of them.</p><p>  With a sigh, I lay myself down in the thick grass. The strands brush my cheeks as they blow in the wind, and I watch them dance in a trance-like state. Eventually, I shut my eyes. I may have fallen asleep because when I open them again the sun has inched across the sky.</p><p>  Hoofbeats signal the approach of another being. I keep my eyes shut, hoping they’d just go away. But instead, the hoofbeats halt and Storm whinnies to greet his new companion. </p><p>  Maybe they won’t see me…</p><p>  Boots crunch through the grass, stopping close to my head.</p><p>  Gloomily, I pry one eye open to peer up at the intruder.</p><p>  “C’mon, Princess. That was too easy.”</p><p>  “Link,” I huff, opening my other eye. “What are you doing here? I thought you were being evaluated.”</p><p>  “I passed,” he says, sitting down a few feet away.</p><p>  “Congratulations,” I drawl. “You have to keep chasing me across the country.”</p><p>  “A task I am more than willing to do,” Link chuckles.</p><p>  I push myself up into a sitting position. “Good. And for the record, I wasn’t trying very hard. If I wanted to run away, I would have made sure I didn’t leave you any breadcrumbs.”</p><p>  “Noted,” he says. “So, any particular reason why you came all the way out here?”</p><p>  I raise a brow. He knew exactly why I slipped out of the castle.</p><p>  Link nods. “They know I am with you, so we have a few hours of freedom.”</p><p>  A grin spreads across my face. “In that case…” I toss the Sheikah Slate at him, “Go take pictures of bugs.”</p><p>  Link manages to catch the Sheikah Slate and sends me a questioning look. “Bugs?”</p><p>  “I will not repeat myself.”</p><p>  As my knight shuffles off to take pictures of insects, I pull out my research notes. Flipping to a blank page towards the back, I begin a new section.</p><p>  <em>Assistant trial one</em>, I write at the top. <em>Link. </em></p><p>  Link looks up from his task, and I try to appear immersed in a patch of grass. When he refocuses, I return to my studies. Link is moving quietly towards whatever insect he’d spotted in the grass.</p><p>  <em>Subject is rather stealthy. </em></p><p>  Link groans when the specimen he’d been aiming for jumps out of view.</p><p>  I scratch out stealthy. <em>Subject is rather slow. </em></p><p>  Another cry of frustration comes when he fails to take a clear picture. <em>Subject is impatient. </em></p><p>  Link leaps forward, as if that would do anything, and falls on his face. I am unable to stop my laughter. His cheeks are red as he rises out of the grass.</p><p>  “Let me see what you got,” I hold out my hand for the slate.</p><p>  Link returns it to me before collapsing at my side.</p><p>  “Don’t be overdramatic,” I scold. I flip through his efforts. “You actually took some nice pictures. I’m assuming the bug is that blur of brown?” </p><p>  My knight peeks over my shoulder. “You’re cruel, Princess.”</p><p>  I open up the slate's camera. “You may have passed your knight evaluation, but you failed your researcher one.”</p><p>  Link folds his arms across his chest. “I suppose I’ll just sit back and watch then.”</p><p>  He does just that. As I crawl forward to take proper pictures, he leans against the trunk of a nearby tree and observes. Soon, I’ve managed to obtain a picture of some insects for a new elixir I was working on. </p><p>  “I will submit these to the Royal Tech Lab and have some Sheikah collect the amount I need,” I say, “I hope they will be successful in quelling nausea.”</p><p>  “To think,” Link says from his position against the tree. “I thought you were only a fiend for Sheikah technology. Turns out bugs are just as enticing to you.”</p><p>  I shoot him a glare. “Bugs that I can boil down and mix with some bokoblin guts, to make something that can help people.”</p><p>  Link makes a gagging sound.</p><p>  “You know, Hero,” I turn and begin moving towards him. “I was planning to whip up an elixir that could provide you the extra stamina you’d need to climb all the way to the top of Hyrule Castle without stopping.”</p><p>  Link’s eyes widen. “Really?”</p><p>  “Yep. So shut up and let me work.”</p><p>  He nods.</p><p>  After I’ve collected a sizable amount of photos, I shift my attention to the many flowers scattering the plain. I recognize most of them from books I’d sifted through in the library.</p><p>  “The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful, they’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things,” I say to myself, but loud enough for Link to hear.  </p><p>  Spotting a small white flower, somewhat like a daisy, I shuffle towards it. “Chamomile,” I brush my fingers over its tiny petals. “My mother loved the tea made from this flower. It has some health benefits too.”</p><p>  “And this one,” I point towards a purple flower shaped like a bulb. “This is clover. It has quite a few uses in the medical field.”</p><p>  Link shuffles towards me intrigued. “And that one?”</p><p>  I follow the line of his finger. “Armoranth. You’d like that one. It can help increase your defensive capabilities in battle. And you cook it—no monster parts necessary.”</p><p>  Link smiles and nods. </p><p>  “They’re quite prosperous in spring when the ground is damp. See, there’s one! Oh! And another!” </p><p>  My eyes darted across the field, searching for another flower I recognized.</p><p>  White and blue petals catch my eye. Immediately, I make my way towards it, heart racing. Is this…</p><p>  “This one here is called the silent princess,” I say with awe. “It's a rare, endangered species.”</p><p>  I lower myself onto all fours to get a closer look. I hadn’t thought I’d see one of these out here, though I suppose it made sense. The main road and the Royal Tech Lab were both a good distance away, meaning the flower could grow peacefully.</p><p>  “Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet.”<em> I’ve tried</em>, my thoughts are wry. It was a project I’d nearly given up on. “The princess can only thrive out here in the wild.”</p><p>  Gently, I caress its petals. I’d always admired the silent princess for its stubborn determination to survive. Even if we couldn’t help it, I had to simply trust that the Goddesses had a plan for the little plant. Though I couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being able to do anything to make its struggle just a little bit easier.</p><p>  “All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.” I sigh, sitting back on my knees.</p><p>  I’d nearly forgotten about Link, who was hovering just a few feet behind me. My face flushes as I realize he must have heard the sadness in my voice. Who gets that emotional over a flower?</p><p>  Before my embarrassment can overtake me, I spot a distraction leaping through the flowers. </p><p>  “Is that what I think it is?!” I gasp, launching forward. My fingers clasp around the tiny frog before it can escape. Turning swiftly, I shuffle towards Link. “Look at this! I don’t believe it, but I actually caught one!”</p><p>  My knight watches me curiously, slightly bemused by my antics.</p><p>  “This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances,” I say quickly, eager to unveil my prize. “Ta-da!” I cry as I open my hands. Thankfully, the frog doesn’t jump into Link’s face. </p><p>  He cocks an eyebrow, and fixes me with a questioning stare.</p><p>  “Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities.” An idea is forming in my mind. I set my gaze on Link and try to copy the puppy-eyes I’d used as a child. “We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness, you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!”</p><p>  In a split second, Link’s curiosity shifts from curiosity to panic.</p><p>  “Go on!” I push the frog closer to his face. “Taste it!”</p><p>  “Princess!” Link exclaims, “That’s...disgusting.”</p><p>  “It’s science!” I retort. “Please Link, I’ve been dying to compare a natural item’s potency to its elixir counterpart!”</p><p>  “If I lick the frog, will you get it out of my face?”</p><p>  I nod eagerly.</p><p>  Reluctantly, Link raises his hands to mine to help contain the amphibian. His fingers brush over mine and he lowers his head.</p><p>  “Go on,” I urge.</p><p>  Before Link can make contact with the creature, he jerks his hands and the frog goes flying.</p><p>  “Link!” I cry. “Why would you…?”</p><p>  Link falls onto his back, rolling with laughter. “Did you really think I’d eat a live frog?”</p><p>  “I—I thought—” I sputter, face growing red. “Well, then you should have just said so!”</p><p>  “This was way funnier.”</p><p>  “Funnier isn’t a word, you prick.”</p><p>  “Such a rude word, Princess. You shouldn’t stoop so low.”</p><p>  I cross my arms. “You’re one to talk.”</p><p>  With a heave, Link pulls himself back onto his knees. I shift away from him, sticking my nose into the air.</p><p>  “Princess…” Link says, voice soft. “I’ll catch you another frog if you want.”</p><p>  “Oh no,” I snarl. “You’re going to sit against that tree and stay <em>quiet</em>.”</p><p>  Link holds up his hands in surrender. Completely mute, he does as I commanded.</p><p>  Uncrossing my arms, I begin scouring the field for another frog. It takes nearly twenty minutes before I have another squirming ambition in my grasp. Not letting it have a chance to escape, I stuff it into a container I’d brought.</p><p>  Link looks up as I draw near. “You’re done?”</p><p>  I nod, and tuck the container into my satchel. “We have to go soon.”</p><p>  “Yeah,” Link says sadly. “Too bad. It’s a nice day.”</p><p>  I lean against the tree next to him. “What’s that?” I point to something he’d been holding in his lap.</p><p>  “A daisy crown,” he says, “For a princess.”</p><p>  I grin. “Well it just so happens I’m a princess.”</p><p>  “Yes, you are.” Link places the flower crown on my head. His fingers brush against my cheek, sending a tingle of heat down my spine. I duck my head so he can't see my blush.</p><p> Link pulls out a second—seemingly from nowhere—and crowns himself. “Now we’re matching.”</p><p>  I look down at our outfits, both nearly the same shade of blue, and the crowns on our heads. “Yeah, we are.”</p><p> If only it were that simple. If only I were a princess who wore flower crowns, and who could chose a king to wear one with her.</p><p> It was a foolish notion, but I let myself ponder it for a mere moment.</p><p>  We sit in pleasant silence for a while, watching the clouds as they crawled across the sky. Link begins to call out shapes, and I try to pitch in. Though I’d never been very good at finding the art in the world around me.</p><p>  “What did your father talk to you about yesterday?” Link asks as he rolls a piece of grass between his fingers.</p><p>  I sigh. I’d known this would come up one way or another, but a part of me had wanted to simply pretend we could just stay here forever at ease. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.</p><p>  “Remember the task Father Andreas gave me?” I say.</p><p>  Link clenches his jaw, clearly not fond of that memory. “Yeah.”</p><p>  “We are to set out for the Spring of Courage soon. I must begin my pilgrimage.”</p><p>  “Princess...” Link trails off. “Is that really the best idea?”</p><p>  “What?”</p><p>  “Urbosa...she told me about one of your previous visits to the Goddess Springs. She said you passed out.”  </p><p>  My fist clenches. “Of course she told you that.”</p><p>  I pull my gaze away from him, instead focusing it on Hyrule Castle in the distance.</p><p>  “It is my duty to visit the springs. As the Hero and my knight, you will accompany me.” I lower my head. “If there were any other way to access my power, trust me, I’d try it.”</p><p>  I wait for a moment as if hoping Link would offer some piece of advice. <em>Anything</em>.</p><p>  And yet, he says nothing.</p><p>  I sigh.</p><p> Before we rise from the ground, I pull out the Sheikah Slate. Link watches, slightly confused, as I activate the camera rune. I flip the camera and lean closer to Link.</p><p> "Smile," I whisper.</p><p> And then I do something foolish. I place a kiss on Link's cheek, and the camera snaps. Lowering the slate, I observe the image. Link's face is caught between a smile and a look of shock. Looking up, I try to catch the expression on his live face. But instead, I am met with a small smile. <span> In some ways, it was a sad smile.</span></p><p> "Thanks for today, Princess." Link says.</p><p> "Of course," I murmur.</p><p> Link had beautiful eyes. The kind you could get lost in. And at that moment, I did.</p><p> Then, he turns, and the moment ends.</p><p> I look down at the slate. The image is still on the screen. Us, frozen in a moment of peace. A fantasy.</p><p> With a shaking finger, I press the button to delete it. I couldn't risk anyone seeing it, or I would lose him.</p><p> Wiping a tear from my cheek, I take a deep breath and plaster a neutral look on my face.</p><p> It was time to return to the real world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Sunday!  I hope you all had a nice weekend.</p><p>This is one of those chapters that I just started writing and it kinda just did its own thing.  It's longer than I thought it would be, that's for sure.  All in all, I think it turned out nice.</p><p>Thank you for reading!  Be back next week with Chapter 40.  It's time to start the pilgrimage (we're in the final stretch!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. In the Dragon's Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda journeys to the Spring of Courage with her Imperial Guard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Stifling heat surrounds me, beating upon my exposed skin from every angle. The heavy humid air only contributes to my discomfort. My feet are struggling to push through the thick underbrush, and Storm is not being of any help. The white gelding is not enjoying our trek through the wilds of the Faron region. He pulls at the reins as if hoping that his protests would be enough to get me to turn around and guide us back to the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’d like to go back too,” I mutter to him, tugging once again on the reins. “Neither of us get much of a choice in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Storm—being a horse—does not understand my words, and continues to resist. The combined efforts of the heat, his tantrum, and my own tiredness are enough to finally make me crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Come. On.” I growl, jerking the reins sharply. Storm snorts and yanks his head back, and I don’t have enough strength left in my arms to hold on anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Giddy about his newly acquired freedom, Storm turns and begins to push through the brush back the way we came. Thankfully, the terrain is unfamiliar and the grass is thick, so he doesn’t break into a gallop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Hey!” I cry. “Come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Storm doesn’t care for my words, but by now we’re causing enough of a racket for my knights to notice. In moments, Link has caught up to the fleeing gelding and has reclaimed his reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Isolde and Henrik are at my side instantly, checking to see if I’d been hurt at all.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only my pride</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kristoffer and Aldus stand guard with their hands on their swords, eyes scanning for any potential enemies that might have been drawn towards the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It takes Link less than three minutes to calm my steed, and once Storm is calm, he guides him back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I cross my arms and fix a glare on the horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Can we please trade?” I ask, glancing towards Epona, who hadn’t moved an inch since Link left her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re supposed to say yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I exclaim in mock offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “May I offer some advice instead, Your Highness?” Link asks, amusement flickering in his eyes. My other knights are probably holding back laughter too. I’d been taught to ride not a year after I started walking, but even so, I struggled to control my mount. One might say we had </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflicting personalities</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Our stubbornness and mutual sour moods over the last few days have clashed countless times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Gingerly, I glance at Storm. He seems to be avoiding my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” I sigh. Might as well confront the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Here,” Link hands the reins to me. I eye him skeptically. Had he not just seen me have a squabbling match with this very horse? Nonetheless, I take the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stand there awkwardly for a few moments. My grip is tight on the reins, but I stand as far as I can from Storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You have to get closer,” Link says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Must I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link places his hands on his hips, not bothering with a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I groan but inch a few feet closer to Storm. Link waits until I am close enough to reach out and touch him before saying his next instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What?” I raise my eyebrows. The last time I’d tried to pat Storm, he’d nearly bitten off my fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s mind must have wandered to the same memory because his lips tilt in the smallest of smiles. “He won’t bite you. You’re not a carrot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I know I’m not a—” I stop, noticing that Link’s smile had grown. My face flushes and I raise my hand towards Storm’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He watches warily but doesn’t turn his head towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hesitantly, I place my hand on his neck. After a moment, I rub in small circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Praise him.” Link instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What is there to praise?” I retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  At that moment, Storm decides to acknowledge my words. He snorts and swings his head to bite me. I jump back, so his teeth close around open air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You!” I point a shaking finger at the horse. “That’s it! As soon as we get back, I’m requesting a new steed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s fingers close around my wrist, pulling my hand down. “Princess,” his voice is shaking ever-so-slightly with laughter. “There’s no need for that. Try again. Nicer, this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No. I refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s your tone, Princess.” Link says. “He may not understand your words, but he can sense your mood. Try to be a little more...soothing when you speak to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My hand is trembling, but I decide to humor him. Raising it once again, I carefully pat Storm’s neck. “Good boy. I’m sorry for being mean to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There’s no response from Storm, though I suppose that’s better than his previous reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well done,” Link says. “You’ll have to keep doing that. Whenever you can, be sure to take the time to soothe your mount, that’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I didn’t think you were so sentimental,” I remark wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link shrugs. “I just get horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I recall a thought I’d had months ago. “That makes sense. You share many of their qualities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh?” Link raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I nod. “You’re both strong. And silent. Not to mention, you stink like a horse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s eyes widen. “I’m offended, Princess. I take great pride in maintaining my hygiene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Really?” I say skeptically. Most knights were gruff manly-men who seemed to (for whatever reason) take pride in their stench. It was a stink accumulated from their time on the battlefield and in training yards, a badge-of-honor of sorts. Or perhaps Impa and I were simply wrong on our very-biased assumption (that was very probable).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link nods. “I bathe every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How impressive. Would you like a gold star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My knight flushes. “If you need proof,” He whispers as if he was telling a secret. “I spend a good portion of my Imperial Guardsman salary on fancy hygiene products.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stare at him for a moment, waiting for the punchline. When none come, I find it impossible to contain my laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess!” Link exclaims, face red. I only laugh harder. No wonder he was able to keep his hair long when most knights have short haircuts. I could picture Link standing in front of a mirror, carefully tending to his locks with </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy products</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As my embarrassed knight marches away, my humor dissipates. I try to recall the last time I’d been close to Link, out on Irch Plain. Had he smelled like soap? That had been over a week ago, so the memory is distant. Oh well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  For the next half hour, I try to guess which scent of body soap Link uses. Lavender? Or perhaps citrus?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why do I care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  As soon as my thoughts go there, I cut my speculations short. At that moment, I was so very glad Hylia didn’t grant her chosen the ability to read each other’s thoughts. What a nightmare that would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Slowly, the lush scenery is invaded by moss-ridden stone. At first, it's just pieces, lumps of rock completely stripped of any identity they once had. Then, they are boulders carved with swirls and divots. And finally, as the forest thins around us, they become ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Like any young scholar, I’d once gone through a Zonai phase. It had occurred shortly after my first visit to the Spring of Courage. After seeing the ruins, I’d become enamored with anything I could find about the long-lost tribe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The phase had passed years ago, but I still find myself intrigued and awed by the ancient pillars and carvings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As we pass around a corner and cross a small wooden bridge, the largest of all the ruins comes into sight. It was carved in the likeness of a dragon, presumably Farosh, the spirit dragon of courage and lightning. If Farosh existed, none had ever seen it. Even so, the Zonai had been able to carve a statue that encompassed all of the might one would expect from a vessel of Farore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And within the gaping jaws of Farosh laid the Spring of Courage, our destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As my Imperial Guard begins to erect a camp around us, I direct my gaze anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> the spring. I try to offer my assistance but am waved off. Perhaps it was because I was a princess, or because none of my knights believed I was of any practical use. Gloomily, I find a rock to sit on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pulling out my research notes, I find the pages I’d dedicated to the Zonai. They were crammed full with notes, most of which were too jumbled to even read. And I really didn’t have the will to untangle the handwriting of an eleven-year-old me at the moment. Instead, I find a somewhat clear area and begin to sketch one of the pillars closest to me. It wasn’t anything special, but it was enough to keep me entertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I look up to find my knights’ eyes on me, and the camp fully set up. It was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Moving slowly, I duck into my tent and open my pack. There, right at the top, was my prayer dress. Cherry had folded it quite neatly. I am tempted to tear the damned dress to shreds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was very unlikely that the shredding of my prayer gown would please the gods, so I refrain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As I begin to pull off my sweaty travel clothes and pull on the white gown, I find that my movements are heavy. It was as if my muscles were protesting every action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After what felt like years, I clip the last piece of golden jewelry into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When I emerge from the tent, my knights have dispersed. I know they are nearby, patrolling the perimeter of the camp. The only one who remained was Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His gaze sweeps over me as I step out of the tent. Some dark selfish part of me hoped he would tell me I looked beautiful. I’d always felt hollow when I wore this dress, but maybe Link’s words could reassure me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But Link says nothing. He only watches me with eyes full of sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I approach the statue of Farore at a snail’s pace, but somehow I am standing feet away from the spring in mere moments. Perhaps I’d blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Oh, how I hated these trips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But I was the princess, and this was my duty. I am here to pray to the gods who’d blessed my bloodline—not mourn the destiny they’d placed upon my reluctant soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I stare down at my reflection on the spring’s surface. No wonder Link hadn’t called me beautiful. I looked like a corpse in a shrine maiden’s pure robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Princess,” Link says. “How does this work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I turn away from the spring to address him. He was stalling for me. I want to smile, but my lips don’t move. It takes all my willpower to force them to form words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “This is one of the three Goddess Springs,” I twist my hands together. “It was forgotten by the people of Farore a long time ago. Since then, the HIgh Priestesses before me have been the only ones to visit. We’re the only ones allowed to enter the springs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you have to wear that?” Link gestures to my frail gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah,” I shrug. “Each piece of jewelry was blessed by a High Priestess when they were forged. And the dress is a symbol of purity and openness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s face scrunches into a grimace. I offer a sympathetic shrug. Tradition was tradition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I better be going,” I say, glazing forlornly towards the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link presses his hands to his thighs. “If you need help or if you feel the slightest bit of discomfort, I want you to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  If my knight wanted to say more, he held back. It didn’t matter, I supposed. This was my half of our destiny, there was nothing he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I don’t allow myself any more time to stall. Swiftly, I turn and step into the water. It’s warm. For a moment, I am shocked. In my memories, the water had been cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take a step further into the pool. Still warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After a few more steps, the water grows cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As I near the pedestal bearing a statue of Hylia, the familiar chill I remembered is there to greet me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  How odd. I glance behind me. Link was standing with his back to me, the Master Sword is drawn, the tip of its blade resting upon the ground in front of Link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Shaking off my curiosity, I turn back towards the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I clasp my hands and begin my routine. Reaching down into myself, I draw out the bit of courage I saved for these bleak moments. It was a mix of the happy memories I could recall, any bit of warmth I had that would drown out the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I may not hear the voices of spirits or gods, but I will do whatever I can, as I am right now. Even if...all I have to give was my quivering faith that things would work out. They had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  These threads of hope—memories of my mother, moments with Urbosa, afternoons in my study, stolen moments of warmth with Link—they are the threads that I have been following all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Even so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  All of the research into the relics, all of the talent the Champions had fought to obtain—if I cannot awaken my power—will all have been in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Everyone else...is carrying out their duties with such grace. I am the only one...who cannot live up...to her own potential.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Stop,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice similar to Impa cuts through my shaking thoughts. I knew that if the Sheikah was here, she would surely scold me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  All I can do now is shove those thoughts away and focus on my prayers. Clenching my hands together, I focus entirely on reciting my devotionals. Each word passes my lips quietly, but I suspect that Link can hear them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I come seeking help…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Oh Great Goddesses and Bearers before me…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grant me the three great virtues needed to vanquish the evil…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  When my fingers become numb, I unfurl them. I wrap myself in a tight embrace, hoping to contain my sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Nothing had changed. Years have passed, yet I am the same as I was. I am nearly an adult, yet somehow I am no more competent than a child. I am a failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It didn’t matter how well I could perform for my subjects. It didn’t matter that I had a rather keen—admirably amateurish—eye for strategy. It didn’t matter that I helped unearth secrets of the Ancient Sheikah.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Nothing mattered</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I couldn’t awaken these gods-damned powers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link. I stop trembling, remembering my knight. He’d done it. He had pleased them, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Before I know what I’m doing, I am opening my mouth. “Link,” I croak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I turn around, only to find my knight already facing me. His face is covered by shadows, cloaking any emotions he may have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I can’t,” Link says curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re the Chosen of Farore,” I say, “Of all people, you have the right to enter Her spring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That seems to be enough persuasion, or perhaps his resolve had already been weak, because Link steps into the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As he nears, the water grows warmer. I’d been right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Soon, Link is a mere foot in front of me and the water is as warm as my bathes. Could he feet it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Pray with me,” I say. “Perhaps you’re the missing piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t think—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I grab his hands. He stiffens, eyes widening. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link. I am willing to try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “O-okay,” he stammers. “I don’t know many prayers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s okay,” I say, even though it bothered me. Had he simply pulled the sword without proving his devotion first?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link moves through the water until he’s standing at my side. In unison, we clasp our hands. Our words, though not nearly as synchronized, are equal in desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Still, minutes of silence pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No…” my hands fall into the water. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link lowers his hands. “Princess—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I hold up a hand. “Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am not worthy of my title of princess. Not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Princesses of Hyrule are legendary. They protected their people from monsters of malice. But me? I am useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I leave Link alone in the spring. My feet carry me with surprising strength out of the waters and towards the camp. I duck into my tent and begin tearing off my prayer clothes. I am not worthy of any of this. Was I even the legitimate heir to the throne? Do I not have any of the gods’ blood in my veins after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once naked, I stuff my prayer gown away and pull on a nightgown. Perhaps I would fold it properly in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I lay down on my mat and shove my face into my pillow. Tears stain the fabric, and my hands tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Mother...help me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  Perhaps, if I only had my powers, I would be able to hear her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My sorrow is soon interrupted by a voice calling my name. I push my face deeper into my pillow, hoping they would just go away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But they don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Instead, they barge into my tent and pull me off my sleeping mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link’s eyes are frantic as he grasps my shoulders. “We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He nods. “Henrik spotted a monster hoard approaching the spring. We have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It all seemed absurd. The gods had refused to answer my prayers with kind words, but they allowed a hoard of monsters to march upon our camp? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Zelda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I realize Link had been yelling my name—or rather, my title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay,” I say. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link nods and releases me. I press my palms underneath my eyes, hoping my eyes aren't puffy. Now was not the time for tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I fasten a cloak over my nightgown and pull on my traveling boots. Tossing my pack over my shoulder, I duck out of my tent. I spot Link standing with our horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Storm eyes me as I near. I try to push down my fear and desperation, recalling Link’s earlier words. I pat Storm and murmur soft words as I attach my pack to the saddle. He seems to like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Time to go,” Link says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What about the others?” I ask, looking towards my other guards, who were standing with their weapons drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They’re going to buy us a bit of time,” Link says. “Then they will follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t like that idea,” I frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Isolde smiles. “Don’t worry about us, Princess. We’ll be close behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There wasn’t anything I could do. In moments like these, Link’s orders outranked mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  If I discovered my powers, then no one would have to defend me like this. I wouldn’t be a burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Looking at my knights now, each of their faces set with determination, I make a promise to myself. One day, I would repay them, whether it was with my powers or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I meet Link’s eyes and nod. He leads the way with Epona, up an overgrown trail hidden on the side of the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “How’d you know about this?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You were wrong,” he says, “This place may have been forgotten, though it still had visitors. Specifically, an unruly, rogue teenage boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Of course,” I shake my head. “Is there any corner of Hyrule you haven’t seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Plenty,” Link replies. “One day I’ll see them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes,” I nod. “I bet you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link leads me down the trail, leaving small markers for the others to follow. We would meet at Deya Village in the morning, he told me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Even though I had spent the last four hours in prayer, I clasp my hands once more. I plead for my knights’ safety. Hopefully, the Goddesses can grant that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Somehow, Link can lead us back to the main trail. We mount our horses and break into a gallop. The forest is dark—it must be close to midnight now—but our horses seem to know the way. Trees fly past us and the silence of the night is broken by our steeds’ heavy pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Soon enough the forest is thinning out and we’re climbing a slight hill. The night sky is clear, providing us with a decent view of our surroundings. The road and nearby hills are vacant. Down the slope is Lake Hylia, the largest body of water within Hyrule. The stars and moon are reflected in its waters.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As we near the Bridge of Hylia, spanning the lake that shared its namesake, Epona begins to slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We should be safe,” Link calls over his shoulder. “Let’s let the horses rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I pull on Storm’s reins and mimic the soothing tone Link was speaking to Epona with. The gelding slows without any sort of resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Hoofbeats meet the stone of the Bridge of Hylia, echoing out across the lake. It’s almost an eerie sound. Right now, Link and I might as well be the only two people in Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The view is magnificent,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link hums. “Hey, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I look towards him. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I obey, staring past him and out across the western half of Lake Hylia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The lakewater seemed to be emitting a glow. At first, I’d thought it was the reflection of the moon’s light, but this was too bright to be a mere reflection. And it seemed to be...greenish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Before I can put any more thought into my observations, an object breaks through the surface of the lake. It looked like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh my gods,” I murmur. “Is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A reptilian face is emerging from the lake. It was just like the one from my memories, the one everyone told me was conjured from my imagination. Even my mother had been skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But there it was, ten years later. A dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I slide off Storm and stumble towards the edge of the bridge. Peering down, I watch as the beast emerges from the lake. It climbs into the sky gracefully. Its lanky body is outlined by crackling lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Farosh,” I gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You can see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I startle. Link had moved to stand next to me without making a noise. Or perhaps I had been too distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You can see it,” he repeats with awe. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Y-you can too?” I scramble to form words. I hadn’t seen a spirit dragon since before my mother’s death. Back then, I had thought they were imaginary. Unlike koroks, my mother wasn’t able to see the dragons. To a younger me, that had meant that they weren’t real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “We’re special,” Link says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  My mouth hangs open. I can’t decide if I want to look at Link or the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “These dragons are the closest things to the Goddesses that exist on this earth. You and I...we’re chosen by the Goddesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link grasps my hands. “Do you hear me, Princess? We’re special.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A single tear breaks free and runs down my cheek. Was he right? If we were the only ones who could see Farosh, and presumably its brethren, then he must be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then...it wasn’t hopeless. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the power, somewhere deep down inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I am not sure how long we stood there, illuminated by the light of Farosh. I find myself entranced by the way the electricity lit up Link’s face. My eyes explored his delicate features, features that were much prettier than they had any right to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Eventually, I met his eyes. To my surprise, Link seemed to be doing the same thing I’d been doing. Embarrassment briefly hits me, as I remember that I am only wearing my nightgown and a light cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But my panic vanishes when his eyes meet mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Time seems to stop. Was I imagining the way he was looking at me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I find myself confronted with the promise I'd unconsciously made the first time I'd seen Link smile. Then, I'd sworn I would never let myself feel these things. But now, I know there is little that would make me reconsider the affections I'd formed. Perhaps I'd always had them, deep down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  If that were true, there were no words that would properly depict just how screwed I was. I can't bring myself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  One moment, the sky is lit up with Farosh’s light, and the next, it's not. The dragon has vanished back beneath the surface of the lake, or wherever it was that spirits went.  With it gone, there was no one left to witness my knight and I under the cover of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Link drops my hands. Whatever had been hovering between us is fading fast as reality settles back in. We re-mount our horses in silence, and I find myself unable to answer the question glaring down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the name of the Goddesses had just happened?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello!  Chapter 40 is here, and what an emotional rollercoaster it is.  Being a teenager is hard.  Being a teenager tasked with saving the world is even harder.</p><p>I crammed a bit of AoC in here.  I was so excited to see a version of what happened at the Spring of Courage when I played the game.  Sadly, we didn't get to see the Spring of Wisdom--but that's what this story and others like it are for!</p><p>I want to say thank you to everyone reading this story, its such a joyous feeling to know your work is being read and enjoyed.  I really couldn't ask for anything more.</p><p>Have a great week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Caught in a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to unexpected hindrances, Zelda and her Imperial Guard must stay in Deya Village for a few days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There were a total of sixty-one knots in the wood ceiling. I was sure of it. After five counts, I had practically every divot of the ceiling memorized.</p><p>  Counting the knots in wood was certainly not my first choice of entertainment. But I knew that if I attempted to leave the hotel room, the innkeeper would immediately shove me back inside.  </p><p>  She’d been stunned when the Princess of Hyrule hobbled through the front door with the Hero on her heels. I’d been too tired to explain the situation to her, but thankfully Link was able to form coherent thoughts. The innkeeper’s horror had grown after hearing a rough summary of the night’s events, and immediately rushed us off to her two best rooms.</p><p>  I knew that as the Princess, I wasn’t obligated to pay her. But she’d been so kind, even bringing me a hot cup of camomile tea and a bowl of soup she had gone out of her way to boil. I’d tip her generously in the morning.</p><p>  Link had been resistant to rest, but after the combined exclamation of myself and the innkeeper, he surrendered. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the exhaustion was evident in his eyes. I knew that it hadn’t taken much to convince him to spare a few hours for sleep.</p><p>  Or perhaps he’s wasting this precious time staring at the ceiling, like me.</p><p>  No matter how heavy my eyelids are, or how much my limbs ache, I can’t succumb to sleep. My thoughts, unlike the rest of my body, are fully awake.</p><p>  When we arrived in Deya Village, we’d been stopped by the guardsmen. They hadn’t recognized us immediately. It had taken Link brandishing the Master Sword for them to lower their guard. I’d told them to notify me as soon as my Imperial Guard arrived.</p><p>  They had stayed behind to hold off the monster hoard long enough for me to escape, and I could only pray to Hylia that they hadn’t been held up. Or worse.</p><p>  I turn over onto my other side and fix my gaze on my window. The moon was nearly full, allotting a fair bit of light into my room. My window had a decent view of the road, so I left the curtains drawn so I had a chance of spotting my knights.</p><p>  They were fine. Each was chosen by my father himself, and he didn’t just choose anyone to fight alongside the Hero. If they were lucky, the gods would extend some of the fortune they granted Link to them.</p><p>  I let out a strangled groan and pull my blankets tighter around me. There he was again, his name floating throughout my thoughts, almost as if it was pulled to the forefront of my mind purposefully. Which it was not.</p><p>  Though I rarely saw him asserting his authority over the other knights, I knew Link was well aware of his position. They were his men, his responsibility. Would something happen to him if one of my knights returned to the castle wrapped in bandages? I highly doubted it. Link made the right decision in the moment. I hated the thought of it, but his life and mine were key to our kingdom’s future. Above all else, we had to survive.</p><p>  And the goal of our survival? A battle with a fabled demon-king. A battle we had to win, or die trying. So I suppose neither of our lives was of that much value beyond the destinies they were leading us towards.</p><p>  I couldn’t help but speculate about the possible scenario where Link and I lost. It has crossed my mind dozens of times—how could it not? Even if I had access to my powers, I knew my doubts would remain in some capacity. Because we’re not legends, Link or I. We’re human. So were the Hero and Princess Zelda from ten thousand years ago. Had they truly escaped unscathed? What were their lives like, after?</p><p>  If the stories were true, and if Link and I were the reincarnated souls of the legends before us, were our paths set? Have we lived this life hundreds of times as the millennia passed by?</p><p>  What if we weren’t us. What if we hadn’t been chosen? Well, that was unlikely for me. But for Link? Who might he have been?</p><p>  Had that thought ever crossed his mind?</p><p>  Downstairs, I hear the door of the inn creak open. Straining my ears, I can hear the padding of footsteps.</p><p>  Tossing off my blankets, I rush towards the door. Before I can turn the handle, it swings open.</p><p>  “Princess Zelda,” the innkeeper gasps, clearly surprised to see me awake. “Forgive me, I forgot to knock.”</p><p>  I wave off her unnecessary apology. “Have they arrived?”</p><p>  After one nod from her, I am sprinting down the hallway, not caring who I roused from slumber. If they felt the need to, they could take their complaints to the king.</p><p>  I take the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over the pair closest to the bottom. Steadying myself with a hand on the wall, I lift my gaze to scan the inn’s lobby.</p><p>  My Imperial Guard stands at the center of the room awkwardly, as if not sure why the innkeeper bolted upstairs at the sight of them. I give each of them a once-over. They looked rather deranged and muddied, but they were alive.</p><p>  Behind them were the two guardsmen who stood at the gates to Deya Village. When they notice me staring, they squirm under my gaze. Though their discomfort fades when they notice the gratitude displayed on my face. They tip their helmets in my direction before stepping back out the door.</p><p>  I turn my eyes back to my knights. “You’re all safe,” I murmur, words blurred with tears. They hadn’t pushed themselves too far, they hadn’t tried to be brave. They’d fled as soon as they could and because of that, they were <em> alive</em>.</p><p>  “Don’t cry, Princess,” Aldus chuckles, though his voice is raw.</p><p>  Isolde smiles, though there’s an echo of pain behind the movement. Was her jaw bruised? “I am happy that you are safe as well, Your Highness.”</p><p>  Aldus steps forward, “And where is...ah.”</p><p>  I follow my knights’ gazes over my shoulder, to where Link stood. I move aside so he can enter the room.</p><p>  “Glad to see you, Captain,” Henrik grins. I frown when noticing the tooth missing from his smile. He catches my eye and winks. “Don’t look so glum, Your Highness. As you said, we’re alive.”</p><p>  Link nods. “That is what’s important.”</p><p>  Even so, I couldn’t help but feel a sadness settling inside me as I observed the extent of their injuries. Along with his tooth, Henrik was holding his left arm in a manner that suggested it had been broken. Isolde’s graceful features are shattered by a wide cut across her forehead. She also seemed to harbor a few broken limbs. She, and the rest of my guard.</p><p>  “I am so sorry you had to endure that for me,” I clasp my hands. “I owe you all so much more than I can give you.”</p><p>  To my surprise, it's Kristoffer who offers the first reply. “Smile, Princess.”</p><p>  “Hm?”</p><p>  “Smile for us, and your debt shall be repaid.”</p><p>  Smile? I could do that. I push away the weight of my guilt and focus on the fact that each had escaped with their life.  </p><p>  “Is this...good?” I ask through my teeth.</p><p>  Kristoffer nods, and the others soon follow.</p><p>  Gently, Link taps my shoulder. His face is relaxed, portraying more emotion than he usually wore in a public setting. I could easily read his relief, joy, and the one other emotion I could never decipher. Even when I pried down some of his walls, that one emotion remained a mystery to me. Perhaps it was the one he kept best hidden, beneath every wall he put up. If that were true, then it was the one emotion I hoped to uncover more than any of the others.</p><p>  “You should go back to sleep, Princess,” He suggests with kind words. Though they seem to have the opposite effect on me, sending a tangy bolt of shame through my chest. Had he thought I’d been asleep?</p><p>  I shake off his hand. “No. I will care for my knights’ injuries.”</p><p>  “Princess! There is no need, please don’t concern yourself with us,” Isolde says, “We can take care of ourselves.”</p><p>  I put up a hand. “I will not repeat myself.”</p><p>  As one, my knights accept defeat. All but Link. His eyes remain on me, the space between them wrinkled with concern. I spare a single glance at him, hoping he could see my resolve. No matter what he thought, I was not the type of ruler who cared nothing for their servants. Did he think I was that naive? That selfish?</p><p>  Honestly, I didn’t have the mental ability to tackle this new puzzle. I push past him to head back upstairs. Moments later, I return with my first aid kit in hand. Thankfully it had been in my pack when we escaped from the spring.</p><p>  The innkeeper joins me in helping patch up my knights. Just a glance in her direction told me that she was just as tired as I was. Yes, a rather generous tip was in her near future.</p><p>  We turn the floor of the inn’s main room into a makeshift hospital. No more surprise customers stumble in, to our relief. Most people didn’t travel at three in the morning, I suppose.  </p><p>  We do our best to remain quiet, so the customers sleeping upstairs remain in bed. I can feel my exhaustion poking at the edge of my consciousness, but I remain focused on attaching a splint to Henrik’s left arm. It felt nice to make myself useful.</p><p>  “Princess,” Link’s voice calls to me, and I turn my head towards him curiously. His eyes hold none of the disapproval from earlier, which I am grateful for. Though that concern remains. I push back my frown and accept the tea he was offering with a smile. He nods and moves on to give a mug to the innkeeper.</p><p>  Tasting it, I realize it was the same chamomile from earlier. He must have wandered into the kitchen and reheated it. Any lingering hurt from before is doused out by fondness. Link hadn’t meant any offense in his concern, it was just that: concern. I had to stop leaping to conclusions.</p><p>  With a sigh, I return to my work with gentler fingers.</p><p>  Our work is finished in another half hour. The innkeeper shows my knights to their rooms and I return to mine. Link follows behind me, stopping when I do outside my door.</p><p>  Summoning my courage, I face him with a steady face. “I apologize for snapping at you.”</p><p>  Link shrugs. “You’re tired.”</p><p>  I eye him warily, some of my earlier irritation returning. “Yes, I am. So are you. Though I am willing to guess that you didn’t sleep a wink until your subordinates returned.”</p><p>  A faint smile appears on his face. “Neither did you.”</p><p>  I nod. Responsibility was the curse I’d been born with, and the one he stumbled upon himself. We were two of the only people in this land who lived every day knowing the lives of our people depended solely on us. “It's a heavy burden we bear.”</p><p>  Link is quiet for a moment. I watch as his eyes soften, revealing the desperation and sorrow that he kept hidden. Though they weren’t alone—there was warmth in his eyes too. He raises his hand hesitantly. I noticed for the first time that he wasn’t wearing his champion’s tunic. Instead, he’s wearing a white nightshirt and loose breeches. How tired was I not to notice?</p><p>  As his fingertips tenderly brush the bare skin of my arm, I am reminded of my own state of undress. Somehow, over the events of the past hour, I’d forgotten that I was wearing a nightdress. A rather thin one, meant for warm Faron nights, at that.</p><p>  Link’s fingers spark a tingling feeling in the places they touch. It's a feeling accompanied by panic at first, followed by a rush of comfort. My heart feels like it's going to launch itself out of my chest as I struggle to untangle the mess of nerves and <em> other things </em> that have bundled up inside me.</p><p>  A rather undignified squeal escapes me, seemingly shocking myself and Link out of our stupor. We both leap back as the bolt of reality strikes us.</p><p>  “Goodnight,” I exclaim, my voice rather high. I dash into my room before he can notice the bright stain of embarrassment on my face Really, did my voice have to crack like that? </p><p>  As I shut and bolt the door behind me (not that I thought he’d follow me in—Link would never. I simply felt comforted by the idea of being truly alone), I slump down to the floor.</p><p>  After a moment, I raise my shaking fingers and begin counting.  <em>One, two, three… </em></p><p>  We would be here for three days at the most. Enough time for my knights to recover, but also not long enough for my father to complain.</p><p>  Three days in a new place was one thing. Three days amidst my subjects was another. And three days of waiting, with Link hovering behind me, was bound to lead to consequences. Though if I was careful, this could be an advantage.</p><p>  Before we returned to the castle, I needed to make boundaries. I had to address what had happened on the Bridge of Hylia, and every other little moment with Link that caused my heart to palpitate.</p><p>  Once I hear his boots trod back to his room, a bit of the tension leaves my shoulders. I wait another few minutes until I can be sure my legs won’t give out beneath me.</p><p>  I collapse into bed, and this time, allow my eyes to close. I’d spent enough time looking at that ceiling.</p><p>  It doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep. At least I assume it doesn’t. Because the next time I open my eyes, it's because of a thunderclap.</p><p>  As I come to, I recognize the sound of rain as it beats down on the inn’s roof. Dragging myself out of my bed, I move to the window, which I had forgotten to close before going to sleep. If Link, or any of my knights, knew that, they’d surely throw a fit. That’s why they wouldn’t know.</p><p>  Before I shut my window, I take a moment to observe the town outside. Though it must be about noon, there are few people on the streets. The rain falling from the sky is relentless, almost as if the Goddesses themselves were hovering above us and letting their tears fall to earth.</p><p>  Shivering at that thought, I shut the window. I hadn’t wanted to address my second issue this soon after waking, but here it was.</p><p>  Less than three months remained before my seventeenth birthday. As soon as the festivities were over, I would journey to the Spring of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru to pray at my patron Goddess’s spring. Would the waters be warm for me, like how the Spring of Courage was for Link?</p><p>  <em>That </em> depended on me, I suppose. The Spring of Courage was a failure. My father wouldn’t be pleased to hear that, but there is nothing he can do at this point. Both of us would just have to pray that the last two springs yielded better results.</p><p>  And if it didn’t?</p><p>  My fists clench. No. I would not entertain those thoughts now.</p><p>  My stomach grumbles, providing me with a reason to leave my room. I take a few moments to find my traveling clothes and pull them on. They weren’t the cleanest, but I didn’t have many other options. </p><p>  Once my hair has been untangled and braided, I deem myself presentable and make my way downstairs.</p><p>  It is no surprise that the first floor of the inn is much more lively now than it was in the middle of the night. The tables that had been empty earlier are now populated with travelers and townsfolk who’d gathered to wait out the rains. The inn had a plentiful bar, so many of Deya Village’s residents had flocked here to pass time.</p><p>  I spot my knights at a table towards the far side of the room. As I draw near to them, I notice that Link isn’t with them. I should be relieved—and I am—but there is also a part of me that is disappointed.  </p><p>  Upon noticing me, my guards stand in unison. I acknowledge them as quickly as possible, hoping their formal actions hadn’t drawn too many eyes.  </p><p>  As I settle in, my gaze passes over each of them. They look as worn out as they did last night, and I am once again hit with guilt. If I said something about it, I knew they’d brush it off, so I remain quiet. </p><p>  Isolde begins talking, perhaps resuming their conversation before my arrival, and I start browsing the menu. Eggs sounded tasty. Perhaps some wild berry scones too? And what were...hash browns? I hadn’t heard of that food before.</p><p>  The bench I am sitting on tilts as someone sits down next to me. I look up and am met with Link’s blue gaze.</p><p>  “Link!” I say, brows raised. “Why are you drenched?”</p><p>  He shifts around, making himself comfortable. “I was training.”</p><p>  “In this weather?”</p><p>  Aldus laughs. “Princess, it would take more than the combined efforts of the Goddesses to get this man to miss his morning training routines.”</p><p>  I roll my eyes. “If you catch a cold, come find me. Perhaps if you ask nicely I’ll whip up an elixir.”</p><p>  “I’ll keep that in mind,” Link says dryly.</p><p>  He inches closer to me on the bench. My smile drops as I try to figure out his motive. He leans in, and it's then that I realize his eyes are on the menu in my hands.</p><p>  “Here,” I handed it to him, hoping he didn’t notice the slight tremble in my voice. As he moves to examine the menu, his arm brushes against mine and I nearly jump out of my seat.</p><p>  I clench my fist and command my nerves to calm themselves. I had to maintain my composure. My knights may be good people, but they were still sworn to my father. I couldn’t forget that. They were his spies as much as they were my protectors.</p><p>  I see Link’s jaw tighten, and know he must have recalled that as well. The humor which had previously resided on his face fades, though he tries to disguise it by pretending to be more interested in the menu than he actually was. Knowing Link, he must already know what he wants to order.</p><p>  “What are hash browns?” I ask, hoping to restart a normal conversation.</p><p>  Link glances up at me, eyebrows arched with skepticism. “Really Princess, you don’t know what hash browns are?”</p><p>  I shift under his scrutinizing stare. Did he think I was joking?</p><p>  He waits another few moments for a punchline, and when it doesn’t come, his stoic demeanor is nearly broken. “It’s shredded potatoes,” he says, containing his laughter. “I suppose it’s not classy enough for the castle chefs to make.”</p><p>  “You’ll love it, Your Highness,” Isolde assures me. “I spent my childhood in Deya Village, they make the best hash browns in the land.”</p><p>  So, I order the scones, eggs, and hash browns. And it was splendid.</p><p>  “Congratulations, Princess,” Henrik chuckles. “You’ve discovered hash browns.”</p><p>  I glanced at Link’s plate, which still had a few strands of the delicacy left.</p><p>  He shakes his head. “I know what you’re thinking, Princess, and the answer is no. You can’t have my hash browns.”</p><p>  I cross my arms. “You’re a glutton.”</p><p>  “Says you,” he nods towards my vacant plate.</p><p>  “You ordered twice as much food!”</p><p>  Link shrugs. “I’m a growing boy.”</p><p>  My frown deepens.</p><p>  After breakfast, I call the innkeeper over to help check the wounds of my knights. Their wounds looked the same as they had yesterday, which I suppose was a good sign. At least they weren’t infected.</p><p>  Once we’ve redressed their wounds, I return to my room. I would prefer to go outside, but I knew the protocol. This was an unannounced visit, and therefore I couldn’t frequent the streets. I didn’t have a handmaiden with me, nor did I have any proper clothes to wear. If I walked through the town in my muddy traveling clothes, my father would punish me accordingly. Our appearance was everything, after all.</p><p>  So I spend the rest of the day finding things to do in my room.  </p><p>  I ask the innkeeper to bring any spare clothes to my room, in the hope that there may be a gown fit for a public outing among them. Sadly, there is not. Though the clothes do provide me with a few hours of entertainment. I fish a needle and thread out of my bag and begin patching up all the holes in the fabric. Though I don’t compare to professional seamstresses like Dalinda, I have enough confidence to claim I did a good job. I’m glad I hadn’t forgotten the skills that I had learned to sew the Champions’ garbs.</p><p>  There aren’t nearly enough holes to last me the whole day. So I spend a couple of hours sketching in my research notes, jotting a few thoughts down my diary, and practicing braiding my own hair. Eventually, as the sun nears the horizon, I force myself to kneel on the floor and clasp my hands.</p><p>  Though after yesterday, I find it difficult to say any prayers. I last for about half an hour before rising from the floor with a groan.</p><p>  The rain continues to fall outside, and with the sky turning dark, few people are roaming the streets. Perhaps this could be an exception to the protocol?</p><p>  Donning my cloak, I tiptoe out of my room and into the hallway. I don’t see him, though I know Link must be nearby. He’d surely follow me.</p><p>  With my hood up, no one stops me from leaving the inn. I duck outside and then start walking.</p><p>  Deya Village was quite beautiful at dusk. It was seated within a small valley that might have been a lake once. The sun’s last rays of light dusted the roofs of the houses and shops, causing them to appear golden. The rain reflected the light, adding to the serenity of dusk.  </p><p>  I walk without a destination. I am simply putting one foot in front of the other because I could. If I were not a princess, perhaps I’d go for strolls at sunset every day.</p><p>  “You can come out,” I called to the figure I knew was lurking in the shadows. “If you’re going to follow me, you might as well walk with me.”</p><p>  I turn and watch as Link strides towards me. The smile on his face tells me he’d hoped I would notice him.</p><p>  I resume walking, this time with my knight beside me. I knew there were things I should say, but I can’t summon the courage to say them. Not yet.</p><p>  The storm that hovered over us seemed to exist only here. It was a storm that shielded us from the world beyond Deya Village. The world that we were slowly making our way back to. For now, I could remain content within the storm.</p><p>  The peace of the evening is interrupted by shouts. I look down the alleyway they’d come from curiously. There, shielded from the rain by the roofs of the buildings on either side, were a group of children. They passed a ball back and forth, squealing each time it got out of control. One of those times, the ball bounces down the alley towards us. It stops at our feet, and Link stoops down to grab it.</p><p>  Running towards us, the children call out. I step back, hoping my hood would conceal my identity. Noticing my movement, Link steps forward.</p><p>  “Here,” he says with a gentle tone. “Be careful.”</p><p>  “We will!” the children chorus back.</p><p>  As they dash back down the alley, I step around Link to meet his eyes. He wasn’t a royal, but he was the Hero. Surely my father’s rules applied to him as well.</p><p>  “They’re just children,” he shrugs.</p><p>  “Still…”</p><p>  Link tilts his head, eyes presenting a question.</p><p>  “Forget it,” I mutter.</p><p>  “Follow me,” Link says, moving to grab my hand.</p><p>  The rain continues to fall around us, and I don’t withdraw my fingers. I let him hold my hand, eager to let the storm drown out the rest of the world so I could have this moment.</p><p>  Link pulls me towards the outskirts of the town. We begin to climb the road out of Deya Village, through the collapsed remains of a great tree. So little remained of it, but I suspected it had once been a relative of the Great Deku Tree. What other tree could have been this massive?</p><p>  As we near the top of the hill, I spot a tree. It was a little ways off from the road, but it was large enough to provide shelter from the rain. Link pulls me towards it eagerly. Once we’re below its bellows, my hand remains in his. I glance towards him, perplexed. I’d expected him to let go once we’d reached our destination.</p><p>  But Link isn’t looking at me. I follow his gaze towards the setting sun. It’s touching the mountains in the distance, casting its last bit of light out across Hyrule.</p><p>  This is what he’d wanted to show me.</p><p>  If Deya Village was beautiful, this was jaw-dropping.</p><p>  Hyrule was bathed in the sun’s golden goodbye, glowing with an almost ethereal light.</p><p>  “How do you know of such things?” I ask, breathless from our climb and the sight before me.</p><p>  “I told you already,” Link grins. “I was a rather adventurous teenage boy with too much time on his hands.”</p><p>  There was a flaw in that explanation. I knew it was there. Link had been a soldier at the Akkala Citadel before drawing the sword. As soon as he drew the sword, he’d been sent to the castle. Or at least that had been the official report.</p><p>  But it wasn’t the truth. Vetra and Giselle had claimed he’d been disbanded for a year before being discovered as the Hero. If that were true, then it explained why Link knew so much of Hyrule.</p><p>  I still didn’t know the full story. I knew there had to be more. When I’d heard the story from Giselle and Vetra, it had seemed far-fetched. Now that I know Link, and I truly hope I do, I am certain he wouldn’t have abandoned Emric to the Yiga.</p><p>  But that conversation would have to wait.  </p><p>  I uncurl my fingers from Link and step away. Boundaries.</p><p>  This land we’re looking upon is ours to protect. We couldn’t forget that. We couldn’t forget the truth of our positions.</p><p>  I head towards the tree, which seems to have grown around a stone structure, and settle beneath its leaves. Link remains on the crest of the hill, face turned away from me. He stays like that for a few minutes, and I let him have his time. When he finally turns around, the sun has set and his sword is drawn.</p><p>  He raises the Master Sword and glances at me as if asking for permission. I shrug.</p><p>  With that, Link begins his drills. The sword slices through the air, cutting through the rain with a <em> hiss</em>. I watch in awe. I’d snuck peeks at Link training before, but never had I been this close to him.</p><p>  I may not know much about sword fighting, but I knew that Link was exceptional. His control was adamant, and each swing was backed with purpose. I could only think of one word: breathtaking.</p><p>  Even as the sky darkens, the rain doesn’t lighten. In fact, it seems to fall heavier. Though Link doesn’t stop.  </p><p>  “I doubt this will let up anytime soon…” I sigh.</p><p>  Link continues to swing the Master Sword. The rain was a mere inconvenience for him.</p><p>  “Your path seems to mirror your father’s. You’ve dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well.” I begin, not sure where I was going with this. I only knew that I had started speaking my thoughts aloud. If Link was paying attention to my ramblings, he makes no sound of acknowledgment.  </p><p>  “Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable,” This time, Link’s movements slow, and his head tilts towards me. Oh, so he <em> was </em> listening.</p><p>  “I see now why you would be the chosen one.”</p><p>  My words hang heavily in the air between us. The rain seems to swallow them up, devouring them almost like a rabid beast. After a moment, I am uncertain if I’d ever said them at all.</p><p>  Though I must have because Link seems to be waiting for me to continue.</p><p>  “What if...one day…” Link turns to face me, and I hesitate. Was I sure I wanted to know the answer to the question I was about to propose?</p><p>  Yes, I was. I had to hear it.</p><p>  “...you realized that you just weren’t meant to be a fighter? Yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the Royal Guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight. If that was the only thing you were ever told...I wonder, then would you have chosen a different path?” There. I’d said it. These words hung in the air longer than their predecessors, defying the will of the storm.</p><p>  This is exactly what it had been keeping out, but now I had let it in.</p><p>  My eyes have been fixed upon my fists, but when Link doesn’t respond, I force myself to look up. To look at <em> him. </em></p><p>  “Well?”</p><p>  “Zelda.”</p><p>  “What?” I grit my teeth.</p><p>  “Why would you ask me that?” Link asked, voice shaking.</p><p>  “Because I want to know the answer.”</p><p>  The Master Sword slides back into its sheath. Link’s eyes are narrowed with a mix of emotions. They mirror the storm around us, far too muddled and wild for me to make out.</p><p>  He sighs. “If you must know, then perhaps I would be a chef.”</p><p>  “Really?”</p><p>  “Yes. I can cook, you know. And I can bet that my hash browns are ten times better than Deya Village’s.”</p><p>  A bit of tension eases from me—but only a bit.</p><p>  Link moves to sit beside me.</p><p>  “What about you?”</p><p>  “Hm?” I blink, caught off guard. “Why would you ask that?”</p><p>  “Same reason as to why you asked me.”</p><p>  “But it doesn’t matter. I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>  Link’s gaze turns angry, though it is not directed at me. “Neither of us does, Princess.”</p><p>  No, why did he think that? Did he not realize he was free to leave once we vanquished Ganon?</p><p>  That’s what I should have asked. But instead, I say something foolish.</p><p>  “Hey, can you...can you say my name again? Please?”</p><p>  Link shifts, glancing down at his palms. “I really shouldn’t have…”</p><p>  I lean my head back against the rock. “You know, I don’t think of ‘Princess’ and ‘Zelda’ as the same person. And I think you’ve been speaking to Zelda for a while now, so please address me as such.”</p><p>  “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>  I wait.</p><p>  He takes a breath. “Neither of us have a choice in our lives, Zelda.”</p><p>  A shiver runs through me.</p><p>  “Yes, you do. When Ganon is gone, my father will let you leave. He’ll probably give you any reward you ask for, and then you can go and live whatever life you want.”</p><p>  Link’s stare is blank. He’s simultaneously looking at me, while also reliving a memory.</p><p>  “Did my mother tell you why she doesn’t like you?”</p><p>  It takes me a moment to process his words. Why change the subject like that? </p><p>  “Yeah. She believes I am the embodiment of the being who stole her daughter.”</p><p>  “Well, I think you managed to dig yourself out of that grave...somehow. She seemed to hate you less when we left.” Link chuckles, though it is devoid of humor.</p><p>  “She also thinks I’m stealing you away,” I say softly. Link goes still. “I’m the one leading you to your death.”</p><p>  Link’s face is pale. “No. No, Zelda, you’re not…”</p><p>  “They why?”</p><p>  He looks away.</p><p>  “Why does she hate me?”</p><p>  “Because I <em> don’t </em> have a choice.” Link’s voice sounds like it's on the edge of shattering into a sob. “Did you know, when she found out I was the Hero, she wanted me to run away?”</p><p>  “What?”</p><p>  “Yes. But I refused. Not because I’m the Chosen of Farore or Blessed or whatever else people say. I’m <em> terrified. </em>”</p><p>  “Then why?” I ask, though a part of me already knows the answer.</p><p>  “Because of you, Zelda.”</p><p>  If I hadn’t been preparing for this conversation for the last twenty-four hours, I would have broken right there. I would have caved and confessed everything to him.</p><p>  But I’d drawn boundaries. And now it was time for me to cement them.</p><p>  “Your loyalty is invaluable,” I say. “Truly, it is. But you must know the truth...following me might get you killed.”</p><p>  “I don’t care.” Link presses his palms into his thighs. “I wish I could tell you why.”</p><p>  “I-I think I know,” I stutter, carefully choosing my words. “You’ve seen it too, right?”</p><p>  He meets my eyes.</p><p>  “You’ve seen flashes of our past lives. You can feel...<em> things</em>. You know the Calamity isn’t just a legend.”</p><p>  “Yes,” he nods almost too quickly. “Sometimes I look at you and I see other yous. Or I have dreams. When I drew the sword…” he gulps. “Well, you get it, I suppose.”</p><p>  Those were the visions he’d mentioned months ago. I hadn’t wanted to believe it then. The idea that Link and I were...destined—to put it in Mipha’s words—hadn’t been something I’d wanted to acknowledge.</p><p>  Now, it provides me with some sort of comfort. If our past lives had defeated Ganon, so could we. If our past lives could feel whatever it was I was feeling now, and ignore it, then I could too. Because it didn’t matter what either of us felt, because there was no historical document that ever said the Hero and Princess lived a happily ever after <em> together</em>.</p><p>  “I think I know why you’re so quiet,” I say. “You told me yourself, back in the storeroom in Goron City.”</p><p>  Link’s brows scrunch together. “I did?”</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  Link waits.</p><p>  “We’re legends,” I say, paraphrasing his original statement. I am surprised at how steady my voice sounded. I was barely holding myself together at this point. “We don’t get injured, we don’t falter.”</p><p>  Link hangs his head, defeated. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. It’s necessary to stay strong and silently bear any and all burdens.”</p><p>  The rain falls around us. Though now, it seems to be keeping <em>in </em>everything it had been barricading earlier.</p><p>  We silently agree it's time to go back to the inn. As we walk, I make a promise to myself.</p><p>  Link may not think he has a choice, but I disagreed. I simply couldn’t believe that. If neither of us had a choice in our futures, then what was the point of continuing on? So no, I would make sure Link would have a choice. I would bear the burden of a future silently for him. I would live and awaken my powers so he could have that future. And then, once he had it, I would let him go.</p><p>  Somewhere, I think I’ve read that our reincarnation is due to a curse. I find that I wholeheartedly agree. There is no way that the life I am living—or <em>re</em>living—is anything but cursed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good evening everyone!  So sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 41.  I had to fit a lot of stuff in here, and it turned out to be a lot longer than I initially anticipated (almost 6,000 words!!!).  I hope you like it!</p><p>If you can't tell from reading this, I like hash browns a lot.  I thought they deserved an honorary mention somewhere in here :)</p><p>Well, that's about it for this week.  Again, sorry you had to wait that long.  I should be back next weekend, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Charade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda has returned from the Spring of Courage only to be met with icy disappointment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  I slip through the door as silently as possible. It shuts louder than I would have liked, but no one in the cathedral’s main hall seems to notice. Their attention is entirely focused on the preacher at the podium, whose voice rings through the hall like a ballad. I couldn’t recognize the man from this distance, though he seemed young.</p><p>  I settle upon one of the benches towards the back of the hall and wait. I try to focus on the preacher’s words, but I am distracted when the door to the hall opens yet again. Turning, I spot Link.</p><p>  As he lowers himself onto the pew, I scooch towards him.</p><p>  “Did you get bored that quickly?” I ask.</p><p>  Link shrugs.</p><p>  I narrow my eyes but let the question go. </p><p>  “Are you nervous?” Link asks. He must have noticed my balled fists.</p><p>  “I know I shouldn’t be,” I say, “But even so, a part of me is. I’ve done this countless times but...”</p><p>  Link nods. We both knew why today was an exception.  </p><p>  After our return from the Spring of Courage, the news of my failure spread quickly throughout the court. A response was swift.</p><p>  Since my return, my father hasn’t looked at me once. He takes his meals in his private chambers, or with his council. He still schedules my daily routines and demands that I spend as much time in prayer or studying the ancient legends as possible, so he’s not completely absent. And even though I know what he would say if he did confront me, I still wish he would.</p><p>  Though he’s been the least of my problems. With the king stepping away from me, council members and other courtiers have been able to approach me more openly. Some of them had gone so far as to make suggestions to my schedule.</p><p>  Like today’s visit. Some lord had thought leading a public prayer session would look good in the eyes of the gods. Perhaps it would, but I knew the chance was slim.</p><p>  All of the people in the cathedral are nobility or families of high-ranking military officers. In my opinion, the Goddesses would be more inclined to bless me for leading prayers for the common folk. Though that idea was quickly shot down by one of the advisors assigned to monitor my every move. He’d pointed out that my little detour to Deya Village had been noted by the court, and even if I’d follow protocol, it would be best to avoid exposed situations like that for now.</p><p>  But I knew that was only half of the equation. Even with Calamity Ganon bearing down on us, the lords of Hyrule still clung to their status and pristine blood. This particular lord was known for supporting some of the more...conservative practices of our past. He frowned at the idea of the princess—the very symbol of his privilege—socializing with the lower classes.</p><p>  It was an annoyance, but something I could brush aside for now.</p><p>  So here I was, booked to lead a ceremony at the Castle Town Cathedral. It was meant to be a surprise, but any chance of that was probably ruined by the gossipers. Nothing slipped past their prying eyes and ears.</p><p>  I would be leading the group gathered here in prayer, and then bless each of them. It was something I’d done countless times. But today was even more of a show than usual. I had to be perfect.</p><p>  The preacher has stopped speaking. That was my queue.</p><p>  I glance at Link one last time to remind myself why I was doing this.</p><p>  “Hold onto this,” I say, passing the cloak I’d wrapped myself into him.</p><p>  I straighten my spine and make my way down the center aisle. The preacher bows as I approach, and when the nobles spot me, they do the same.</p><p>  No words pass my lips. I’d decided to adopt Link’s philosophy for today’s proceedings.</p><p>  I make my way towards the feet of the tall Goddess Statue and kneel on the pillow placed there. It was stiff from disuse. No one but the High Priestesses were allowed to pray directly at Hylia’s feet.</p><p>  I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the nobles had all copied my position on their own pillows. Then, I begin.</p><p>  Each word passes my lips flawlessly. There are no blemishes, no mishaps. I am the perfect priestess. The preacher would be able to report at much to his superiors, who would then tell the courtiers. Hopefully, word would reach my father and he might decide it was time to approach me.</p><p>  “May Your light illuminate our paths,” I finish the last prayer and rise. Turning, I observe the nobles. They remained on the floor, lost in whatever personal prayers they decided to add on at the end. Only the preacher has raised his head to look at me.</p><p>  I raise an eyebrow, and he nods. My shoulders relax, but I maintain my overall posture.</p><p>  My feet carry me away from the Goddess Statue and to the noble on the far left. He raises his head. I place two fingers on my lips and then move them to his forehead. It was an old gesture, one I had rarely done. But I had seen my mother do it enough to know the proper movements.</p><p>  The man murmurs his thanks and bows his head again. I move down the line of kneeling nobles, repeating the same process with each. When I remove my finger from the last noble's forehead, they all stand. In unison, they bow.</p><p>  <em>That wasn’t so hard. </em></p><p>  Doing my best to contain my relief, I head back towards the exit of the cathedral. Link shows the slightest hint of a smile as I approach.</p><p>  Once we’ve left the main hall and are alone in the antechamber, I let my guard drop.</p><p>  “Now that that’s done, I do believe I’ve earned a free afternoon.”</p><p>  Link grins, and I can’t tell if he’s equally excited or is simply amused by my excitement. Either way, I’m just glad that he’s happy. These last few weeks had been tiresome for me, but Link seems to be faring worse. For some reason, my father’s absence bothers him more than it does me.</p><p>  The one time I’d acknowledged it aloud, he’d grown tense. His bangs had hidden his eyes from me, but somehow I’d known that they were clouded with frustration.</p><p>  Knowing that had only made me more guilty. I had no right to make Link resent his own king. It was moments like those that I was acutely reminded of the pressures placed upon my knight.</p><p>  <em>That’s </em> why I’d agreed to lead the ceremony. A free afternoon for me meant and free afternoon for Link. And I wouldn’t let it go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  Once I’ve changed out of my prayer gown and into a more casual spring dress, I call Link inside. He follows me up the stairs to the second floor of my room. There is little up here beside bookshelves and stained glass. I head straight for the door leading outside to the archway connecting my chambers to my study.  </p><p>  I draw out the key as we cross the arch. Tossing a smile over my shoulder, I unlock the door.</p><p>  “So organized,” Link remarks as we step inside. His tone is teasing, and for a good reason.</p><p>  The room is organized by my standards, but to an outsider, it must look like a hurricane had swept through.</p><p>  “I haven’t set foot inside this room in weeks. And I forbade servants from tidying it for me. The one time they did, they tossed out an experiment I’d been working on for months!” I huff with exasperation. “Not to mention the whole room was organized so I no longer knew where anything was. It took weeks to fix.”</p><p>  Link shuts the door behind us with a bemused smile. “Well, I guess I should feel honored that you’re allowing me inside.”</p><p>  I raise the key and point it squarely at his chest. <em> “Don’t touch anything.” </em></p><p>  Link backs up, hands raised. “Okay.”</p><p>  “You’re here as my assistant.”</p><p>  “Okay.”</p><p>  Satisfied, I march towards the vials on my desk.</p><p>  “Here’s your first task,” I say.</p><p>  Link notices the vials and frowns.</p><p>  “Are those…?”</p><p>  “Elixirs. My own recipe. I used the frog we found on Irch Plain.”</p><p>  Link must have noticed the telling glint in my eyes because he extends his hand.</p><p>  “How intuitive,” I giggle. Carefully, I remove one of the vials from their holder. “You’re going to be my test subject.”</p><p>  “Is this what all lab assistants do?” He asks.</p><p>  I shrug. “More or less. You’ll take this one today. Then, you will take the others every twenty-four hours. I will record each’s results accordingly.”</p><p>  Link accepts the vial reluctantly as I pass it to him. “What else is in this?”</p><p>  “Do you really want to know?” I raise a brow.</p><p>  He considers his answer for a moment. “Not particularly.”</p><p>  And with that, he downs the vial.</p><p>  “Excellent,” I clap my hands. “Tell me if you feel anything.”</p><p>  “Disgust,” Link remarks. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me what was in it.”</p><p>  “It's nothing that has any proven negative effects on a Hylian’s body,” I say, pulling out my research notes. I flip towards the page dedicated to this particular elixir recipe.</p><p>  Link moves to look over my shoulder and I cover the page. “Go wander around. I’ll observe. And remember—”</p><p>  “I won’t touch anything,” Link finishes for me.</p><p>  “Good.”</p><p>  There’s plenty to look at in my study, so Link doesn’t have a hard time finding a distraction. This is the first time I’ve allowed someone to explore the room freely, so it's quite entertaining.</p><p>  He seems quite befuddled by the boxes of spare Guardian parts stacked against the wall. Some of them are still alive with a muted glow. Others are completely dead and subject to my unrestricted curiosity.</p><p>  Link was so hard to read when it came to ancient technology. And whatever he displayed around me was not his true feelings. He was always too quick to agree to everything I said.</p><p>  “What’s your opinion on the Guardians?” I ask, and Link stiffens. “Don’t worry, you can tell me.”</p><p>  “Did you give me a truth potion?” Link asks.</p><p>  “No,” I close my notebook and cross my arms. “This particular elixir is meant to replicate the effects of caffeine—only on a much larger scale.”</p><p>  “Hmm,” Link hums, still gazing at the parts.</p><p>  “Answer me, please.”</p><p>  He sighs. “I’m not their biggest fan, but I suppose I can see the appeal.”</p><p>  I nod. Many in Hyrule shared that sentiment.  </p><p>  “I suppose I don’t like the idea of sentient technology. To me, anything we create should be something we’re certain we can control.” Link twists his hands together. “Like that one that attacked you. If I hadn’t deflected the laser, you could have died.”</p><p>  “‘Attacked’ isn’t the word I’d use,” I say. “The incident wasn’t born of mal intent. It was a simple malfunction.”</p><p>  Link shrugs. “The technicalities aren’t the point.”</p><p>  I stand. “Follow me.”</p><p>  Link looks up, startled. “Zelda?”</p><p>  I grab his hand. “Cmon.”</p><p>  I guide Link out of my study and out onto the archway.</p><p>  Movement below catches my eye, and I rush to peer down at it. The courtyard had been claimed by Sheikah researchers a few weeks ago to be used as a test site for Guardians. I had only visited the site once, and even then I’d hung back. My father’s warning from the day of the Champion’s Fest still haunted me.</p><p>  “There,” I point with my free hand.</p><p>  Link says nothing but watches the Guardians moving below us intently.</p><p>  “Incredible. See, we’re at a point now where we can actually control them.”</p><p>  Below, the Guardian spins in a circle at the nearest researcher’s command.</p><p>  “At the current rate, we’ll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and Divine Beasts!” My heartbeat quickens at the thought. I turn to face Link excitedly. Hopefully, these obedient Guardians were enough evidence for him.</p><p>  Though his expression is the exact opposite of mine.</p><p>  Doing my best to hide my annoyance, I try to point out the obvious. “And should Ganon ever show itself again, we’ll be well-positioned to defend ourselves.” I wait for him to confirm my words, but am met with silence.</p><p>  Link’s expression is stark, and he seems to be preparing to say something. Though before he does, his attention catches on something behind me. He pulls his hand free from mine and steps back. Judging by the way his emotions leave his face, I could easily guess who’d marched onto the archway.  </p><p>  “What are you doing out here, Zelda?” His wary voice confirmed my suspicions instantly.</p><p>  I spin to meet the hardened green eyes that I’d been searching for these last few weeks.  </p><p>  <em>So… </em>  the thought rattles through my head so vividly I almost think I’d spoken aloud.  <em>You’ve finally set aside your disappointment to speak with me. </em></p><p>  At my side, my left hand curls into a fist.</p><p>  “I...I was assessing the results of the experiments with the Guardians.” I wasn’t entirely aware of what I was saying. The words seemed to come out before I could fully process them. To think I’d spend these last few weeks searching for his eyes, but when I finally meet them, I have nothing worthwhile to say. “These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the—”</p><p>  “I know that.”</p><p>  I do my best to hide a flinch. <em> Of course</em>, he knew that. He’s the king, he knows about everything happening within the castle’s walls. And beyond that, I knew he cared about the Guardians’ usefulness as much as I did.  </p><p>  “They are essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them.” Just like I did, he states what we both already knew.</p><p>  “However,” My father takes a breath before continuing. “As the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom. Let me ask you once more: when will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?”</p><p>  A game? If I didn’t know better, I would think he was trying to be funny.</p><p>  “I’m doing everything I can,” I say, loathing the way my voice quivered. “I’ll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every once of my prayers to the Goddess—”</p><p>  “And now you are here wasting your time.”</p><p>  My eyes grow wide. Was that really what he believed? He had Isolde, Kristoff, Henrik, and Aldus report to him every night. How could he not know that I spent every ounce of my time these last few weeks in that wretched gown, kneeling before gods that had forsaken me?</p><p> <em>That </em>was wasted time.</p><p>  But <em>this? </em> This was me enjoying one of the few fleeting moments of free time I allowed myself.</p><p>  As if he knew what I was thinking, my father continues. “You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away.”</p><p>  “I already am,” my words are hollow. I knew they would do no good. “Don’t you see—there’s nothing more I can do.” There was nothing <em>any </em>of us could do. I could visit each Spring in vain at the priests’ commands, I could perform the speeches written by my father’s conniving councilmembers, but nothing would change.</p><p>  As a scientist, I know when to recognize a worthless pursuit.</p><p>  “My hope is...my hope is that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can!” I am almost ready to beg him. I felt more attuned to the sacred beings when I was immersed in my studies than when I was kneeling in the cold water of a spring.</p><p>  Though my father dismisses my plea with a shake of his head. “No more excuses, Zelda!” I visibly flinch at the use of my name. For some reason, it felt wrong when he called me Zelda. “Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines and scholar shenanigans from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.”</p><p>  His declaration was an iron bolt through my chest. It was hard to breathe with it implanted so deep, but somehow I manage to anyway. How, I don’t know. My father had just stripped me of the very thing that had been getting me through this all.</p><p>  My eyes flick to Link beside me, hoping to see any sign of assurance. Anything to remind me that I am still me, I’m still<em> Zelda</em>. Instead, I find him kneeling with his head bent towards the ground. The perfect knight.</p><p>  I can’t help but feel bile rise in my throat.</p><p>  “Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?” My father is still speaking. I force myself to watch him as he moves towards the edge of the archway.</p><p> <em> Yes.</em>  I want to say, but can’t. How could I not know?</p><p>  “They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure.”</p><p>  The iron bolt is shoved deeper into my gut. I’d heard that title countless times before. But hearing the words from <em>his </em>mouth was so much worse. Because I knew he believed it, more so than any gossiper in the city.</p><p>  He was a king, and I was a princess. We sat upon thrones crafted from the sweat and tears of our people and their hardships. When we sat upon those gilded chairs, we knew the cost. If we slouch, the seat would crack. It would collapse, and we would with it.</p><p>  We lived to serve the people who’d given us those thrones. If I failed to find the key that would unlock the only way to save them all...well…</p><p>  Then I was no Princess of Hyrule at all.</p><p>  “It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong.” I can barely hear him over the clamor of noise in my head. Were these my thoughts, or the cries of the people of Hyrule as they called out for their savior? Sounds I had never heard, but could somehow fathom with devastating accuracy?</p><p>  My father faces me, unaware of the damage he’d dealt. </p><p>  “Do you understand?” He asks.</p><p>  There was no other answer to that question but yes.</p><p>  Satisfied with my meek answer, my father turns to leave.</p><p>  “Do you truly believe I can be something better by stripping me of who I am?” The words are spoken with my voice, though I have no recollection of saying them.</p><p>  My father freezes on the walkway. He doesn’t turn to face me. He just stands with his back to me, contemplating the words he wished to speak. “Perhaps it is you, Zelda, who has lost sight of who you are.”</p><p>  And with that, my father exits the walkway through my bedroom door.</p><p>  My hand rests upon the cold stone of the arch’s railing to steady myself. I am certain that if I hadn’t found a crutch I would have fallen.</p><p>  Vaguely, I am aware of Link standing up. His movements seem stiff and cautious. Somewhere off in the distance, I can hear him calling my name. Though his voice is soon eclipsed by my father’s. It's so prominent I look up, expecting to see him standing in front of me.</p><p>  Was he right? I’d always put so much distance between “Zelda” and the rest of my titles. Though if he was correct, then had I misinterpreted who “Zelda” was all along? Who <em> I  </em>was? Perhaps there isn’t any difference between her and the Princess, or her and the High Priestess. I had convinced myself there was so I would be able to enjoy the moments as Zelda in peace.</p><p>  But Zelda was the name passed down to each daughter of the royal family. Zelda was the princess with the Goddess’s blood in her veins. She wasn’t anything more, or anything less.</p><p>  Before I can process the fact that my legs are moving, I am striding towards my study. I push the door open and walk inside, eyes scanning the room. What was I searching for? An answer?</p><p>  This room was filled with <em> her </em> things. Things that had been mine only minutes ago. The vials I’d shown Link, the not-so-great drawings pinned to the wall, the plants beneath the windowsill. They belonged to the Zelda I’d created.</p><p>  Link calls my name from the doorway. Though I can’t discern which Zelda he wanted to respond, so I don’t say anything.</p><p>  It almost feels as if there are strings attached to my limbs. My body feels hollow, and my eyes seem to be watching from afar.</p><p>  With one swing, my arm swipes across my desk, knocking its contents onto the floor. Papers scatter and glass breaks. Behind me, Link cries out.</p><p>  I turn towards the nearest shelf. I grab the books placed there and toss them onto the ground. There weren’t many, but seeing them hit the floor causes an odd mix of satisfaction and distress to rise within me.</p><p>  I am about to strike down the vials and vats on another shelf, but something stops me.</p><p>  Link holds my wrist in a tight grip. He uses my momentary confusion to pull me towards the center of the room.</p><p>  “What are you doing!” He shouts.</p><p>  “What?” My ears seem to be ringing. </p><p>  “Look!” Link gestures to the mess on my floor.</p><p>  Had I really done that? A stab of pain strikes me.</p><p>  “Are you okay?” He asks.</p><p>  “I…”</p><p>  I wasn’t sure. I tug on my wrist, but Link doesn't let go.  He turns my hand over to inspect my forearm.  Small pieces of glass are wedged in my skin, and trails of blood have begun to trickle down my skin.  How had I not felt that?</p><p>  Link's eyes are horrified.  And that sight causes worse pain than any physical harm.</p><p>  “Excuse me,” I say, and push past him. I stumble out the open door and across the walkway. I only stop once I am inside my chambers with the door shut tight behind me.</p><p>  I race downstairs and find a handkerchief.  I use the cloth to cover my fingers as I pick out the glass.  Once the pieces are removed, I wrap the dirtied handkerchief around the wounds.</p><p>  Slowly, I become aware of the numb pain in my arm. By now, it's dulled into a muted throb.</p><p>  How could I let Link see me like that?  How could I explain it?</p><p>  I draw my injured arm close to my chest and curl into myself.  How are you supposed to tell the person closest to you that everything you've ever done has been a charade?</p><p>  What would he think of me?</p><p>  The only comfort I can find is that he can't leave.  For now, we're stuck together.  And as long as that remains true, I can protect him.  I <em> will </em> protect him.  <em> This, </em>all of this, has been for him.  He can complain, but that won't change.</p><p>  The scratches on my arms are a necessary sacrifice.  So long as Link remained unscathed, it was worth it.</p><p>  I repeat that mantra to myself as the heavy blanket of sleep claims me.</p><p>  When I woke up again, my room was dark and there were stars outside.  Lifting my arm, I found that the handkerchief had been removed and someone had taken the time to dress the wound properly.  Cherry's handiwork?  I suppose I would have to thank her.</p><p>  Sluggishly, I pull myself out of bed and find a patch of floor beneath a window.  I clasp my hands, ignoring the wince of pain in my forearm, and pray.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!  So sorry for the wait!  This is probably the busiest I've been in a while, so please excuse the delays in publishing.  I am determined to complete this story!</p><p>Thank you for your patience and kind words.  With luck, I will be able to get the next chapter out in time next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda and her Imperial Guard travel to the Spring of Power as her seventeenth birthday draws near.</p><p>*trigger warning: heavy topics and self harm (if these topics upset you, feel free to skip this chapter.  You can watch the memory clip “Slumbering Power” from the game and continue on)*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of This Golden Power</p><p>I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</p><p>Criticism is welcome! (As long as it's constructive)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The days after my father’s visit blended together. I mostly kept to my chambers, only going out to visit the Goddess Statues. If anyone tried to approach me, I would ask Cherry to turn them away. I could almost hear the new rumors being born.</p><p>  <em> “She’s cold-hearted,  </em> that’s  <em> why the Goddesses refuse to bless her,” </em></p><p>
  <em>   “A princess with no grace and a priestess without a blessing.” </em>
</p><p>  They were true, but I could care less. Or rather, I convinced myself to cast aside their comments. Once I had the sealing power, any damage to my image would be remedied. I would become the golden deity my mother had been.</p><p>  But first, I had to access the power.</p><p>  Weeks of prayer and fasting only led to soreness and headaches. But what else could I possibly try?</p><p>  “Let’s go,” I say to Cherry as I pull myself away from the statue of Farore. My encounter with Link at this statue felt like it had happened years ago. How many months had it been? As I brush off the moss from my knees, I try to count them up. Almost six months had passed since my return from the temple. Astounding, how the days had stretched into weeks.</p><p>  Six months and no progress. I had just a few weeks before my birthday. Just a few weeks before I could climb Mount Lanayru and visit the Spring of Wisdom.</p><p>  Well...first I had to get past the hurdle of the Spring of Power.</p><p>  We would be leaving in a couple of hours. My Imperial Guard was packed and the roads had been cleared by a squad of Akkala knights.</p><p>  I expected little from this visit, but there was still that flickering voice of hope within me. All I can do now is keep moving forward.</p><p>  <em> For Link. </em></p><p>  That fleeting thought is what causes my eyes to raise themselves from the ground as I walk past the Hero. He had rarely left my side since my father’s visit. Though neither of us broke the wall of silence that had arisen between us.</p><p>  I had nothing to say to him. I could lie to everyone but him. If he probed, I knew my walls would come crashing down.</p><p>  So I turn my eyes back to the ground and make my way back towards my chambers. Cherry begins a conversation, but I don’t bother to contribute more than a <em> yes  </em> or  <em> no. </em></p><p>  As soon as the door shuts and I am alone, I release my mask and tumble to the floor. My knees sting from the impact, though it admittedly feels better than bearing the weight of my whole body. I let myself slouch (how unbecoming of a princess) and press my palms to my eyes. I had no idea how I would be able to sit upright in Storm’s saddle, but that was future me’s problem.</p><p>  I set about packing the last of my belongings. There wasn’t much since Cherry had brought in maids to do most of the heavy lifting beforehand.</p><p>  I strip out of my prayer gown and don the riding outfit left on my bed. It was nice to wear something other than a skirt, I had to admit.</p><p>  My fingertips brush over the hilt of my knife. It was the one I’d kept hidden at the bottom of my pack whenever we traveled, though lately it had been stored in my nightstand’s drawer. The knife had not once been used upon flesh.</p><p>  I rub my fingers over my forearm. It was covered by my sleeve, but I could almost feel the scars beneath it. A stone of shame sinks in my gut. The scars were both old and new. Most were from my fingernails, and a few were from the broken glass in my study. But each was a reminder.</p><p>  My eyes are drawn back to my knife.</p><p>  I’ve never had to use it, and probably never would. Not with my Imperial Guard shielding me from attackers.</p><p>  So why are my fingers itching to grab it?</p><p>  If I knew the answer, I refused to acknowledge it.</p><p>  The knife ends up at the bottom of my pack. I’m not given time to question my decision, because at that moment Cherry knocks on my door.</p><p>  I jump at the noise, but soon shake myself free of my shock. Almost flawlessly, I slip my mask on and stride towards my door. When I greet Cherry on the other side, it is with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>  I truly despise the gods and their petty agendas. Though I suppose my blame should fall on me and my forgetfulness.</p><p>  Late summer in Akkala was blistering. Nowhere near the wicked heat of the Gerudo Desert, but enough to cause even the most resilient traveler to break a sweat.</p><p>  And I was most definitely not a resilient traveler. My long sleeve top is stuck to my arms and back, and I find my head swimming from exhaustion. I know I should conserve my water, but I can’t help but reach for my flask every few minutes.</p><p>  “Would you like to stop, Princess?” Isolde asks, her kind eyes creased with concern.</p><p>  I shake my head. “We need to reach the Ordorac Quarry by nightfall. I’ll rest when we complete our journey.”</p><p>  Isolde mumbles an okay and returns to her place at the front of our party.</p><p>  I could almost feel Link’s stare burning through my shoulders. It certainly wasn’t helping me bear the heat.</p><p>  Carefully, I lean over the gap between Storm and Cherry’s horse. My handmaiden meets me halfway, lending her ear.</p><p>   “Could you kindly tell Master Link to stop looking at me?” I mutter.</p><p>  Cherry looks confused by my query. Though I could see a bead of amusement in her eyes. “You could tell he was staring at you?”</p><p>  If I weren’t already red in the face, Cherry would have been able to see my flush. “Just tell him. Please.”</p><p>  She raises one of her perfect brows skeptically. “You can’t tell him yourself?”</p><p>  I grit my teeth and clench my hands around the reins. “No.”</p><p>  “Okay then…” Cherry steers her horse towards Link. I can faintly hear their hushed exchange, but it's over in a matter of moments. Cherry returns to my side and doesn’t offer any words, so I don’t pry.</p><p>  After waiting for a few minutes, I peek behind me. Link’s eyes have indeed moved away from me and are now roaming the hills.</p><p>  I let out a sigh and leaned my head back to watch the clouds roll by. The ride to Akkala was admittedly more peaceful than I’d anticipated—well, excluding the heat. The roads were quiet and the wildlife was flushed from a surprise summer rainstorm.  </p><p>  My eyes search the clouds for distinguishable shapes, but my efforts are fruitless. How could anyone look at the clouds and see a bunny? All they are are lumps of condensed water droplets.</p><p>  I shake my head and return my eyes to the road. I shouldn’t be too surprised, my scientific brain wasn’t too keen on an artistic imagination after all.</p><p>  With that in mind, I pull out my research notes to occupy myself. They were the only thing I’d been able to grab from my study before my father locked the doors. He’d gone through the trouble of replacing the lock entirely since I’d hidden my key away.</p><p>  But that doesn’t bother me. It can’t. Until I unlock my powers, that room belongs to a different Zelda entirely. </p><p>  My fingertips ghost over my research notes. They were remnants of that Zelda too. A nostalgic memory for me to flip through while I was bored. I’d ignored the temptation to bring a quill and ink for that very reason.</p><p>  As I flip through the pages, my eyes catch on a rather messy drawing. Judging by its early placement in the notes and its...less than adequate construction, I must have drawn it shortly after receiving the notebook. I had been ten perhaps?</p><p>  Despite its tangled appearance, I can distinguish it quite easily. It depicts a small contraption resembling a Guardian. My notes around the doodle provide more information. I’d drawn a line connecting the words <em> “blue eye”  </em> with a dark circle in the center of its head. To describe its overall shape, I’d used the description of  <em> “egg.” </em></p><p>  Well, I certainly hadn’t been very eloquent as a child.</p><p>  And right above its head is the contraption's name. Though whatever was written there had become smudged over the years and is now nonexistent. I probe my memory for a recollection of the drawing but come up short. I could tell there was <em> something  </em>there, but it was almost as if I’d pushed those memories so far back they’d disappeared entirely.</p><p>  My fingers twitch with the urge to dig into my palms. For some reason, I was almost certain my father was to blame for my rejected memory.</p><p>  The years directly after my mother’s death had been incredibly harsh. It had taken almost a full year for me to accept his distance, and another few to start stitching shut the hole inside of me. And even with all the labor I’d committed to healing, the scar would always be there.</p><p>  I wasn’t an idiot. I knew that the relationship between my father and me was bitter. There were crueler words for it, but I didn’t like to acknowledge them often. I <em> knew  </em>what our relationship had become, but I didn’t push him out as he did to me. I didn’t have that privilege. Because to push aside my father was to abandon my duties, my people.</p><p>  I was Princess Zelda Maylea Hyrule. Abandonment was never an option.</p><p>  “Your Highness,” Cherry calls out, dragging me from the recesses of my thoughts.</p><p>  “Hm?” I attempt to pull my facial muscles into a smile but find that they’ve gone limp.</p><p>  “Are you alright? Your breathing is rather erratic.”</p><p>  “What?” I stutter. Had I been that obvious? My nails begin to dig into the leather.  <em> Get it together.   </em>I can’t afford to fall apart in public. “Oh, y-yes. I’m fine.”</p><p>  Cherry, ever the perfect handmaiden, doesn’t probe further.</p><p>  Though a weight has returned to my back. Once again, I know without looking behind me that Link has placed his stare upon me.</p><p>  And this time, I cannot summon the strength to order it away.</p><p> </p><p>~~~  </p><p> </p><p>  The Ordorac Quarry had stopped being a quarry a long time ago. Whatever precious material that had once been here was now depleted, and plants had retaken the valley. It was admittedly quite a serene sight in the setting sun’s rays.</p><p>  Though unlike the jungle surrounding the Spring of Courage, the quarry had not been abandoned entirely. Three nuns are waiting to greet us as we ride down the slope into the valley.</p><p>  My grandmother had been a very religious woman. Perhaps that was because she could allegedly hear the voices of the dead. Because of her devotion, my grandmother had spent a large sum of money on refurbishing many of the religious areas around Hyrule.</p><p>  The Spring of Power had been one of her main projects. She’d had the Ordorac Quarry cleared of all monsters and established an abbey to watch over the spring. These nuns were descendants of the first group chosen by my grandmother.</p><p>  When I was eleven, my father sent me to the Ordorac Abbey for the summer in the hopes I would learn from other women who’d dedicated their lives to the Goddesses. Even though no results were yielded, the nuns were kind to me until I departed. Their smiles appear just as kind today. One of them even offers an eager wave.</p><p>  “Welcome, Princess Zelda,” the oldest speaks first. In unison, the three of them bow. “We’ve been preparing for your arrival.”</p><p>  “Thank you,” I say, “Our visit will last for four days at the most.”</p><p>  “My name is Calla, and this is Beatrice and Hanna.” Calla gestures to each of her companions.</p><p>  The one who’d waved at me, Hanna, steps forward. “Beatrice and I will tend to your horses.”</p><p>  I dismount, and my escort follows suit. My Imperial Guard falls into formation around me, their anxiety is evident.</p><p>  Calla chuckles. “No need to worry. General Reva has his men patrolling the area. We’re perfectly safe.”</p><p>  Aldus removes his hand from his sword and shrugs. “Forgive us, Sister. We were attacked at the last Spring we visited.”</p><p>  “Yes, I heard about that,” Calla frowns. “These shrines should be under the protection of Their Graces, I cannot fathom what would have driven those foul beasts to attack.”</p><p>  Though as she says that, her eyes flicker to me. She knew just as well as every other person in Hyrule. The Calamity was drawing near.</p><p>  To my surprise, it is Link who breaks the uneasy silence. “Forgive me, Sister, but what about the Yiga? I suppose Reva’s men can handle a lone group of monsters, but the Yiga are a different beast.”</p><p>  Isolde nods. “Her Highness was already targeted twice—”</p><p>  “Twice?” I exclaim. This was the first time I’d been made aware of a second attempt on my life.</p><p>  “Yes. It was the day after the Champion’s Fair banquet. You’d disappeared, which was a blessing from the gods because we caught an assassin breaking into your room.”</p><p>  “Why was I not made aware of this?” I demand, clenching my fist.</p><p>  Isolde’s gaze grows confused. “Master Link said he would inform you of the attack.”</p><p>  Well, he most certainly hadn’t. My fist tightens and I fight the urge to turn my burning stare onto him. </p><p>  “Okay,” I say, and force myself to push aside my fury. This was not the time for that conversation with Link. Not with Calla and my knights watching.</p><p>  “Are you alright, Your Highness?” Calla asks.</p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p>  The nun takes my word for it and begins leading us towards the abbey.</p><p>  It was on the far side of the quarry, built into the smooth rock slope. It was minuscule compared to the Temple of Time or the Castle Town Cathedral, but that seemed fitting. The abbey possessed a comfort that reeked of divinity, one that neither the temple nor cathedral could replicate.</p><p>  Calla shows us inside and helps Cherry and me get settled in our room. When I reemerge, the sun has set below the mountains and my knights are cooking dinner outside around a fire. Well, Link is cooking. Isolde and Aldus are too immersed in their banter to be much help, and Kristoffer seems to have dozed off. Henrik is trying to offer Link assistance, though he appears to be more of a nuisance than a help.</p><p>  I’d changed into my prayer gown, but it's still warm enough outside that a cloak isn’t needed.</p><p>  Each of my knights looks up as I approach. I look anywhere but at Link.</p><p>  “Will you be eating with us, Princess?” Isolde asks.</p><p>  I shake my head. “I’ve asked the Sisters to prepare me a special meal for after my prayers.”</p><p>  None of my guards seem too thrilled about that, but they comply. My “meal” would most likely be a plate of bread and cheese.</p><p>  I find a smooth patch of ground to settle on next to the fire and try not to get too comfortable. My eyes keep wandering off in the direction of the Spring of Power. Its entrance is lit with two torches, so it's easy to find in the dusk. Anticipation prickles under my skin, but I remain seated as Link finishes his meal.</p><p>  Like at the Spring of Courage, he’d be the one to escort me to the spring. As the Hero, it fell under his sacred duties (or so my father claimed). But unlike the last spring, I doubted Link would be permitted to enter its waters.</p><p>  He puts down his bowl as the last bits of daylight disappear. I cast my eyes away from him and stand, knowing he would follow. Cherry offers to walk me there, but I wave her off.</p><p>  My knight and I walk in awkward silence. I knew his imagination was probably running wild, though in truth my reason for avoiding him was quaint and childish. Nonetheless, I was determined not to crumble before even entering the spring.</p><p>  “Do you have to do this so late?” I flinch upon hearing his voice. We were so close to the spring’s entrance, there wasn’t time to have a conversation.</p><p>  “Yes.” I grit out, thankful that he couldn’t see my face. My pack is dangling from my shoulder, and its weight is akin to a boulder.</p><p>  Calla steps out of the spring’s entrance as we come to a halt outside. “Welcome, Your Highness. Everything has been prepared for you.”</p><p>  “Thank you, Sister,” I do my best to portray a warm smile. “I look forward to commuting with Their Graces.”</p><p>  Calla bows and steps aside. I catch her murmuring something to Link as we pass, though it's far too muffled for me to make out.</p><p>  My footsteps bounce off the tunnel’s walls, making the short walk seem longer. As I step out onto the stone walkway leading to the spring, I am hit with a barrage of memories. Pushing them aside, I continue towards the spring.</p><p>  I shrug off my pack and set it to rest on the edge of the platform. Then, without hesitation, I step into the Spring of Power’s waters.</p><p>  The spring was set in an exposed crater, the water had been able to heat underneath the sun. Though most of the warmth has left by now, causing a slight shiver to run through my body.</p><p>  I push through the water towards the Goddess Statue, stopping a few feet away. She stares down at me with that same blank stare I am used to. I command myself not to look away.</p><p>  Clasping my hands together, I begin. It would be a long night.</p><p>  “I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time…from each Bearer to the next...this great gift from Her Grace,” I breathe in, already finding words hard to form. “I plead to thee, grant me the three great virtues to awaken my golden powers and vanquish the evil.”</p><p>  I know Link is listening. The night is so quiet, not even the slight trickle of the spring’s waterfalls could drown out my desperate words.</p><p>  “Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away...or so I’ve been told all my life.”</p><p>  A sigh slips past my lips. “And yet...Grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her power would develop within me. But I don’t hear...or feel anything!”</p><p>  My mother had not been lying to me. I knew that much was true. And Farosh had shown me that I did have <em> some  </em>connection to the gods. But if that were truly the case, where was it? How many hours of my life did I need to devote to prayer? How much must I give up?</p><p>  Or perhaps, my father was right when he said that I have forgotten who I am. Was that why?</p><p>  “Father has told me time and time again. He always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar.’ And I have! I’ve cast aside my studies and my hobbies, I’ve cut myself off from the undevoted at court. So tell me, what is it you want?”</p><p>  And of course, there is no response.</p><p>  “Curse you,” I thrust my hands into the water and turned my gaze away from the statue. “I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods and still, the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.”</p><p>  I wrap my arms around my body as if I could squeeze out this feeling of desperation.</p><p>  “Please just tell me...what is it? What’s wrong with me?!” I loathe the broken tones of my voice, but I cannot take back the words.</p><p>  “Well?” I seethe. “Are you going to say anything?”</p><p>  Nothing but waterfalls break the silence.</p><p>  I spin and march back towards the platform. To my surprise, Link has turned from his post to look at me. His eyes are wide as he watches me, but no words leave his mouth. He simply seems shocked.</p><p>  “Hand me my traveling pack,” I say, voice shaking from the cold that had suddenly rushed to greet me. Or perhaps it was the rage.</p><p>  “Zelda…I—”</p><p>  “Just do it,” I hiss.</p><p>  Link reluctantly passes the bag to me. I practically rip it open and draw out its only content: my knife.</p><p>  Tossing the pack to the side, I make my way back to the statue with my dagger in hand.</p><p>  I glance down at my arm. The golden band hid most of my scars with the assistance of the night’s shadows. But if I split one open now, Link would certainly see.</p><p>  <em> But this is for him, isn’t it?   </em> A sick, twisted voice says. Was this one of the thoughts I’d shoved so far down it had festered into something unrecognizable?   <em> If you want to save him, this is a sacrifice you must make. </em></p><p>  The thought made my skin crawl, but I knew it was true.</p><p>  I slip off my left armband and place it on the ledge protruding from the statue.</p><p>  “They say I have blessed blood,” I fix my eyes on the statue’s gaze. “If that’s so, perhaps this will please you.”</p><p>  Gripping the knife in my right hand, I press the blade down on one of my old cuts. The skin splits easily, and the pain that follows after is almost welcome.</p><p>  “Here,” I say, and dip my bleeding arm into the water. “It’s the blood passed from each Bearer before me. If you wanted proof, this should suffice.”</p><p>  Still, only silence.</p><p>  “Do you need more?” I exclaim. “How much do you want from me? Tell me, and I’ll do it.”</p><p>  A frog splashes into the spring somewhere to my left.</p><p>  “Just tell me!” I scream, moving the knife to reopen another scar. “Why am I a failure?”</p><p>  Before the blade can slash through my skin, a hand pulls my wrist away. Link is standing behind me, so close his chest is practically aligned with my back. Thank the gods' no one is allowed to intrude upon my prayers.</p><p>  “What are you doing,” I demand, turning to face him. I try to pull my arm free, but Link’s grip is like iron. “You’re breaking the rules.”</p><p>  “Do you think I care about the rules right now?” Link’s voice cracks. His eyes are stricken with a panic that causes me to seize up.</p><p>  <em> Oh, gods… </em></p><p>  My fingers loosen and the knife falls into the water.  <em> Had I just cut myself in front of Link? </em></p><p>  Tears begin to cascade down my cheeks, accompanied by silent sobs.  <em> And it was for nothing. </em></p><p>  Link releases my arm and pulls me into a tight hug. “You’re okay,” he murmurs, “It will be okay.”</p><p>  “No!” I cry. “It won’t! I can’t access the power!”</p><p>  “That’s not important,” Link says.</p><p>  I pull away from his chest to glare at him. “Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>  “Sorry,” he says, “What I meant to say is: don’t put your powers above your health.”</p><p>  My sobs break apart into laughter. “My father wouldn’t agree with you.”</p><p>  Link shakes his head. “He doesn’t want this. He never did.”</p><p>  “He wants my powers to awaken.”</p><p>  “This is not how you do it.”</p><p>  “Really? Do you have an alternative?” I hate the spitefulness of my words.</p><p>  “Not. This.” Link practically growls, his arms tightening around me. A distant part of me thrills at the possessiveness of his grip.</p><p>  “Okay…” I pull my bleeding arm to my chest.</p><p>  Link takes my uninjured hand and leads me out of the spring. He guides me towards the remains of a pillar to sit upon.</p><p>  “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>  I nod absently and watch as he dashes off through the tunnel.</p><p>  If only unlocking my powers was as easy as drawing a sword…</p><p>  No. I wouldn’t go there. I wouldn’t return to the horrible thoughts I’d had. Link has given up so much just to be the Hero. I <em> knew  </em>this. And I also know there’s so much he hasn’t told me. Perhaps he never would.</p><p>  I’ve shown him crevices of myself no one else has seen. It was only fair to want the same from him, right?</p><p>  “Selfish,” I scold myself, “So selfish.”</p><p>  Link owes me nothing. If anything, I only owed him more after tonight.</p><p>  Footsteps signal his return. He waves as he emerges from the tunnel and rushes to my side.</p><p>  “Give me your arm,” he says.</p><p>  I do as he says, but advert my gaze from the still-bleeding cut. The pain was bearable, but looking at it made me nauseous.</p><p>  Link begins to wrap a bandage around it, and I know he can see the other scars. Even the faint ones on my palms are visible up close. Though he says nothing.</p><p>  “Done,” he sits back. “It should heal on its own relatively quickly.”</p><p>  I run a finger across the bandages. “Thank you.”</p><p>  “You shouldn’t be so reckless,” Link says. “Zelda. You act like you’re indestructible...but you’re not. I’ve seen—”</p><p>  “What you’ve seen are <em> pieces, </em>” I mutter my half-lie. “And about being indestructible, I suppose you should know best, right?”</p><p>  Link flinches. “We’re talking about you right now. What just happened wasn’t okay. I’m not going to dance around this, Zelda.”</p><p>  This time, it’s my turn to wince.</p><p>  “I know that you must feel alone. That’s why you used that knife on yourself. But just know that I’m here for you. Always. Even if all I’ve seen are pieces.” Link cups my cheek. “You trust me, right?”</p><p>  A lump rises in my throat. “Yes.”</p><p>  I trust him with my life. And my heart.</p><p>  He smiles. “Good.”</p><p>  “I’m hungry,” I murmur. It wasn’t a lie—I was starting to feel pangs of hunger. But it was also an excuse. If I spent another second alone with Link I might just crack and say something really <em> really </em> stupid.</p><p>  “Let’s get you back to the abbey.” Link offers me his hand. I am annoyed by just how willingly I take it. It was a miracle he hadn’t riddled out my feelings already.</p><p>  Together, we head back through the tunnel and the quarry. Link seems to be wary of the shadows despite Calla’s earlier reassurances.</p><p>  I almost feel bad as Link and I disturb the peaceful silence of the abbey. Though as the door shuts behind us, I can hear the faint sounds of a conversation between my knights down the hallway.</p><p>  It was nice to see that they’d settled in already. We were going to be here for the next few days. At least a few of us would be enjoying this time away from the castle.</p><p>  My gaze drifts to my hand, still clasped within Link’s. His hand didn’t eclipse mine, at least not in the way the storybooks described it. But his palm was warm, and his thumb rubbed gentle circles across the back of my hand. Somehow, even though the rest of my body felt worn and feeble, my hand felt as if it was aglow.</p><p>  Though soon we are outside of my room, and Link’s hand releases mine. He says some form of goodbye before rushing off. Was he in that much of a hurry to rejoin with his fellow knights?</p><p>  It takes me a few moments to move from my position in the hallway. I had to make sure that both my heart and breaths calmed before I entered the room.</p><p>  As soon as I turn the handle, Cherry is there. She pulls me inside, and in moments I am stripped bare. She scrubs me down with a warm cloth and ties my hair for bed. Though her focus is broken when her eyes fall upon the bandage on my forearm.</p><p>  I answer her questioning glare with as much sincerity as I can muster. “I fell.”</p><p>  Cherry nods and passes me my supper. I eat quietly while she removes the warming pan from my bed.</p><p>  We say nothing more to each other until the customary goodnight. At first, it was subtle, but now I am almost certain Cherry is uncomfortable in my presence. Perhaps she is finally beginning to realize that all of the time she’d dedicated to serving me was for nothing.</p><p>  <em> Shut up.   </em>I shove away the foul voice that had slithered out of the shadows of my mind.</p><p>  I roll over to face the wall. My hand is still prickling from Link’s touch. It was funny. That feeling that had overtaken me—that <em> glow </em>—had been the closest thing to a “divine power” I’d ever felt. Of course, my twisted mind would see it that way. I was a promised woman thinking of another man. That was the farthest thing from divine.</p><p>  I stuff my hand under the covers and ban those thoughts from my mind. They would do me no good now.</p><p>  It takes a while, but eventually, I fall into a dreamless sleep. Or so, I had thought it was dreamless. Though when I wake, I have the fleeting image of a golden hand reaching out in the darkness burned into my mind. The vision remains for a few minutes, only to be seared away when Hanna comes to wake us.</p><p>  Not long passes before I’ve forgotten the dream entirely. Only a bothersome feeling remains at the back of my mind.</p><p>  Though there is no time to go searching for the runaway dream. I return to the spring after breakfast, Link at my side. I can sense his unspoken warning hanging in the air as I dip my foot into the water. I look over my shoulder and offer a curt nod of affirmation. Somehow, I am even able to conjure a meek smile to accompany it. Link returns it with a half smile of his own.</p><p>  I trudge through the water to the place I'd been last night. Curiously, I peer into the water to look for my knife. Though it's no where to be found. Had Link grabbed it?</p><p>  I shake off my wandering thoughts and clasp my hands. I bow my head and murmur the customary greetings. Then, I begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody!  I hope you all are doing well.</p><p>Not many chapter notes to list here.  Though we are getting close to the end of Part 3 (three chapters to go)!  This one is the certainly the longest of the four.</p><p>As always, I thank you all for your kudos, comments, and patience.  Enjoy today's chapter, and I will be back with 44 soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>